Juego Peligroso: Cuidado con el Corazón
by Detective Emily Lockhart
Summary: Seeley Booth es un Casanova empedernido... Jamás imaginó como cambiaría su vida al conocerla...
1. Primer Encuentro

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA HISTORIA CON CAPÍTULO DOBLE DE ESTRENO. VAMOS A IR CON CALMA. ESPERO LES GUSTE. AH! Y NO SE LES OLVIDE OPRIMIR EL BOTÓN AZUL QUE ESTÁ HASTA ABAJO POR FAVOR! **

**DISCLAMER:** Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y Fox.

**JUEGO PELIGROSO: CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN**

Era una noche lluviosa en la ciudad de Washington. Ella podía observar desde el lugar donde se encontraba cómo las luces iluminaban toda la ciudad. Entonces escuchó que alguien le llamaba por teléfono. El celular llevaba toda la tarde sonando sin que ella lo contestara. Finalmente lo hizo:

_-Brennan._

_-Cariño, al fin me contestas… Llevo toda la tarde intentando hablar contigo pero no contestas las llamadas. Ya estaba pensando en llamar a la policía o buscarte en los hospitales…_

_-No te preocupes Ángela. Estoy bien._

_-Escúchame bien. Sé que no la estás pasando bien y creo que ya debes regresar a casa. Así que te espero dentro de 30 minutos._

_-Pero Ánge…_

_-Nada de peros, recuerda que mañana tienes un día bastante pesado._

_-Tenemos. Recuerda que es el examen de Ciencias y por lo menos yo tengo todo bien aprendido. Es más, tal vez ya no tenga que hacer la prueba pero tú si tienes que estudiar porque de lo contrario reprobarás todo el semestre._

_-También por eso quiero que vengas para que me ayudes a estudiar! Créeme que definitivamente la Ciencia no es lo mío. Recuerda que mi pasión es lo artístico… Entonces ya vienes?_

_-Está bien. Voy para allá. Nos vemos en un rato. _

Temperance colgó mientras una breve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Sin embargo todavía había tristeza en su interior. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde aquello que había cambiado el curso de su vida para siempre. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor pensando en todas las luces de la ciudad. ¿Acaso habría alguna luz de esperanza para ella? Finalmente emprendió el camino hacia la casa que desde hace poco tiempo compartía con Ángela.

Mientras tanto, ella recordaba que de no haber sido por su amiga, su vida habría tenido otro rumbo. Tal vez estaría en el sistema de adopciones. Ángela y Temperance se conocían de toda la vida. Prácticamente se consideraban hermanas y de no haber sido por el padre de la primera, quien sabe que habría sido de ella. Abandonada primero por sus padres y después por su hermano, habría quedado a merced del sistema de adopciones. Debido a que el padre de Ángela se la pasaba viajando todo el tiempo, ellas dos vivían solas. Lamentablemente, Temperance cambió su forma de ser ante el mundo entero. Nadie sabía lo que le había pasado, solo su mejor amiga… la única que tenía.

Todos los que la conocían en el colegio pensaban que era una persona sumamente rara. Cuando le preguntaban algo tan sencillo, daba una explicación científica que podía durar por lo menos 20 minutos. Pero lo más importante es que no permitía que nadie supiera lo que había dentro de su interior. La confianza no se encontraba en su vocabulario ya que prefería hacer las cosas sola y a su modo. Sólo Ángela podía saber cómo se sentía con solo verle el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, Temperance exentó el examen de Ciencias así que prefirió esperar a Ángela en la biblioteca del colegio. Estaba bastante concentrada cuando escuchó un tumulto en el centro del lugar. Prosiguió con su lectura cuando oyó que los gritos de todos los alumnos del colegio se hacían más grandes.

En el centro de la biblioteca se encontraban dos jóvenes que estaban discutiendo. Uno de ellos era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano del colegio. El otro era miembro del equipo pero por lo que podía observarse no se llevaban de maravilla. Temperance odiaba no poder concentrarse así que estaba a punto de irse cuando Ángela llegó a su lado:

_-Qué es lo que está pasando?_

_-No sé. Quiero seguir leyendo y no me dejan por tanto grito._

_-Cómo que no sabes. Ni siquiera te has acercado un poco?_

_-No y la verdad no me importa. Sólo quiero terminar este libro que está muy interesante._

_-Ay querida, sabes que la ciencia no me entra ni por las orejas. Mejor vamos a ver cómo termina la pelea._

_-Mejor ya me voy, tengo que realizar unos reportes y voy a ir a ver al profesor de Ciencias porque quiere que le ayude a examinar unos restos arqueológicos._

_-Uhgggg… Entonces te veo en el departamento. _

Temperance iba rumbo a la salida cuando alguien chocó con ella. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio quien le golpeó accidentalmente. Sin mirar a atrás siguió su camino.

Por otro lado, Seeley Booth era un tipo afortunado. Todas las jóvenes del colegio se rendían a sus pies y él solo se dejaba querer. Siendo un tipo bastante atractivo, resultaba una delicia acudir a los juegos de futbol americano solo para verlo en acción. Por supuesto que su habilidad había hecho que se convirtiera en capitán del equipo. Ese día había amanecido de buen humor ya que la tarde anterior había salido con Tessa, la hermosa líder de las porristas. Habían pasado un buen rato en su casa y solo pensaba en que la lista de sus conquistas iba en aumento.

Estando en clases se dirigió a la biblioteca debido a que buscaba un libro para estudiar. Lo habían amenazado con sacarlo del equipo por lo que con toda la flojera del mundo acudió al lugar que más odiaba a parte del salón de clases.

Estaba entrando cuando se encontró con Tessa. Ella lo besó efusivamente a lo que él correspondió de la misma forma. Cuando les faltó el aliento, él le dijo:

_-Cómo estás baby?_

_-De maravilla. Después de lo que pasamos ayer creo que te invitaré más seguido._

_-Lo malo es que tal vez te descuide un poco._

_-Y eso por qué lindo?_

_-El entrenador habló conmigo y me dijo que si no subo mis calificaciones me sacarán del equipo. Sabes que jugar es lo más importante para mí. Por ello tendré que ponerme a estudiar._

_-Qué malo, mis papás tienen una cabaña donde podemos pasar el fin de semana. Y haríamos todo lo que tú quisieras…_

_-Ummm…. Me encanta eso…_

De repente, Booth sintió que alguien lo agarraba del hombro para voltearlo y darle un golpe en el rostro con el cual fue a dar al suelo. Cuando vio de quien se trataba empezó a reírse:

_-Vaya que si pegas como niña Sullivan… Me puedes decir que pasa contigo?_

_-Y todavía lo preguntas imbécil?... Qué haces con mi novia?_

_-Oh es verdad… Lo había olvidado… Tessa es tu novia. _–Dijo Booth mientras se levantaba –_Creo que la has tenido muy abandonada estos días y yo solo le he dado un poco de cariño. Oh no baby?_

_-Sully _–dijo ella _–Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar. Ahora estoy con Seeley y entre tú y yo no hay nada que decir. Es más, te regreso en este momento el dije que me regalaste. _

_-No te entiendo Tessa… Qué le has visto a este tarado. Acaso no te das cuenta de que ahora eres tú y mañana será otra? Te va a hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Jen!_

_-Jen? y quién es esa! No me suena… Ah sí, es tu hermana!. Déjame decirte que la pasamos MUY bien pero… eso ya pasó…_

_-Eres un desgraciado Seeley… Pero un día vas a pagar el daño que has hecho…_

Sully se lanzó contra Seeley con un golpe certero en el pómulo a lo cual éste le respondió de la misma manera comenzando una gran pelea. Al ver esto, todos los jóvenes que se encontraban ya alrededor de ellos comenzaron a gritar cada vez más fuerte en apoyo a su favorito. Estaban haciendo un gran alboroto. De repente apareció uno de los profesores para ver qué pasaba. Al verlo, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron argumentando que solo estaban jugando.

Un Booth sumamente molesto decidió marcharse del lugar sin importarle dejar a Tessa. Por ello no se dio cuenta que casi atropella a alguien. Ni siquiera se disculpó ya que no le dio importancia. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí.


	2. Fiesta en Honor a la Amistad

**DISCLAMER:** Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y Fox.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la pelea entre Booth y Sully. Ambos seguían jugando en el equipo de manera cordial pero fuera de eso, no se dirigían la palabra. Por otra parte hacía su mayor esfuerzo para subir sus calificaciones pero no había servido de mucho. Lo que más deseaba era marcharse a la universidad a jugar futbol americano y por supuesto pensaba en conquistar a las jóvenes más bellas. Claro que si ellas necesitaban cariño, él estaría dispuesto a brindarles todo el que necesitaran. Finalmente era joven, guapo, atlético… Qué más podía pedir.

Le gustaba ir a las fiestas, obviamente las chicas se le acercaban para platicar y pasar un buen rato a su lado. El sólo mirarlas provocaba un gran amor en las jóvenes. Sin embargo, eso a él no le importaba. Él no sentía nada por ellas. Al principio podía ser atracción, después tal vez cariño, luego venía el paso que más odiaba: sentirse atado. Por ello es que algunas habían sido sus novias y otras simplemente eran relaciones pasajeras como había ocurrido con la hermana de Sullivan. Algunas personas lo tachaban de mujeriego y cínico pero a él no le importaba lo que opinaran los demás. Sólo quería disfrutar de la vida.

Su grupo de amigos era muy variado debido a que conocía a todos en el colegio y todos lo conocían. Si los amigos lo necesitaban, acudía a ellos inmediatamente. Su mejor amigo era Jack Hodgins, a quien conocía desde que comenzó el colegio. Tal vez no tenían gustos similares pero se consideraban los mejores amigos. Por ello, a Booth no le sorprendió que Jack le organizara una fiesta en su honor:

_-Hey Booth! Qué cuentas?_

_-Nada. Sigo intentando subir mis calificaciones. Ya estoy agobiado. Los libros no son lo mío. _

_-Si ya sé… Lo tuyo es el futbol y las mujeres. Y quien es la afortunada de la semana?_

_-Sigo con Tessa. Me la paso bien con ella y es extremadamente hermosa. Además, creo que ya me he relacionado con todas las chicas del colegio._

_-No con todas. Te falta relacionarte con Ángela…_

_-Tienes razón. No es tan bonita pero podemos disfrutar juntos de un momento bastante interesante no crees?_

_-Ni se te ocurra hacerme eso._

_-Está bien, ella es terreno prohibido. A ti te gusta y la verdad es que no sé por qué todavía no la invitas a salir._

_-Estoy planeando la cita perfecta. Pero antes debemos hablar de la fiesta_

_-Qué fiesta? _

_-La que voy a organizar en tu honor. Lo que hiciste por mi lo voy a recordar siempre. Salvaste mi vida y eso no tiene precio._

_-Bah… Sólo doné sangre para que te operaran._

_-De no haberlo hecho, no me habrían operado y por consiguiente en este momento no estaría hablando contigo._

_-Quien te manda tener un tipo de sangre tan raro. Además, para eso son los amigos. _

_-En fin, te espero el viernes en mi casa. Lleva a quien quieras. Bueno, todo el colegio está invitado pero tú eres el homenajeado._

_-Está bien. Necesito distraerme. Tanta lectura y análisis me tienen la cabeza hecha puré._

Temperance observaba una conferencia sobre Antropología Forense que era transmitida en vivo desde Inglaterra por Internet. Mientras más escuchaba, más le emocionaba estudiar esa carrera. Tal vez era un poco cara pero haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir una beca. Ese era su sueño y nada le impediría lograrlo. Finalmente era la más inteligente de su clase y por ende tenía el mejor promedio.

Al terminar de ver la conferencia se preparó unos macarrones con queso. Tenía clases a primera hora de la mañana por lo que quería acostarse temprano. Se dedicó a leer un poco mientras disfrutaba de los macarrones. Al caer la noche, Ángela llegó al departamento haciendo un gran alboroto.

_-Hola!... Estás en casa Bren!_

_-Si. Dónde andabas?_

_-Fui un rato al parque. Me puse a observar el paisaje y de repente me llegó la inspiración para pintar algo._

_-A alguien dirás._

_-Bien que me conoces!... Se vale mirar o no? Además, el que me gusta ni se me acerca. Así que habrá que dar el primer paso._

_-A qué te refieres?_

_-Que el viernes nos vamos de fiesta_

_-Nos vamos? Más bien irás tú porque yo tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Puedes leer o estudiar otro día. Hay que disfrutar un poco de la vida. Qué tal si encuentras a alguien que te guste?_

_-A mí solo me interesan mis estudios. Quiero ser la mejor antropóloga forense_

_-De verdad que tú no cambiarás nunca. Así que te lo voy a pedir como un favor muy especial. La fiesta será en casa de Jack y será en honor de Seeley Booth._

_-De quien?_

_-Del capitán del equipo de futbol. El que se peleó el otro día en la biblioteca._

_-No lo ubico._

_-Alto, guapo, con un cuerpo fantástico, simpático, con unos ojos marrones maravillosos. Definitivamente el mejor partido. Cómo me encantaría ser su compañera de clase. _

_-Creo que es un año más grande que nosotras no? _

_-Lo malo es que es extremadamente mujeriego. Pero bueno, a mí el que me fascina es Jack. Su sonrisa me encanta. Además no es tan solicitado como Booth. Creo que de él si podría enamorarme. _

_-Ya te he dicho que el amor no existe._

_-Como tú digas querida… Pero eso sí, el viernes vas conmigo aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrando._

_-Está bien, está bien. Sabes que no me gusta pelearme contigo. Ya te dejo porque tenemos clase a las 7 y hay que levantarse temprano._

_-Hasta mañana. Que descanses._

Temperance se dirigió a su recámara. Definitivamente no tenía humor para irse de fiesta. Las reuniones sociales no eran de su agrado. Se sentía incómoda al estar rodeada de tanta gente. La única con la que podría platicar iba a estar ligándose al anfitrión de la casa. La única solución que hallaba era ir a la fiesta, permanecer por algunos minutos y cuando Ángela no se diera cuenta salirse del lugar y regresar a casa. Era un buen plan. Pero todavía faltaban 5 días para la fiesta así que dispuso todo para irse a dormir.


	3. El Pacto

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap… Espero les guste y agradezco a todos los que han leÍdo, comentado y agregado en alertas. Recuerden al final oprimir el botoncito azul para comentar sus apreciaciones acerca del capítulo y del fic en general… Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo… Saludos!**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

Finalmente el viernes llegó. Ángela había ido de compras el día anterior ya que deseaba conquistar a Jack un poco con su aspecto y por otro lado con su encanto. Como sabía que Brennan no haría nada para verse linda, decidió encargarse ella misma del asunto. Compró un vestido negro para ella y uno azul para su amiga. Estaba segura de que ambas se verían fenomenales.

Temperance seguía pensando en no acudir a la fiesta. Fue a la biblioteca a sacar varios libros para estudiar. Al llegar al departamento se encontró con una Ángela un poco molesta:

_-Me quieres decir por qué llegas a esta hora?_

_-Tuve que pasar a la biblioteca por unos libros para hacer los reportes que hay que entregar el lunes. _–Contestó Brennan un poco desenfadada

_-Y tenías que tardar tanto? Habíamos quedado en ir a la fiesta. O ya se te olvidó?_

_-Te dije que tenía cosas que hacer! _–Respondió exaltada _-Puedes ir tú sola Ángela._

_-Te lo pedí como un favor. De verdad que es muy importante para mí que hagas lo que te pido. Y ni siquiera debes buscar qué ponerte. Ayer te compré este vestido. Es justo a tu medida._

Bren miró el vestido y se mostró nerviosa: _-Ni creas que me lo voy a poner. Es muy… provocativo._

_-Por favor Brennan! Déjate de juegos! Sé que no es importante para ti pero para mí si lo es. Quiero que disfrutes de la vida. Que conozcas más gente, que te relaciones con las personas. Sé que no quieres que te lastimen y te abandonen pero es necesario que te distraigas un poco. No todo en la vida es estudio y trabajo. Hay que balancearlo con el descanso y la diversión. Así que me acompañarás o tendré que ir sola?_

Después de pensarlo por algunos minutos, finalmente le respondió: _-Ok… Iré a la fiesta. Sólo es por ti amiga._

_-Agradezco que lo hagas. Ahora arréglate rápido que se nos hace tarde!._ –Contestó Ángela con el rostro lleno de alegría.

Brennan se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse. Ángela siempre la apoyaba y en esta ocasión era su turno aunque seguía sin agradarle mucho la idea. En cuanto al vestido, le gustaba mucho pero no para la ocasión. Sin embargo, se lo puso. Cuando su amiga la vio supo que esa noche sus vidas cambiarían.

Al llegar a casa de Jack, Ángela se sorprendió al ver la enorme mansión que aparecía ante sus ojos. Sospechaba que era rico pero no tenía idea de cuánto. Por su parte, Temperance miraba alrededor mientras planeaba su plan de escape. 15 minutos permanecería… 20 a lo mucho… tal vez 30 y ni uno más. Sólo debía asegurarse que Ángela estuviera muy entretenida conquistando al joven Hodgins. Finalmente decidieron entrar a la fiesta.

Lo primero que pudieron ver fue que la casa estaba a reventar. Parecía que todo el colegio se había concentrado en la mansión. Algunos bebían refrescos y comían papas y cacahuates como botanas. Otros bebían cervezas o solamente platicaban a gusto con los demás. La música era la típica de todas las reuniones de jóvenes. Inmediatamente, Ángela se sintió en ambiente y buscó algunos refrescos para ella y su amiga. Brennan se había colocado en un rincón cerca de la puerta de salida. A pesar de ello, Ángela fue por ella para llevarla a donde estaba Jack con algunos compañeros de clase. Sabía que era su última oportunidad para platicar con el joven que le movía el tapete. Pronto terminarían las clases y Jack se iría a la universidad mientras ella cursaría el último año del colegio. Bueno, siempre y cuando no reprobara este semestre.

Temperance seguía observando la puerta de salida. Lo que más quería era salir de allí e irse a otro lado. Ángela ya se encontraba platicando con Jack. Ambos se veían muy sonrientes. Ya habían transcurrido 20 minutos y Brennan ya estaba decidida a marcharse. Comenzó a pasar a través de los demás invitados pero de un momento a otro, la multitud empezó a dirigir sus pasos hacia la entrada. Ella solo sentía cómo la iban empujando hacia el interior de la casa junto a Ángela. No podía creer que se había quedado a unos pasos de la entrada!. De repente pudo observar como la gente se hacía a un lado para dejar el espacio disponible para que Jack hiciera una declaración:

_-Escuchen todos por favor! Me encanta que estén todos aquí presentes para darle la bienvenida al mejor amigo que un ser humano pudiera tener. Esta fiesta es en su honor. Todos lo conocemos así que por favor denle la bienvenida al único e inigualable… Seeley Booth!_

En ese momento, Booth entró por la puerta ante los gritos de júbilo de los invitados y algunos suspiros por parte de las invitadas. Iba acompañado por Tessa. Quien hubiera dicho que su relación con ella iba un poco más en serio. No la amaba pero disfrutaba de su compañía. Muchos comenzaron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo porque había llevado al equipo a las semifinales del campeonato. Jack también se acercó a él para darle un enorme abrazo de hermanos, agradeciéndole el haber salvado su vida.

La fiesta seguía bastante animada. Jack y Seeley estaban disfrutando de la botana y de las cervezas mientras Tessa bailaba con sus amigas. Seeley se quedaba mirándola mientras platicaba con Hodgins y otros amigos del equipo:

_-De verdad te digo hermano que nunca pensé que Ángela fuera tan maravillosa. Si antes me gustaba, ahora después de hablar con ella creo que podría pedirle matrimonio en este instante._

_-Estás loco hermano. Cómo puedes enamorarte así de una chava que técnicamente apenas acabas de conocer. A las mujeres hay que tratarlas, quererlas y después buscar otros horizontes. _

_-Y entonces qué onda con Tessa? Porque llevas con ella si no me equivoco 3 semanas lo cual es un logro para ella._

_-Cuando estoy con ella me siento bien. Además, cada quien tiene su espacio. Si estuviera pegada todo el tiempo a mí, ya le hubiera buscado reemplazo inmediatamente._

_-Y luego por qué te tachan de mujeriego Seeley _–Dijo Max _–Provocas que las chavas mueran por ti._

_-Bah!... Siempre he dicho que a las mujeres hay que darles cariño… Y si me gustan pues seguimos con el "romance" pero en cuanto me presionan para algo más formal, emprendo la graciosa huida. _

_-Eso es porque aún no has encontrado a la mujer de tus sueños _–Dijo Eric _–Cuando la encuentres verás que estás muy equivocado._

_-Nunca me voy a enamorar. Moriré soltero y teniendo el récord de haber conquistado a todas las mujeres que pueda. Por lo pronto en la escuela ya lo logré._

_-Eso no es verdad mi hermano _–Respondió Jack

_-Bueno, quedamos que Ángela no contaba así que he andado con todas las chicas del colegio._

_-La amiga de Ángela no ha caído en tus encantos. Temperance creo que se llama._

_-Tempe qué? Ummm… Creo que no la conozco. _–Dijo Booth haciendo un recorrido mental de todas las chicas del colegio.

_-Temperance Brennan. Yo si la conozco y dicen que es muy rara. _–Dijo Eric. _–Con casi nadie habla pero eso sí… es una nerd hecha y derecha._

_-Con razón no la conozco. El conocimiento me hace sentir mal… Debe ser alguien sin importancia. No creo que le llegue a Tessa ni a los talones._

_-Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo _–Dijo Max señalando hacia donde se encontraba Brennan _–Es aquella de vestido azul que está justamente con Ángela._

Booth volteó hacia donde le indicaban y a través de toda la multitud de invitados pudo ver a una joven que miraba hacia una de las ventanas. El reflejo de la luz de la luna marcaba su rostro ante un Seeley que por un segundo se desconectó del mundo. Cuando reaccionó dijo:

_-Creo que no la había visto. Es linda pero definitivamente no supera a Tessa. Bueno, no me iré del colegio sin haberla conquistado._

_-Tú no cambias hombre. Esa chava es muy diferente a todas las demás. _

_-Definitivamente caerá ante mis encantos. Todas las mujeres son iguales. Nada más les hablas bonito y caen rendidas a tus pies. Y ella no será la excepción._ –Respondió un Seeley seguro de sí mismo.

_-Está bien hermano. Te daré 10,000 dólares si logras que caiga en tus brazos. Será una hazaña si lo logras. _–Contestó Jack con una sonrisa.

_-Hecho. Y me vendría de maravilla el dinero. Quiero comprarme una chamarra de piel que acabo de ver en el centro comercial. Esto es un trato y tengo a Max y a Eric de testigos. Y de esto ni una palabra a nadie. Entendido? Así que no le puedes decir nada a Ángela. De acuerdo Jack?._

_-De acuerdo. Sellemos el trato con un brindis. _Los cuatro levantaron sus vasos y dijeron al unísono: _Salud!_

Del otro lado de la habitación Temperance seguía observando las estrellas a través de la ventana. Estaba muy aburrida. Quería escapar de ese lugar. Pensaba que después de lo que le había ocurrido nada más podía ser peor. Lo que no sabía es que alguien más daría a su vida un giro de 180 grados. Desde ese momento su futuro sería cambiado para siempre.


	4. Comienza la Cacería

**Hola de nuevo!... Les dejo el cuarto cap… Es un poco corto pero prometo que los consecuentes serán más largos… Agradezco nuevamente a todos los que han leído, comentado, agregado en alerts y favoritos… Espero les siga gustando el fic… Y no olviden hacer sus comentarios al final de este cap… Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas… Saludos!**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

**.**A la mañana siguiente Temperance se levantó a medio día. Habían llegado al departamento a las 3 de la mañana. Se la había pasado un poco mal. Después de un buen rato de aburrimiento, finalmente se puso a bailar un poco con Ángela pero después Jack la sacó a bailar dejándola sola. Decidió salirse al jardín de la casa. Encontró un lugar apropiado para sentarse a seguir mirando las estrellas. Eso era algo que la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. De repente sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. No le dio ninguna importancia y siguió mirando el cielo. Podría perderse durante horas con tan solo contemplar las estrellas. De repente escuchó unas palabras:

_-Se puede saber qué tanto le miras a las estrellas? De seguro debe haber cosas más… interesantes que puedas observar._

Brennan no le contestó nada. Ni siquiera hizo caso alguno. Pensó que de seguro se dirigía a alguien más. Al paso de unos segundos, volvió a escuchar:

_-Las estrellas son hermosas pero definitivamente la luz de la luna hace que tu rostro supere por mucho la belleza de las estrellas._

Temperance bajó su mirada y se levantó del asiento sin decir ni una sola palabra.

_-Espera… por qué te vas?_

_-Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde _–Respondió Bren sin voltear a ver a la persona que le hablaba. _–Además no sé por qué te diriges a mí. _

_-Sólo intentaba hacerte la plática. Te vi mirando el cielo y sentí mucha curiosidad. De verdad que no quería ofenderte._

_-Sólo déjame sola por favor. No quiero hablar con nadie _–Contestó ella de manera suplicante.

_-Está bien. Prometo dejar de importunarte si así lo prefieres pero con una condición: Que me digas tu nombre. _

_-Para qué quieres saberlo? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver ni siquiera nos conocemos._

Brennan sintió que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella, la tomó del brazo y levemente la hizo dar la vuelta para colocarla frente a él. Ella lo vio directamente al rostro mientras él con una encantadora sonrisa le contestó:

_-Soy Seeley Booth. Encantado de conocerte…._

_-Mucho gusto Seeley. Ahora debo irme. _–Dijo ella conforme se daba la vuelta para dirigirse rumbo a la salida.

_-Hey!... No me has dicho tu nombre! _–Gritó él pero de nada sirvió… Ella ya había salido de la casa.

Temperance salió de la casa de Jack sin darle importancia a lo que había ocurrido con Seeley. Ángela la alcanzó en la salida ya que no quería irse sola a pesar de que Jack se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa. Ella no le comentó nada porque sabía que su amiga empezaría a decir que ya se había ligado a alguien y no quería discutir.

Esa mañana, recordó lo que había pasado. Recordó su rostro y le pareció atractivo pero lo que más le gustó de él fueron sus ojos… su mirada era triste… Eso la impresionó. Pero decidió guardar ese instante como un recuerdo. Guardarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón y seguir adelante.

.

.

Seeley había despertado tarde. Todavía estaba somnoliento cuando vino a su mente lo que pasó la noche anterior en la fiesta. Había hecho un pacto y no iba a perder ese dinero. Además, su reputación estaba en juego. Llevaba un buen rato bailando con Tessa cuando ella le dijo que iba con sus amigas. Él no tuvo problema con eso. De repente decidió que el juego debía empezar. Buscó a su presa y observó que se dirigía a hacia el jardín. Pensó que ya se marchaba así que se encaminó a la puerta dispuesto a detenerla. Cuando llegó al jardín pudo comprobar que ella había tomado asiento y que seguía observando las estrellas… _-No sé que les ve... _–Pensó él. _–Bien dicen que es muy rara. Pero ni modo, quiero esa chamarra y no pienso perder mi reputación… Unas lindas palabras y todo será pan comido._

Seeley se acercó en plan conquistador. Como parecía que ella estaba muy entretenida mirando las estrellas, se sentó junto a ella y ella ni se inmutó. Eso le extrañó a él pero el juego acababa de comenzar así que él le dijo:

_-Se puede saber qué tanto le miras a las estrellas? De seguro debe haber cosas más… interesantes que puedas observar._

Sabía que ella voltearía a verlo. Él ya preparaba la sonrisa más encantadora y seductora que podía darle pero ella ni le contestó ni lo miró. Llegó a pensar si no estaría sorda. Así que le dijo:

_-Las estrellas son hermosas pero definitivamente la luz de la luna hace que tu rostro supere por mucho la belleza de las estrellas._

Booth creyó que ahora sí lo miraría porque dejó de mirar al cielo y bajó la mirada. Él ya estaba preparado para comenzar a seducirla pero asombrado vio que ella se levantaba del asiento así que rápidamente le dijo:

_-Espera… por qué te vas? _–Él pensó que algo andaba mal con ella hasta que finalmente y sin darse la vuelta escuchó las primeras palabras provenientes de su presa.

_-Tengo que irme. Ya es tarde. Además no sé por qué te diriges a mí. _

Ahora él estaba asombrado por lo que ella dijo así que solo atinó a responder _-Sólo intentaba hacerte la plática. Te vi mirando el cielo y sentí mucha curiosidad. De verdad que no quería ofenderte. _

Ella le respondió con un tono de… suplica?... Eso era aún más raro: _Sólo déjame sola por favor. No quiero hablar con nadie._

Booth le dijo de una manera cordial: _Está bien. Prometo dejar de importunarte si así lo prefieres pero con una condición: Que me digas tu nombre. _-Por lo menos quería sacarle más información pero veía que era muy difícil lograr que ella hablara.

_-Para qué quieres saberlo? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver ni siquiera nos conocemos._

Dicho esto, Booth se levantó del asiento y se colocó detrás de ella. Tomó su brazo para que ella pudiera mirarlo. Cuando por fin se vieron frente a frente él le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y le dijo:

_-Soy Seeley Booth. Encantado de conocerte…. _–Tenía que lograr que ella dijera su nombre. Debía tener un punto en este juego pero ella solamente le contestó:

_-Mucho gusto Seeley. Ahora debo irme. _–Él no podía dar crédito a sus palabras así que sorprendido le gritó cuando observó que se marchaba.

_-Hey!... No me has dicho tu nombre! _–Pero ella no le reveló su nombre ya que ya se había marchado.

Seeley tomó asiento incrédulo de que una mujer se hubiera resistido a sus palabras. De repente Tessa se acercó a él para decirle:

_-Te he estado buscando por todos lados Seeley!_

_-Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Qué quieres…_

_-Me puedes llevar a mi casa? Ya es un poco tarde… Además podemos tener nuestra fiesta privada para nosotros dos. Mis padres se fueron de viaje y podremos estar solitos en la casa. Te gusta la idea?_

_-Me fascina baby!... Tú y yo solitos… Sólo déjame despedir de Jack y nos vamos. No hay que perder más el tiempo. _–Él le respondió mientras le daba un apasionado beso.

Seeley siguió recordando lo bien que la pasó con Tessa pero volvió a pensar en su presa. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que brillaba su rostro a la luz de la luna. _–Definitivamente es rara… Mira que no hacerme caso… Ni siquiera mostró el menor indicio!... Será complicado y tal vez me lleve un tiempo pero de que cae, cae. Es linda, de eso no hay duda pero sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto. A pesar de que vi tristeza en ellos. No importa, yo le quitaré la tristeza. Esa mujer necesita mucho cariño y yo se lo daré gustoso. Será divertido el juego… Vamos Nerd 1 Booth 0… Ganaste una batalla Temperance pero no la guerra. Pronto tendrás noticias mías. Para el otro fin de semana estaré estrenando chamarra!_

Dicho esto, comenzó a planear la táctica a seguir para conquistar el corazón de Temperance Brennan. En una semana lograría tenerla a sus pies.


	5. Casanova al Acecho

**HELLO AGAIN!... Estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado… He estado bastante ocupada pero promesas son promesas… Quiero agradecer a los que siguen leyendo el fic, a los que han comentado y por supuesto a los que han agregado en historias favoritas y en las alertas… Y no olviden comentar lo que piensan del cap y de la forma en que se está desarrollando la historia… De verdad que me encanta leer todos sus comentarios… Ya saben que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas… Sin más los dejo con el capítulo 5… Adios!...**

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Seeley Booth era el mejor prospecto del colegio. Eso lo sabían todas y lo sabía él. Desde que comenzó a estudiar se dedicó a conquistar los corazones de sus compañeras de clase. Después cambiaba de terreno y procuraba a las más chicas y… por qué no? También a las mayores. Todo eso aunado a que él no creía en el amor. Para él solo existía el cariño hacia su madre y su hermano menor Jared. Existía el cariño que sentía por los amigos pero hacia una mujer jamás. En su vocabulario no existían las palabras "amor" ni "compromiso"… Cuando salía con alguna joven se la pasaba bien pero en cuanto escuchaba las expresiones "Conoce a mis papás", "Hagamos nuestra relación formal", "Júrame que no volverás a ver a otra mujer", su radar inmediatamente lo alertaba: era el momento de levantar el vuelo y dirigirse hacia otros horizontes.

Ahora estaba por terminar el colegio y marcharse a la universidad. Sabía que tenía que subir sus notas o de lo contrario se perdería los últimos partidos rumbo al campeonato y por ende no conseguiría una beca universitaria. Fue entonces cuando observó todo el panorama con claridad. Sin perder ni un minuto le habló por teléfono a Jack:

_-Ya te amaneció?... O todavía andas acostado?_

_-Desperté hace como una hora… Yo pensé que tú seguirías durmiendo después de que seguiste la fiesta con Tessa no? _–Contestó Jack con sonora carcajada…

_-Jajaja! Desperté hace un rato también pero necesito pedirte un favor… Tienes el número telefónico de Ángela?_

_-Hey!... Claro que lo tengo pero ni loco te lo voy a dar… _

_-No quiero que me lo des. Quiero que le hables y la invites al billar. Obviamente le dirás que estás con un buen amigo y que si ella quiere, remárcale bien eso, si ella quiere que lleve a una amiga._

Jack no podía creer en las palabras de su amigo: _-Es decir que quieres que te ayude a ganar mis 10,000 dólares?... De veras que eres un cínico Seeley. _

_-Anoche empezó el juego y créeme que no la tendré fácil pero no me voy a dar por vencido._ –Respondió Seeley con aire de superioridad

_-Está bien. Falta ver si ella acepta acompañar a Ángela_

_-De acuerdo, te veo en 1 hora en el billar de siempre._

_-Está bien. Espero que tengas mucha suerte. _

Seeley colgó el teléfono. Estaba buscando qué ponerse para verse sumamente encantador y sexy cuando recordó que había quedado con Tessa de ir al cine. De inmediato le envió un mensaje de texto que decía: _Cambio de planes. Pleito familiar. Te veo en el colegio. Te quiero baby. _Se le hacía raro decirle que la quería. Definitivamente quería verla pero era más su obsesión por conseguir esa chamarra que no le importó dejarla plantada. Buscó entre su guardarropa algo que pudiera encantar a Temperance. No iba a permitir que lo desafiara una vez más con su indiferencia. Finalmente se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa blanca que lograba resaltar su excelente anatomía. Así, emprendió el camino hacia el billar para preparar el terreno.

.

.

Por su parte, Ángela estaba verdaderamente fastidiada de estar leyendo libros de ciencias. No entendía casi nada y además tenía que hacer los reportes. También se había levantado tarde y lo último que quería era quedarse en casa haciendo tareas. Brennan ya casi había leído 2 libros y estaba por terminar sus reportes. En ese momento volteó a ver a su amiga y le dijo:

_-Áng… Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante._

_-Qué sucede cariño? Te pasa algo grave? _–Ángela se mostró preocupada ante la seriedad de las palabras de Temperance

_-Voy a solicitar una beca para estudiar Antropología Forense en la Liverpool John Moores University._

_-No me suena… Liverpool… Inglaterra?_

_-Así es. Quiero convertirme en la mejor antropóloga forense. _–Contestó Brennan de la manera más firme posible

_-Así que… me abandonarías verdad? _–Ángela confesó de manera triste

_-Eso es lo que me duele. No quiero que te enojes conmigo si decido irme. Bueno, falta ver si me dan la beca no?_

_-Bren… Claro que te van a dar la beca. En cuanto a que te vayas, por supuesto que me va a doler porque hemos compartido juntas muchas experiencias. Te quiero tanto como si fueras mi hermana y estaré muy contenta si logras graduarte. Además no sería mucho tiempo o sí?_

_-Tres años_

_-Bueno, creo que podré superarlo… Además estaremos en contacto por internet no?_

_-Claro que si Ángela. _–Bren respondió mostrando una tenue sonrisa…

En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono. Como estaba junto a Temperance ella contestó:

_-Brennan._

_-Hola! Soy Jack Hodgins. __Ángela se encuentra en casa?_

_-Un momento por favor._

Bren se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el comedor donde estaba su amiga intentando estudiar. _–Ángela, está Jack al teléfono_

Ángela dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y tomó el auricular. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le contestó la llamada:

_-Jack! No puedo creer que me llamaras._

_-Hola Ángela! Cómo estás. Lamento interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo. _

_-No te preocupes, en realidad no estaba haciendo nada importante_

_-De verdad? Porque quisiera invitarte a jugar billar. Aceptas?_

_-Claro! Dime dónde nos vemos?_

_-Estoy en el billar que está a 3 cuadras del colegio. Pero antes que otra cosa necesito pedirte un favor. Un amigo está jugando aquí conmigo y de verdad quiero verte así que para que él no se sienta mal, por qué no traes a tu amiga? Bueno, si tú quieres que venga._

_-A Temperance?... Umm. Lo veo difícil pero ya veré qué puedo hacer. _

_-Entonces aquí las vemos. Bye!_

Ángela colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente se dirigió a Temperance y sin decirle nada la levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba para llevarla a su habitación.

_-Qué te pasa? Has perdido la cordura o qué? _–Temperance no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga

_-No pero tenemos que irnos ya. _

_-Irnos?... A dónde?_

_-Nos invitaron a jugar billar! _–Contestó Ánge con una inmensa felicidad

_-Qué? Invitaron?... Creo que Jack te invitó a ti no?_

_-No, nos invitó a las dos. Además, quiero distraerme un rato. Ya estoy bastante aburrida de leer sobre Fotosíntesis…_

_-Pero debes terminar el reporte. _–Respondió Bren de forma tajante

_-Lo terminaré cuando regrese o me ayudarás mañana a terminarlo. Pero ahora ya tenemos que irnos porque nos están esperando._

_-Está bien pero deja ya de empujarme! Yo puedo andar sola! _–Dijo Bren casi gritando mientras se alejaba un poco de Ángela y salían de las habitaciones después de escoger lo que llevarían puesto.

.

.

Ambas salieron de su casa con rumbo al billar. Ángela estaba muy contenta porque vería a Jack y Temperance sólo pensaba en que pronto empezaría a hacer el trámite para obtener la beca. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que salieron de su departamento cuando entraron al lugar donde las estaban esperando.

Inmediatamente, Ángela observó a Jack y jaló a Temperance para que la acompañara. Cuando ellas llegaron a donde estaba Jack, éste le dijo:

_-Hola Ángela!. Me alegra que vinieras. _–Y luego se dirigió a Temperance. _–Hola. Soy Jack Hodgins, encantado de conocerte._

_-Soy Temperance Brennan. Mucho gusto. _–Le contestó ella secamente.

_-Bueno, ahora quiero que conozcan a mi amigo. Él es… _-Inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Ángela cuando vio de quien se trataba.

_-Pero si tú eres Seeley Booth! Gusto en conocerte. Yo soy Ángela Montenegro. Y ella es mi amiga Temperance Brennan._

_-Es un placer el conocerte Ángela. _–Dijo él cuando estuvo a su lado. Después le dijo a Brennan _–Así que te llamas Temperance? Bueno, creo que finalmente supe cuál es tu nombre._

Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ahí estaba ese joven que la noche anterior había intentado hacerle la plática. Lo único que pensaba era en salir de ahí para no tener que platicar con él.

_-Es un gusto volver a verte Seeley. Ahora, si me disculpan debo irme. Te veo en casa Ángela. Que te diviertas. Adios a todos._

_-Pero querida? _–Dijo una Ángela decepcionada. En ese momento Seeley le dijo: _-No te preocupes Ángela. Yo iré por ella._

Booth se encaminó hacia la salida. Volteó a todos lados para ver si la encontraba. Cuando la vio, empezó a correr para alcanzarla. Cuando llegó a ella, él le dijo un poco fatigado:

_-Por qué huyes de mi Temperance? Acaso me tienes miedo? No pienso morderte. No soy un vampiro._

_-No seas tonto. Los vampiros no existen. Son solo mitos. Y no huyo de ti, simplemente tengo mejores cosas que hacer._ –Respondió ella con seriedad.

_-Te desagrada mi compañía verdad? _–Le dijo él con cara de tristeza.

Temperance se sintió mal ante su comentario: _-No es eso. Sino que me siento extraña. No lo tomes a mal por favor. No quise ofenderte._

_-Entonces me permites acompañarte hasta tu casa? _–Le imploró él con cara de niño chiquito.

_-No creo que eso sea posible._

_-Entonces déjame invitarte a comer. Hay un lugar muy recomendable por aquí._

_-Pero…_

_-Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!... Te prometo que no pienso hacerte daño _–Temperance pensó en decirle que no pero al ver su sonrisa y la forma en que la miraba que no tuvo otro remedio.

_-Está bien. Tú ganas. _–Booth mostró una enorme sonrisa mientras por dentro solo podía pensar: _Touchdown! Nerd 1 - Booth 1… Y eso que apenas estoy calentando motores._


	6. PRESENTACIONES

**HELLO!... Hoy es el cumple de mi querida Emily Deschanel (HAPPY BIRTHDAY donde quiera que estés!) y para celebrar que es su primer cumpleaños siendo una mujer casada, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic… Sé que es un poco corto pero he andado un poco ocupada con el trabajo pero sigo escribiendo poco a poquito… Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído el fic, a los que me han hecho reír con sus comentarios, a los que han agregado en alertas y en favoritos… No tengo cómo agradecer que sigan leyendo… Me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de su agrado… Espero que también les guste este cap y no olviden escribir sus comentarios y críticas… Saludos a todos… Bye! **

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Booth llevó a Brennan a un lugar al que hace tiempo no acudía. Un lugar bastante tranquilo para que pudieran platicar sin que nadie los pudiera interrumpir. Caballerosamente tomó la silla invitándola a sentarse primero y después el hizo lo propio para quedar justo frente a ella.

_-Bien Temperance, qué quieres pedir. _–Dijo Booth amablemente

_-En verdad que no tengo hambre. _–Contestó ella con voz baja

_-Por favor, es tarde y debes comer algo. Siéntete con plena confianza de pedir todo lo que quieras. _

_-Está bien. Solo quiero una ensalada. _–Respondió Bren con desgano.

_-Una ensalada?. Eso no es una comida de verdad. Pide algo más como una hamburguesa o hot dogs… _-Booth no podía creer que esa mujer se estuviera haciendo del rogar por una comida…

_-Soy vegetariana así que solo pediré una ensalada y un vaso de agua._

_-De acuerdo. _–Levantó la mano para llamar a la mesera. _–Nos puede traer una ensalada y una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas y de beber un vaso de agua y una soda fría por favor? _–La mesera asintió y Seeley continuó: _-Y bien… en qué estábamos? Oh si, en que te llamas Temperance Brennan y eres vegetariana. Ahora dime, anoche qué tanto le veías a las estrellas?_

_-Eso es algo muy personal y quiero guardarlo solo para mí. _–Brennan no quería contarle nada acerca del por qué le gustaba mirar las estrellas.

_-Sólo quiero ser tu amigo, claro si tú me lo permites. _–La respuesta vino con una mirada de sinceridad.

_-Yo no te conozco y por tanto no puedo considerarte mi amigo. _–Y era verdad… Ellos no se conocían. Habían cruzado solamente algunas palabras… nada más…

_-Bueno, como quiero ser tu amigo, me presentaré. Mi nombre es Seeley Booth. Tengo 18 años y estoy por terminar el colegio. Vivo con mi madre y mi hermano menor llamado Jared, a quienes adoro con toda mi alma. Mi mejor amigo es Jack Hodgins, a quien conociste hace un rato. Finalmente debo decir orgullosamente que soy el capitán del equipo de futbol del colegio. Qué me dices de ti? Platícame algo._

Temperance pudo observarlo mientras él hablaba y algo en él le dio un poco de confianza:

_-Como ya sabes, me llamo Temperance Brennan. Tengo 17 años. Vivo con Ángela, a quien acabas de conocer también y a la que considero mi hermana._

_-Pensé que vivías con tus padres… No tienes hermanos? _–La curiosidad de Seeley no tenía límites.

Ella se quedó callada ante la pregunta y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. No quería que él viera como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos. Él pudo ver que la pregunta había hecho que su rostro se transformara. Apenas unos segundos atrás, ella parecía tranquila, incluso un poco alegre. Pero en un instante cambió a un rostro triste con una mirada llena de dolor.

_-Estás bien Temperance? Perdóname si fui indiscreto. Si no quieres hablar de ello no te preocupes. Mejor dime, te gusta el futbol?_

Ella bajó la mirada tratando de tranquilizarse. Lentamente subió el rostro para mirar nuevamente a Seeley y como si nada hubiera pasado mostró un rostro sereno: _-No. Bueno, nunca he visto un juego y la verdad no me interesa. Prefiero leer un buen libro. _–Fue entonces cuando la mesera llevó a la mesa los platillos que habían pedido. Cuando la mesera se retiró, Seeley continuó:

_-Así que te gusta leer. A mí también. Por eso tengo la colección completa de las historietas de Marvel y DC Comics. Eso sí que es una verdadera fuente de lectura._

Temperance empezó a reír cuando escuchó lo que dijo Seeley _-… Y acaso no has leído algo más… educativo? Yo por ejemplo estoy leyendo El Hombre y sus Símbolos de Carl Gustav Jung, aunque debo decir que no me ha gustado tanto porque habla sobre asuntos relacionados con la psicología. Y definitivamente odio la psicología. Lo que me interesa es lo relacionado a los símbolos, los cuales son pictografías que tienen un significado propio. Existen muchos grupos sociales que usan estos símbolos como representaciones políticas, religiosas, artísticas entre otros…_

Booth siguió comiendo su hamburguesa admirado por la inteligencia de Temperance. En realidad, ella siguió hablando y el fingiendo que escuchaba. Le pareció bastante aburrido. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue cómo sus maravillosos ojos azules empezaron a brillar como si tuvieran luz propia. Ella se veía radiante y él no podía dejar de mirarla. Seguía tan absorto en su mirada que sólo alcanzó a escuchar que le decía:

_-Booth?... Booth?... Booth!_

_-Qué, qué pasa? _–Sólo alcanzó a contestar él cuando reaccionó

_-Estás bien? Te pasa algo o…_

_-No es nada. Estaba pensando y tratando de razonar todo lo que dijiste. Creo que los símbolos son realmente interesantes. Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos?_

Ella se sorprendió ante tal afirmación. No sabía que contestar… Por qué le había dicho eso? Acaso estaba…

_-Tengo que irme. Tengo que llegar a un lugar y si me quedo no llegaré a tiempo… _-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

_-Espera! Sólo pido la cuenta y te llevo a donde tengas que ir. _–Él se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para sacar su billetera e irse con ella.

_-No te preocupes! Gracias por la comida. Adios!_

Nuevamente había salido huyendo. Seeley pagó rápidamente y salió del lugar para alcanzarla pero era demasiado tarde. Había desaparecido. Por lo menos ya había conseguido hablar con ella y se había enterado de cosas de su vida: _–Por qué no quería hablar de su familia? Será huérfana? Estuvo a punto de llorar. Debe ser algo muy doloroso para ella. _–Se quedó un rato pensando es eso mientras caminaba a casa _-Bueno, ya la conozco un poco más. Utilizaremos su punto débil para atacar. Pero eso sí, no permitiré que vuelva a marcharse de esa manera. Es la segunda vez que lo hace en menos de 24 hrs. La próxima vez que nos veamos Temperance no podrás huir tan fácil. Eso hace que el marcador sea Nerd 2 – Booth 2._

.

.

Temperance había salido corriendo del restaurante. No podía seguir platicando con él. Tomó un taxi inmediatamente para alejarse rápido del lugar. Estuvo paseando un rato por la ciudad. No quería llegar temprano. Pero finalmente tenía que hacerlo. Al llegar no pudo evitar el interrogatorio de Ángela:

_-Cariño! Qué bueno que llegas? Me quieres decir qué fue lo que pasó en el billar?_

_-A qué te refieres? _–Lo que menos quería en ese momento era un interrogatorio…

_-A que nada más llegamos y querías irte enseguida. Lo bueno fue que Seeley te alcanzó no? Fuiste a algún lado con él? _–Angela quería saberlo todo

_-Me invitó a comer. _–Contestó Temperance como si fuera algo normal

_-Vaya Brennan!... No puedo creer que hayas tenido una cita con el chavo más atractivo de todo el colegio! Y qué tal es? Es atento, amable? Cuéntame todo sin perder detalles! _–Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón para poner atención en lo que diría su amiga.

_-Espera un momento!... _–Contestó Brennan de inmediato alzando un poco la voz _-En primer lugar, no tuvimos una cita, fue simplemente una comida. En segundo lugar, si es un chavo atento y amable. Comimos juntos y platicamos un rato. Eso fue todo. _

_-Eso fue todo?... Por lo menos te trajo hasta acá no? _–Ángela supo que su amiga había desaprovechado una oportunidad de oro…

_-No, yo tenía cosas que hacer así que nos despedimos en el restaurante. _

_-Ay Brennan. Acabas de vivir el sueño de muchas mujeres del colegio… disfrutar un rato de la compañía del guapísimo Seeley Booth! Y tan siquiera lo besaste?_

_-Ángela! Acabo de conocerlo! Es atractivo pero no quiero nada con él. Ahora si me disculpas, estoy muy cansada y tengo mucho sueño. Vamos a acostarnos ya porque mañana debes terminar tus reportes._

Su amiga no podía creer en sus palabras y acciones _-Por qué haces eso Temperance?... Después de una maravillosa tarde con Jack, me la echas a perder con los reportes de colegio. Disfruta de la vida!_

_-Y lo hago pero de una forma diferente a la tuya. Hasta mañana Ánge._

_-Buenas noches Bren. Que descanses._

.

.

Temperance se marchó a su habitación. Cuando estaba tratando de dormir, recordó el rostro de Seeley. Algo en él la inquietaba. Sus ojos eran maravillosos. Los de ella no lo eran tanto… Por qué él había dicho que sus ojos azules eran preciosos? Acaso estaba tratando de enamorarla? Eso no era posible ya que el amor no existe. Lo que todos llaman amor es solo la mezcla entre diversas sustancias como la Dopamina, la Serotonina, la Oxitocina, que son liberadas por el cerebro y éstas últimas son combinadas con la Feniletinamina la cual actúa sobre el sistema límbico y provoca las sensaciones y sentimientos comunes en el enamoramiento. Definitivamente comenzaba a sentirse a gusto a su lado pero pronto se iría a la universidad y la dejaría sola… Como lo hicieron sus padres… Como lo hizo su hermano. Había prometido que no dejaría entrar a nadie más en su vida. Conocía a mucha gente pero por ninguna había tenido un cariño tan grande como el que les tenía a Ángela y a su padre. Lo que le pasara a la gente no le importaba. Lo que le pasara a Seeley tampoco. Por eso se alejó de él. Le parecía un buen chavo pero esperaba no volver a verlo. Jamás le pasó por la mente que sería exactamente todo lo contrario.


	7. Sin Escapatoria

**HELLO!... Lo prometido es deuda así que les traigo el séptimo capítulo de este fic… Sigo trabajando mucho y escribiendo poco… Así que sus comentarios me alegran los días… Me fascinan sus comentarios sobre los personajes, la historia y hasta la opinión sobre el marcador de Booth… Eso ha hecho que me den más ganas de seguir escribiendo aunque ya no tenga el tiempo para hacerlo. Y como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo y a los que siguen comentando que les gusta mucho la historia. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado porque desde aquí, las cosas empezarán a cambiar…. No olviden escribir lo que opinan del cap y del fic en general… O aunque sea solo para saludar o criticar… Saludos a todos!... Bye!**

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

El lunes había llegado y Temperance había acudido a la Dirección del colegio para dar inicio al trámite de su beca. Sabía que tenía muy buenas calificaciones y el mejor promedio así que solamente esperaba que en la Universidad aceptaran otorgarle la beca. Ese era su más grande sueño y haría lo que fuera necesario para estudiar Antropología Forense. Sabía que le faltaba un año para terminar el colegio pero quería exponer sus argumentos para solicitar el ingreso para el año siguiente. Después se dirigió a sus clases ya que sus calificaciones no debían bajar. Todo el día se la pasó entre las clases y la biblioteca. Ángela se había ido a comer con Jack así que podía pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca leyendo para aumentar sus conocimientos. Ya caída la noche, estaba por salir rumbo a su casa cuando se encontró al mismísimo director:

_-Temperance? Que haces por aquí y a esta hora? Ya casi son las 9._

_-Estaba estudiando un poco y no me di cuenta de la hora. _–Le contestó una despreocupada Brennan

_-Ya es tarde. Vete a casa. Por cierto, supe que solicitaste una beca para estudiar en Inglaterra verdad?_

_-Así es señor. Espero que me la otorguen. Es mi máximo sueño. _–Respondió con una inmensa alegría.

_-Conociendo tu dedicación y esfuerzo en los estudios sería muy raro que te la negaran. Es mejor que te vayas pero quiero pedirte un enorme favor. Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy especial mañana cuando terminen tus clases. Te espero entonces?_

_-Con mucho gusto señor. Lo veo a las 3 en su oficina. Está bien?_

_-Te veo a esa hora. Descansa y nos vemos mañana. _

_-Hasta mañana._

Brennan salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse al departamento. Pero antes se detuvo en el Monumento a Washington para nuevamente observar las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad. Deseaba un poco de paz y de serenidad. Después se fue directo a casa para preparar todas sus cosas para las clases del día siguiente.

El día transcurrió sin novedades. Sin embargo, Temperance se hallaba un poco intrigada. Sabía que era un favor pero no se imaginaba cual. "_Acaso tendrá algo que ver con la exposición egipcia?" _–Pensó.Dos semanas atrás se había dado a conocer la noticia de que el colegio sería anfitrión de una exposición sobre restos antiguos de algunos faraones egipcios. La exposición duraría solo 3 días y estaría abierta a todo el público. En cuanto escuchó la noticia supo que ese era un evento que no podía perderse por nada del mundo. _–Tal vez me pida que represente al colegio por ser la alumna con el mejor promedio. Sería muy interesante poder observar la exposición. Si me lo pide seré la chica más feliz de todo el planeta… Bueno, no se puede ser la más feliz del planeta porque no se puede medir la felicidad… En fin, falta poco para mi encuentro con el Profesor Hopkins. Creo que iré a la cafetería por una ensalada de atún porque mi organismo necesita nutrientes necesarios para continuar con sus actividades satisfactoriamente. _-Se encaminó hacia la cafetería. Había un poco de gente esperando ser atendida pero fue paciente ya que tenía tiempo de sobra. Cuando llegó al mostrador ordenó su plato de ensalada y fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz que no quería volver a oír:

_-Así que esta vez fue ensalada de atún? _–Temperance no podía creer que nuevamente escuchara esa voz. Volteó a verlo mientras él le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

_-Ya sabes que soy vegetariana pero me gusta variar. Y sí, esta vez fue atún. Por qué te sorprendes? _–Ella le dijo un poco nerviosa.

_-Bueno, pensé que solo comías verduras. _–Contestó Booth algo contrariado

_-Si me las como pero el cuerpo humano necesita de diversos nutrientes que permiten el buen mantenimiento de los órganos internos. _–Respondió ella con ese aire de sabiduría que sabía que poseía.

_-Ok. Ya entendí. Me permites pagar tu plato?. Así no tienes que gastar nada. _–Booth dijo con esa encantadora sonrisa que sabía que poseía.

_-Muchas gracias pero una vez ya lo hiciste. En esta ocasión pagaré yo lo que consuma. Claro si no te importa? _–Temperance le miró con ojos desafiantes.

Seeley quedó perplejo al ver su mirada. Brennan lo miró esperando respuesta pero todo fue en vano. Cuando él reaccionó, ella ya había pagado por su comida y se dirigía a la salida mientras que todos los alumnos lo vitoreaban porque estaba deteniendo la fila del mostrador. Rápidamente pagó por su comida y se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con sus amigos:

_-Qué pasa Seeley?... Ya tienes a la nerd en tus manos? _–Dijo Eric

_-Todavía no pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no le soy indiferente. Creo que este asunto ya se coció. Te puedo asegurar que para el domingo, Temperance Brennan pasará a ser una victoria más en mi libro de conquistas! _–Respondió Seeley con una gran sonrisa.

_-Estás completamente loco Booth _–Continuó Max. _–Ojalá que cuando te enamores no sea de una chica a la que le guste romper los corazones de sus conquistas. Sería como recibir una sopa de tu propio chocolate. _

_-Ya les dije que nunca voy a enamorarme. Eso solo pasa en los odiosos cuentos de hadas. Ahora si me disculpan debo comer rápido porque se me hace tarde para una reunión de negocios._

_-De negocios? _–Contestó Eric _–Ahora que tienes en mente Seeley?_

_-Ya lo sabrán. Ya lo sabrán. Si resulta, mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro_

Sus compañeros se quedaron observándolo intrigados sobre lo que Booth acababa de decirles. Devoró toda su comida tan rápido como pudo y se marchó de la cafetería ante el asombro de sus amigos. Nunca lo habían visto comer de esa manera. Debía ser un asunto importante para haberse ido corriendo.

.

.

Temperance se encontraba afuera de la oficina del Director del colegio. Estaba esperando a que terminara de atender una llamada. Mientras tanto, se encontraba pensando en ese joven que tanto la inquietaba. La secretaria la sacó de sus pensamientos indicándole que podía pasar.

_-Buenas tardes Temperance. Toma asiento por favor_

_-Muchas gracias Profesor Hopkins. Pues bien, como me lo solicitó anoche, aquí estoy. Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle._

_-Como sabes este colegio es dueño de un gran prestigio a nivel distrital. _–Dijo el profesor Hopkins_ -Hemos ganado concursos deportivos, académicos y artísticos. También hemos sido reconocidos como una institución de gran calidad educativa. Gracias a todo ello es que en esta ocasión seremos los anfitriones de la exposición de faraones egipcios. Ya sabías de esto verdad?_

Brennan mostró una sonrisa al escuchar esta última parte: _-Claro que lo sabía. Me enteré por medio de la gaceta electrónica. _

_-Bueno, me alegro que lo sepas porque esto te será de gran utilidad ya que sentarán las bases para tus futuros estudios de Antropología Forense. Pero bueno, ese no es el tema que nos concierne._

Ella se mostró un poco consternada: _-No?... Entonces… Cual es el favor que quiere pedirme?_

_-Como debes de saber, nuestro equipo de futbol ha logrado clasificarse a las semifinales del campeonato…_

_-No. No lo sabía. No me interesa el futbol._

Ahora fue el Profesor el que se mostró un poco consternado: _-No lo sabías?... Bueno, el caso es este. Nuestro jugador estrella está pasando por un mal momento educativamente hablando y si no sube sus calificaciones, no podré permitir que juegue. Lamentablemente es el líder del equipo y el que nos ha llevado hasta estas instancias del campeonato. El favor personal que te pido Temperance es que lo ayudes para que suba sus calificaciones. Así podrá jugar y si todo sale bien, logrará alzarse con el trofeo de campeones. Lo ayudarías a preparar los exámenes que debe presentar el próximo lunes? Qué opinas? Aceptas?_

A ella no le agradó mucho la idea. Tener que conocer a otra persona para ayudarle a estudiar era algo que no le gustaba pero finalmente lo estuvo pensando por algunos segundos. Hacía un viaje mental para ver en qué horario podría ayudar a ese joven sin que interrumpiera sus actividades.

_-Está bien. Acepto. Con gusto ayudaré a esa persona a que obtenga un buen promedio para que pueda jugar. _–Respondió gustosa pero por dentro sabía que esa no sería una buena idea.

_-Me alegra que aceptaras. Ahora déjame presentarte a tu discípulo. _–Mientras decía esto, se dirigió a la puerta mientras Temperance seguía de espaldas. _–Pasa por favor. Temperance, déjame presentarte al capitán del equipo Seeley Booth. Seeley, te presento a la Srita. Temperance Brennan. Ella te ayudará a subir tu promedio para que puedas seguir jugando en el equipo._

Temperance no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Pensó que había imaginado escuchar su nombre pero cuando volteó lentamente, lo pudo observar con tal claridad. Nuevamente pudo ver esa sonrisa que le dedicaba y un brillo especial que contrastaba con el color de sus ojos. _–Mucho… gusto… Seeley._

_-El gusto es mío Srita. Brennan. Es un placer conocerla y saber que seré su alumno por algunos días. El Profesor Hopkins me ha comentado que usted es la persona más inteligente que tenemos en esta institución así que me pongo a sus órdenes para lo que necesite._

_-Tenemos poco tiempo para ponerte al corriente así que si no te importa, quisiera que empecemos mañana. _–Respondió ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

_-Me parece perfecto. _

_-Bueno jóvenes, si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que atender. _–Dijo el profesor Hopkins mientras les indicaba el camino hacia la salida.

Ambos entendieron la indirecta y salieron de la oficina. Temperance se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio mientras Seeley la seguía silenciosamente pero mostrando una gran alegría en el rostro. Ahora si pasaría más tiempo con ella para hacerla caer en sus brazos. Seeley pensaba que esta gran oportunidad no podía desaprovecharse. Fue entonces cuando ella se volteó y le gritó:

_-Me quieres decir qué es lo que planeas Seeley? Acaso estás acosándome?_

_-De qué hablas Brennan?. Acaso no te dije que era el capitán del equipo? Cuando el Profesor Hopkins te dijo todo pensé que ya habías asimilado que era yo a quien le darías clases. _–Él seguía mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad.

_-No recordaba que fueras el capitán. No me gusta el futbol así que simplemente se me olvidó. _–Contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_-Ya veo. En verdad te agradezco que me des algunas clases en tu tiempo libre. No sabes lo que significa jugar las semifinales del campeonato. Es lo más importante para mí. _–Puso un rostro más serio. De verdad que era importante para él porque podía verse en su mirada.

_-No es nada. Te daré las clases pero debes prometer que harás los ejercicios que te deje al igual que las lecturas. _–Dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_-Es necesario? _–Puso cara de niño chiquito mientras ella lo miraba muy seria. _–Sí, es necesario Seeley. Lo harás o no?_

_-Está bien maestra Brennan… _-Dijo en tono de niño regañado. Eso provocó una sonrisa en Temperance que provocó que Seeley pudiera apreciar en todo su esplendor la belleza de la joven. Por unos instantes, se quedó perdido en su mirada. Rápidamente reaccionó sin que ella se diera cuenta y sin más le dijo:

_-Crees en el destino?_

_-Absolutamente no. _–Contestó ella. En ese instante, ella también se perdió en los ojos de Seeley. Pero rápidamente recuperó el control de sus emociones. _–Si no te importa, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana a las 3._

_-De acuerdo. Te veo mañana entonces. _–Y sin más, Seeley le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla que tomó desprevenida a Brennan. Le sorprendió mucho el detalle pero solo provocó que él le dedicara una enorme sonrisa. _"Nerd 2 – Booth 3" _Pensó él. Observó cuando ella se marchaba y entonces le gritó:

_-Oye! No me dijiste en dónde nos vemos? _–A lo que ella contestó a lo lejos

_-En el laboratorio de la Dra. Foster!_

_-Y por qué ahí? _–Contestó un contrariado Booth

_-Mañana lo sabrás! Adios!_


	8. Sentimientos Encontrados

**HELLO! Siento mucho la tardanza pero ayer me quedé sin internet todo el santo día y por ello subo el nuevo cap hasta ahora… Lo bueno de eso es que ese tiempo lo dediqué a terminar de redactar el cap 16 y escribir el 17 así que todavía tenemos historia para rato jajajaja!... Les aseguro que pronto las cosas se pondrán más interesantes… Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, que son los que me alegran la existencia pero sobretodo por el efecto que ha creado el marcador de Booth… Nunca pensé que ese aspecto sería interesante para ustedes. Como saben el trabajo no me deja descansar (de hecho no he podido ver los últimos dos caps de Bones) pero procuro no dejarlas sin cap. Sé que este cap es corto pero a partir del décimo, ya serán un poco más largos… Finalmente espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden dar sus comentarios o críticas… Ya saben que todas son bienvenidas!... Bye! **

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Al día siguiente Seeley Booth se levantó muy temprano para hacer un poco de ejercicio. Le gustaba mantenerse en forma y eso le ayudaba en los juegos de futbol. Tenía una excelente condición física. Mientras corría por el Parque Anacostia comenzó a pensar en Temperance:

_-Hoy es Miércoles y apenas le he dado un beso en la mejilla!... Ayer iba a besarla en los labios y no pude hacerlo. Por qué no lo hice?... Aún no logro entender por qué cuando la veo a los ojos siento como si el mundo entero se detuviera. Debo estar volviéndome loco… Sí, eso debe ser. Tal vez me estoy obsesionando con ella. Ninguna chava se había resistido por tantos días. Definitivamente esto va a ser un gran desafío. Le ganaré a Jack esos 10,000 dólares… Le gustarán las películas?... Me recomendaron una buena película. Creo que la invitaré al cine después de clases… Por Dios!... Qué estoy diciendo!... Cómo voy a invitarla a salir?... Bueno, no sería la primera vez… Ese día en el restaurante pasé un rato agradable… Enfócate Seeley! Sólo es una conquista y nada más. Mejor ya me voy a casa. Dentro de un rato empieza mi clase y no quiero llegar tarde. _

.

.

Por su parte, Temperance también se había levantado temprano. Estaba preparando el desayuno y solo tenía una pregunta en mente: _-Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?... Debo aceptar que es un tipo con una estructura atlética impresionante, que su sonrisa es encantadora… Y sus ojos… Por qué me haces esto Seeley? Qué es lo que buscas de mi? Primero fue en la fiesta, después en el billar, luego en la cafetería y ahora tendré que verlo todos estos días para ayudarle a estudiar… Y yo que pensé que no lo volvería a ver nunca… Y lo de ayer… por qué me besó?... Yo no le había dado permiso de hacerlo… Aunque… hubiera querido que ese beso me lo hubiera dado en los labios… Qué estupidez estoy pensando! Eso sería una completa locura!... Lo mejor será que le ayude rápido a subir su promedio y deje de verlo definitivamente… Pero no quisiera hacerlo… su compañía me hace sentir tan bien. Pero pronto se irá así que lo más recomendable es que olvide lo que me hace sentir…_

En ese momento escuchó que Ángela se dirigía al comedor así que sirvió rápidamente el desayuno:

_-Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde cariño? Es que quiero que me acompañes a comprar unas blusas y quiero tu consejo._

_-Creo que nunca te ha importado mi consejo Ánge. Tú compras lo que más te gusta. Además, no puedo acompañarte. Voy a ver a Booth._

_-Qué es lo que acabas de decir! _–Dijo Ángela sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro _–Vas a salir con Seeley Booth?_

_-No es una salida… Simplemente voy a ayudarlo a estudiar para que suba sus calificaciones y le permitan jugar las semifinales. _

_-Pero vas a pasar toda la tarde con él así que lo consideraré una cita… _-Dijo mientras lanzaba una risita.

_-No empieces Ángela. Sólo le ayudaré a estudiar por 4 días. Después de eso… será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. _–Dijo Temperance con un dejo de tristeza del que Ángela no se percató.

_-Bueno, siendo la mejor alumna espero que lo pongas a estudiar bastante para que pueda jugar el domingo. Si ganan este partido, iremos directo a las finales! Si así adoran a Booth todos en el colegio, si llega a ganar el campeonato, todos lo van a idolatrar… _-Siguió diciendo Ángela mientras terminaba de comerse su desayuno _–Y todo gracias a ti._

_-A mi no tienen que agradecerme nada. Todo será por el esfuerzo que ponga en aprender lo que necesite de aquí al lunes. Pero es mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde._

Ambas salieron del departamento con rumbo al colegio. Durante las clases Temperance ponía atención a lo que indicaban los profesores pero por instantes recordaba la mirada y la sonrisa de Booth. Él por su parte, estaba en clases pero estaba más entretenido besando a Tessa siempre que el profesor le daba la espalda al grupo. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, ya estaba contando los minutos que faltaban para que dieran las 3 y salir disparado hacia el laboratorio de la Dra. Foster. Otra cosa que lo intrigaba era lo que harían ahí pero lo que más quería era verla, poder disfrutar de su compañía nuevamente.

.

.

Cuando dieron las 3 de la tarde, Seeley salió corriendo de la cafetería ante el asombro de sus amigos presentes. En esta ocasión, ni siquiera terminó de comer su hamburguesa ni sus papas. Eso fue algo que sus amigos no podían creer. Cuando Seeley llegó al laboratorio de la Dra. Foster, Temperance lo esperaba en la entrada:

_-Lo siento mucho Temperance. Estaba en la cafetería comiendo un poco y cuando me di cuenta de la hora salí corriendo para acá._

_-Bueno, creo que eso te servirá un poco como entrenamiento para el domingo._

_-Yo pensé que el domingo me obligarías a estudiar._

_-Espero que de aquí al sábado logres ponerte al corriente siempre y cuando te esfuerces al máximo para que puedas jugar las semifinales. De acuerdo Seeley?_

_-De acuerdo maestra Brennan! _–Gritó él muy emocionado

_-No es para tanto. Sólo dime Brennan o simplemente Bren._

_-Está bien, simplemente Bren. _–Ella lo miró y empezó a reír. Él correspondió de la misma manera. _–Puedes decirme Booth._

_-Bueno, es hora de que entremos._

Brennan sacó una credencial de su bolsillo y la pasó por un sistema de identificación. En ese momento un mecanismo hizo que la puerta del laboratorio se abriera. Ambos entraron y Booth quedó sorprendido al observar lo que había enfrente. Habían aparatos que se veían muy costosos, también habían muestras de plantas y otras cosas que no conocía. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que al final del laboratorio se encontraban en una mesa los restos de un esqueleto humano.

_-Qué… estamos… haciendo aquí Bren? _–Dijo él un poco sorprendido y… asustado?

_-En mi tiempo libre le ayudo a la Dra. Foster a realizar investigaciones sobre el esqueleto humano. Además, me sirve para la carrera de quiero estudiar._

_-Acaso vas a estudiar esqueletología? Estás loca? _–Dijo él algo preocupado.

_-No seas tonto Booth. Mi más grande sueño es estudiar Antropología Forense._

_-Antropología Forense?... Muy interesante… _-Y después de unos segundos dijo seriamente _–Oye, y eso qué es?_

_-Es una disciplina derivada de la Antropología Física. Se encarga de establecer la identidad de individuos, en este caso cadáveres, con la finalidad de individualizar e identificar a una persona mediante las características físicas propias de cada sujeto. _

_-Wow! Me impresionas. Por lo menos tú tienes un sueño bastante real. _

_-Y qué piensas estudiar tú? _–Preguntó Brennan

Booth se le quedó mirando fijamente. Después de unos segundos él le contestó: _-Mi sueño es jugar futbol americano. Jugar en uno de los mejores equipos que hay: Los Pittsburgh Steelers. Por eso es que quiero ir a la Universidad de Pittsburgh. Ahí jugaría con los Pittsburgh Panthers. Así que solicité una beca universitaria deportiva. En cuanto a las carreras que imparte creo que me inclino por las leyes aunque a mí lo único que me interesa es jugar._

Brennan estaba sorprendida por la respuesta de Seeley. Siempre le había hablado de una forma alegre pero ahora lo hacía de modo serio. Lo que pudo apreciar en sus ojos fue el brillo que surgió al hablar de ese deporte que para ella era desconocido. _–Todos dicen que eres el mejor jugador así que no dudo que logres jugar en el equipo que quieras. Lo único que debes hacer es demostrar que eres el mejor en lo que haces. _–Él se le quedó mirando y poco a poco se acercó a ella quedando solo a centímetros uno del otro._ –Tienes razón Bren. Gracias por tu apoyo. _–Booth le tomó las manos. Las llevó a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso en ellas. Por un momento a ella le agradó el gesto pero rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos y poniendo el rostro más concentrado y serio que pudo simplemente le dijo:

_-Bueno, creo que es hora de poner manos a la obra._


	9. Sensaciones a Flor de Piel

**HELLO! He vuelto con un nuevo cap de este fic… Definitivamente quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y comentado hasta el capítulo anterior, incluyendo a dos nuevas lectoras que se unieron en estos días… Saben que sus comentarios me encantan porque así puedo ver que de verdad les está gustando la historia… Cuando empecé a escribir, jamás imaginé el efecto que tendría en los que la leen y comentan… Hace mucho que no escribía una historia larga… Puedo decir que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a escribir algo… Y todo por culpa de la escuela… Quién hubiera dicho que ahora es el trabajo el que me impide escribir… Sin embargo, sus palabras son las que me animan a continuar… De todo corazón, espero que les guste este cap porque es uno de mis favoritos porque además de que soy fan de la cultura egipcia, las cosas empiezan a dar un giro de 180 grados. No cuento más porque lo leerán a continuación… Como siempre, espero que no olviden dar su comentario sobre el cap, sobre el fic o sobre cualquier cosa de la que deseen platicar… Si se quieren quejar, también están en su derecho… Les mando muchísimos saludos donde quiera que se encuentren desde la maravillosa y siempre fabulosa Ciudad de México… Bye! **

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Tanto Brennan como Booth estaban consternados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él se sintió muy a gusto a su lado. Sus palabras habían sonado sinceras y eso le agradaba. Por su parte, ella pudo ver un lado más personal de Seeley. Y el detalle de besar sus manos fue algo que le impactó pero que la hizo sentir rara, diferente… Como si estar con él la convirtiera en otra persona muy diferente a ella. Acaso estaba rompiendo esa muralla que había levantado después del abandono de su familia? Eso no lo sabía pero era un hecho que ya sentía cariño por él… un cariño muy especial.

_-Bueno Booth. Te gustan los rompecabezas?_

_-Un poco. Por qué?_

_-Porque vas a ayudarme a reconstruir otro cadáver. Ves aquella bandeja de plástico que está allá? _–Bren señaló hacia su derecha. Booth asintió. _–Quiero que vayas por ella y me la traigas mientras yo ordeno todo aquí. _

Seeley se encaminó en busca de la bandeja. Cuando llegó pudo apreciar a todo color su contenido. Eran varios huesos que parecía tenían años de antigüedad. Lo que más le sorprendió es que eran bastantes huesos. Con un poco de asco, tomó la bandeja y se la llevó a Temperance.

_-Aquí está Bren. _–Dijo él con una cara de asco que daba sensación de querer vomitar lo poco que había comido en la cafetería unas horas antes.

_-Gracias. _–Él la depositó sobre la mesa. _–Bien. Sabes cuántos huesos tiene el cuerpo humano?_

Booth se quedó pensando: _-Exactamente no lo sé pero de que son muchísimos, son muchísimos. _

Brennan rió ante las ocurrencias de Booth _–El cuerpo humano posee 202 huesos. Algunos autores consideran que son 206 si contamos por separado las 5 vértebras sacras que están fundidas en un solo hueso y otros cuentan 209 o incluso más si se incluyen las vértebras coxígeas que también están fundidas en un solo hueso… _

Él se quedó mirándola con mucho detenimiento. Estaba poniendo atención a lo que ella le decía pero también la veía ir de un lado a otro moviendo hueso por hueso, examinándolos cada uno y colocándolos sobre la mesa con extremo cuidado… Como si fueran sagrados para ella. Parecía pez en el agua. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, se había percatado que en el mundo exterior ella se sentía fuera de lugar pero dentro de ese laboratorio, donde nadie podía verla, ella se comportaba de manera diferente. Sonreía más a menudo, su mirada mostraba un brillo intenso que no podía dejar de mirar, era completamente feliz estando entre todos esos huesos. Comenzó a sentirse feliz porque ella estaba mostrando su verdadera forma de ser. De repente, puso sus manos en la mesa y Temperance solo escuchó un grito:

_-AAGGHHHHH! Qué rayos es esto?... Es… _

_-Qué sucede Booth? _–Contestó ella preocupada

_-Metí sin querer la mano en un recipiente y casi me da el susto de mi vida! _–Respondió él algo asustado

_-No exageres Booth… Son los restos de un sumo sacerdote egipcio llamado Imhotep. Su nombre significa "el que viene en paz". También era médico, astrónomo y es considerado el primer arquitecto de la historia. _–Comentó ella con aspecto de ser toda una profesional en la materia.

_-Pero por qué están aquí? _–Booth no podía creer que "eso" estuviera en el colegio.

_-Que no sabes lo de la exposición?_

_-Qué exposición? _–Contestó él sin tener idea alguna de lo que ella estaba hablando.

_-Apareció en la gaceta electrónica, hay letreros por todo el colegio y no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando Booth? Qué acaso no acostumbras leer los carteles de avisos? _–Dijo Brennan un poco molesta.

Y con un tono desenfadado él simplemente contestó: _-Nop… La verdad es que me da mucha flojera estar leyendo eso. Pero volviendo al tema, por qué está este tieso amigo en el colegio?_

_-El fin de semana seremos los anfitriones de una exposición que pretende mostrar a la gente de Washington los restos de algunos faraones egipcios. Él no fue precisamente un faraón pero es considerado uno de los hombres más influyentes de Egipto. _–Brennan tuvo que decir para que Booth se diera por enterado del evento más importante del colegio.

_-Muy interesante. No soy gustoso de la cultura egipcia pero cuando lo escucho directamente de tus labios suena demasiado interesante. _–Booth sabía que eso lo haría llegar al corazón de su maestra.

Temperance se sintió bien después de escuchar ese comentario. Sin que se dieran cuenta las horas pasaron mientras Booth la ayudaba a "armar el rompecabezas" mientras ella le platicaba aspectos científicos pero de una manera tal que él podía entenderlos a la perfección. Cuando terminaron, Booth se dio cuenta que ya eran más de las 9 de la noche. Ni siquiera había sentido el paso de los minutos.

_-Creo que ya es muy tarde. Debemos irnos no crees?_

_-Tienes razón pero antes tengo que dejarte una tarea: Tendrás que leer un libro llamado Cazadores de Microbios de Paul de Kruif. Es un libro interesante que te dará otra perspectiva de la biología. No es aburrido así que espero que lo leas muy rápido. Mañana te voy a hacer algunas preguntas y así me daré cuenta si leíste o no._

_-Lo tengo que leer todo o puedo leer la mitad para mañana. Ten en cuenta que ya es tarde y todavía tengo que hacer la tarea que debo entregar mañana. _–Booth hacía gestos de niño pequeño intentando negociar

Ella puso una mirada seria pero al ver que él le ponía ojos de borrego a medio morir terminó por aceptar: _-El libro consta de 12 capítulos así que espero que puedas leer 4. Si lees más será perfecto pero eso si, no voy a permitir que descuides tus tareas._

_-Eso suena de maravilla. Ahora, si me permites, déjame llevarte a tu casa._

_-No es necesario Booth. Puedo irme sola._

_-Por favor Bren. Jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara. _–Dijo él con una mirada triste. Esas palabras eran verdaderas y salían directamente de su corazón. Al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, Temperance no pudo negarse a que la acompañara hasta su departamento. En el transcurso, él le contaba chistes a los que ella simplemente no paraba de reír. A él le encantaba mirar su sonrisa y ella se sentía extremadamente bien a su lado. Sin embargo, llegaron al departamento y ambos pensaron que habían llegado muy rápido… Era momento de despedirse:

_-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme hasta acá arriba. No era necesario. Podías haberme dejado en la entrada del edificio._

_-Prometí traerte hasta tu casa y el edificio no es tu casa. Además, eso me permitió gozar unos minutos más de tu compañía. Debo confesarte que la he pasado muy bien el día de hoy._

_-Yo también la he pasado bien. Gracias por tu compañía _–Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Se sentía rara. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera…

_-No tienes nada que agradecer _–Contestó él mientras la miraba a los ojos e iba acercándose más a ella _–Yo soy el que debería agradecerte porque estás ayudándome a estudiar cuando podrías pasar más tiempo con… tu novio._

Brennan respondió nerviosa _-No… tengo novio… Más bien… la que debería estar deseando verte… debe ser… tu novia…_

_-Yo tampoco tengo novia _–Cuando se lo dijo, él sentía que no debía mentirle. Se la pasaba bien con Tessa pero no la quería, no era su novia formal. Eso ella lo supo desde un principio y así lo aceptó. _–Aún no ha llegado una chica que me haya robado el corazón. _–Al decir esto, el corazón de Temperance empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. Jamás en la vida se había sentido de esa forma. Por su parte, él seguía perdido en la paz que emanaba de la mirada de ella. Esa paz era muy agradable. Tenerla tan cerca de él lo hacía vibrar. Estaba prendado de su belleza, de su forma de ser, de su inteligencia, de toda ella… Su sonrisa era cautivadora, su mirada era maravillosa y sus labios… deseaba poder besarla… lo deseaba con toda el alma… Quería disfrutar de ellos… Poder tocarlos… rozarlos aunque fuera por un segundo… No podía resistirse más… Se fue acercando cada vez más. Temperance lo miraba acercarse cada vez más a su rostro. Sabía que debía huir pero no podía hacerlo. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera pegado al suelo. Booth estaba a pocos milímetros de sus labios… Moría por besarla, nuevamente vio esos ojos azules que lo maravillaban pero vio también algo en ellos que le sorprendió… Acaso era?... En ese momento él se sintió la persona más cruel de todo el universo. No podía dañarla de esa forma. Ya no. Por eso solamente le dio un tierno beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Él se alejó unos metros y con una voz nerviosa se despidió de ella: _-Te veo mañana en el colegio. Adios Temperance._

Ella se quedó inmóvil… Ni siquiera pudo contestar a su despedida porque él salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Entró a su casa y vio que Ángela se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Le colocó una cobija encima para que no pasara frio y se dirigió a su recámara. Seguía pensando en lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Booth había estado a punto de besarla… Y ella, desde el fondo de su corazón, hubiera querido que lo hiciera.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Booth también estaba pensando en ella: _-Soy un miserable. Soy el peor de los miserables. Está enamorada de mí. Lo sé. Pude sentirlo a través de su mirada. No quiero hacerle daño. No quiero hacerlo. No sé qué es lo que me sucede. Me estoy volviendo loco. Daría lo que fuera por que el tiempo pasara de prisa y poder estar con ella nuevamente. Soy otra persona cuando estoy con ella. Me olvido de mis problemas en casa, me siento una mejor persona, me siento… feliz. _

En ese momento decidió hacer todo lo posible por no hacerle ningún daño y por no defraudar la confianza que ya había depositado en él. Y para empezar, se recostó en su cama. Tenía sueño pero una promesa era una promesa así que tomó el libro que Bren le había dado y empezó a leer.

.

**Espero que no me quieran golpear ni matar jejeje!... No olviden escribir su comentario y sentimiento ante lo que acaban de leer… Bye!**


	10. Desaparición

**HELLO!... Estoy muy contenta porque este fic está a punto de tener 50 comentarios y quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han hecho esto posible… Cuando empecé a escribir, no sabía si les gustaría y hoy me da mucha alegría saber que así es… Créanme que tener 50 comentarios, para mí es un gran logro… Por otra parte, hice una amenaza: A alguien le dije que no subiría cap hasta que ella lo hiciera y, para sorpresa mía, cumplió con su parte. Así que yo también lo hago ahora… También quiero agradecer a dos personitas que han leído el fic: A Daniela (bonesfds) por leer el fic y dejar su comentario desde el capítulo 8… y a "I" por el comentario que me dejó… Me he sentido honrada de haber provocado ese sentimiento en ti… Gracias a ambas por sus palabras… No creo ser una gran escritora (como otras que conozco jejejeje!) pero me defiendo… Por otro lado, me dio mucho gusto saber que hay puntos que les han gustado (el marcador de Booth, las personalidades de Bren y Seeley, el libro de Cazadores de Microbios, la escena del casi beso del cap pasado, etc.) y que les gusta mucho el rumbo que va tomando la trama… En otro punto, alguien escribió: "Al fin algo bueno que leer"… Como saben, el trabajo se está comiendo mi tiempo y no quiero que eso suceda… Estoy tratando de actualizar cada tercer día así que no desesperen… Espero no dejarlas sin cap por más de 3 días… Bueno, este capítulo es muy especial… Pronto sabrán por qué… Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado y me concedan el honor de leer sus comentarios y a su vez de contestarles… A ver quién es la afortunada en ser el comentario 50… Ya saben, escriban sus opiniones y críticas… Esas también valen!... Saludos desde mi México lindo y querido!... Bye!**

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Un nuevo día llegaba a Washington D.C. Era un día soleado, con un cielo completamente despejado. La gente se movilizaba de un lado a otro para llegar a sus respectivos destinos. Temperance llegó temprano al colegio en compañía de su inseparable amiga. No le había contado lo ocurrido en su departamento porque no quería que aquella se pusiera a celebrar y gritar por todo lo alto que Booth le gustaba y, que al parecer, ella también le gustaba a él. Era algo que debía permanecer entre ellos dos. Al salir de su primera clase pasó por su salón para ver si estaba ahí. Necesitaba hablar con él y no podía esperar hasta la tarde. Debía aclarar esa situación. Afirmarle que ellos eran solamente… amigos? Compañeros? Conocidos tal vez? Quería decirle que después del sábado no volverían a verse. Que eso era lo mejor para ambos. Pero de verdad era lo mejor? Para ella? Para él? Sin embargo, él no había llegado al colegio. Pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormido. Sin poder hacer algo al respecto, se fue a su salón. La siguiente clase estaba por comenzar.

Seeley Booth no apareció en toda la mañana. No acudió a ninguna de sus clases. Sus amigos estaban preocupados. Nunca faltaba, tal vez se le hacía tarde muy a menudo pero siempre llegaba. Y si no lo hacía le llamaba a Jack para avisarle pero en esta ocasión no había llamado a nadie. Jack trató de comunicarse por celular. Le mandó cientos de mensajes pero no había respuesta por parte de Seeley. Parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Temperance también estaba preocupada. Al principio pensó que era un desobligado por faltar al colegio. Podía no haber llegado a la primera pero no ir a ninguna clase… eso lo hacía un bueno para nada… Y ella pensaba que él se pondría a estudiar para poder jugar… Pero al ver la preocupación de Jack por no encontrarlo, se dio cuenta que algo serio le había pasado. Algo dentro de ella quiso morirse. Si algo le pasaba… jamás se perdonaría el no haber estado a su lado. Quiso salir corriendo a buscarlo pero no conocía los lugares a los que frecuentaba ir. Sintió impotencia al no poder hacer algo de provecho para encontrarlo. Le pidió a Jack que si tenía noticias de Booth se las hiciera saber.

Quiso irse a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato pero no lograba concentrarse. Pensaba en él en todo momento. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a casa. Así no tendría que esperar a que Jack le dejara el recado en la contestadora. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir del elevador que daba a su departamento sintió que el mundo entero se le venía encima. Junto a la puerta se encontraba él… ese joven que había cambiado su vida por completo y que ahora parecía tan diferente. Cuando lo vio sintió un inmenso nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas corrían desesperadas por sus tristes ojos. Ahí lo vio… Estaba en el suelo junto a la puerta, inconsciente, golpeado y con manchas de sangre en su ropa. Rápidamente ella se acercó a él con el corazón en la mano:

_-Booth!... Booth!... Qué te pasó!... Por favor reacciona!... No me hagas esto por favor! Abre los ojos por favor!... Quién te hizo esto Seeley!... _

De inmediato abrió la puerta y con mucho esfuerzo logró meterlo. Lo subió al sillón y se puso a buscar gasas y alcohol en el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando regresó para curarlo, pudo ver que tenía los ojos abiertos:

_-Booth? Booth! Qué te pasó? Por favor contéstame!_

_-Bren? Eres tú Bren? _–Dijo él con una voz débil mientras miraba su rostro _–Qué haces aquí?_

_-Más bien debería preguntarte eso. Estás en mi casa._

_-Yo… Perdóname… Será mejor que me vaya _–Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

_-No puedes irte… Qué fue lo que te pasó? Quién te hizo esto? _–Preguntó ella mientras intentaba limpiar las heridas del rostro.

_-Nadie. Tuve un accidente. Me caí de las escaleras de mi casa. No es nada grave. _

_-Eso no es verdad. Esos golpes no son producto de una caída. Por favor Booth… Dime la verdad _–Dijo ella en tono de súplica.

_-Será mejor que me vaya_ –Intentó levantarse del sillón pero el dolor fue más fuerte. _–Agggh! No puedo levantarme… Me duele el pecho._

De inmediato y con mucho cuidado, Temperance le quitó la playera manchada de sangre. No pudo evitar mirar su bien formado torso pero finalmente logró ver los golpes que impedían que pudiera levantarse.

_-Quién te golpeó Booth? _–dijo seriamente

_-Ya te dije que no fue nadie… Fue sólo un accidente _–Contestó él mientras evitaba mirarla a los ojos

_-Está bien. Ahora vengo, voy a llamar al médico…_

_-No! Por favor no lo hagas… No es necesario… _-Volvió a decir en tono suplicante

_-Entonces dime qué fue lo que pasó por favor! Me duele verte así…_

Seeley la miró a los ojos y pudo corroborar lo que ella decía. Era verdad… Podía verse el dolor en su mirada _–De acuerdo pero debes prometer que no le dirás nada a nadie. Promételo por favor _–Ella asintió _–Lo prometo_

Él tomo aire para darse valor. Finalmente confesó lo que había ocurrido: _-Anoche, cuando llegué a casa me puse a hacer mi tarea y después me acosté a leer tu libro de Perseguidores de Bacterias… _

_-Cazadores de Microbios dirás _–Interrumpió ella

_-Si, ese mismo. Leí los primeros 5 capítulos y me dormí en la madrugada. Por obvias razones desperté tarde y se me hizo tarde para la primera clase. Entonces decidí apurarme para llegar a tiempo a la segunda. Estaba desayunando cuando escuché gritos en la casa. Eran los gritos de mi madre. Estaba discutiendo con papá. Estaba demasiado borracho. Entonces comenzó a pegarle. Cuando lo vi me fui sobre él. Empecé a golpearlo pero a pesar de la borrachera sabía muy bien cómo defenderse. No era la primera vez que nos peleábamos. Con un golpe certero en el rostro logró tumbarme y empezó a patearme en el pecho y en la espalda. Cuando descargó toda su furia se largó de la casa. Gracias a Dios que Jared ya se había marchado al colegio. No quería que viera cómo le pegaba y gritaba a mamá. Como pude me levanté del suelo y la abracé. Ella me pedía perdón llorando y le dije que estaba bien, que no me había pasado nada. Siguió llorando en mis brazos hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Salí de mi casa con intención de ir al colegio pero no quería que me vieran así y comenzaran a preguntar. Anduve vagando un rato por la ciudad pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más grande. Me sentía impotente por lo que mi padre había hecho. Sentía coraje hacia él pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo. Además, en estas condiciones me acabaría rápidamente. Supe que debía buscar ayuda y pensé en ti. Lo malo es que sabía que a esa hora estarías en el colegio así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue venir a tu casa. Cuando llegué empecé a tocar como loco. No tenía consciencia de la hora que era. Lo último que recuerdo es que me tiré al suelo para sentarme y esperarte recargado en la puerta. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormido. _

Brennan había escuchado con sumo detenimiento las palabras de Booth. Le dolía saber de lo que su padre era capaz. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran nuevamente a través de su rostro. Fue entonces cuando recordó que todos lo estaban buscando:

_-Debo hablar con Jack. Lleva buscándote toda la tarde. Debo decirle que estás aquí y que traiga a un doctor._

_-No lo hagas por favor. Jack es mi mejor amigo pero no sabe de las golpizas que me ha dado mi papá. Siempre me pegaba en la espalda o en las piernas pero esta vez lo hizo en el rostro. Todos se hubieran dado cuenta. No quiero preocuparlo. Además, con unos simples calmantes se me quitará el dolor. Mañana hablaré con él. Perdóname por haber venido a molestarte. _

_-No es nada. Yo también estaba muy preocupada. Debo admitir que llegué a pensar que eras un desobligado pero ahora puedo darme cuenta que eres una persona bondadosa y buena que arriesga todo, incluso su integridad física por aquellos a los que quiere._

Booth miró sus ojos y pudo ver en ellos miedo, dolor, tristeza… Le partía el corazón verla sufrir así por su culpa. _–Bren, qué te pasa? Por qué sigues llorando?_

Ella lo miró a los ojos buscando la fuerza necesaria para abrirle su corazón y confesarle su gran secreto: _-Hace casi dos años perdí a mi familia. Vivía con mis padres y mi hermano mayor Russ. Éramos la familia más feliz que podía existir sobre la tierra. Los adoraba. Eran lo más importante para mí pero un día, poco antes de navidad, mis padres desaparecieron. Los buscaron por todas partes pero hasta la fecha no he tenido noticias de ellos. Y si eso no era suficiente, mi hermano también me abandonó. Tenía 19 años y no quiso hacerse cargo de mi, su hermana menor. Yo quería estar con él pero consideró que lo mejor para mí era ser adoptada por otra familia. Estuve a punto de ingresar al sistema de adopciones pero gracias al padre de Ángela es que no lo hice. Él se hizo cargo de mí debido a la amistad de toda la vida que nos une a Ánge y a mí. Ella ha sido más que una muy buena amiga… Ha sido mi hermana. Esa experiencia cambió mi forma de ver la vida. Me convertí en una persona fría, que no habla con nadie porque no dejo que se me acerquen. No quiero relacionarme con alguien que sé que tarde o temprano terminará por abandonarme. Por eso es que nadie me conoce en realidad. Bueno sólo Ángela porque me conoce desde siempre. Así que te pido por favor que no platiques esto con nadie. Es algo muy personal y doloroso para mí. _

Booth escuchó atento cada palabra que salía de los labios de Temperance. Ahora entendía el por qué de su actitud cuando recién la conoció. Si antes la admiraba, ahora esa admiración se había hecho mayor. Como pudo se enderezó para sentarse en el sillón. Ahí mismo le juró que nunca revelaría su secreto, además él no tenía ningún derecho de revelarlo. Ella le agradeció su discreción.

_-Es tarde y debo irme. No quiero preocupar a mamá _–Dijo Booth mientras se levantaba del sillón.

_-Déjame llevarte a tu casa. No estás en condición de ir solo._ –Contestó ella con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

_-Estaré bien. Tomaré un taxi y estaré en casa más rápido de lo que canta un gallo _–Dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del departamento.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Temperance se le quedó mirando fijamente. Él, por su parte, estaba por salir cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro. Definitivamente era la joven más hermosa que había conocido. Para él, toda ella era perfecta. Ambos habían desnudado su alma ante el otro. Booth volvió a perderse en su mirada, en ese azul profundo que lo tranquilizaba. Ella también estaba perdida en el brillo que mostraba la mirada de él. Pudo observar cómo sus pupilas se dilataban. De pronto él le dijo:

_-Sabes que te has convertido en una persona muy especial para mí?... _–Ella se sorprendió ante tales palabras. _–… Nunca me había sentido así. Creo que el conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida _–Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras lentamente iba acercándose a su rostro. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios dijo algo que jamás pensó que diría: _-Bren… Me rindo… Has vencido… _-En ese momento, él besó sus labios en un tierno beso. Ambos sintieron una descarga que recorría sus cuerpos. Fue solo un pequeño roce. Al separarse, ella lo miró nuevamente a los ojos. Sabía que todo había cambiado. Ya no podía negar lo que sentía. Él esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Lo único que recibió fue el fantástico contacto de sus labios. Ella depositó también un tierno beso que poco a poco fue haciéndose más apasionado. Con sus manos la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella levantó los brazos para colocarlos alrededor de su cuello y atraerlo a ella. Disfrutaron ese beso como si fuera el último. Cuando se separaron a falta de oxígeno ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse como si fueran cómplices. Finalmente y con una sonrisa en los labios él dejó el apartamento de ella para dirigirse a su casa.

.

.

**No olviden dar su comentario, opinión o crítica… Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo… Bye!**


	11. Reflexiones: Volver a Comenzar

**HELLO AGAIN!... Ha sido un enorme placer leer sus comentarios sobre lo sucedido en el cap anterior. Supe que les gustaría y no me equivoqué… Como pueden ver, el amor llegó a la vida de Booth y Brennan, haciendo que sus vidas cambien para siempre. Este cap es corto y digamos un capítulo de transición… La canción es una que me gusta mucho y espero que sea de su agrado también… Por otro lado, agradezco sus palabras y he tenido la oportunidad de responderles a cada una pero este va para Daniela: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo… A mí me encantó escribirlo. Gracias por decir que escribo genial y no deberías agradecerme por escribir… Es algo que me gusta hacer pero que no he desarrollado como he querido… Además, insisto que hay otras personitas que escriben mucho mejor pero me defiendo… Y si, los dos han sufrido mucho y merecerían estar juntos… Espero que eso suceda tanto aquí como en la serie… Dicho esto, hay algo que me pareció curioso… Varias me dijeron que no importaba si tardo mucho en actualizar debido a nuestra vida real pero alguien me dijo que solo esperaría 3 días y ni uno más… Así que chicas, pónganse de acuerdo jajajaja!... Nuevamente les pido que escriban sus comentarios, críticas, opiniones o lo que sea cuando terminen de leer… Es un hecho que todas sus palabras iluminan mi día y ponen una sonrisa en mi rostro… Y por cierto, mil gracias por haber logrado que el fic superara los 50 comentarios… Me dijeron que el fic aspira a los 100… Espero que eso pueda ser posible… Pero bueno, ya mejor las dejo leer este cap… Les mando un enorme saludo a todas desde México City y mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras literarias… Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. Por otra parte, la canción Vuelve a Comenzar del grupo musical Timbiriche le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

.

.

Temperance entró a su apartamento después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Recogió todo lo que había utilizado para curar las heridas de Seeley. Cuando estuvo todo en orden, se recostó en el sillón en el cual aquel joven había permanecido hacía algunos momentos. Podía sentir su aroma en él. Eso la hacía soñar despierta. Todavía tenía su sabor en sus labios. Nunca imaginó que después de la pérdida de su familia, se volvería a sentir feliz. Había pensado que la felicidad era algo que no estaba hecho para ella. Pero todavía no entendía cuales habían sido los factores que la habían llevado a ese punto…

_**Fue la suerte o el azar,**_

_**el karma o la casualidad,**_

_**que nos pusieron justo aquí**_

_**parece que el destino tiene un plan**_

Recordó cuando él le preguntó si creía en el destino… Ella no creía en eso. Cada quien forjaba su propio camino con trabajo y esfuerzo. Pero aquello era diferente. Cuando lo conoció hizo todo lo posible por no volver a verlo pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Por más que se aferraba a olvidarlo, algo hacía que se vieran más seguido y pasaran el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Ahora, Booth la hacía sentirse diferente. Con él, podía volver a ser aquella joven que vivía al lado de su familia. No sabía si en realidad era amor. Nunca se había enamorado antes. Lo que todos llaman amor tenían un sentido científico para ella pero tal vez ahora eso empezaba a tener otro significado…

_**Y tu corazón luz incandescente**_

_**cambia de color**_

_**de un sutil azul**_

_**pinta mi interior**_

Amor… Acaso ella podía ser capaz de sentir amor por Seeley Booth? Ambos eran tan diferentes y sin embargo se sentía muy a gusto a su lado. Y sus ojos eran maravillosos… podía perderse por horas en ellos y no importarle nada más en el mundo. Gracias a su compañía, podía olvidarse del dolor… de la soledad… de la tristeza y de la amargura… ya no se sentía sola… Ambos tenían un pasado doloroso… Saber de ello la hizo comprender que no deseaba hacerle daño. Lo único que anhelaba era su felicidad. Por un momento quiso que juntos empezaran de nuevo…

Pero en el fondo, aún tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía… Y si solo se estaba acostumbrando a él? Qué le pasaría cuando él se alejara de ella? Ya no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Habían pasado solo unos pocos días pero habían sido suficientes para darle a su vida un giro que jamás imaginó…

_**Inevitable como respirar**_

_**te encuentro en medio de la tempestad,**_

_**olvido todo y a partir de ti**_

_**vuelvo a comenzar.**_

_**Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás**_

_**escribirás historias sin final**_

_**olvida todo y a partir de mi**_

_**vuelve a comenzar y a volar,**_

_**vuelve a comenzar…**_

Seeley Booth llegó a su casa con un sentimiento que jamás había percibido. Nunca antes se había sentido así con una chava. Había estado con muchas mujeres pero ninguna lo hizo sentir de la misma forma que Temperance. Con ella se sentía diferente… A pesar de su gran inteligencia, podían pasar horas hablando de todo y no sentir el paso del tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida, contaba los minutos para volver a ver a una mujer. Al recostarse en su cama, aún sentía dolor por los golpes pero recordaba el dulce roce de los labios de Brennan. Había sido un beso maravilloso pero el que ella también lo besara lo llevó al cielo. Jamás cruzó por su mente enamorarse de esa manera… Todo había empezado como un juego y una apuesta pero eso lo llevó a descubrir a la verdadera Brennan y a descubrirse a sí mismo. A su lado sentía que todo era estupendo, se olvidaba de todos los problemas pero lo más importante es que su mirada lo hipnotizaba… Podía perderse en la paz que reflejaban sus preciosos ojos azules cuando se hallaban juntos…

_**Era un lienzo sin pintar**_

_**un sueño fuera de lugar**_

_**hoy mis pasos van a ti**_

_**en tu mirada me reconocí…**_

Recordaba el momento en que la conoció… Recordaba los instantes que habían compartido juntos… Ella era un enigma para él y eso hacía que se obsesionara más con ella. Pero ahora que la conocía más a fondo, había descubierto a una joven con un pasado muy doloroso que pedía a gritos ser amada… El quería brindarle ese amor… Deseaba estar con ella siempre. En esta ocasión, el no quería marcharse… si ella le pedía un compromiso real y serio, Booth no dudaría en aceptarlo porque a su lado, era una persona muy diferente a la que todos conocían… Veía el lado positivo de las cosas. Ya no pensaba en su propio bienestar… Ahora solo quería velar por el de Temperance..

_**Descubrirte fue**_

_**tan inesperado,**_

_**detenerme en ti**_

_**y nunca más correr,**_

_**contigo puedo ser…**_

Él era un jugador y como tal estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a todo por lograr el amor de Brennan. Había descubierto que con solo pensar en ella, una gran sonrisa podía dibujarse en su rostro. Lo que lo había sorprendido fue que en uno de los momentos más duros de su vida, no pensó en acudir a alguno de sus amigos… solo pensó en acudir a ella. Ella era su salvación. A su lado, podía olvidar todos sus problemas y lamentos… Al ver su rostro, lograba olvidar que el mundo entero existía… Solo ella está presente en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando decidió ser un nuevo Seeley Booth… Uno que estuviera a la par que ella. Deseaba ser el amor de su vida así como ella lo era para él…

_**Inevitable como respirar**_

_**te encuentro en medio de la tempestad**_

_**olvido todo y a partir de ti**_

_**vuelvo a comenzar**_

_**entre mis brazos hoy te perderás,**_

_**escribirás historias sin final**_

_**olvida todo y a partir de mi**_

_**vuelve a comenzar, y a volar…**_

Ellos deseaban estar juntos. Lo que había nacido en ambos era demasiado fuerte y superaba sus propias expectativas de vida. Si les hubieran dicho días atrás que sentirían amor por alguien, él se hubiera burlado y ella habría dado un discurso científico sobre el por qué las toxinas cerebrales hacen que alguien sienta atracción por otra persona… Hoy todo era muy distinto… Ambos podían sentirse seguros en los brazos del otro… Nada malo podría ocurrir… Ahora había una luz en el camino que empezaban a forjar uno al lado del otro…

_**En otro lugar me quise entregar,**_

_**noches vacías inmensa oscuridad**_

_**cuando la veo en ti**_

_**tu luz sentí**_

Ella aún tiene dudas… Él tiene un oscuro secreto… Juntos están descubriendo sensaciones nuevas para ambos… Temen ya no poder vivir el uno sin el otro… Siendo tan diferentes pueden ver que se complementan a la perfección…

_**Inevitable como respirar**_

_**te encuentro en medio de la tempestad**_

_**olvido todo y a partir de ti**_

_**vuelvo a comenzar**_

Aquella noche se convirtió en una especial para ambos. Aquel beso dio inicio a una nueva percepción de la vida y de todo lo que los rodea. No saben si hacen lo correcto o no… Si esa atracción durará poco tiempo o será para siempre… Ambos están a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras vienen a su mente los recuerdos de todo lo vivido y sentido… Y ello provoca una sonrisa en sus labios… Eso es amor?... No lo sabían… Pero querían descubrirlo… A lado de esa persona tan especial…

_**Inevitable como respirar**_

_**te encuentro en medio de la tempestad**_

_**olvido todo y a partir de ti**_

_**vuelvo a comenzar**_

_**entre mis brazos hoy te perderás**_

_**escribirás historias sin final**_

_**olvida todo y a partir de mi**_

_**vuelve a comenzar y a volar**_

Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth están viviendo un sueño dentro de la pesadilla que ha sido la vida para ambos. Ya no podrían imaginar su vida sin haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerse… Las piezas del juego hicieron sus movimientos y ahora están en un dilema… Olvidar el pasado para disfrutar el futuro o cerrarse ante la posibilidad de ser felices… Nadie podía saber cuál sería el resultado… Lo único que importa es volver a comenzar… comenzar a vivir… a sentir… a amar y ser amado…

_**Inevitable como respirar**_

_**te encuentro en medio de la tempestad**_

_**olvido todo y a partir de ti**_

_**vuelvo a comenzar.**_

**Espero que les haya gustado… Y si no, pueden quejarse en el botoncito de abajo… Saludos!**


	12. Aprendizaje Compartido

**HELLO! He aquí el nuevo cap. Ha sido un placer leer y contestar sus comentarios pero éste va para Daniela: Gracias por seguir repitiendo que escribo genial. Tus palabras me animan y aumentan mi ego jajaja! Esperemos que tarde o temprano Hart ya no nos haga sufrir. Estoy bien! (bueno, agotada por el trabajo) y te agradezco por unirte a la causa para llegar a los 100 comentarios. Volviendo al tema, lean con atención este cap porque algo será esencial para los próximos capítulos. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas y consejos después de leer (se valen las alabanzas o los jitomatazos jejeje!). Créanme que sus palabras me hacen sonreír cada día… Agradezco infinitamente por leer mis locuras literarias! Saludos desde México! Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

La mañana del viernes parecía como cualquier otra en Washington pero para dos almas era un día completamente nuevo y diferente. Ambos despertaron y notaron que el primer pensamiento que les venía era justamente para esa otra persona. Ahora tenían un nuevo motivo para levantarse y seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que les había ocurrido. Booth llegó muy temprano al colegio. Incluso él se sorprendió de que no le hubiera dado pereza levantarse. Tenía un motivo muy especial. Ella… Temperance Brennan. Había cambiado por completo su forma de pensar y de ver la vida. Por primera vez se sentía enamorado. Nunca antes había tenido ese sentimiento por nadie. Se sentía con la necesidad de estar a su lado, de protegerla en cada segundo de su vida de cualquier peligro. Si algo pudiera ocurrirle él se moriría en ese mismo instante. La amaba demasiado. Daría la vida por ella si fuera necesario. Estaba tan concentrado en ella que no percibió que Jack había llegado y se había acercado a él:

_-Booth! Hermano! Qué te ocurrió ayer? Nos tenías preocupados…_

_-Jack! _–Dijo un poco asustado porque no había sentido su presencia _–Lo siento, tuve un problema ayer. Bueno fue un pequeño accidente. Me caí de las escaleras y tuve que ir a emergencias. Como había mucha gente tuve que esperar hasta que me atendieran. Quise avisarte pero mi celular se quedó sin batería. Tuve que quedarme un rato en observación para ver si no me había roto algún hueso del pómulo. Afortunadamente no es nada que no se quite con unas cuantas pastillas._

Jack no perdió detalle y se mostró más tranquilo después de su explicación: _-Todos pensamos que o te habías ido con alguna chava o que te había pasado algo serio porque no te habías reportado pero me alegro que no haya sido nada de gravedad. Oye, ya le avisaste a Temperance? Ella también estaba preocupada._

A Seeley se le iluminó el rostro con tan solo oír su nombre. _–Si, le avisé anoche para que no fuera a pensar que la dejé plantada. Como resulta que me está ayudando a estudiar para subir mis calificaciones le expliqué todo y me creyó. Y ahora que me vea, verá el golpe y no tendrá duda de que en verdad estuve en emergencias. _–Contestó de una forma bastante simple.

_-Y hablando de ella… Cómo vas? O acaso voy a conservar mis 10,000 dólares? _

_-Si tú supieras amigo… Creo que vas a perder esos 10,000 dólares con los que me compraré mi chamarra. La tengo comiendo de mi mano. Falta muy poco para que caiga en mis brazos y le de todo el cariño que sólo yo le puedo dar a una mujer. _-Contestó Booth disimulando lo que en verdad pasaba entre ellos. Había prometido que jamás se enamoraría y su reputación se vendría abajo si sus amigos supieran que estaba hecho un estúpido por culpa suya.

_-Así como lo platicas suena tan verídico pero quiero pruebas… pruebas de que en verdad está completamente loquita por ti. Si no, no hay dinero._

Seeley se quedó pensando. Cómo lograría eso? No era nada fácil porque cuando está con ella se olvida del mundo entero. _–Está bien. El domingo te daré la prueba que quieres y tendrás que pagar Hodgins._

_ -De acuerdo, ahora apúrate o llegaremos tarde al salón._

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el salón de clases. Por estar hablando con Jack, no pudo observar el momento en el que Ángela y Temperance llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron a su salón de clases.

El día transcurrió de forma muy especial para él. Después de cada clase quería salir corriendo al salón de Brennan para verla pero le era imposible. Durante toda la mañana tuvo que dar explicación a todos del golpe que tenía en la cara y del por qué no había asistido a clases el día anterior. Él pensaba que de haber sabido que así serían las cosas mejor hubiera dejado un aviso en el muro de información escolar dando una declaración acerca de lo ocurrido. Pero como nadie acostumbra leer los avisos y notificaciones, entonces nadie se habría enterado de lo ocurrido y terminarían preguntándoselo directamente. Se dio cuenta que ser el chico más popular a veces tiene sus inconvenientes.

A la hora de la comida Booth se despidió de sus amigos rapidamente. Necesitaba ver a Brennan cuanto antes. Se dirigió al laboratorio de la Dra. Foster lo más rápido que pudo. Aún le dolía el pecho pero ya no tanto como el día anterior. Al llegar vio que había llegado antes de la hora convenida pero no le importaba. Segundos después arribó ella y él no podía creer que ella estuviera sonriendo. Tenía la sonrisa más encantadora…

_-Hola _–Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

_-Hey, Cómo estás? Qué tal tu mañana? _–Dijo él un poco nervioso

_-Bien. Y la tuya? Cómo te has sentido? Has tomado tus medicamentos? _–Contestó ella. Se notaba la preocupación que sentía por él después de lo que había ocurrido.

_-Por supuesto que he tomado mis medicamentos y gracias a ello me siento mejor pero con solo verte se me quita cualquier dolor._

Ella sonrió ante tal comentario pero de inmediato su rostro se puso serio. _–Debemos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche… _

_-Déjame hablar a mí primero por favor… _-Interrumpió él. Ella se quedó callada esperando que él continuara _–Sé que anoche platicamos sobre cosas que no le hemos dicho a nadie. Son cosas muy personales y pensarás que no supe lo que hacía debido a mi condición. Lo cierto es que la paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo, me haces ver la vida de otra manera, de una manera tal que nunca hubiera imaginado. En este poco tiempo que he tenido la oportunidad de tratarte y conocerte a fondo me he dado cuenta que eres una persona sumamente especial para mí. Lo que trato de decirte es que lo que pasó anoche lo había deseado con toda el alma. Y haberte besado fue como tocar el cielo, aquel cielo que me hizo mirarte tal como eres por primera vez. No me arrepiento de lo que pasó porque no sé cómo pero te metiste dentro de mi corazón. Bren… Estoy completa y profundamente enamorado de ti. _

Temperance no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de ese joven que había venido a trastornar su vida de una manera inimaginable. Sin embargo, a veces la razón se impone ante todo: _-Booth. Yo también siento algo muy especial por ti pero es solo una atracción física inmediata debido a que llevamos días viéndonos a diario. Después de mañana dejaremos de vernos y todo volverá a la normalidad, te olvidarás de mí muy rápido porque el amor no existe. Es solo una reacción química producto de nuestro organismo. Así que te pido que lo que resta del día de hoy y todo el día de mañana nos dediquemos a estudiar lo necesario para que pases esos exámenes y puedas jugar con el equipo. Eso debe ser lo más importante para ti._

_-Bren… Quiero estar contigo hoy, mañana, pasado mañana y todos los días que vengan de aquí en adelante. Quiero estar a tu lado para que juntos descubramos el significado de la palabra AMOR. Esto es un sentimiento nuevo para ambos. Dame la oportunidad de ser alguien importante para ti _–Le dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Con mucha suavidad acarició su mejilla haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante ese pequeño y sutil contacto _–Seeley… No puedo hacerlo… No ves que es muy doloroso pensar que tarde o temprano me abandonarás como lo han hecho siempre! _–Ella dejó salir todo el dolor que llevaba consigo ante esta nueva sensación. Booth sentía tristeza al ver cómo sus ojos se tornaban llorosos.

_-Te prometo… Te prometo que no me iré nunca de tu vida porque lo que más quiero es compartirla contigo. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre. Te prometo que no te haré sufrir como lo hicieron tus padres, como lo hizo tu hermano. Dame solo una oportunidad para demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Nunca te abandonaré. Te lo prometo._

Brennan supo que no tenía escapatoria. Él había cambiado su vida de forma tal que al mirarlo a los ojos notó que sus palabras eran sinceras. Ella tenía derecho a ser feliz. Y esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad que le estaban regalando. _–Está bien Booth. Démonos una oportunidad y que pase lo que tenga que pasar pero no quiero que nadie más lo sepa… por el momento. Si vemos que resulta, se lo comunicaremos a quienes debamos hacerlo. Estás de acuerdo?_

En ese momento el rostro de Booth irradió una inmensa felicidad. Le regaló a ella una enorme sonrisa y sin proponérselo la tomó entre sus brazos para darle un beso profundo y lleno de todo el amor que podía ofrecerle. Ella le correspondió de la misma forma. Seeley no podía creer que ella hubiera aceptado intentar algo con él. Una relación… Esta vez él quería tenerla. Quería comprometerse de la manera más fiel que pudiera a esa nueva relación. No lo podía creer. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Ahora estaban juntos y eso le agradaba a ambos.

Después de algunos deliciosos besos y miradas que denotaban complicidad, ella los llevó de vuelta a la realidad: _-Booth… Booth… Booth! –_Dijo ella en voz alta al ver que él no dejaba de besarla ni le prestaba atención _–Qué pasa?, qué pasa? _–Contestó él un poco asustado _–Yo sé que ayer no tuviste un buen día pero ya se te olvidó que el domingo son las semifinales? Tenemos que estudiar bastante porque mañana será tú último día y hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido. _–Respondió ella mirándolo fijamente al rostro. Booth se quedó inmóvil ante su mirada y sólo alcanzó a decir _–Está bien, pero con una condición. Que mañana por la tarde salgamos juntos. Quiero invitarte a pasear y después a cenar. Te prometo que desde este momento y hasta mañana a las 6 de la tarde me pondré a estudiar todo lo que sea necesario para aprobar esos exámenes y jugar la final. Qué dices… Aceptas?._

Brennan se quedó pensando en la propuesta que acababan de hacerle pero al ver la enorme sonrisa que él le regalaba no pudo negarse: _-De acuerdo. Pero mañana nos veremos a las 7 de la mañana en la biblioteca. Si llegas 1 minuto tarde te prometo Seeley Booth que te pondré todo el día a leer mis libros de ciencias _–Mientras decía esto último, una sonrisa salía de su rostro, cosa que hizo que Booth se sintiera feliz.

_-Es un trato! Ahora abre la puerta que tenemos mucho que estudiar! _

Ella abrió el laboratorio y ambos se pusieron a estudiar. Nuevamente ella hablaba y él ponía atención a cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Si tenía dudas ella se las respondía y cuando ella le preguntaba algo para ver si de verdad había puesto atención, él contestaba todas las preguntas sin temor a equivocarse. Era obvio que con tan buena maestra, pasaría sus exámenes y podría jugar con el equipo sin el menor problema.

Salieron del laboratorio cerca de las diez de la noche. Mientras se dirigían a casa de ella, Booth pasaba su brazo sobre la espalda de ella para poder abrazarla y ella simplemente se dejaba consentir. Se sentía muy bien a su lado. Pensaba que sentiría incomodidad de que los vieran juntos y abrazados en la calle pero eso no le importó. Lo único que importaba es que era feliz a su lado y que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Al llegar al edificio, Temperance no lo dejó subir por miedo a que Ángela pudiera verlo o escuchar algo que por el momento no debía saber. Después de una despedida dulce y a la vez apasionada, Booth se marchó siendo el hombre más feliz que pudiera existir sobre la tierra. No podía creer que la vida lo hubiera premiado de esa manera. Por su parte, ella subió a su departamento. En su miraba podía notarse una completa felicidad. Nunca se había sentido así y era maravillosa esa nueva sensación que estaba experimentando. Ambos se acostaron temprano puesto que tenían una cita que duraría todo el día. Cada uno se durmió pensando en el otro. Definitivamente era amor… amor del bueno… amor del que se experimenta una sola vez en la vida.

.

.

**No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Saludos!**


	13. Un día inolvidable

**HELLO! Ya estoy de vuelta con el nuevo cap. Les diré que el viernes tuve un pequeño accidente y tengo el tobillo izquierdo lastimado pero no es nada de gravedad así que sus comentarios fueron bastante benéficos para mi salud física y emocional. Me dio mucho gusto saber que a todos les encantó que Booth y Brennan ya estén juntos. Como alguien dijo, fue el deseo jamás cumplido del cap 100. Agradezco de todo corazón sus palabras y en especial sus comentarios. Se ve que quieren llegar a los 100 y pues yo estaría encantada!. Por cierto, agradezco a Daniela por seguir diciendo que ojalá esto pasara en la serie. Por otra parte, quiero hacerles una pregunta. Hace unos días salió una nota sobre la planeación de un spin-off de Bones. Debo decir que yo puse el grito en el cielo porque nuestros queridos personajes son únicos e irrepetibles. El asunto es que ese spin-off estará basado en los libros de Richard Greener (The Locator Series) donde el personaje central se llama Walter Sherman, quien es un ex militar parecido a una especie de Doctor House (otro que es irrepetible). Este personaje se presentará en la serie como un conocido de Booth con el cual no se llevará bien pero cuya presencia interesará a Brennan. Pobre Booth, tendrá que aguantar a este personaje y a parte al que será su archienemigo (Jacob Ripkin) que será interpretado por Arnold Vosloo (The Mummy and The Mummy Returns, movies de las que soy fan). Pues bien, díganme lo que piensan sobre todo esto pero además también comenten del cap. Ya saben, opiniones, críticas, amenazas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, excusas por no poder comentar a tiempo (esto es broma!), etc. De todo corazón espero que les guste mucho. Y como siempre, saludos desde México para todos los lugares donde se encuentren. Bye! **

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Temperance Brennan tuvo una extraña sensación cuando abrió los ojos. Todavía se veía el cielo oscuro pero la ciudad ya daba señales de vida. La gente empezaba a trabajar desde muy temprano a pesar de ser sábado. Se miró al espejo y vio algo completamente diferente, algo que no había visto antes en su rostro: Irradiaba felicidad. Sus ojos brillaban con tan sólo mencionar su nombre: Seeley Booth. Quien hubiera imaginado que aquel joven que intentó hacerle la plática en la fiesta de Jack se convertiría en su pareja. Pareja, compañero, novio? Qué palabra podía describir lo que ahora eran? Tal vez amigos cariñosos? No lo sabía. Era la primera vez que tenía un "noviazgo". Y ahora que lo pensaba… No podía creer que salía con el capitán del equipo de futbol americano del colegio. Debería estar loca porque ambos son tan diferentes. Y eso es precisamente lo que los hace ser perfectos porque ambos se complementan. Él se había dado a la tarea de conocerla y de penetrar esa muralla que había levantado alrededor de ella para que nadie le hiciera daño. Ahora veía la vida de otra manera y le agradaba. Pero lo que más le hacía feliz es que juntos iban despacio, aprendiendo lo que era amar a una persona. Era posible que el amor existiera? Era posible que el corazón de verdad pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por otra persona? Sería posible que el querer estar con esa persona no fuera producto de sustancias generadas por el propio organismo? Todas esas teorías ya no le importaban. Lo que le importaba era estar con él en cada instante, disfrutar su compañía, saborear el dulce elixir que brotaba de sus labios, perderse en su mirada… Había perdido la razón y estaba fascinada porque esta vez la razón se quedaría encerrada. Ser irracional no era lo suyo pero en esta ocasión solamente quería sentir… solamente quería vivir.

Temperance llegó a las 6:55 de la mañana a la biblioteca y se sorprendió al ver a Seeley esperándola en la entrada. Cuando la vio llegar Booth sintió como su rostro se movía de tal manera que le mostraba una gran sonrisa. Verla era lo mejor que le podía pasar a esas horas de la madrugada. Cuando ella estuvo frente a él también le regaló la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecerle. Poco a poco fueron cerrando el espacio que se encontraba entre ellos para fundirse en un profundo beso. Ambos se dejaron llevar por esas extrañas pero placenteras sensaciones que los labios de uno producían en el otro. Al separarse se miraron intensamente y él le dio una rosa roja hermosa. A ella nunca le habían regalado una flor. Se le hizo un detalle bonito y muy especial. Finalmente entraron al recinto para dar paso al sagrado arte del conocimiento. Booth estaba deseoso de cumplir su promesa. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ser una máquina que con sólo leer aprendiera todo lo que fuera necesario pero no era tan sencillo. Pero gracias a su excelente e inteligente tutora, había conseguido aprender lo necesario para su examen del lunes siguiente. Ahora venía la otra parte de la cita…

_-Oye Bones. _-Ella lo miró extrañada _–Por qué me hablas así? Por qué me dices Bones?_

_-Anoche estuve pensando que como todavía no quieres que se sepa lo nuestro, no podría decirte "Mi amor" ni "Mi cielo" ni "Corazón" en frente de todos así que pensé en una palabra que pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo sin que nadie sospeche nada _–Contestó de él en voz baja

Ella no daba crédito a sus palabras _–Y la mejor palabra que se te ocurrió fue "Bones"?_

Booth tomó sus manos entre las suyas y dando un leve suspiro le dijo: _-Me he dado cuenta que cuando hablas de huesos el mundo entero desaparece a tu alrededor. Creo que eres la persona que más sabe de ellos. Serías "La chica de los huesos" pero como no me gusta cómo se oye "Huesos" entonces lo cambié a Bones. Además si te das cuenta "Brennan", "Booth" y "Bones" empiezan con la misma letra. Así, cuando te diga Bones es indicio de que te amo, que quiero estar contigo y que viviré solo para hacerte feliz. _

Su explicación no la había convencido del todo pero ya no podía negarse a su petición. Era tan grande su amor por él que terminó por acceder: _-Estás loco pero yo te voy a seguir llamando Booth porque me gusta cómo suena… me gusta cómo habla… me gusta cómo me abraza… me encanta cómo me besa… _-Respondió ella con un tono juguetón mientras el no pudo evitar reír ante sus palabras pero siguió observándola mientras ella continuaba _-Así que por todas esas razones te llamaré Booth. Te parece?_

_-Completamente de acuerdo pero creo que es hora de irnos. Son las 6 de la tarde y te toca cumplir tu promesa. Yo llegué temprano y estudié como loco para poder pasar un rato contigo así que debemos irnos ya._

_-Pero Booth! _-Contestó ella en forma quejumbrosa _–Podemos pasar el rato aquí… _

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Un beso interrumpió su quejido. Estaba volviéndose adicta a sus labios y eso no era bueno para su salud mental. Cuando se separó, ella perdió toda su fuerza de voluntad. Salieron rápidamente de la biblioteca para dirigirse a un lugar muy especial que había preparado para ella. Había tomado la previsión de pedirle a Jack que le prestara su auto y aquel había accedido. Ambos se subieron al coche y Booth emprendió la marcha rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad. Brennan estaba maravillada por lo que veía. Le agradaba la ciudad pero nunca había salido de ella. Algunos minutos después el auto se detuvo y Booth salió de él. Le abrió la puerta a Brennan y ella salió también. Ambos se sentaron en el cofre del carro y tras unos segundos en silencio él le dijo:

_-La noche que te conocí pude ver que eras una persona especial. Bueno, debo admitir que pensé que eras rara porque no dejabas de mirar el cielo y las estrellas. Y como puedes ver en este lugar se pueden apreciar de una manera más clara. Ahora bien, quiero que cuentes hasta tres. _–Ella lo miraba sorprendida. Nunca había visto las estrellas de esa forma. Tal vez era porque era ella las observaba de otra manera a como lo hacía días atrás… Parecía que fueran más brillantes. Pero cuando le escuchó decir que debía contar, ella lo miró incrédula _–Para qué quieres que lo haga._

_-Me quieres? _Preguntó él emocionado _–Más lo de que puedo llegar a imaginar _–Contestó ella con una gran sonrisa. _–Entonces confía en mí por favor _–Dijo él con cara de niño a punto de revelar un gran secreto. Ella no pudo resistirse al ver su rostro y prosiguió _–Está bien… Uno… Dos… y… Tres!_

En ese instante, todas las luces que adornan la ciudad de Washington D.C. se encendieron dando paso a un espectáculo sin igual. La ciudad se veía hermosa. Nunca la había apreciado de esa manera. Le gustaba ver las luces pero en esta ocasión la composición formada por las luces y las estrellas era fascinante. Ella sintió que si había en la vida de alguien un momento de absoluta felicidad, para ella era precisamente ese. Y lo mejor es que Booth estaba a su lado.

_-Gracias. Ha sido maravilloso. _-Dijo ella con lágrimas brotando de sus hermosos ojos azules.

_-No llores cariño. Esto es para ti. Esto es tan solo un pequeñísimo detalle para demostrarte lo mucho que has cambiado mi vida. Te amo y quiero que seas feliz a mi lado. _

En ese momento acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla tiernamente. Ese beso fue inmediatamente correspondido con la misma intensidad pero lentamente sus besos se hicieron más profundos. Sus manos parecían tener vida propia. Él anhelaba poder estar con ella en todos los sentidos. Ella quería satisfacer sus propias necesidades biológicas. Ambos querían sentir sus propios cuerpos pero sabían que no era el lugar ni el momento. Él fue el primero en detenerse:

_-Perdóname Bones… Me… dejé… llevar. En verdad… quiero que… estemos juntos… pero no de esta… manera… _-Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

_-Yo también quiero tener sexo contigo Booth pero creo que debemos irnos. _–Contestó ella cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

_-Aguarda _-Volvió a decir Booth mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. La miró a los ojos, esos ojos que lo hacían enloquecer _-Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo. Lo que quiero es hacerte el amor. Quiero que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas se fundan en una sola._

A ella le pareció interesante lo que dijo porque su lado racional salió a relucir en la conversación: _-Eso es científicamente imposible. Dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo. Así lo dicta la Ley de Impenetrabilidad de la Materia _-Él puso un dedo en sus labios obligándola a guardar silencio. Él finalmente le contestó: _-Hoy más que nunca te prometo que algún día te demostraré que las leyes de la física se pueden romper._

Ella trató de rebatir lo que Booth acababa de decir pero todo fue inútil. Sus labios estaban nuevamente en los de ella haciéndola sentir maravillosamente bien. Si ya había armado un buen argumento en su cabeza, el simple roce de los labios de Seeley hizo que todo en su mente desapareciera por arte de magia.

Booth la invitó a cenar en el aquel restaurante donde comieron la primera vez que salieron juntos. En esta ocasión pidieron exactamente lo mismo de la vez anterior pero se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro. Mientras hablaban de trivialidades, ambos disfrutaron de sus alimentos aunque ella a veces le robaba algunas papas fritas.

_-Dime algo Bones. Mañana irás al juego? Quiero que estés ahí. _-Dijo Seeley mientras saboreaba su hamburguesa.

_-No. _-Contestó ella tajantemente. Él se quedó mudo por su respuesta. Al ver esto ella continuó: _-El futbol americano es un deporte que no conozco y además quiero ir a la exposición de restos egipcios. Qué te parece si nos vemos después del partido. Además, no quiero que te distraigas por mi presencia y termines perdiendo el juego. Creo esa es la mejor opción._

Booth estaba por terminar de comer su hamburguesa. Al terminar de digerir el último pedazo, por fin pudo responderle: _-Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí pero tienes razón. En vez de pensar en cómo derrotar al equipo contrario me la pasaría viéndote en las gradas. Pero eso sí, terminando el juego pasaremos toda la tarde juntos. Finalmente ya estoy muy bien preparado para mis exámenes del lunes. No puedo creer que sea ya la última semana de clases. Y después a la universidad._

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Temperance pusiera una cara de tristeza. Desvió su mirada para que Seeley no pudiera apreciar que ella estaba a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo malo pasaba por su mente: _-Qué pasa? Por qué lloras?_

_-Porque en una semana tendrás que irte. Dijiste que irías a la Universidad de Pittsburgh así que no nos veremos más. Vas a abandonarme como lo hicieron ellos. _–Brennan sintió los brazos de Booth alrededor de ella. Le trataba de dar un poco de consuelo. Él le dio un beso en la frente. _–Bones, no sigas por favor. Me duele muchísimo verte así. Te dije que mi sueño es jugar con los Pittsburgh Steelers pero eso puede esperar. Lo que no sabes es que también solicité entrar a la Universidad de Georgetown que se encuentra aquí en Washington. Ahí jugaría con los Washington Hoyas y con el paso del tiempo ya irme a jugar con los Steelers. Dada mi nueva situación, ya no podría irme a Pittsburgh. Te dije que no te abandonaría y lo pienso cumplir. _

Ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo y pudo ver que sus palabras eran sinceras. Sabía que él jamás la traicionaría. Algunos minutos después, ya iban camino a casa de Temperance cuando el coche se detuvo. Simplemente se apagó y no volvió a encender. Booth no lo podía creer. No podía creer que su fantástica cita acabaría con la descompostura del auto. Decidieron irse caminando pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Washington se había sumergido en un poderoso diluvio. Las ráfagas de lluvia hicieron que todo se inundara con extrema rapidez. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para refugiarse en casa de Seeley, la cual se encontraba más cerca. Como no había nadie en casa puesto que su mamá y su hermano habían salido de viaje, esperaron a que pasara la lluvia mientras veían una película. Bueno, mientras trataban de verla porque entre besos, caricias y cómplices sonrisas, se demostraron a cada minuto lo mucho que se querían y cuán importante era el uno para el otro. En cuanto terminó de llover, Booth la llevó a casa. Nuevamente se despidieron en la entrada del edificio. Los dos eran felices mientras estaban juntos. Finalmente ambos habían caído ante los embates de Cupido. Booth estaba a dos juegos de lograr la felicidad completa. Mañana lucharía con todo para ganar ese juego. Y si ganaba el campeonato se lo dedicaría al amor de su vida. Esa noche ambos se acostaron con una enorme sonrisa. Un día maravilloso había terminado y otro estaba por comenzar.

.

.

**Tal vez fueron muchos puntos suspensivos pero de verdad creo que fueron los necesarios. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Saludos!**


	14. Compromiso de Amor

**HELLO! Gracias a Dios es viernes y les traigo el nuevo cap de este fic. Agradezco de todo corazón todas sus palabras y alabanzas para el fic en general. Nuevamente les digo que me alegran el día y me hacen reír con todos sus comentarios (bueno, por lo menos he contribuido al aprendizaje del español latinoamericano en Europa!). Pues bien, este es un cap muy especial porque además de ser el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, es muy importante para la trama así que espero lo disfruten y les agrade (sé que así será). Por eso les pido que escriban sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, etc. para que logremos llegar a la meta de los 100 reviews! Jajaja!. Bueno, me despido deseando que todos estés bien donde quiera que se encuentren. Yo les mando muchos saludos desde el nuevo polo norte, es decir, desde México City porque con el inmenso frio que está haciendo, yo ya me imagino hasta allá jajaja!. Bye! **

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Después de una noche lluviosa, el domingo llegó acompañado de bastante calor. El sol se encontraba más resplandeciente y luminoso que otros días. Tal vez esa era una buena señal para Seeley. Hace unos días era un conquistador empedernido y ahora podía considerarse el hombre más enamorado y fiel que pudiera existir sobre la tierra. Amar a Temperance era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida. Jamás hubiera pensado que se enamoraría de alguien como ella. No tenía el estereotipo de mujer que él buscaba. Tal vez fue por eso que se enamoró de Temperance Brennan. No había conocido a una mujer como ella: Era única, inigualable, fantástica, maravillosa, genial, inteligente, brillante, sincera, noble, hermosa… No bastarían todos los adjetivos que existieran en todos los vocabularios para poder describirla. Nadie había tenido la oportunidad para conocerla más a fondo. Él la tuvo y descubrió a una mujer excepcional. Ya no podía alejarse de ella. La necesitaba a su lado para seguir viviendo. Pero ahora tenía otra cosa en mente: Ganar el partido de semifinales. Todo por ella y para ella.

Booth llegó al campo y pudo observar que casi todo el colegio estaba ahí. Todos excepto ella. Hubiera dado la vida por tenerla en las gradas pero tenía razón. Si avanzaban a la final recurriría a lo que fuera para que acudiera. Tal vez no le gustaba el deporte o no le entendía pero él tenía una semana para convertirla en fan y experta en la materia. No importaba lo que él tuviera que hacer. Si tenía que comer vegetales toda la semana lo haría, si tenía que leer 3 libros de ciencias lo haría, si tuviera que dormir solo dos horas por estar estudiando lo haría. Así lucharía con todo para ganar ese campeonato y dedicarle sólo a ella el título y trofeo de campeones. Ese era su sueño actual. Pronto alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Hermano! Listo para la acción? Recuerda que no la tendrás fácil _-Dijo Jack acompañado de Ángela. Llevaban varios días saliendo y su relación iba viento en popa. _-Ellos fueron los mejores de la temporada y su defensa es la mejor. _

_-Lo sé Jack pero hoy más que nunca vengo inspirado _–Contestó con una gran sonrisa

_-Vaya! nueva chica en puerta eh? _–Dijo Ángela. Sabía de buena fuente que Seeley Booth era el más perseguido por las chicas del colegio y claro que él se dejaba consentir. Esto lo sacó de onda. Pensó que tal vez Temperance ya le había comentado algo sobre su naciente relación _–Supongo que debe ser bonita porque esa sonrisa te delata. _

_-Tienes razón Ángela. Es la mujer más hermosa que pudiera existir sobre la tierra. _–Contestó él mientras recordaba su rostro y se perdía imaginariamente en sus ojos _-Pero bueno, debo marcharme. El calentamiento está por comenzar. Espero que nos eches porras eh? _–Dijo mientras se iba rumbo a los vestidores.

_-Claro que sí. Tienes que ganar Booth si no, me las vas a pagar eh? _–Contestó ella mientras una carcajada salía de su boca _–Hey, espera! Bren te mandó un mensaje! _-Al escuchar esto, Booth se volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a Ángela _–Dijo que te diera este mensaje textualmente: "Este es uno de los momentos más importantes de tu vida. Sé el mejor en todo lo que hagas. Lucha por conseguir lo que deseas. Recuerda que "Bones" estará esperando". No sé qué significa esto último pero dijo que tú lo sabrías. _

Una enorme sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de Booth. Sabía que después del partido se verían. Habían acordado verse afuera de casa de él. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se despidió de Ángela y de Jack: _-Gracias por el mensaje. Ahora si tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego. _

Booth se alejó corriendo mientras Ángela y Jack se quedaban observándolo: _-Se me hace que algo pasa entre esos dos. _–Dijo ella con una sonrisa. _-Él se ve muy feliz y pensándolo bien Bren ha estado muy rara. Ella no me ha dicho nada pero éstos dos han sido flechados por Cupido._

Jack soltó tremenda carcajada: _-Eso es imposible cariño! A Temperance no la conozco muy bien salvo lo que me has contado de ella. Pero a Seeley si lo conozco y debo decirte que es un Don Juan genuino y auténtico. Ha jurado que jamás se enamorará y hasta la fecha lo ha cumplido. Además, y sin menospreciar a tu amiga, ella no es de su tipo._

Ella lo miró intrigada y remató a lo dicho por Hodgins: _-Pues dirás lo que quieras pero de que algo pasa entre estos dos, es un hecho. Pero bueno, mejor vámonos porque el partido está por comenzar… _

Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus asientos. El campo estaba lleno. Habían muchos jóvenes que apoyaban a ambas escuadras. El partido estuvo bastante cerrado. Ambos equipos tenían buenas estrategias y buenas jugadas. Las porras se hacían presentes en todo momento. Faltaban pocos segundos para el final del encuentro. El equipo visitante estaba arriba en el marcador. El balón pertenecía a los de casa. Seeley Booth sabía que debían avanzar bastantes yardas para lograr una anotación. Observó el panorama e indicó la estrategia a seguir. Tenía que realizar un gran pase para ganar el partido y pasar al juego por el campeonato. El árbitro marcó la continuación del juego. Booth recibió el balón e inmediatamente buscó al que estuviera libre para hacer la anotación. A lo lejos pudo observar a Eric que se encontraba desmarcado y dirigiéndose al área de anotación. De inmediato lanzó el balón. Era un pase muy largo. Con todo el corazón Booth deseó que su amigo recibiera el balón para poder ganar el partido….

Todo el campo empezó a vitorear al observar que Eric hacía la anotación un segundo antes de que el árbitro marcara el final del juego. Todos corrieron a abrazar a Eric por haber sido el héroe. Seeley dio gracias a Dios por esa victoria que le dedicaba a Brennan. Ahora lo único que le importaba era salir inmediatamente de ahí. Sin embargo, todavía tendría que esperar un poco más. Todos sus compañeros se acercaban rápidamente para felicitarlo. Todos consideraban que él era el mejor jugador del partido por su entrega, destreza, estrategia y sobretodo por ese fabuloso pase que lanzó para llevarse la victoria.

Seeley pudo salir del campo hora y media después de que el partido terminara. Ya estaba harto de que todos lo felicitaran. Lo habían invitado a celebrar y él dijo que después los alcanzaría. Pero sabía que no sería así. Lo único que quería era estar con Brennan. Cuando llegó a su casa la encontró sentada en la banqueta de la calle. Cuando ella lo vio llegar inmediatamente empezó a correr para abrazarlo. Ambos se besaron efusivamente. Habían pasado muchas horas desde la última vez que se habían visto.

_-Siento muchísimo la demora. Ángela me dio tu mensaje. Intenté escaparme antes pero me fue imposible. Ganamos el partido y lo que vino después fue la locura. Todos me felicitaron aunque hubiera dado la vida por verte ahí._

_-Aunque no lo creas sí estuve ahí. _–Le contestó ella con cara traviesa.

_-Qué quieres decir? _–Replicó él intrigado mientras entraban a su casa.

_-Como sabes, fui al colegio para ver la exposición la cual estuvo maravillosa! Los vestigios de la cultura egipcia son fascinantes. Como la exhibición fue algo pequeña, cuando salí vi que era muy temprano. Así que la curiosidad se apoderó de mí y fui al campo de juego. Anhelaba verte en acción y no me arrepiento. Esa última jugada fue fantástica! Debo confesar que me sorprendí yo misma por haberme puesto a brincar de felicidad. En cuanto acabó el juego fui al departamento para dejar algunas cosas que había comprado y después me vine para acá pero al ver que no llegabas supuse que todos te estarían felicitando. _

Booth estaba que no cabía de felicidad por enterarse de esto último. Ella lo había visto jugar. Pero ahora tenía que hacerle prometer algo muy importante para él: _-Me alegra que hayas ido pero quiero que me prometas algo: Que el próximo domingo irás a verme jugar el partido de campeonato. Quiero dedicarte el título y el trofeo. Y así gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Promete que ahí estarás por favor! _–Dijo él juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

Ella sonrió y aceptó gustosa su propuesta. Después ella preparó macarrones con queso, el cual era uno de los platillos favoritos de Booth. Ambos disfrutaron de una comida deliciosa mientras platicaban del partido y de la exhibición egipcia. Al término de su plática decidieron ver una película en la televisión. Mientras ella preparaba la botana, Seeley fue a su habitación para guardar algunas cosas. Al ver que ya se había tardado, fue a buscarlo. Cuando entró en su cuarto, lo vio mirar la ventana con especial detenimiento.

_-Qué miras Booth? _–Preguntó extrañada

_-Sólo miro el paisaje. _–Respondió con voz baja _-Creo que nunca en la vida me había detenido a observar algo con detenimiento. Siempre pensaba solo en mí y jamás en los demás. Y gracias a ti eso ha cambiado._

_-A mí no debes agradecerme nada. _-Contestó ella acercándose un poco hacia la ventana donde se encontraba él _-Los dos estamos descubriendo nuevas cosas al mismo tiempo. Vamos aprendiendo día a día. _

Booth le dio un leve beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia un estante que estaba a un lado. Empezó a sacar varias cosas y ponerlas en el estante mientras ella observaba su recámara.

_-Sabes algo Booth? Te tengo una sorpresa… _-Dijo ella con voz traviesa. Booth volteó a verla y se sorprendió ante lo que ella le mostraba.

_-Wow Bones! De dónde sacaste eso? _–Preguntó él cuando la observó con detenimiento. Ella se había despojado del suéter que traía puesto y pudo apreciar que portaba un jersey negro con el escudo del equipo de futbol bordado en color blanco _–Y todavía no has visto lo mejor… _-Respondió ella. Se dio la vuelta y Seeley pudo observar que en la parte de atrás estaba bordado su apellido (BOOTH) y el número 12, que era el número con el que jugaba en el equipo. Finalmente ella le dijo: _-Qué opinas? Te agrada? Me veo bien?_

Booth lanzó una gran carcajada mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos _–Es maravillosa! Cómo la conseguiste? _–Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras le respondía: _-La compré a la salida del campo después de que terminara el partido. Había varias de otros jugadores del equipo pero yo quería una con tu nombre. Y quise mostrártela para ver qué opinabas._

El le devolvió la mirada: _Bones, me amas? _–Soltó sin pensar. Ella le sonrió y sin dudar contestó: _-Más que a mi propia vida. Estoy enamorada de ti como jamás lo había estado de nadie. Te amo por sobre todas las cosas._

Pudo apreciar que sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con demasiada intensidad. Eso lo estaba volviendo loco porque sabía que él producía ese efecto en ella. Cuando pudo reaccionar sólo pudo decir: _-Sabes Bones, te ves preciosa. Te ves increíblemente sexy con esa playera… _

En ese instante Booth la besó tomándola por sorpresa. Fue un beso intenso y profundo. Ella correspondió de la misma forma. Por ese momento se olvidaron del mundo entero. Sus manos nuevamente se apoderaron de todos sus sentidos. Booth empezó a besar su cuello mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el momento. Él recorrió con sus manos su delicado cuerpo hasta llegar a su cadera. Ahí empezó a quitarle el jersey. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. De hecho, ella también le quitó la playera. Siguieron besándose con gran intensidad. Con mucha delicadeza, Booth la recostó sobre su cama y él se colocó junto a ella. Deseaba con toda su alma estar con ella, hacerle el amor. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos buscando aprobación para seguir adelante. Esto era algo nuevo para ella. Nunca había estado en esa situación pero ahora quería estar con él. Ella lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Él correspondió de igual forma. Poco a poco fue besando cada milímetro de su rostro, de su cuello, de sus brazos, de sus hermosos y delicados senos hasta llegar a su ombligo. Seeley volteó para mirar su rostro y ella lo veía radiante. Muy despacio desabrochó su pantalón y comenzó a deslizarlo muy suavemente sobre sus piernas. Ella lo veía cada vez más excitada. Su temperatura estaba subiendo considerablemente y su respiración estaba perdiendo el control… sus gemidos se escuchaban cada vez más por toda la habitación. En un momento de cordura pudo darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba desnuda. Sólo tenía puesta la ropa interior, la cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Booth, por su parte, seguía saboreando cada parte del cuerpo de su amada Temperance. Había besado cada milímetro de su escultural y exquisita anatomía mientras la hacía enloquecer. Él sonreía al verla sumamente excitada. Quería que ese momento fuera sumamente especial para ambos. _–Eres hermosa… Una diosa del Olimpo… mi Afrodita personal… Me vuelves loco Bones… Soy tu más fiel esclavo… _-Le decía mientras besaba sus bien torneadas piernas y sus delicados pies. Quería hacerle el amor una y otra vez, quería detener el tiempo para que nunca pudiera escapar de sus brazos. Se levantó momentáneamente de la cama para quitarse él mismo lo que le quedaba de ropa hasta quedar en bóxers. Ella sonrió mientras lo observaba. Nuevamente subió a la cama sobre el cuerpo de ella hasta quedar frente a su rostro. Por unos segundos se perdieron en sus miradas. Pero en esta ocasión ella tuvo la iniciativa. Booth no supo en qué momento su espalda quedó sobre la cama mientras ella se colocaba sobre él. Decidió aplicar la misma táctica que momentos antes había utilizado ese macho alfa que la había hecho enloquecer de placer. Acarició cada parte de su magnífica figura. Seeley cerró sus ojos para solamente sentir sus caricias sobre su cuerpo. Brennan comenzó a besar su hermoso cuerpo. Ella sabía que su anatomía era perfecta. Conforme avanzaba, combinó sus besos con caricias y leves mordiscos haciendo que el lanzara pequeños gemidos. A ella le agradaba observar que lo estaba excitando de una forma increíble. Pudo notar su creciente erección sobre los bóxers. Eso la animó a continuar con los besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo, lenta y suavemente. Booth estaba al borde de la locura. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa al escuchar sus gemidos cada vez más profundos. Él ya no aguantaba más… Con un rápido movimiento volvió a colocarla sobre la cama y él se colocó sobre ella. Con sus brazos atrapó los de ella y los colocó sobre la cama a la altura de su cabeza. Brennan pudo observar en sus ojos una inmensa lujuria lo que hizo que ella se sintiera extremadamente deseada por aquel hombre que la estaba haciendo vibrar como nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Booth la besó con fuerza y con una furia incontrolable. Había enloquecido finalmente. Cuando tuvieron que separarse a falta de aire, él miró sus brillantes ojos azules. Había amor en ellos, un gran y profundo amor. Eso lo hizo sonreír: _-Te hice una promesa así que en esta ocasión yo seré el profesor. Te demostraré que las leyes de la física se pueden romper. _–Cuando terminó de decir esto, se inclinó sobre ella para besarle el cuello. Ella estaba completamente excitada. Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de su amante penetraba el de ella con un suave vaivén que fue doloroso al principio pero que lentamente fue brindándole un increíble placer conforme el movimiento se fue intensificando. Ambos gemían cada vez más y más y más hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo gritando los nombres del otro. Él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo y permanecieron así por algunos minutos mientras se abrazaban. Lentamente Booth se colocó a un costado de ella para seguirla abrazando. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Todo permanecía en silencio hasta que _–Definitivamente tenías razón. Las leyes de la física se pueden romper. Por un instante fuimos uno solo. Jamás voy a olvidar este momento Booth… Gracias. _-Le dijo ella mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios. Él le contestó con una sonrisa _–No Bones. Yo soy el que tengo que agradecerte por haberme elegido. Y también le doy gracias a Dios y a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino. Te amo. Y desde este momento soy completamente tuyo… Para toda la vida… _-Ahora él era quien depositaba un suave beso en los labios de ella.

Entonces ella se levantó para vestirse rápidamente. Él se desconcertó ante su comportamiento _–Qué pasa? Por qué te vas?_

_-Porque ya es de noche y debo llegar a mi casa si no Ángela va a empezar a buscarme por todas partes. No quiero preocuparla. Además, mañana tienes examen y debes descansar. Hoy tuviste un día bastante… agotador _–Ambos rieron con ese último comentario. Finalmente él le contestó: _-Déjame llevarte a tu casa. No quiero que te vayas caminando sola. _-Ella lo interrumpió: _-No te preocupes por eso. Saliendo de aquí tomaré un taxi. Tú debes descansar. Te veo mañana saliendo de la escuela para saber cómo te fue en los exámenes. Adios amor. _–Temperance depositó un rápido besito en sus labios y salió de la habitación. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Booth no tuvo tiempo de levantarse. Permaneció varios minutos acostado recordando lo que acababa de vivir con ella. Durante su vida tuvo sexo infinidad de veces pero ese día por primera vez hizo el amor. Por primera vez era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Entonces se sentó sobre la cama y miró hacia la ventana con un semblante serio. Se levantó para cerrarla y se dirigió hacia el estante. _–Espero que eso haya sido suficiente. _-Dijo mientras tomaba del estante su cámara digital. Oprimió el botón que apagaba la grabación. La colocó nuevamente donde estaba y se acostó a dormir.

.

.

**No me maten por favor! No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Saludos!**


	15. Confesiones

**HELLO! Acabo de regresar del entierro de Seeley Booth porque después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo pasado, todas las que comentaron lo querían asesinar después de ese inesperado final. Pensaba actualizar hasta mañana pero tal vez no vaya ni a dormir por culpa de mi "adorado" trabajo así que aquí me tienen con el nuevo cap. Les voy a ser sincera: me hicieron reír con todos sus comentarios (incluyendo algunas palabras altisonantes que fueron perdonadas) porque todas se desquitaron con él y no conmigo ya que él es así por culpa mía. Así que debo confesar mi crimen: yo soy la autora intelectual de ese final jajajajaja! Pero eso si, les pido perdón a aquellas a las que hice llorar. Nunca creí que provocaría todas esas reacciones en ustedes. Pues bien, el capítulo anterior fue muy especial ahora por otros motivos: Además de ser el más importante e íntimo de Booth y Brennan y de ser el más largo que escribí, se ha convertido en el capítulo más comentado de todo el fic así que les agradezco sus palabras porque, gracias a ello, ya estamos a poco de llegar a los 100 reviews. Eso me llena de mucha alegría y felicidad!. Por otra parte, casi nadie comentó si lo que ocurrió entre ByB fue tierno, bonito o romántico. Todas se fueron contra el final. Finalmente, espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como han disfrutado los anteriores (excepto la última parte del anterior). Sé que es un poco corto pero como saben el trabajo me tiene bastante ocupada. Espero que todas las chicas que comentaron lo sigan haciendo y me expresen sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, comentarios, anécdotas, etc. Todas son bienvenidas. Como les he dicho, cada una de sus palabras iluminan mis días y alimentan un poco mi ego jajajajaja!. Cuídense y de todo corazón les mando muchos saludos y besos a todos los lugares donde se encuentren desde la hermosa y bastante helada Ciudad de México. Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Otro lunes había llegado. Y con él, comenzaba la última semana de clases. Todos los alumnos seguían comentando y celebrando el triunfo del equipo el día anterior. Elogiaban a todo el equipo pero el que se había llevado todos los honores era el capitán Seeley Booth. Pero él tenía otros asuntos en qué pensar. Estaba por entrar a presentar sus exámenes y los nervios se comenzaban a apoderar de él. Trató de tranquilizarse. Sabía que Temperance le había enseñado bien y lo menos que quería hacer era decepcionarla. El examen dio inicio. Leyó cuidadosamente cada pregunta. Si sabía la respuesta, la contestaba de inmediato. Si no, seguía a la siguiente pregunta para no perder el tiempo. Al final regresaría a contestar las que dejaba pendientes. Así pasaron 3 horas. Cuando el examen terminó Booth salió del salón de clases con un semblante pensativo. Afuera lo esperaba Jack para saber cómo le había ido:

_-Hermano! Cómo te fue? Dime que jugarás el domingo por favor! No podremos ganar el campeonato si no juegas… _-Dijo Jack nervioso y desesperado porque Seeley no le contestaba sus preguntas.

_-No lo sé. Supongo que lo sabré hasta el viernes. _–Contestó Booth con un aspecto serio.

_-Pero tú qué crees? Cómo sentiste el examen? _–Jack no quería perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

_-Tengo fe en Dios en que podré jugar el domingo. _

_-Si! Sabía que lo harías Booth! Eres el mejor! _–Respondió Jack con sonora carcajada a la que el aludido respondió de la misma forma. _–Veo que las clases particulares fueron de mucha ayuda no? Vaya que tu maestra es muy eficiente._

_-Fue una buena maestra, yo fui un buen alumno, me enseñó bien, aprendí perfectamente y aquí me tienes. Gracias a ella el domingo jugaré la final! _–Dijo Booth feliz recordando todos los momentos que vivió con Brennan.

_-Hablando de ella, ayer fue domingo y teníamos algo pendiente. Prometiste que para el día de ayer la tendrías por completo a tus pies y la verdad es que yo no vi absolutamente nada entre ustedes dos._

_-Pues te confieso que me costó trabajo pero finalmente dio su brazo a torcer. Temperance Brennan ha sido agregada a mi enorme lista de conquistas. Ahora sí puedo decir que les he robado el corazón a todas las jóvenes del colegio. _–Dijo Seeley con aires de grandeza.

_-Pues yo no te creo nada _–Contestó Hodgins ante las últimas palabras de su entrañable amigo _–Te dije que quería una prueba o de lo contrario no había dinero. _

Booth abrió su mochila para sacar la cámara digital. Le mostró a Hodgins una sola escena que no le dejaba ninguna duda de que Temperance había caído en las redes de su amigo Casanova. Se sorprendió al escuchar sus propias palabras: "_Bones, me amas? -Más que a mi propia vida. Estoy enamorada de ti como jamás lo había estado de nadie. Te amo por sobre todas las cosas". _La cámara mostraba que esa escena se había grabado un día antes por la tarde. Por supuesto que eso fue todo lo que le enseñó a Jack. Inmediatamente después guardó la filmación.

Jack Hodgins no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado y observado. _–Eres único Booth! Mira que conquistarla de esa manera. Eres mi ídolo hermano! _–Respondió Jack con un abrazo efusivo _–Y como una promesa es una promesa, aquí te entrego un cheque por 10,000 dólares. Ahora sí podrás hacer realidad tu sueño de comprarte la chamarra que querías! _–Dijo Hodgins mientras le extendía el cheque con la cantidad acordada. Booth lo tomó y observó que efectivamente era la cantidad acordada. De pronto, lo rompió ante los ojos de incredulidad de Jack.

_-Te has vuelto loco? Por qué lo rompes? Eran los 10,000 dólares que te ganaste! _

_-Eso es mentira _–Rebatió Seeley _–Ella está tan enamorada de mí… como lo estoy yo de ella…_

Jack se quedó con la boca abierta. Acaso había escuchado bien o era una alucinación? Seeley Booth estaba… enamorado? Eso era imposible: _-Es una broma verdad? Prometiste que nunca te enamorarías de ninguna mujer._

Booth se quedó callado por algunos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba todos los instantes que habían compartido juntos. Nuevamente abrió los ojos y volteó su mirada hacia su amigo incrédulo: _-Es lo más serio que he dicho en toda mi vida. Temperance Brennan es el amor de mi vida. No quería admitirlo pero todo fue más poderoso que yo. Traté de negarme lo que sentía por ella pero era imposible. Toda ella me vuelve loco. Me hace querer gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo, que daría la vida entera por ella, que pasaría el resto de mi vida solo admirando su belleza, embriagándome con su aroma… Moriría de celos si alguien se atreviera solo a mirarla. Estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Y sabes una cosa? Ella me corresponde. También me ama. Y en este momento vamos paso a paso porque es algo nuevo para ambos. Estamos descubriendo juntos lo que es el amor de pareja. Quiero pasar mi vida entera a su lado. Cuando la veo, se me olvida el mundo entero… Cuando la beso, el tiempo se detiene…. La amo más que a mí mismo._

Jack no podía creer en las palabras de su mejor amigo: _-Wow! Creo que te pegó durísimo el amor! Pensé que eso sería imposible pero me alegro que hayas encontrado a una mujer que te haga sentar cabeza. Ahora entiendes lo que yo siento por Ángela? _–Al mencionar el nombre de ésta última, recordó lo que le había dicho el día anterior _–Y hablando de ella, déjame decirte que es bastante observadora. Justo ayer me dijo que creía que algo pasaba entre ustedes porque te veías muy feliz y había notado que Temperance estaba muy rara. Quien hubiera dicho que tenía mucha razón! _–Terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

Booth también empezó a reír al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. _–Creo que el amor se me nota hasta por los poros. Pero bueno, acompáñame a dejar mis cosas en el locker para que me acompañes a entrenar. _–Jack asintió y ambos se dirigieron a depositar sus cosas. Después se marcharon al entrenamiento. Booth no podía dejar de pensar en Brennan. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese momento…

.

.

Temperance Brennan despertó muy temprano ese lunes. Tenía una sonrisa marcada en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre. Sonreía al recordar lo que había vivido junto a Booth. Pensó que nunca sería feliz después de lo que le había sucedido con su familia. Ahora ese sentimiento se había ido. Nunca más volvería a estar triste. Por fin era completamente feliz.

_-Bren… Bren?... Bren! _–Ángela tuvo que elevar la voz para que su amiga le hiciera caso. Cuando por fin obtuvo su atención continuó: _-Vaya que hoy amaneciste más feliz que de costumbre eh? Se puede saber a qué se debe eso? _–Ella quería saber si su teoría era verdadera o simplemente imaginación suya.

_-No sé de qué me hablas Ánge. Mi comportamiento es el mismo de siempre. _-Contestó Brennan intentando disimular lo que sentía por Booth.

_-A ver querida. Dejémonos de tonterías. Estás enamorada de alguien verdad?_

_-No Ángela! Ya te dije que el amor no existe… _-Dijo ella mientras trataba de no sonreír ante su mejor amiga. No quería ser descubierta aún.

_-Estás enamorada del guapísimo Seeley Booth! Y ya no puedes negarlo! Se te nota en la mirada, en la sonrisa, en tu comportamiento, absolutamente en todo. Pareciera que eres otra persona._

Temperance se quedó callada por un momento. Finalmente se armó de valor y le confesó a su amiga su último secreto: _-Esta bien. Booth y yo estamos juntos… _

_-Si! _–La interrumpió su amiga con un inmenso grito. _–Lo sabía! Él se veía tan feliz y radiante y tú ya te estabas portando diferente. Además, te la pasabas todas las tardes con él. Te das cuenta de que te vas a convertir en la envidia de todas las chicas del colegio! Bueno, eso no importa. Lo único importante es que te ves inmensamente feliz y eso me da mucha alegría y felicidad! _–Le dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su amiga. Poco a poco le fue contando cómo se había dado su romance, lo que vivieron juntos desde que se conocieron en la fiesta de Jack. Trataba de platicarlo superficialmente pero su amiga insistía en saber cada detalle. Por obvias razones, no le platicó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en casa de él. Si se lo hubiera dicho, Ángela no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara con lujo de detalle y eso era algo que se guardaría para ella sola. Lo que sí le enseñó fue el jersey que compró con el nombre de su adorado.

Finalmente, Ángela le hizo la pregunta más importante: _Oye Bren… Y qué es lo que sientes por él? Qué es lo que te hace sentir?_

Temperance Brennan se quedó callada por unos instantes intentando encontrar las palabras que mejor describieran lo que sentía por Booth. Finalmente se decidió a hablar: _-Como sabes, siempre he dicho que el amor no existe. Que solamente son reacciones químicas del cerebro pero cuando estoy con Booth siento una inmensa felicidad, igual a la que sentía cuando todavía vivía con mi familia. Cuando veo sus ojos me pierdo por completo en ellos… Sé que eso es imposible pero siento que el tiempo se detiene. Con él puedo ser yo misma… sin caretas y sin murallas. No sé cómo pero poco a poco se fue ganando mi confianza, mi cariño, mi amor. Tal vez piensas que es muy pronto debido a que nos conocimos hace 10 días pero ya no puedo ni quiero estar sin él. Nunca me había sentido de esta forma así que no sé si en verdad esto que siento es amor. Lo único que te puedo decir es que daría la vida entera por él. _

Ángela escuchó atentamente las palabras de Temperance. Mientras la escuchaba observaba cómo el tono de voz de su amiga se hacía más alegre y que una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. No le quedaba duda que era amor verdadero. Ahora tenía que investigar si él sentía lo mismo por su hermana. Sabía que Booth tenía fama de mujeriego y lo que no le permitiría era que lastimara a su amiga.

.

.

Al término del entrenamiento Seeley Booth contaba los minutos para encontrarse con Brennan. No podía esperar más tiempo para poder abrazarla y besarla durante toda la tarde. La invitaría a comer, le platicaría como le había ido en los exámenes, en el entrenamiento, le llevaría a recorrer la ciudad. Haría lo que fuera necesario para verla feliz. Cuando se dirigía a recoger sus cosas notó algo sumamente extraño. El candado del locker estaba quebrado. De inmediato lo abrió para ver si le habían robado algo. Dio un vistazo rápido para ver si faltaba algo pero todo parecía estar en su lugar _–Tal vez fue solo una mala broma _–pensó. Fue a la dirección para pedir un nuevo candado para poder cerrar su locker. Después se dirigió a la salida. Quería irse lo más rápido posible porque la mujer de sus sueños lo esperaba.

.

.

.

**Ya ven cómo no debían matar a Booth? Él de verdad ama a Brennan. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Saludos!**


	16. Pesadilla en el Paraiso

**HELLO! SI SE PUDO! SI SE PUDO! Por fin es viernes (lo malo es que mañana también trabajo todo el día) y como ya es costumbre, les traigo el nuevo cap de este humilde fic. Además, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón todo su apoyo para que se lograra la meta de los 100 comentarios. Alguien ya puso el reto de los 150 pero yo me doy por bien servida con los que van hasta el momento. Por otra parte, muchas se dieron cuenta que fue lo que le robaron a Booth pero solo una persona me dijo quien fue y el motivo por el que lo hizo. No se preocupen que pronto lo sabrán. Otro detalle del que me di cuenta es que a varias les agrada la forma en que muestro la personalidad de Brennan y Booth. Creo que la explicación viene de más pero considero que es porque apenas están conociendo el primer amor. Recordemos que ellos nunca se han enamorado así que por ese motivo destilan miel por todos lados. Finalmente quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron por primera vez y a las que siguen agregando al fic y a esta servidora en alertas y en favoritos. Insisto nuevamente en que sus palabras me alegran los días. Pero bueno, basta de palabras y mejor las dejo leer este cap que espero que les guste. De la misma manera, no olviden escribir sus comentarios, sugerencias, anécdotas (Brennangirl me debe una anécdota eh! – Que justo me acaba de pagar jejeje!), críticas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, amenazas, etc. Cuídense y les mando muchos saludos y besos con cariño desde mi adorado México lindo y querido! **

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Habían pasado 13 días desde que se conocieron y era cada vez más evidente que Booth y Brennan vivían un hermoso romance. Al ser los últimos días de clase, salían temprano o sólo acudían a recoger calificaciones. Pasaban los días juntos caminando por las calles de la ciudad, visitando los monumentos erigidos a Washington y Lincoln, viendo películas en el departamento de ella. Todo era maravilloso. No podría existir una pareja que fuera más feliz que ellos. Ángela había sido testigo de ese amor que los embriagaba de una completa felicidad.

Al día siguiente, Booth pasó muy temprano por ella para que la acompañara a recoger las calificaciones pendientes de los exámenes que había presentado al inicio de la semana. Ambos estaban confiados en que él aprobaría con buenas calificaciones y así poder asegurar su lugar en el partido por el campeonato:

_-Estoy seguro de que pasé esos exámenes Bones _-Le comentó Booth a Brennan cuando caminaban abrazados con dirección al colegio _-pero aún así estoy nervioso. Qué tal si marqué las respuestas incorrectas por culpa de los nervios. _

Temperance lo hizo detenerse y empezó a esbozar una carcajada ante el rostro incrédulo de su "novio": _-Tranquilo Booth… Quién hubiera dicho que el mejor jugador del equipo, aquel que no le tiene miedo a nada, se pone nervioso ante un examen! Debes calmarte, estudiaste bien y tengo mucha confianza en que te enseñé bien. _–Él la rodeó con sus brazos para plantarle un lindo beso en los labios.

_-Sabes que hay otra cosa que me puede poner extremadamente nervioso?_

_ -No tengo idea de qué pueda ser esa cosa… _-Dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa en los labios

_-Oh sí! Claro que sabes! Sabes que eres tú Bones. Tu presencia me inquieta, me intimida pero me encanta a la vez. Te has vuelto una adicción para mí. Ya no podría vivir ni un segundo más sin estar a tu lado _–Le contestó él mirándola directamente a los ojos. Dios! Cómo lo enloquecían esos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules… Eran maravillosos!

Al llegar al colegio, Booth tuvo que presentarse en la dirección para que el Director Hopkins le entregara los resultados y le comunicara si jugaría o no en 3 días. Brennan, como no podía acompañarlo, quedó en esperarlo en la biblioteca. Antes de entrar, Booth le dio un enorme beso, lindo y apasionado a la vez, pero también sentía una sensación extraña. No quería dejarla pero debía hacerlo. Sabía que sería solo por unos minutos pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba tranquilo. Brennan se despidió con una gran sonrisa deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Ella estaba feliz. Todos los días recordaba lo que había vivido al lado de Booth. No podía creer que alguien como ella fuera feliz. A veces se preguntaba si lo que estaba viviendo no era acaso solo un sueño. Ángela se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento. De verdad se le notaba tanto que estaba profundamente enamorada de un hombre maravilloso? Su suerte había cambiado y eso la hacía extremadamente feliz, como nunca lo había sido, ni siquiera cuando vivía en compañía de sus padres y su hermano.

Entonces sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo antes de llegar a la biblioteca y la metían a un salón de clases. No pudo defenderse porque todo fue muy rápido.

_-Así que tú eres la famosa Temperance Brennan eh? _–Le dijo un hombre al que no conocía… o por lo menos no recordaba haber visto.

_-Qué es lo que te pasa? Yo no tengo ningún trato contigo! Ni siquiera sé quién eres! _–Gritó esperando que alguien pudiera oírla.

_-No me conoces pero yo a ti te conozco… muy bien _-Le dijo mientras la arrinconaba en una esquina del salón. _–Era verdad cuando Seeley decía que eras muy bonita. Vaya que tuvo mucha suerte contigo._

_ -Seeley? Booth dijo eso? _–Temperance estaba inquieta. Pensaba que él sólo le había hablado a Jack sobre su relación.

_-Claro que me lo dijo. Nos lo dijo a todos. Y sabemos que también sabes gozar muy bien en la cama… _-Seguía diciendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla mirándola con deseo _–Qué te parece si pasamos un lindo rato tú y yo… juntos, aquí… sin que nadie pueda interrumpirnos…_

Temperance no podía creer en sus palabras. No quería hacerlo. Se negaba a hacerlo. Booth no podía haber dicho eso. Había sido un momento muy íntimo entre ambos _–Suéltame! No sé de qué me hablas!_

El hombre la tomó por la cintura acercándola a sus caderas mientras la recargaba con fuerza en la pared: _-Acaso me vas a negar que el domingo ustedes dos estuvieron juntos? Que no tuvieron relaciones en su recámara después de que le presumieras tu jersey con su número bordado?_

Ella se quedó inmóvil ante sus palabras. Cómo era posible que supiera eso? Sólo ella y Booth lo sabían… Las lágrimas empezaban a querer salir de sus ojos _–Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Porque él nos lo mostró _-Contestó mientras se acercaba a besarle el cuello. Sus palabras la mantenían pegada al suelo _-después de que se cumpliera el plazo de la apuesta…_

_-Apuesta? Apuesta? _–Esa palabra resonó en la mente de Brennan como un ruido ensordecedor _–De qué apuesta hablas!_

_-Querida… lamento ser quien te informe de esto pero… Seeley Booth jugó contigo como lo hace con todas. Apostó con Jack Hodgins que haría que cayeras en su cama a más tardar el domingo pasado y como él le pidió una prueba, Booth se la dio el lunes._

_-QUÉ PRUEBA! _–Gritó una Brennan desesperada a lo que el hombre sacó una cámara de su bolsillo y se la mostró. Ella pudo observar cómo hacían el amor. Lo había grabado todo… Desde el momento en que le mostró su playera hasta el momento en que ella se marchó. Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que veía pero sus ojos no podían mentirle. Esas imágenes hablaban por sí mismas.

_-Apostó 10,000 dólares a que lograría seducirte para agregarte a su lista de conquistas. Con ese dinero se comprará una chamarra. Además, sabías que cuando se lleva a la cama a alguna mujer la abandona para que alguno de sus amigos la tenga en sus brazos? Esto es lo que ha pasado ahora. Y yo he sido el afortunado. He visto que eres maravillosa en la cama…_

El hombre colocó su mano en su mejilla. Comenzó a deslizarla por su cuello hasta bajar a su blusa. Ella estaba inmóvil, en shock. Pasaban por su mente todos esos maravillosos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Y todo era una vil mentira. Él comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la blusa para tocar sus senos. Se acercó más a ella para besarle el cuello. Brennan no ponía resistencia… Sentía cómo todo su mundo se derrumbaba en mil pedazos.

_-Tienes un olor maravilloso… Y tu piel es tan suave… Con razón Booth dijo que tener sexo contigo era fantástico… Déjame acariciarte… Déjame hacerte gozar mejor de lo que él lo hizo… _-Dijo con una gran sonrisa _–Quiero que grites mi nombre cuando te haga mía… mía… mía…_

Temperance no pudo más… Juntó desde lo más profundo de su ser la fuerza necesaria para golpearlo en el rostro. Aprovechando que su agresor había caído al suelo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salir de ese lugar. Sólo corría. No llevaba ninguna dirección. Solamente quería huir de esa pesadilla. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Todas sus palabras habían sido mentira. Todos sus gestos y regalos solo eran para conseguir algo más. Y aquella tarde en su casa… era la cúspide de su victoria. Y tuvo el descaro de grabarlo. El momento más íntimo de toda su existencia había sido observado por sus mejores amigos. Ahora se sentía sucia… Sentía como si todos hubieran abusado de ella. No podía sacar de su mente las imágenes de sus amigos imaginándose siendo él… No podía más… Quería morirse.

Estuvo llorando mientras caminaba por la ciudad. Su mundo se había desmoronado por completo. Por primera vez llegó a creer que el amor sí existía, que podía ser feliz nuevamente. Ahora se sentía humillada y más sola que nunca. Cuando llegó al departamento, se alegró un poco de que Ángela no estuviera porque hubiera tenido que darle explicaciones del por qué estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Al cerrar la puerta de entrada, se derrumbó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Tenía un dolor tan fuerte y profundo en el pecho. No podía borrar de su mente lo que le había sucedido esa mañana. Todo era tan hermoso. Ahora había descubierto que la pesadilla se había convertido en infierno. No quería volver a ver a Booth. No sabía de qué manera lo lograría pero estaba decidida. Entonces, vio un rayo de esperanza tirado en el suelo.

.

.

Seeley estaba loco de felicidad al salir de la oficina del Director Hopkins. Había pasado los exámenes que le faltaban. Era el tipo más afortunado que pudiera existir sobre la Tierra. El domingo jugaría el partido de campeonato y además, estaba profundamente enamorado de una chica excepcional. La quería con toda su alma. Había transformado su vida de una manera que jamás imaginó. Claro, era amor. Amor Verdadero. Lo que más anhelaba era estar con ella siempre. Ya no podía pensar en una vida sin Temperance Brennan a su lado. Todo había comenzado con un juego pero ese juego se había vuelto en su contra. Sin embargo, lo hacía feliz haber perdido porque en realidad había ganado: Ganó el corazón de su "Bones". Ese era el mayor premio que podía obtener.

Llegó a la biblioteca para encontrarse con ella. La buscó por todo el lugar pero no había señales de ella. Preguntó a los encargados si la habían visto y todos le dijeron que no se había presentado. Eso lo extrañó bastante. Acaso él había entendido que se encontrarían en otro lugar? No, estaba seguro de que habían acordado verse ahí. La buscó por todo el colegio pero no encontró ningún rastro de ella. Booth empezó a sentirse muy preocupado. Y si le había pasado algo? Si ese hubiera sido el caso, él no estuvo ahí para ayudarla. Se maldecía por no saber nada de ella. Decidió ir a buscarla a la enfermería. Si se sintió mal, era un hecho que la hallaría ahí. Al llegar, pudo comprobar que tampoco pasó por ese lugar.

Seeley Booth ya estaba desesperado. Incluso había olvidado ya la felicidad que hacía algunos minutos lo embargaba. Ni los exámenes ni el juego del campeonato importaban ahora. Lo único que le importaba era encontrarla. Decidió buscarla en todos los lugares que habían frecuentado en la última semana pero no hubo ninguna señal de la joven que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Ya de noche, su corazón se encontraba al borde del suicidio. Tenía miedo de que algo más grave hubiera pasado así que sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia su departamento. Necesitaba saber si se encontraba ahí. Al llegar, tocó desesperado la puerta. Cuando se abrió la puerta supo que algo andaba muy mal. Vio a Ángela hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ella se veía triste y desolada. Al ver de quien se trataba, su rostro se tornó fúrico. No dijo nada. Lo único que hizo fue propinarle una sonora cachetada.

.

.

.

**No me maten! La culpa la tiene mi muy estimada amiga Ebby a quien le dedico este cap. Si leen sus historias sabrán por qué. Esas son sus enseñanzas y desgraciadamente ya caí en su vicio jajaja! No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Saludos!**


	17. Desolación

**HELLO! Hoy tuve un poco de tranquilidad ya que no fui a trabajar (se supone que era fin de semana largo pero para mí fue uno normal puesto que trabajé el sábado) así que tuve la oportunidad de adelantar un poco lo que llevo escrito. Como pudieron ver en el capítulo anterior, Brennan se enteró de toda la verdad de una forma bastante fea y muchas preguntas quedaron en el aire. Les aseguro que en este cap esas dudas quedarán resueltas. Por otra parte, la mayoría ya sabe quien le mostró el video a Bren pero se están equivocando en el motivo. Opinaron que era porque Booth le había robado a Tessa y la verdad es que ella nunca me ha caído tan bien como para que ella sea el verdadero motivo. Pero no se preocupen porque lo leerán a continuación. Nuevamente les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado a través de este viaje literario. Sus palabras me alegran los días y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo con todo el corazón. Por este motivo, quiero pedir perdón si en algún momento las hice llorar con el cap anterior. Insisto, nunca creí que este fic les hiciera sentir todas esas emociones puesto que no soy tan buena escritora. También otra cosa que me sorprendió fue que alguien llegó a pensar que Bren iba a ser violada. Déjenme decirles que considero que la violación es un aspecto bastante denigrante del ser humano y que estoy absolutamente en contra de ello. Así que nunca les llegará a pasar eso a ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en mis fics sean buenos o malos. Dicho esto, espero de todo corazón que este cap sea de su agrado. Finalmente quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron por primera vez y a las que siguen agregando al fic y a esta servidora en alertas y en favoritos. No olviden escribir sus comentarios, sugerencias, anécdotas, críticas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, amenazas, etc., para seguir escribiendo mis locuras literarias!. Cuídense y les mando muchos saludos y besos con muchísimo cariño desde la maravillosa Ciudad de México. Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Booth se sorprendió ante el recibimiento de Ángela. No sabía el por qué de su comportamiento. Quería saber qué había pasado con Temperance. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien:

_-Por qué hiciste eso Ángela? Qué es lo que te hice?_

_-Y todavía lo preguntas desgraciado, bastardo infeliz? _–Ángela luchaba por no llorar de coraje al ver a Booth frente a ella: _-Y todavía tienes el descaro de venir? Acaso no ha sido suficiente?_

_-No sé de qué rayos me hablas? Yo solo quiero ver a Bren! Ella desapareció del colegio y no he sabido nada de ella! _-Sus palabras denotaban tristeza pero desesperación a la vez.

_-De verdad que eres un cínico! Después del dolor que le provocaste a mi amiga quieres verla? Creí que eras una buena persona pero me equivoqué contigo Seeley Booth. Jamás pensé que pudieras… _-El coraje que tenía la hizo callar. Quería golpearlo y de ser posible sacarle el corazón.

_-Qué es lo que hice! _–Booth tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Él no podía haberle hecho daño a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

_-La engañaste! Jugaste con sus sentimientos! Hiciste una apuesta con Jack para seducir a Brennan! Y lo peor es que la enamoraste de una forma vil y cruel! Yo sabía que eras un mujeriego pero esto no tiene perdón Booth… Y ahora ella… _-Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sus ojos se mostraban muy tristes por su amiga.

El rostro de Booth se volvió pálido. Temperance se había enterado de la verdad, de esa apuesta que había hecho que se enamorara como un loco de ella: _-Déjame explicarte Ángela!_

_-Y que tienes que explicar! Que te ganaste 10,000 dólares para comprarte tu estúpida chamarra? Que 10,000 dólares es lo que costó destruirle el corazón a Bren? Que 10,000 dólares fue el precio que le pusiste a su amor? 10,000 dólares fueron suficientes para ilusionarla, enamorarla, hacerle creer que podía ser feliz nuevamente y todo para qué? Para que un idiota mujeriego al que no le importa hacer sufrir a los demás pudiera presumir de haber conquistado a todas las alumnas del colegio antes de marcharse a la Universidad? Mi amiga te entregó todo su ser, su corazón, su amor y para ti eso no tuvo ningún valor? Sabías de lo ocurrido con su familia y aún así no te importó. Llegaste hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y ahora ella está destrozada. Lograste que bajara sus barreras para clavarle un puñal por la espalda! Vete de aquí Booth! No quiero volver a verte en este lugar!_

Ángela le cerró la puerta en la cara a Seeley Booth. En ese momento todo su mundo se derrumbó. No podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que le había causado a la persona más importante para él. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas de dolor. La había perdido. No… no podía darse ese lujo. Necesitaba verla. Hablar con ella para explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas. Como un loco comenzó a tocar la puerta del departamento. No se iba a marchar hasta hablar con Temperance. Tenía que pedirle perdón por el dolor que le había causado. Ángela abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Booth desesperado:

_-Tengo que decirle que la amo! Que empezó como una apuesta pero que ella hizo que por primera vez me enamorara de alguien! Tienes que creerme Ángela. La amo más que a mi miserable vida! Ella me hizo conocer el amor verdadero y debo decírselo. Déjame hablar con ella por favor!... Temperance! Bones! Déjame explicarte por favor! _–Seeley empezó a gritar desde la puerta para que Brennan pudiera oírlo _–Te amo! Nunca me había enamorado y tú fuiste la que hiciste que mi vida cambiara! Los momentos que estuvimos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida porque te entregué mi alma y corazón por completo! Perdóname mi amor! Perdóname! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero te amo con toda mi alma! Sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti!_

_-Booth!... No sigas… No tiene caso. Ella no está aquí. _–Ángela trató de calmarlo. Ambos entraron al departamento. Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras él buscaba a Brennan por todo el departamento. Finalmente él volvió a la sala y ella le entregó una nota que había encontrado al llegar a casa:

_Ángela:_

_Estoy en medio de una pesadilla. Todo fue una mentira. Tengo un dolor inmenso en el pecho y no puedo hacer que desaparezca. Booth me engañó. Jugó conmigo de una forma miserable. Me hizo creer que me amaba cuando lo que quería era ganar una apuesta que hizo con Jack y sus amigos. Apostó 10,000 dólares a que en una semana lograría que me acostara con él para poder llevarse el "prestigio" de haber conquistado a todas las chicas del colegio. Tengo que confesarte que creí ciegamente en sus palabras y me acosté con él… Y pensar que creí que el amor en verdad existía! Me hizo creer que las leyes de la física podían romperse al hacer el amor con la persona amada. Soy una estúpida porque sé que eso no es verdad. Fui irracional. Creí en sus palabras y nada fue verdad. También supe que le había mostrado a sus compañeros la prueba de su victoria. Grabó los instantes en que tuvimos intimidad. Lo grabó para demostrar que me había acostado con él… para que sus amigos… Para que uno de sus estúpidos amigos intentara propasarse conmigo alegando que Booth les dejaba el camino disponible y que él había sido el afortunado para revivir esos momentos grabados. No tienes idea de lo que sentí al ver ese video y al sentir las manos de ese idiota en mi cuerpo. Me sentí sucia. Sentí como si fuera una cualquiera y sabes que no lo soy! Todavía no puedo asimilar que Booth haya armado esta maldita trampa de "amor". Por eso no puedo seguir aquí… Necesito irme para tratar de olvidar. Perdóname por el dolor que te provoca esto pero yo estoy muy mal. No sé si algún día volveremos a vernos pero si no es así, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, que eres mi mejor amiga, cómplice y hermana. Te quiero mucho Ángela pero mi corazón está hecho mil pedazos, lo cual sé que es imposible pero así lo siento. No puedo parar de llorar… Cuídate y hasta siempre… Bren._

Booth no podía dar crédito a lo que leía en la carta. Ella se había marchado para siempre con el corazón destrozado. Tenía que buscarla para aclarar ese malentendido. Pero antes debía saber quien había sido el idiota que le dijo la verdad a Temperance. Ahora entendía el por qué su locker tenía el candado roto. Se habían llevado su cámara para hacerle daño a la persona que más adoraba en el mundo. Temperance Brennan se había marchado por culpa de ese imbécil que trató de propasarse con ella. Sólo había una persona que podía haber hecho eso. Booth se sentó al lado de Ángela quien tenía los ojos cerrados:

_-Te diré la verdad: Sabes que siempre he sido un mujeriego y que he andado con muchas mujeres. Al principio, Temperance fue un juego, quería tener ese maldito récord pero después de conocerla, me enamoré de ella como nunca antes me había sucedido. Es verdad que grabé ese video para demostrarle a Jack que había conquistado a Bones. También tengo que aceptar que él me dio el cheque pero yo no lo podía aceptar porque había perdido… La había enamorado pero yo también caí en mi propio juego. En estos momentos no tienes idea de cómo me siento de solo pensar en lo que ella debe estar sufriendo. Ahora se ha marchado pensando lo peor de mí. Ángela, la amo… Debes creerme… La amo más de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar._

_-Te creo Booth. Perdóname por lo que te dije pero haberme enterado así hizo que la sangre me hirviera de coraje contra ti y contra Jack. No podía creer lo que ella decía en la carta porque yo había visto con mis propios ojos que el amor que decías sentir por Brennan era sincero y honesto. Pero la conozco y sé que se va a encerrar en ella misma nuevamente como lo hizo cuando su familia la abandonó. Sé que no va a regresar por lo menos en mucho tiempo. _

_-Dime a donde debo ir a buscarla… Quiero explicarle que no jugué con ella…_

Ángela se levantó del sillón y fue al cuarto de Temperance. Al regresar a la sala, le entregó un sobre a Booth. Él lo miró y supo que todo había terminado: _-No sé si alguna vez te lo habrá dicho pero en estos momentos debe estar en Inglaterra. Hace unos días pidió una beca académica para el próximo año y por lo que veo se la han ofrecido desde ahora. Ella tenía ganas de irse pero después de lo que vivía contigo, no volvió a tocar el tema. Esa universidad ahora le dio la mejor oportunidad para marcharse. _

Booth sentía que le faltaba el alma. Ella se había llevado lo mejor de él mismo. Estaba derrotado. Su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido. Sabía que todo había terminado. Sin decir nada más, salió del departamento de Ángela. No tenía ánimos para nada. Lo que había comenzado con un buen día había terminado en una terrible decepción y en una espantosa soledad.

Era ya muy noche cuando Seeley Booth vagaba por la ciudad. En su rostro podían verse los rastros de las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Había perdido para siempre a la mujer que había cambiado su mundo. Ya no tenía ningún sentido la vida sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Booth llegó al colegio ante la mirada insólita de los pocos que se encontraban presentes. Nunca lo habían visto tan abatido. Caminaba con la mirada perdida, traía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior, en su rostro empezaba a notársele una diminuta barba, se podía apreciar que no había dormido en toda la noche. Entonces, a lo lejos, vio a la persona que estaba buscando. Corrió directamente hacia él para empujarlo como si le hiciera una tacleada deportiva.

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que Booth acababa de hacer. Empezó a golpear incansablemente a la única persona que podía haberle destruido el corazón a Brennan:

_-Eres un maldito miserable! Dime por qué le dijiste eso! Por qué la tocaste! Contéstame idiota! Eres un maldito cobarde! _–Decía Booth mientras seguía golpeando al rostro de su adversario. Entre varios tuvieron que detenerlo para que no lo matara a golpes.

_-Te dije que algún día me la pagarías Seeley! Por lo que le hiciste a Jen! Estás enamorado de Temperance y ahora la has perdido para siempre. Quien hubiera dicho que el Casanova del Colegio se iba a enamorar de la chava más nerd que pudiera existir sobre la Tierra! _-Contestó Sully en tono de burla cuando logró ponerse en pie.

_-No vuelvas a decirle nerd! Me oíste imbécil! _–Gritó Booth mientras intentaba safarse de los brazos que lo detenían.

_-Lo que sí puedo decirte es que es muy hermosa ya que la ves de cerca. Y acariciar su piel fue como llegar al cielo. Con razón te volvió loco! _-Sully quería hacer enfurecer a Seeley _–Y sus senos… oh! Tocarlos me prendió como no tienes idea!_

Booth no pudo más y logró soltarse. Nuevamente se le fue a los golpes mientras en su mirada podía observarse un odio y un coraje desmedidos. Esta vez, Sully se defendió con golpes también. Cuando lograron detenerlos, Booth le gritó a Sully:

_-Ella no tenía la culpa de nada! El problema era tuyo y mío! Por qué la involucraste?_

_-Porque sufrirías más por ella. Y veo que no me equivoqué! Te lo advertí Seeley, te dije que un día pagarías por lo que le hiciste a Jen! _–Gritó Sully mientras veía a Booth con lágrimas en los ojos

_-Tu hermana y yo anduvimos pero nunca me enamoré de ella. Qué no lo puedes entender? _–Booth respondió más sereno.

_-Y tú no puedes entender que por tu culpa mi hermana se suicidó!_

Seeley Booth y todos los presentes no podían creer lo que acaba de decir Sully. _–Jen estaba completamente enamorada de ti desde antes de conocerte. Cuando saliste con ella la ilusionaste pero tú solo querías pasar el rato con ella. Cuando la dejaste su mundo se vino abajo. Dejó de tener ilusión por la vida por tu culpa! No puedes imaginar el dolor que sentí cuando la encontré muerta en su recámara con tu foto en su mano! Entonces juré que te haría pagar por su muerte! _–Dijo Sully con lágrimas de coraje en los ojos _–Y cuando te escuché hablar con Jack sobre lo que sentías por Temperance supe que el momento había llegado. Por eso, rompí el candado de tu locker y saqué la cámara. No sabes cómo se puso ella cuando le dije todo. Y ahora veo que por fin sabes lo que es sufrir por amor._

Seeley no podía dar crédito a sus palabras. Nunca se enteró de lo que le había pasado a Jen. Pensó, al igual que todos, que se había cambiado de escuela. Ahora sabía que le había hecho daño a dos mujeres. Ambas se habían marchado de su vida para siempre. Ya no había nada que hacer. Simplemente dijo: _–Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise herir a Jen. Sé que nunca me perdonarás pero creo que estamos a mano._

Dicho eso, se dirigió hacia la salida con el corazón destrozado. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta del mal que le había hecho tanto a Jen como a Temperance. Ahora debía seguir viviendo con ese dolor que le perforaba el alma.

.

.

.

**Pobre Booth! Desgraciadamente tarde o temprano debía pagar por sus errores. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Saludos!**


	18. Una Nueva Vida

**HELLO! Como es ya costumbre, hoy es viernes y después de tener un día bastante difícil les traigo el nuevo cap de este humilde fic (es humilde porque está hecho de corazón jajajaja!). Pues bien, hay algo que debo comunicarles: Subiré los capítulos definitivamente los lunes y viernes de cada semana debido a que se avecina el fin de año y el trabajo ya está absorbiendo mi tiempo libre. Afortunadamente tengo 6 capítulos más escritos lo que nos deja con lectura para 3 semanas más aproximadamente. De cualquier forma, yo seguiré escribiendo poco a poco para que sepan en qué acabará esta historia (yo todavía no sé cómo será pero ya tengo algunas ideas). Y como le dije a algunas lectoras, "Everything Changes" a partir de este cap así que espero aún les guste el fic y sigan acompañándome en esta travesía que me ha hecho escribirles mis locuras literarias jajajaja!. De antemano sigo agradeciendo por todos sus comentarios porque, como siempre les digo, iluminan mis días. Finalmente quiero enviar un saludo a mis lectores de Colombia porque en estos momentos están pasando por momentos difíciles debido a las intensas lluvias que azotan en aquel país. Desde mi adorado México, les mando muchas bendiciones para que puedan salir adelante muy pronto. Estoy con ustedes. Después de estas palabras, solo me resta pedirles que no olviden escribir sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. para este fic y esta servidora. Cuídense y les mando muchos besos y saludos de todo corazón. Bye! **

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Aquella era una noche igual a las demás. Ella se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación. Miraba las luces que iluminaban las calles. Le gustaba verlas pero sabía que eran diferentes a las de su antiguo hogar. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ellas. A pesar del tiempo, seguía extrañando aquellas que la hacían olvidar por instantes su dolor. Había aprendido a vivir con el dolor logrando reconstruir nuevamente su muralla. Era una persona diferente. Había logrado lo que había querido con todo su ser. Ser la mejor. Pero eso no era suficiente y ella lo sabía. En ese momento sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura mientras le besaban el cuello. Ella cerró los ojos ante tal caricia…

_-En qué piensas Temperance? _

_-En todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo. Llevo diez años aquí y aún no me acostumbro a esta vida. _–Contestó ella mientras se separaba del hombre que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

_-Es verdad. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocimos? No crees que ya es tiempo de que aceptes casarte conmigo? _–Le dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Sabes que no te amo Sebastian. Existe una gran atracción entre nosotros. Hemos tenido sexo varias veces y la pasamos bien juntos pero nada más. Además, sabes que no creo ni en el amor ni en el matrimonio. Así que no me pidas algo que no puedo darte. _–Respondió ella con una gran seguridad en sus palabras.

_-Sé que no me amas… pero si tan solo me dejaras entrar en tu corazón… _-Dijo Sebastian pero fue interrumpido por el dedo de ella en su rostro impidiéndole seguir.

_-Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio. Tú aceptaste este tipo de relación. Si no puedes seguir, lo mejor será que te vayas._

_-Está bien. Lo acepté entonces y lo vuelvo a hacer. Quiero estar contigo aunque no haya ningún compromiso. _

En ese momento la tomó en sus brazos para besarla con pasión. Ella respondió de la misma forma. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para recuperar la respiración, él le sonrió mientras ella solamente lo miraba a los ojos. En ese momento, él le dijo:

_-Todo esto es porque estás nerviosa por ir a Washington verdad? Después de diez años debe ser extraño regresar al lugar donde viviste no? _–Mencionó Sebastian mientras se cambiaba de ropa antes de acostarse.

_-Sabes que no quería ir pero Ángela me lo pidió como un enorme favor así que no pude negarme. _–Respondió ella mientras terminaba de recoger todos los informes que tenía por toda la cama.

_-No puedo creer que por fin la voy a conocer. Me has hablado tanto de ella que siento que la conozco de toda la vida. _–Dijo Sebastian con un poco de nostalgia pero denotaba un poco de tristeza _–Creo que la conozco mejor de lo que te conozco a ti. Sé poco de tu vida y por respeto no he insistido para que me lo cuentes. Solo espero que algún día me tengas la confianza suficiente para hacerlo._

En ese momento, la tomó entre sus brazos para besarle nuevamente el cuello. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Lentamente Sebastian la cargó para depositarla en la cama de la habitación. Poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de la ropa que tenían puesta. Ella respondía a sus caricias y a sus besos. Él deseaba fervientemente hacerle sentir el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la conoció pero fue difícil acercarse a ella. Luchó por intentar ganarse su confianza y a base de mucho esfuerzo lo había conseguido. Cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, ella le aclaró que no estaba enamorada de él puesto que no creía en el amor pero se notaba entre ambos una poderosa atracción sexual. Le encantaba su mirada… esos ojos azules que iluminaban su existencia. Desde hacía 6 meses vivían juntos y para Sebastian, eso era mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

Por su parte, Temperance correspondía a sus caricias. Se sentía bien a su lado. Habían tenido relaciones varias veces y siempre lograba llegar al orgasmo. Ella sabía que Sebastian era un buen amante pero cuando él se dormía después de una placentera experiencia, ella se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la sala de su casa con una sensación de vacío. Era verdad que él siempre se preocupaba por hacerla vibrar pero nunca había vuelto a repetir aquella experiencia. Estaba con Sebastian para olvidar. Pero mientras más quería olvidar más recordaba a aquella persona que había marcado su vida. Después de haberlo conocido, nada volvió a ser igual.

Temperance sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Sebastian cuando dijo que esperaba conocer su historia algún día. Ella no le había contado nada de lo que le había ocurrido antes de llegar a Inglaterra. Ese era un capítulo cerrado para ella y así se debía quedar. Había superado ese dolor y se encontraba en otra etapa de su vida. Se había convertido en la mejor antropóloga forense y tenía un reconocimiento mundial impresionante. También se había dedicado a escribir libros de ficción, los cuales le habían brindado parte de su fortuna. Y por si eso fuera poco, disfrutaba de la compañía de un hombre maravilloso.

Sin embargo, su viaje a Washington la inquietaba. Ángela le había insistido mucho para que fuera a su boda. Su boda. Todavía no podía creer que su mejor amiga se fuera a casar. Y mucho menos con Jack Hodgins. Si Ángela hubiera decidido casarse con otra persona, no tendría ningún problema en ir pero al casarse con Jack, forzosamente volvería a verlo. Después de tantos años, estarán frente a frente. No sabía nada de él porque así se lo pidió a Ángela. Pero ahora todo era distinto. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa… Eso lo descubriría dentro de unos pocos días.

.

.

En el otro extremo del Océano Atlántico, Seeley Booth se encontraba cenando en su departamento con dos buenos amigos próximos a casarse.

_-No puedo creer que por fin después de todo este tiempo vayan a casarse! _–Dijo Seeley emocionado por la noticia del enlace matrimonial de sus dos amigos.

_-Yo tampoco lo creo hermano. Por fin aceptó ser mi esposa después de 5 años. Después de lo que pasó pensé que nunca me perdonaría pero comprendió que todo fue un gran error. _–Respondió Jack feliz.

_-Sé que dejé de hablarles por cinco años pero el amor que le tengo a Jack fue más fuerte que todo. Además, la culpa de todo también la tienes tú Booth… Mira que tener un hijo hermosísimo hizo que me decidiera también a casarme con este amigo tuyo. _–Dijo Ángela feliz mientras abrazaba a su futuro esposo.

_-Es verdad… Parker es un niño fabuloso. Daría todo por estar siempre con él pero eso no es posible. _–Contestó Booth con tristeza _–Rebecca me deja verlo seguido pero no es lo mismo. Siento que me pierdo muchas cosas como padre y eso me duele._

_-Eres un buen padre Booth _–Respondió Ángela _–Has dado todo por ese niño. Por él decidiste dejar el ejército y trabajar en el FBI. Me consta que es la luz de tus ojos. Y él sabe lo importante que es para ti._

_-Es verdad Ángela pero hubiera querido estar ahí para escuchar su primera palabra o dar sus primeros pasos. Pero bueno, ustedes dos se van a casar y es momento de celebrar _–Booth levantó su copa al mismo tiempo que sus dos amigos levantaban la suya _–Brindo porque sean felices siempre. Ustedes se aman y eso es lo más importante. Cuíden el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. De todo corazón espero que su felicidad sea eterna! Salud! _–Los tres chocaron sus copas y rieron con mucha alegría. Sin embargo, Ángela se puso sería antes de decir:

_-Gracias por esto Booth pero hay algo que debo decirte. Brennan va a venir a la boda._

El rostro de Booth se tornó serio. _–Vas a pedirme que no vaya a la boda?_

_-No Booth. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Ella sabe que estarás presente y tuve que suplicarle que viniera. _–Respondió Ángela mientras Seeley mostraba serenidad en su rostro. _–Finalmente accedió. Así que después de 10 años, al fin volverás a verla. No hemos hablado de esto pero… todavía la amas?_

Booth se quedó callado por algunos segundos y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga le dijo: _-Debo confesar que por mucho tiempo lo estuve pero lo que vivimos juntos ahora es solo un hermoso recuerdo. _

Ángela lo miró y decidió cambiar de tema. Siguieron platicando de otras cosas hasta que después de un buen rato sus amigos se despidieron.

Booth pensó inmediatamente en Temperance Brennan. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que vio. Pensó que jamás volvería a verla pero ahora todo era distinto. Estaba a unos cuantos días de volver a ver sus ojos, su rostro, su sonrisa… Sabía poco de su vida por lo que leía en los periódicos. Ella había logrado su sueño. Para él las cosas habían sido diferentes. Cuando salió del colegio aquella mañana después de la discusión con Sully, se fue a su casa y empacó todas sus cosas para enrolarse en el ejército. Nunca más volvió a jugar futbol americano. Estar en el ejército lo hizo madurar y cambiar su perspectiva de vida. Se convirtió en un gran francotirador pero alguien más hizo que redefiniera su futuro. Su hijo Parker. Había conocido a Rebecca cinco años atrás. Su relación era estable y armoniosa. Cuando supo que sería padre sintió una gran alegría y decidió comprometerse a formar una familia. Le había propuesto matrimonio a Rebecca pero ella lo había rechazado puesto que no quería casarse. Con el tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no se amaban pero él siempre le iba a tener un gran cariño. Y Parker era su mayor tesoro, la luz de sus ojos. Fue por su hijo que decidió retirarse del ejército. Entonces le ofrecieron un puesto como agente especial del FBI. Eso le permitiría estar más cerca de su hijo. Su vida no había sido la que se había imaginado pero no se arrepentía de lo que había vivido.

Lo que vivió con Temperance cambió su vida al igual que lo sucedido con Jen. Después de enterarse de su muerte, no volvió a ser el mismo. Se le veía siempre triste o serio. Pocas veces reía. La felicidad volvió a él cuando tuvo a Parker por primera vez en sus brazos. Ese fue el momento más importante de su vida. A pesar de los años, nunca dejó de sentirse culpable por la muerte de Jen. Nunca fue su intención lastimarla de esa manera. Era un joven loco al que solo le importaba él mismo pero ahora pensaba en los demás antes de actuar.

Ahora sentía una gran inquietud por ver a Brennan después de tanto tiempo. Ángela no le había contado nada acerca de su vida. Y él tampoco se sintió con el derecho de preguntarle. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al tenerla frente a frente.

Ninguno de los dos eran los mismos pero sus vidas habían estado unidas por una semana. Ahora sus vidas vuelven a unirse pero de forma diferente. Quien sabe que les prepare el destino. En unos días ambos lo sabrán…

.

.

.

**Eso es todo por hoy. Brennan y Booth dejaron de ser aquellos jóvenes que compartieron un primer amor y ahora la vida los volverá a unir. Así que no se pierdan el próximo cap (si es que aún les llama la atención el fic) porque por fin se volverán a encontrar. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Saludos!**


	19. Frente a Frente: La Boda

**HELLO! Hoy es lunes y definitivamente no fue mi día en el trabajo. Pero lo que me alegra es poder traerles otro cap de este fic. Pero antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero disculparme por no haber podido contestar a sus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior. Tengo la costumbre de contestar a cada uno de los comentarios pero en esta ocasión mi fin de semana estuvo bastante ajetreado pero desde aquí quiero agradecer por sus palabras y por seguir fielmente este fic. También agradezco que sigan leyendo y comentando a pesar del giro de la historia. No sabía cómo lo tomarían pero creo que fue buena la respuesta. Por otra parte, el reto que alguien lanzó de los 150 comentarios ya está próximo a lograrse así que también les doy las gracias por ello. Sólo me resta decirles que los próximos capítulos tal vez sean un poco cortos pero creo que eso es mejor a no leer nada no creen?. Bueno, les dejo con este cap y no olviden escribir sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. porque me alegran los días y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Cuídense mucho y les mando muchísimos saludos y besos desde mi adorado México lindo y querido. Bye! **

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Ángela se encontraba completamente nerviosa. Ese era el día más importante de su vida y sabía que no sería un día fácil para ella pero en especial para su mejor amiga. Temperance Brennan se volvería a encontrar con Seeley Booth después de 10 años. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de ambos al verse nuevamente. Tal vez se estaba preocupando de más. Seeley había dicho que Bren era un lindo recuerdo y Bren asistiría con su pareja. Nunca pensó que la famosa antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan estaría envuelta en una relación amorosa. Durante los últimos años, había estado enfocada a sus estudios y al trabajo al 100%. Ángela siempre le pedía que se divirtiera un poco pero su amiga era antisocial y prefería encerrarse en el trabajo o en la redacción de algún capítulo de sus famosos libros. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando Bren empezó a platicarle de Sebastian Gerard. Lo conoció cuando estudiaban juntos en la Universidad. El trataba de acercarse a ella pero eso le era imposible ya que Brennan no hablaba con nadie y todo lo hacía sola. En una ocasión intentó hacerle la plática y ella ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Con el tiempo dejaron de verse para encontrarse 3 años atrás en una excavación en Egipto. Ella tuvo que tratarlo porque tenían que trabajar juntos. En el fondo, a ella le agradaba; lo consideraba una persona sumamente atractiva y con el paso del tiempo se conocieron mejor en todos los aspectos. Ángela se encontraba feliz de que su amiga por lo menos tuviera a alguien que la hiciera olvidar un poco al trabajo. Su sorpresa sería mayor cuando se enteró de que ellos habían decidido vivir juntos. Ese había sido un gran paso para Brennan. Seguía siendo independiente pero ahora compartía su intimidad con otra persona.

Seis meses después, Ángela por fin tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo. Había tenido la atención de invitarlo a su boda como acompañante de Temperance. En realidad, tenía una gran curiosidad por saber cómo era aquel hombre que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Pero en ese momento, lo más importante era que por fin se casaría con su eterno enamorado Jack Hodgins.

Después de lo que sucedió con Brennan, ella dejó de ver a Jack. No podía perdonarle el asunto de la apuesta. Con el paso del tiempo, él la buscó para pedirle perdón y una nueva oportunidad ya que no podía vivir sin ella. Ángela lo pensó por mucho tiempo mientras él esperó el tiempo necesario. Finalmente se hicieron novios y en unos cuantos minutos estarían a punto de unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio.

Ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco. En verdad la ilusionaba estar radiante para casarse con el amor de su vida. Estaba a punto de entrar a la iglesia cuando escuchó la marcha nupcial. Su padre estaba feliz de verla alegre y emocionada. Ambos entraron y fue entonces cuando vio a Jack en el altar. También se veía feliz pero a la vez sorprendido de ver a la novia más hermosa que había visto sobre la tierra. Mientras ella iba caminando por el pasillo rumbo al altar, vio a su mejor amiga quien se mostraba feliz por estar en un momento tan importante para ella. Ángela estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que Sebastian estaba junto a ella. Tampoco se percató de la presencia de Booth en la fila contraria a la que estaba su amiga. Era tal su nerviosismo que se dio cuenta de todo cuando terminó la ceremonia… Brennan y Booth ya se habían visto y ella no estuvo ahí para presenciarlo.

_**UNA HORA ANTES….**_

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la iglesia. Era evidente que la mayoría eran invitados de Jack. Su familia era conocida en todo el país y nadie estaba dispuesto a perderse la boda del siglo. Jack Hodgins había gastado una fortuna para que ese día fuera el más feliz de Ángela. A él sólo le importaba hacerla su esposa pero anhelaba también su felicidad. Booth llegó a la iglesia portando un flamante esmoquin color negro. Ser padrino del novio le daba mucha alegría porque lo conocía de toda la vida y le daba gusto que por lo menos él si pudiera ser feliz. Mientras saludaba a algunos invitados, observó a lo lejos la llegada de un auto que llamó su atención. Era un Ferrari 458 Italia deportivo rojo. Pudo ver la figura de una mujer en el asiento del copiloto. No sabía por qué pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella portaba unos lentes oscuros que tapaban parte de su rostro. Booth pudo apreciar que la acompañaba un hombre que la tomó por la cintura justo en el momento en que comenzaron a caminar hacia la iglesia. Fue entonces cuando ella se quitó los lentes y Seeley Booth quedó maravillado por volver a ver a la mujer que lo hizo conocer el verdadero amor. Se veía radiante, encantadora… Nunca imaginó que con el paso del tiempo ella se volviera extremadamente hermosa. Caminaba al lado de aquel hombre con una gran seguridad de si misma. Era un hecho que ya no era la misma jovencita que conoció en el colegio. De repente, volvió a poner los pies en la tierra al divisar a su acompañante. El la abrazaba y ella se lo permitía. De seguro era su pareja… o tal vez su esposo. Booth sintió tristeza por recordar viejos tiempos y envidia por no ser él quien la estuviera abrazando.

Por su parte, Temperance se dirigía rumbo a la entrada de la iglesia. Ella no creía en ese Dios del que la mayoría habla pero estaba ahí por petición de su mejor amiga. Se sentía rara por sentir el abrazo de Sebastian. Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, sintió el fuerte impulso de detenerse. Ahí estaba él. Seeley Booth. El hombre que se burló de sus sentimientos de la manera más vil y cruel. Y se veía endiabladamente guapo. Al verlo, recordó lo que dicen de los buenos vinos… Mientras más tiempo tengan, saben mejor. Pero su racionalidad salió a flote… De inmediato siguió su camino al lado de Sebastian. Como los invitados también se aproximaban a la entrada, Temperance no pudo evitar pasar al lado de Seeley. Él se quedó mirándola, esperando tal vez sus reclamos. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Con una mirada indiferente, Temperance Brennan entró a la iglesia sin decir una sola palabra… ni siquiera volteó su rostro para mirarlo. Booth sintió un inmenso dolor en el corazón. Ya no le cabía la menor duda… La había perdido para siempre. Completamente triste y con la mirada perdida, se percató que todos ya se encontraban adentro. Se decidió a entrar. Para su mala fortuna, el único asiento disponible era el que se encontraba en la fila contraria a la de aquella mujer que lo seguía cautivando. Estaba guardando aquella imagen en su memoria cuando escuchó la marcha nupcial… Entonces recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí. Su mejor amigo se casaba con la mujer de su vida. Lástima que para él la historia había sido muy diferente.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, los flamantes nuevos esposos salieron de la iglesia felices por su nueva dicha. Temperance se acercó para abrazar y felicitar a Ángela. Ambas se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Mantenían contacto por correo o por teléfono pero era la primera vez que se veían en persona desde que Brennan se había marchado.

_-Bren!... Me da mucho gusto verte amiga… Te he extrañado tanto!_ –Dijo Ángela mientras observaba cómo había cambiado Temperance.

_-Yo también te he extrañado mucho Ange… A pesar de que nos escribíamos, no es lo mismo poder abrazarte y felicitarte por tu contrato matrimonial_ –Respondió Brennan seriamente.

_-Es mi boda, cariño… No un contrato… Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte amiga! _

Por su parte, Booth felicitaba al mismo tiempo a Jack: _-Hermano, muchas felicidades! Por fin te atraparon!_

_-Y yo feliz de que esa mujer haya sido Ángela. Espero que algún día tú también puedas disfrutar de esta enorme dicha._

Booth solamente sonrió ante tal comentario. Sabía que eso ya nunca más sería posible. Temperance ya había seguido adelante. Él lo había intentado pero ese día descubrió que esa era ya la única opción que le quedaba.

.

.

En la fiesta, todo era alegría y felicidad. Los novios bailaron amorosamente su primer baile de casados ante el regocijo de todos los invitados. Booth esperaba a su pareja, quien le había prometido llegar al salón. Por su parte, Temperance disfrutaba un poco de la velada junto a Sebastian. Trataba de ver toda la celebración de una forma antropológica. Era obvio que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo en Washington. Ángela aprovechó un descuido de Jack para sentarse en la misma mesa donde estaba Brennan:

_-A ver cariño, aprovechando que tu guapo galán no está presente, dime que pasó en la iglesia? _–Dijo Ángela con aire de travesura

_-Supongo que contrajiste matrimonio no?_ –Contestó Brennan un poco contrariada ante semejante pregunta.

_-Eso ya lo sé… Me refiero a que me cuentes qué pasó contigo. Qué sentiste cuando lo volviste a ver?_

_-Cuando volví a ver a quien?_ –Temperance sabía a qué se refería su amiga pero no quería hablar de ello.

_-Tengo que deletrear su nombre para que me digas qué sentiste?_ –Ángela estaba muerta de curiosidad por ver lo que le decía aquella.

_-No tenía por qué sentir nada. Entre él y yo no hubo nada en especial. Debo admitir que lo que pasó, definió mi vida porque gracias a ello y otros factores, me convertí en la persona que soy hoy día. Soy la mejor en lo que hago. Qué más puedo pedir?_

_-Amor tal vez?_ –Respondió la nueva Sra. Hodgins ante la actitud de su amiga _–De verdad Sebastian te hace sentir lo mismo que Booth?_

_-Fueron sentimientos diferentes. Lo de Booth fue una tontería juvenil. En cambio, me siento a gusto con Sebastian. Nos entendemos bien en la intimidad y eso es lo que importa._

_-No Brennan. Te puedo decir que a mí me fascinan los hombres y tú lo has sabido siempre pero nadie me hace sentir amada como lo hace Jack. _

_-Te he dicho que el amor no existe. Solo es la combinación de sustancias cerebrales que… _

_-Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes. Lo que sentiste por Booth fue algo muy especial e importante para ti. Yo fui testigo de ello. Y te dolió tanto lo que ocurrió que por eso decidiste poner un océano de por medio._

_-Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora. Finalmente ya no siento nada por él. _

Ángela dio le dio un beso a su amiga y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jack. Por otra parte, Booth se encontraba sentado a su mesa junto a su acompañante pero no dejaba de mirar a Temperance. Al ver que Seeley no iba a prestarle atención, empezó a reclamarle:

_-A ver Seeley, cuando me pediste que te acompañara a la boda, pensé que ibas a ponerme un poquito de atención pero ya veo que es todo lo contrario. Si tienes tantas ganas de seguir mirando a esa mujer, mejor dímelo y me voy de aquí._

_-Es ella Camille… Es ella… Por fin regresó… _-Contestó Booth algo triste.

_-Me quieres decir que esa mujer que está allá es la joven que cambió tu vida?_ –Booth asintió _–Vaya, con razón te enamoraste de ella. Es muy hermosa. Recuerdo lo que me contaste de ella pero no pensé que algún día la vería en persona._

_-Creí que nunca más la volvería a ver. Tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor. Pensé que lo que vivimos juntos se había convertido en un hermoso y mágico recuerdo pero ahora que la veo me doy cuenta que sigo enamorado de ella. Guardé mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón y es ahora que han vuelto a surgir con mayor fuerza._ -Confesó Seeley mientras seguía a Temperance con la mirada. Ella bailaba muy animada con Sebastian. Veía felicidad en su rostro… Una felicidad que compartía con otro y no con él.

_-Sabes qué es lo que deberías hacer? Arreglar la situación. Si ya no hay ninguna posibilidad entre ustedes, por lo menos déjala saber la verdad. Dile que te enamoraste de ella y que lo del video fue solo una trampa. _

Booth no sabía qué hacer. Quería hablarle pero ella haría todo lo posible por evitarlo. Aprovechó un momento en que, mientras Sebastian platicaba con Jack y Ángela, Temperance salía del salón para disfrutar un poco de la luz de las estrellas que iluminaban la noche. Cuando vio lo que ella hacía, tomó un sorbo de su bebida para darse valor y se dirigió hacia la salida. La buscó con la mirada y pudo observarla sentada en un banco mirando las estrellas. Booth recordó aquel momento en que le habló por primera vez en casa de Jack. Pero ahora, habían pasado muchos años desde aquello y ninguno era el mismo. Él tomó asiento en el mismo banco que ella y con dolor en su corazón le dijo:

_-Veo que todavía te gusta mirar el cielo estrellado…_

_-Hay cosas que son difíciles de olvidar…_ -Respondió ella sin voltear a mirarlo

_-Yo todavía te recuerdo Bren…_ -Dijo él en tono nostálgico

_-Yo en cambio ya te olvidé Seeley. Ahora si me disculpas, me están esperando adentro_ –Contestó Temperance mientras se ponía de pie pero él también se levantó, la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

_-Espera, debemos hablar. Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas…_

Temperance no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos. Nuevamente veía esos ojos que la deslumbraron en el pasado. No quería ceder a su petición pero en esta ocasión el corazón venció a la razón:

_-Está bien. Hablemos pero te advierto que esta será la última ocasión en que lo haremos. Nunca más nos volveremos a ver así que te escucho…_

.

.

.

**Eso es todo por hoy! Jajajajaja! Si quieren saber qué pasará ahora que Brennan y Booth se han encontrado, no se pierdan el próximo cap de este fic el cual subiré el próximo viernes como había mencionado anteriormente. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Saludos!**


	20. Explicaciones

**HELLO! **

**Debo decir que he pasado unas horas bastante pesadas y difíciles. Bien dicen que la vida no es color de rosa pero a veces se pinta de colores bastante oscuros. Pero bueno, mejor hablemos de cosas más interesantes e importantes. Como pueden ver, hoy es viernes y les traigo el siguiente cap de este fic. Advierto que es un cap corto ya que mi tiempo libre se ha vuelto prácticamente nulo y ya no he podido escribir tanto como he querido pero, como comenté en el cap anterior, es preferible leer poco a no leer nada no creen? Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen el fic que me sigan acompañando en esta travesía literaria. De verdad (y sé que ya parezco disco rayado) pero sus palabras me inspiran a seguir y me hacen sonreir (y me ha ayudado bastante en estos momentos). Agradezco infinitamente que me hagan llegar sus comentarios porque así se que el fic sigue siendo de su agrado y porque también contribuyen a cumplir el reto de los 150 reviews. Insisto, yo desde los 100 me di por bien servida, pero el fic tendrá los comentarios que deba tener jajajajaja! Pues bien, los dejo con este cap y espero que sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. Les mando muchos saludos, abrazos y besos a todos los lugares donde cada uno de ustedes lee mis locuras literarias. Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Booth no sabía cómo empezar a explicar toda la verdad acerca de lo ocurrido. Estaba más distraído admirando lo hermosa que se veía a la luz de las estrellas. Sin embargo, al ver que ella estaba empezando a impacientarse, se aclaró la garganta y empezó:

_-Hace muchos años fui un joven al que no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás. Me gustaba salir con toda clase de mujeres. Era un Casanova en toda la expresión de la palabra. Una semana salía con alguien y a la que seguía ya andaba con otra mujer. En el colegio todas las chavas querían salir conmigo y yo las complacía encantado. No me gustaba el sentirme atado ni me gustaba el compromiso. Les hice mucho daño y no me di cuenta de ello hasta que te perdí. Fue por ello que Sully te puso una trampa, para hacerme daño a mi. Te pido perdón por ello. Por otra parte, debes saber que si fue verdad el asunto de la apuesta. Aposté con Jack a que caerías en mis brazos ya que quería llevarme el record de haber conquistado a todas las chicas del colegio. Debido a que Ángela le gustaba a Jack, ella era intocable pero tú eras un desafío porque no iba a ser fácil poder acercarme a ti. Además, necesitaba dinero para una chamarra y ahí vi la oportunidad de mi vida. _

_-Y yo te facilité las cosas Seeley! _-Dijo ella interrumpiendo la explicación. _–Yo no te había hecho nada para merecerme eso! Ni siquiera te conocía! Llegaste a iluminar mi existencia y para qué? Para presumir tu estúpido récord y tu nueva chamarra! Fuiste la única persona a la que le permití conocerme y me traicionaste. Pero eso ya no importa. Bien, espero que te vaya bien en la vida y no volvamos a vernos más. _–Dicho esto, Brennan empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del salón pero Booth la tomó por el brazo y la volteó para colocarla frente a él:

_-Aún no he terminado. Es verdad que me porté como un patán al haber aceptado la apuesta pero en verdad quería acercarme a ti. La primera vez que te ví en casa de Jack no fue cuando te hablé sino unos minutos antes. Ví tu rostro a la luz de la luna cuando mirabas por la ventana. No quise admitirlo entonces pero desde ese momento me cautivó tu mirada. Después hice todo lo posible por acercarme a ti. Le pedí a Jack que le pidiera a Ángela que te llevara al billar. Te buscaba por toda la escuela para hablarte. Incluso, le sugerí al Profesor Hopkins que fueras tú la que me asesorara en mis exámenes. Y sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo, ya me había enamorado de ti._

Brennan no podía creer en sus palabras. Años atrás con solo ver sus ojos podía saber si le mentía pero ahora ella solo podía sentir desconfianza: _-Y sigues mintiéndome. Nunca te hubieras podido enamorar de mí. Recuerdo a Tessa y algunas de las chavas del colegio. Yo era muy diferente a ellas. Y ahora me sales que te enamoraste de mí? No me vengas con estupideces. Eso fue solo para ganar tu apuesta. Pero sabes una cosa? Deberías de dedicarte a actuar. La gente te creería tu papel de joven enamorado pero a mí ya no me convences. Fuíste la primera persona que me hizo creer que podía existir el amor pero comprobé que de verdad eso no existe. _

A Booth le dolieron cada una de sus palabras: _-Cómo puedo lograr que me creas? Me enamoré de ti como un estúpido. Fue por eso que perdí la apuesta! Y fue la primera vez que me dio gusto perder porque gracias a ello te conocí. Gracias a ello me enamoré por primera vez. Y por estupidez grabé lo que pasó entre nosotros. No era mi intención hacerlo. Solo iba a grabar lo que me dijiste de que estabas completamente enamorada de mí pero la situación se volvió más romántica y no pude detenerme. Y el estúpido de Sully se enteró de todo. Desgraciadamente, le debía una y la cobró contigo. Tú me hiciste cambiar. Cambiaste mi vida de una manera que nunca creí posible. _

_-Puedes imaginarte siquiera como me sentí ese día? Tu amigo me dijo todo de una manera muy cruel. Ese día supe que el corazón se podía romper metafóricamente. El pecho me dolía y por eso me fui. No iba a soportar verte nuevamente después de lo que había pasado con Sully. La forma en que me trató nunca la olvidaré. Aun recuerdo sus palabras y la forma en que me acariciaba. _–Booth apretó con fuerza sus puños _–Quería que me acostara con él. Cuando lo sentí cerca de mí quería morirme pero no por lo que sucedía, sino porque tú me habías engañado, habías jugado con mis sentimientos y con los momentos más íntimos que había compartido con alguien! Eso fue lo que en verdad me dolió por completo. Pero ya te dije, eso no importa ya. _–Contestó ella fríamente.

_-Dejaste de amarme? Es ahora ese tipo al que le has entregado tu corazón? _–Dijo Booth celoso.

_-Eso es algo que no te importa pero si lo quieres saber te diré que Sebastian y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace tiempo. Él me ha demostrado que es incapaz de engañarme. _–Respondió Temperance con coraje.

_-Sólo dime una cosa: Has hecho el amor con él? Te ha hecho sentir lo que vivimos juntos hace años? Ha vibrado cada poro de tu piel cuando te besa o cuando te acaricia?_

Temperance Brennan se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Sabía perfectamente que por más que lo intentara, Sebastian no provocaba las mismas sensaciones que Seeley pero no podía gritárselo a la cara así que: _-Qué es lo que quieres? Qué haga comparaciones entre él y tú? Eso quieres? Pues bien, él es el mejor amante que he tenido. He estado con él muchas veces. Todos los días hacemos el amor. Ya estás satisfecho? _–Brennan seguía sacando todo el dolor que llevaba guardado desde que se enteró de toda la verdad. Booth la soltó del brazo. Levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Él supo que todo era inútil.

Temperance también supo que todo había terminado. El capítulo más doloroso de su vida se acababa de cerrar: _-Hasta nunca Seeley Booth._

Seeley Booth no podía dejar de ver su rostro. En él podía reflejarse todo el dolor que embargaba su alma. Él había prometido no hacerle daño ni abandonarla. Quería abrazarla en ese instante, decirle que la amaba más de lo que él podía comprender pero no impidió que ella se alejara de él. Ella caminó rumbo al salón donde Sebastian la estaba esperando. Sus ojos se veían llorosos. Él le preguntó acerca de lo que le pasaba y ella le contestó que no tenía nada, que los recuerdos de su infancia habían vuelto pero que eso era un ciclo que estaba cerrado. Sebastian aceptó su explicación y siguieron disfrutando un poco de la música.

Por su parte, Booth se quedó afuera mirando el cielo. Estaba llorando. Había soñado con volver a verla pero nunca imaginó que su encuentro sería de esa manera. Ella lo había olvidado. Era feliz con otro mientras él quiso dar vuelta a la página y no lo había logrado. Fue entonces cuando decidió guardar para siempre ese amor de juventud. Se dedicaría a ser un padre ejemplar para Parker y ser un buen amigo y ser humano. Todo eso en memoria del amor que le tenía a Temperance y por Jen. No había ningún día que no la recordara. Ambas habían cambiado su vida. Después de estar un rato solo, fue a buscar a Cam pero la vio tan entretenida bailando que no quiso interrumpirla. Le dejó una nota en su mesa y se marchó de la fiesta. Estaba por salir cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo:

_-A donde crees que vas Booth? Eres el padrino y no te puedes ir tan pronto. _–Dijo Ángela con un poco de tristeza _–O es que te vas por ella?_

_-Así es Ángela. Traté de explicarle todo pero ya es muy tarde. La perdí para siempre. Y ni siquiera podré tener su amistad. Supongo que la distancia hará que la olvide pronto. _–Respondió él con el rostro serio y la mirada perdida.

_-No lo creo. Es más, podrías aprovechar para reconquistarla porque no va a regresar a Inglaterra. Le ofrecieron un excelente trabajo aquí en el Instituto Jeffersonian. Y yo haré todo lo posible para que acepte. Así que el destino te está ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad._

Booth no tenía esperanza alguna: _-Y cómo voy a lograr eso si ni siquiera quiere hablarme ni verme! No Ángela. Entré en un juego peligroso y terminé perdiendo lo más importante que había pasado en mi vida. Tal vez debí morirme en la guerra…_

_-No vuelvas a decir eso Booth! Eres una persona importante para los que te queremos. Además, Parker también te extrañaría no lo crees?_

A Booth se le iluminó un poco el rostro al escuchar el nombre de su hijo: _-Es verdad. Yo no podría provocarle un dolor así. A él no… Tienes razón, lucharé por ser un buen padre para mi hijo. En cuanto a Brennan, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Finalmente ella ya no está sola. _

Ángela abrazó a su amigo para darle un poco de consuelo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando se separaron, ella lo volvió a llevar a la fiesta para que se divirtiera un poco bailando con Cam. Por otra parte, Brennan bailaba con Sebastian pero no podía evitar mirar a Booth. Aún recordaba los buenos y malos momentos que le hizo pasar. Todo ello y lo ocurrido con su familia habían forjado su carácter. Lamentablemente todo eso había provocado que no pudiera abrir su corazón nuevamente. Tenía un cariño especial por su pareja pero definitivamente no era amor ni nada que se le pareciera. Lo que vivió con Booth no le había ocurrido con él. Ese era el coraje que más le tenía a Seeley Booth: Que los mejores momentos de su vida habían sido producto de engaños y mentiras. Y con su explicación… Acaso creía que ella volvería con él? Qué con solo pedirle perdón hubiera sido suficiente? Si él pensaba eso, estaba muy equivocado. Ella nunca volvería a creer en él, en sus palabras, en su mirada, en sus caricias, en sus besos… Cómo extrañaba la textura de sus labios y el sabor de sus besos! Pero la razón siempre superaba a los sentimientos. Jamás volvería a enamorarse. Prefería encerrarse en el trabajo. Y ahora le habían hecho una propuesta que no podía desaprovechar. Le pidieron hacerse cargo del área forense del Instituto Jeffersonian ahí en Washington. Dejaría de lado su nueva vida y volvería a sus raíces. Lo que más le agradaba era ver más seguido a Ángela aunque con su nueva vida de casada, eso tal vez sería imposible. Le dolía dejar a Sebastian porque había compartido muchas cosas con él pero para ella su trabajo era lo más importante en la vida. Aún dudaba en aceptar la oferta pero prácticamente era un hecho su regreso a Washington. Por lo pronto, disfrutaba alegre de la fiesta pero en el fondo sabía que el pasado, por más que quieras olvidarlo, siempre alcanzaba al presente.

.

.

.

**Eso es todo por el día de hoy. Sé que fue corto pero qué le vamos a hacer. Algunas personitas me comentaron que a pesar de ser un AU se acercaba a lo que ocurre en la serie. Ya veremos que tanto hay de AU y qué tanto de la serie jejejeje! Espero de todo corazón que no se pierdan el próximo cap de este fic el cual subiré el próximo lunes por la noche (creo que para algunos será el martes por la mañana). No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! (aunque sea para quejarse!) Saludos desde la Ciudad de México! Bye!**


	21. Cerrando Ciclos

**HELLO! Es inicio de semana y estamos a punto de entrar en el último mes del año. Y si hay algo que recordaré del 2010 es precisamente el haber entrado en este maravilloso mundo del Fanfiction y que me ha permitido volver a explorar mis virtudes literarias jajajajaja! Pues bien, ya les traigo otro cap corto (tal vez, un poco de transición pero de importancia) de este fic. Debo decir que tanto trabajo me está bloqueando para seguir escribiendo. La inspiración ha desaparecido pero ruego porque vuelva muy pronto. Pero a pesar de todo, sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. También quiero agradecerles que estamos a punto de llegar a los 150 comentarios. Eso también me alegra los días. A todos les ha gustado el rumbo que dio la historia pero después de este cap no sé si les seguirá gustando o si de plano comenzarán a odiarme. Los dejo ya con este cap para que lo disfruten y espero que sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Les mando muchos saludos, abrazos y besos a todos desde la hermosa y maravillosa Ciudad de México. Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Habian pasado varios días desde la boda de Ángela y Temperance seguía debatiendo la idea de aceptar trabajar en Washington o regresar a Inglaterra. Uno de sus máximos sueños era justamente trabajar en el Instituto Jeffersonian y por más que lo intentara, no podía rechazar tan maravillosa oferta. Así que ya estaba decidido. Se quedaría en Washington. Esta decisión afectaba su relación con Sebastian puesto que lo más seguro es que él no podría dejar su trabajo por ella. A él le gustaba mucho estar en las excavaciones al igual que a ella pero en esta ocasión sus caminos tendrían que tomar rumbos distintos:

_-Debemos hablar Sebastian. Lo nuestro deberá terminar. He decidido aceptar la propuesta que me hicieron, así que me quedo en Washington. Sólo regresaré a Inglaterra por mis cosas._

_-Y acaso no vas a pedir mi opinión Temperance? Somos una pareja. Las decisiones las tomamos juntos. _–Su voz parecía triste.

_-Hemos sido una buena pareja pero no creo que debamos seguir con esto. Existirá una gran distancia entre nosotros así que mejor te devuelvo tu libertad. _–Respondió ella con autosuficiencia.

_-Sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado hasta que me pidas lo contrario pero dándome una razón de peso para hacerlo. Y ten por seguro que esto no lo es. Podemos viajar constantemente para vernos, comunicarnos por internet o lo que sea… Incluso puedo venirme a vivir aquí. _–Contestó Sebastian seguro de sí mismo.

_-No creo que debas dejar todo lo que tienes por seguirme a Washington. Eso sería una completa estupidez y algo sin sentido común. _

_-Y no crees que se pueden hacer estupideces por amor? _–Refutó él a pesar de conocer lo que Brennan pensaba del amor. _–Sé que no me amas como yo lo desearía pero dame la oportunidad de seguir a tu lado. Estos meses juntos han sido los mejores de mi vida y quiero que los que vengan sean iguales._

Temperance sabía perfectamente que lo que la gente llamaba "Amor" nunca estaría en su forma de pensar. Ella tomaba sus decisiones con un raciocinio exacto porque ya había dejado que su corazón decidiera en una ocasión y eso le valió un gran sufrimiento. Sin embargo, le tenía miedo a la soledad. Siempre mostraba una gran seguridad pero en el fondo lo único que deseaba era no sentirse sola. Y al escuchar las palabras de Sebastian, sin decir más le preguntó: _-Por qué? Por qué yo? Puedo entender que tengo un alto coeficiente intelectual, que soy más inteligente que el promedio de la gente y que soy hermosa pero todavía no puedo entender que, a pesar de que no te amo de la manera que quieres, sigas deseando estar a mi lado._

Sebastian se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla. Ella no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que Booth hizo lo mismo pero trató de olvidar ese recuerdo: _-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. No pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Sé que puedo ser el hombre de tu vida pero todo lo que viviste en el pasado ha provocado que no me puedas tener confianza. En una relación de pareja eso es lo más importante: la confianza que le tengas a esa persona especial para ti. Pero como te he dicho, no te presionaré para que me lo cuentes. Si no deseas hacerlo, por mí está bien. Lo único que te pido es que no me apartes de tu vida Temperance. Si decido dejar todo en Inglaterra para estar contigo, será una decisión que únicamente tomaré yo bajo mi propia responsabilidad. Y eso quiero hacer. Así que empezaré a buscar, claro si me lo permites, un departamento para que empecemos juntos una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas._

Temperance comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas después de escuchar las palabras de Sebastian. Él la tomó en sus brazos para consolarla y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella creyó que él decidiría abandonarla y fue todo lo contrario. Después de ese gesto que él tuvo para con ella, correspondió a su beso mientras una pregunta atravesaba por su mente: Por qué no podía amarlo como él se merecía siendo una persona noble y bondadosa? Quería corresponder al amor que le brindaba pero ese escudo invisible que había formado a su alrededor hacía imposible que abriera su corazón de nuevo.

.

.

En un bar al otro lado de la ciudad, Seeley Booth no podía dejar de pensar en el hermoso día que acababa de pasar al lado de su hijo. Habían visitado el zoológico y después disfrutaron de un paseo en remos. A Parker le fascinaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible en compañía de su padre mientras que a éste le ocurría lo mismo. Lo único que le dolía es que ese niño no era fruto del amor que Temperance y él se tuvieron años atrás. Finalmente, había tenido que dejarlo en casa de Rebecca. Después de eso se fue al bar a desahogarse bebiendo un poco. A pesar de que habían pasado varios días, no dejaba de pensar en Bren, en su Bones. Se veía hermosa, el paso del tiempo había sido benevolente con ella. Quiso tomarla entre sus brazos y poder besarla por toda la eternidad pero eso ya solo podía ser un sueño. Temperance Brennan había olvidado el amor que alguna vez se profesaron y ahora le correspondía a él hacerlo. Así que sacó su celular para realizar una llamada:

_-Aquí Santibañez _–Contestó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea

_-Hey! Habla Booth. _–Respondió él un poco serio

_-No lo puedo creer! Seeley Booth! Esto sí que es un verdadero milagro. Se puede saber a qué motivo tengo el gusto de escucharte?_

_-Acaso debe haber algún motivo especial para llamarte Marina? _–La voz de él poco a poco fue volviéndose alegre. _–O es que no puedo llamarle a los amigos para saber cómo están?_

Una pequeña carcajada se escuchó por la línea: _-Donde estás Booth? No me digas que estás en un bar. De seguro estás borracho. Solo así puedo entender que me llames._

_-No digas eso por favor. Efectivamente estoy en un bar pero no estoy borracho. Te llamo porque quiero verte. Podemos salir a cenar o a caminar un rato. Qué dices?_

Por unos instantes no se escuchó nada en el teléfono. Finalmente, Booth escuchó su respuesta: _-Está bien Seeley. Nos vemos en Busboys & Poets en una hora. Te parece bien?_

_-Estupendo. Te veo ahí. Nos vemos._

Ambos colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos. Booth se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de dar el primer paso para olvidarse definitivamente de Brennan. Ella había dado vuelta a la página y ahora era su turno. Tal vez Marina lo ayudaría a olvidar, a volver a amar. Pagó lo que consumió y se dirigió hacia el restaurante. Al llegar, tomó asiento en una buena mesa mientras esperaba a que Marina apareciera en el mismo. Mientras hacía esto, recordó la forma en la que la conoció. Ella era detective y habían coincidido en un caso especial. Tuvieron que trabajar juntos a pesar de que no se llevaban bien pero al final lograron cerrar el caso y quedar como amigos puesto que él no quería ninguna relación ya que seguía amando a Temperance. Sin embargo, esta vez quería darse otra oportunidad. En ese momento la vio entrar y él le hizo señas para que lo viera.

_-Vaya que de verdad es un gusto verte Seeley! A qué debo este honor? _–Dijo ella mientras lo saludaba y tomaba asiento.

_-Por lo visto, la vida te ha tratado bien Marina. Te agradezco que hayas aceptado mi invitación para vernos. _–Respondió Booth con un poco de alegría.

_-Pues bien, aquí me tienes. Qué es lo que necesitas? _–Preguntó ella

_-Voy a ser sincero contigo. Necesito olvidar, necesito avanzar. _–Contestó él un poco abatido.

_-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué estás hablando. Explícame bien porque no entiendo nada de lo que dices._

_-Recuerdas que cuando terminamos el caso querías que te invitara a salir? Pues quiero hacerlo ahora. Necesito continuar con mi vida y no aferrarme a algo que ya no podrá ser._

_-Te refieres a aquella mujer que conociste en tu juventud? _–Dijo ella algo intrigada _–Has decidido olvidarla?_

Booth asintió a su pregunta: _-Quiero preguntarte si todavía estás dispuesta a comenzar algo nuevo conmigo. _

Marina se quedó observándolo en silencio. Miraba aquellos ojos que le encantaban. _–Seeley, de verdad me gustas pero no creo que esto sea lo mejor ni para ti ni para mí. Yo no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas esperando un amor que tal vez nunca sea mío. _

_-No crees que podemos intentarlo? Démonos una oportunidad y ya veremos qué pasa. _–Dijo él con un tono de esperanza.

Marina no sabía que decirle. Desde que lo conoció supo que era una buena persona, un gran ser humano y que sentía adoración por su hijo pero en ese momento caminaba a ciegas. Cómo saber si él sería sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lo que menos quería era que aquella mujer fuera una sombra entre ellos. Pero algo dentro de ella la impulsó a seguir adelante:

_-Seeley, no sé si lo nuestro resulte o no pero quiero intentarlo. Si vemos que resulta, pues seguimos adelante pero si no, espero que al final quedemos como amigos. Y otra cosa, quiero que seas honesto conmigo. Que si no puedes olvidarla me lo digas aunque sea doloroso._

_-Está bien Marina. Me comprometo a ser honesto contigo y a darte tu lugar. Por lo pronto, quiero decirte que te agradezco que me dejes estar a tu lado. Vayamos paso a paso y ya veremos qué pasa. _

Después de eso, disfrutaron amenamente de la velada mientras se ponían al corriente de lo que habían sido sus vidas desde la última vez que se vieron. Bailaron un poco y fue entonces cuando no pudieron evitar besarse. Fue un beso tierno bastante agradable para ambos. Más tarde, él la acompañó hasta su casa donde se despidieron con otro beso. Cuando regresó a su camioneta, Booth se quedó pensando si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su corazón siempre le había pertenecido a Temperance. Pero al recordarla en brazos de su pareja y ver lo felices que eran, comprendió que él debía buscar su felicidad. No sabía si Marina lo sería pero quería de verdad descubrirlo.

.

.

.

**Eso es todo por el día de hoy. Booth ha decidido olvidarse de Brennan al ver que ella ya es feliz al lado de Sebastian. Por favor no me odien por traer a Marina a escena! El próximo cap lo subiré el viernes por la noche (insisto, para algunos sería sábado por la mañana). No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no les gustó, pues también oprímanlo por favor! Saludos! Bye!**


	22. Juguetes del Destino

**HELLO! He pasado una semana bastante difícil en la cual diversos pensamientos han pasado por mi mente. De hecho he estado evaluando la posibilidad de cambiar de trabajo porque ya me tienen bastante agotada. Es por ello que actualizo en este momento. Como saben, actualizaba hoy por la noche pero debido a que tal vez salga bastante tarde del trabajo por culpa de los ya alucinados presupuestos para el año que entra, entonces he decidido subir este cap algunas horas antes (además, trabajaré también el sábado!). Por otra parte, quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron el cap anterior (pido perdón por no haber podido contestarles!) porque gracias a sus palabras se llegó a la meta de los 150 reviews! Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando este fic. En serio que sus palabras me alegran la vida!. Espero que disfruten este cap y por supuesto que sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. De todo corazón les mando muchos saludos, abrazos y besos a todos ustedes en cada uno de los lugares donde se encuentren! Gracias por todo! **

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Otro amanecer llegaba a la ciudad de Washington. Parecía que nada había cambiado pero Seeley Booth ya estaba en otra etapa de su vida. Había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante y ahora estaba con una buena mujer con la que compartía buenos momentos. Marina era muy bella, educada, dedicada en su trabajo, comprometida con las causas nobles y ahora, pareja de un agente del FBI que estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Llevaban juntos varios días y se habían dado cuenta que eran similares en muchos aspectos. Eso lo había llevado a empezar a admirarla y a tenerle un gran cariño. Disfrutaban juntos de pláticas, paseos, incluso opinaban sobre los casos que cada quien atendía dando otras perspectivas a las investigaciones. Pero el destino le tenía preparada otra sorpresa a Seeley Booth. Ese día se encontraba preparando unos informes cuando recibió una llamada del Director del FBI pidiéndole que lo fuera a ver de inmediato. Cuando Seeley llegó, lo pasaron a la oficina:

_-Buenos días señor. _–Dijo Booth amablemente.

_-Hola Booth. Qué bueno que ya estás aquí. Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo. Toma asiento por favor. _–Contestó su jefe mientras Booth hacía lo que le habían pedido. _–Pues bien, el asunto es este: Hemos podido apreciar que eres uno de nuestros mejores elementos en el FBI. Por otra parte, el Instituto Jeffersonian está trabajando con la prestigiosa antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan. Así pues, el Instituto y esta Institución han decidido trabajar estrechamente en la identificación de los cuerpos que estén bajo investigación judicial. Obviamente queremos que tú seas el enlace que colabore con ellos. Qué opinas de esto Booth?_

Seeley se quedó en silencio. Cuando oyó su nombre no podía creer que el destino le fuera a propinar una mala pasada. Pero ante todo era un profesional en su trabajo y si el FBI requería que él trabajara con Temperance lo haría pero tenía que colocar todas las cartas sobre la mesa:

_-Señor, creo que esa es una excelente estrategia para combatir al crimen pero no creo que a la Dra. Brennan le agrade trabajar conmigo. A ella le agrada trabajar sola o únicamente con su equipo de trabajo. Además, ellos son científicos y yo soy un agente de campo. Debo decir, que por mí no hay problema en aceptar el cargo pero únicamente lo haré si ella está de acuerdo en que trabaje a su lado._

_-Me preocupa lo que dices Booth _–Dijo su jefe ante sus palabras _–Supongo que la Dra. Brennan es una profesional y si se lo pide su superior, aceptará trabajar contigo. De cualquier manera hablaré con el Director del Jeffersonian para que no tengas ningún problema con ella._

_-Está bien señor. Será como usted diga. _-Respondió Booth un poco desanimado. Sabía que Temperance se negaría a trabajar con él. Sin decir más, salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la suya. Tomó asiento en su silla mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería si ella aceptaba o se negaba a verlo y más a trabajar a su lado.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto Jeffersonian, Temperance Brennan estaba terminando de instalarse en su nueva oficina. Todavía no podía creer que uno de sus más grandes sueños por fin se estaba volviendo realidad. El trabajar en ese lugar era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida. Era la mejor antropóloga forense en todo el país y una de las más reconocidas alrededor del mundo. Ahora estaría encargada del área forense del instituto pero entonces recibió una llamada que nuevamente cambiaría su existencia.

_-Brennan _–Respondió ella cuando tomó el auricular del teléfono.

_-Dra. Brennan, habla el Dr. Johnson. Necesito hablar con usted en persona. Sería tan amable en venir a mi oficina para que podamos hablar sin interrupciones? _–Dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

_-En unos instantes estaré ahí Doctor _–Contestó ella momentos antes de colgar el teléfono.

Terminó de colocar unos archivos en su oficina para dirigirse a la de su superior. Pensó que quería hablar con ella para asignarle algún caso especial o para enviarla a algún viaje de reconocimiento. Sería su primer trabajo como integrante del Instituto Jeffersonian. Tocó la puerta de la oficina de su jefe quien le permitió la entrada. Después de que ambos tomaran asiento, el Dr. Johnson comenzó a decir:

_-Como sabe Dra. Brennan, es un enorme placer tenerla como parte de este equipo. Cuando aceptó trabajar con nosotros, créame que fue un sueño hecho realidad._

_-No debe agradecer nada. Para mí también es muy importante estar aquí laborando en una institución de gran prestigio. _–Dijo ella con gran alegría pero sin mostrarla tanto. Mantenía un rostro serio.

_-Le pedí que viniera porque queremos que usted ayude a identificar cadáveres que están involucrados en investigaciones judiciales. Obviamente usted trabajará con un agente del FBI quien llevará a cabo las investigaciones. Sé que usted trabaja sola o solamente con sus ayudantes pero le pido que acepte a este agente en su equipo. Por lo que me dijo mi contraparte del FBI, es el mejor agente que tienen y aceptará trabajar con usted si lo desea. Tengo entendido que usted lo conoce… Se llama Seeley Booth…_

En ese momento Temperance sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Nuevamente el "destino", el "karma" o la "casualidad" o como se le llamara, la unía a Seeley Booth. No mostró sensación alguna en el rostro. En ese momento se quedó callada. Quería gritarle que no quería trabajar con aquel hombre que le había cambiado la vida. Que lo último que quería era trabajar con ese tipo pero siendo una profesional puso su mejor rostro y le dijo muy amablemente:

_-Si lo conozco pero considero que nosotros podemos hacer las identificaciones y después entregar la información al FBI así no tendrán que mandar al mejor agente que tienen. _

El Dr. Johnson se quedó mirándola en silencio. Sabía que sería difícil convencerla pero de alguna manera debía hacerlo: _-Entiendo su punto Dra. Brennan pero esto es un asunto importante para nosotros porque el FBI financiará diversas investigaciones si nosotros le brindamos apoyo en conjunto. Así que espero que acepte trabajar junto al agente Booth por los próximos 6 meses. Ese es el tiempo en el cual trabajarán juntos._

Seis meses. Por qué las cosas malas le pasaban a ella? Tener tan cerca a Booth sería un martirio pero ante todo era una profesional en su trabajo. Por eso es la mejor en su ramo y profesión. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar: _-Está bien Dr. Johnson. Aceptaré trabajar con el agente Booth por los próximos seis meses. Será un placer tenerlo en el equipo. _

_-Le agradezco esto Dra. Este es un gran paso para nosotros. _–Dijo él con una sonrisa a la cual ella no correspondió. Solamente le dijo: _-Si eso es todo, me retiro. Debo atender otros asuntos. Con su permiso Dr._

Temperance salió de la oficina para encerrarse en la suya. Se recostó en el sillón que tenía junto a su escritorio y cerró los ojos para pensar tranquilamente. No podía creer que volvería a convivir con Seeley después de 10 años. Nuevamente había decidido no volver a verlo y nuevamente debía tratarlo a diario. Aquella ocasión por una semana, ahora era por seis meses. Seis meses en los que trabajarían juntos. Ya se habían dicho todo y un nuevo ciclo empezaba para ambos. Los dos habían cambiado. No pudo evitar recordar los buenos y los malos momentos que pasó a su lado. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. La había traicionado y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Esa herida aún dolía. Había aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor pero el verlo todos los días haría resurgir esa sensación.

En ese momento escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. De inmediato se incorporó para abrirla. Era él. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos por unos breves momentos. Ella rompió esa magia:

_-Booth. Qué haces aquí? _–Dijo ella seriamente

_-Ya lo sabes verdad? O no te han dicho nada todavía? _–Respondió él un poco consternado.

Temperance se encaminó hacia su escritorio mientras Booth se quedaba en la puerta de la oficina. Tenía miedo de la reacción de ella si se atrevía a cruzar la entrada. Temperance tomó asiento y lo vio parado. Con la mano lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella. Él entró a la oficina cerrando la puerta. Tomó asiento mientras veía como ella lo observaba. Tenía un rostro serio. No mostraba emoción alguna. Booth comprobó que se había convertido en una mujer fría. Ninguno se atrevía a mencionar algo. Finalmente ella rompió el silencio incómodo:

_-Qué es lo que se propone Agente Booth? Nuevamente usa métodos poco ortodoxos para estar junto a mí como lo hacía en el pasado? _

Seeley se mostró sorprendido por sus palabras: _-No sé a qué te refieres Bren._

_-Dra. Brennan para usted Agente Booth. _–Él se quedó mudo después de escuchar el tono frio y seco con el cual ella se dirigía a él. _–Sabía que en el pasado acostumbraba a hacer todo lo posible por seducir a una mujer. Creí que ya había madurado. Convencer al director de una prestigiosa institución para estar cerca de uno de sus trofeos es algo que muestra inmadurez. No lo cree así Agente Booth?_

_-Tú… Perdón. Usted nunca fue un trofeo para mí. Admito que caí en un juego peligroso y lamentablemente hice mucho daño pero ya pagué por mi inmadurez. En cuanto a lo que usted dice, en esta ocasión yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto. De hecho, me sorprendí tanto como usted ante la decisión de nuestros superiores. _–Dijo Seeley con un tono serio sin poder dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Quería besarla en ese instante. Demostrarle que la amaba más que antes. Moría por que el tiempo se detuviera para poder disfrutar de su hermosura por toda la eternidad.

_-Soy una profesional en mi trabajo Agente Booth y si tengo que trabajar a su lado por orden de mi superior, lo haré pero pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa. Únicamente hablaremos de trabajo. Tiene prohibido hablarme de asuntos personales. Tampoco nos veremos en horas fuera del horario establecido de trabajo. Hay algún problema con estas peticiones? _–Respondió ella sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción en el rostro.

_-Estoy de acuerdo con sus peticiones Dra. Lo único que quiero preguntarle es si usted me acompañará en las investigaciones o solamente se dedicará a identificar los cuerpos que se encuentran en descomposición? _–Booth le pedía con todo su corazón que lo acompañara así podría disfrutar de su compañía el mayor tiempo posible.

_-Lo acompañaré cuando lo crea conveniente Agente Booth. Realizaré trabajo de campo cuando la investigación lo requiera. Fuera de eso, trabajaré desde aquí con mi equipo. Algún problema con ello? _–Temperance seguía con su semblante serio. No quería demostrarle a ese macho alfa que todavía la inquietaba su presencia.

_-Ninguno. Bueno, mañana empezaremos a trabajar juntos. Si no tiene algo más que decir, me retiro. La llamaré cuando surja un caso. Que tenga un buen día. _–Booth se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de verla. Se encaminó hacia la salida de la oficina cuando ella recibió una llamada:

_-Brennan… Hola Sebastian. Qué tal tu día?... Si yo también te extraño… Oye, dejé unos informes sobre la cama me los podrías traer?..._

Seeley Booth sintió cómo le hervía la sangre. Adoraba a esa mujer con toda su alma pero no pudo evitar sentir celos de ese tipo que ahora estaba con ella. Ya le había quedado perfectamente claro que no quería nada con él. Así que salió de la oficina inmediatamente. Alguien más lo esperaba para comer y no quería dejarla plantada. Marina era una gran mujer y lo que más anhelaba era poder olvidar a la famosa antropóloga, y ahora, compañera de trabajo, Temperance Brennan. De inmediato salió del Jeffersonian para subirse a su camioneta para encontrarse con Marina.

.

.

Por la noche Temperance miraba como dormía Sebastian. Acababan de satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y como siempre ella se sentía vacía. Por más que lo intentaba no podía sentir lo mismo que aquella ocasión. Y al día siguiente empezaría a trabajar con Booth. El haberlo tenido tan cerca esa tarde la perturbó bastante. Por una parte quería golpearlo y gritarle nuevamente lo que sentía sobre su traición pero por otro lado anhelaba que la tomara entre sus brazos, que la mirara a los ojos como antes para perderse en ellos, que depositara un beso en sus labios. A pesar de lo que ella quisiera negar, seguía amándolo pero guardaba ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser. No creía en eso que llamaban amor ya que para ella era un asunto químico como siempre lo había dicho. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco contenta por estar trabajando con aquel hombre tan atractivo. Lo había notado desde la boda pero cada vez que veía a Booth podía confirmar que cada vez se parecía más a los buenos vinos. Seis meses serían un martirio pero valían la pena.

.

.

Por otra parte, Booth tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Marina y se dirigió a la sala del departamento de ella. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos. Marina era una buena mujer y no se merecía que mientras estuviera con ella pensara en Temperance pero no podía evitarlo. Eran un poco parecidas y tal vez eso era lo que dificultaba su decisión de olvidar a la antropóloga. No quería mentirle en nada así que tuvo que decirle que trabajaría a su lado por los próximos seis meses. Marina se quedó callada y le dio un beso a Booth en la mejilla. Le dijo que en el momento en que él lo deseara su relación terminaría. Booth la abrazó y le dio un profundo beso. Cuando se separaron él le dijo que ya no quería hablar de la Dra. Brennan. Solamente quería estar con ella, con su novia. Sin embargo, Booth comprendió que tendría que esforzarse más para olvidar a Brennan. Ella ya había puesto las condiciones de su relación laboral y él las cumpliría por completo. Desde el día de mañana tendría seis meses de martirio por tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

.

.

.

**Booth y Brennan empezarán su ya odiada etapa como "compañeros de trabajo". Ojalá les haya gustado. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	23. Día Uno: Las Cosas Cambian

**HELLO! Estamos a pocos días de terminar el año y por supuesto tiempo libre es lo que menos tenemos. Sin embargo, les traigo el nuevo cap de este fic que espero de todo corazón sea de su agrado. Por otra parte, quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios y buenos deseos para mi persona en el aspecto laboral. También les comunico que dos personas ya lanzaron el reto de los 175 reviews así que eso se los dejo a ustedes: Si comentan, no dudo que lleguemos pronto a la meta. Recuerden que sus palabras me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y por supuesto que me alegran los días (que últimamente han sido bastante helados porque el clima está espantoso!). Pues bien, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando este fic. En serio que sus palabras me alegran la vida!. Espero que disfruten este cap y por supuesto que sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. De todo corazón les mando muchos saludos, abrazos y besos desde la capital de la helada México City**!

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Una nueva mañana llegaba a Washington y con ella un nuevo ciclo empezaba para Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth, antiguos amantes, ahora compañeros de trabajo. Ambos se preguntaban si podrían resistir estar uno junto al otro sin evocar aquellos hermosos momentos compartidos. Sería muy difícil convivir todos los días con la persona que había cambiado para siempre el curso de sus vidas. Temperance se levantó muy temprano para marcharse al Jeffersonian sin despedirse de Sebastian. Le gustaba encerrarse en el trabajo. Sabía que no vería a Booth hasta que tuvieran un caso así que se dedicó a ponerse al corriente con el trabajo pendiente. No quería pensar en nada que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo. Por su parte, Booth también se había levantado temprano pero compartió unos minutos a lado de Marina mientras desayunaban juntos. Ambos sabían que su relación comenzaba a ponerse a prueba desde ese día. Ella sabía que la cercanía de Temperance complicaría su noviazgo con él pero tenía plena confianza en su novio.

Seeley Booth salió del departamento de Marina para dirigirse a su oficina. Mientras arreglaba algunos informes de casos anteriores, escuchó una voz familiar:

_-Así que hoy empieza tu calvario eh? Supe que trabajarás con Temperance. Cómo te sientes? _–Dijo Cam desde la puerta de la oficina de Booth.

_-Cómo crees que me siento. Más bien, cómo te sientes tú? Ya te deshiciste de mí ya que tendré una nueva compañera. Ahora te deberás encargar de nuestros casos. _–Respondió Booth con un poco de ironía.

_-En serio Seeley. Sé lo que significa para ti estar cerca de Temperance. Cómo tomó ella la noticia? _–Contestó Cam mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de Booth.

_-Puso todas las condiciones necesarias para que solamente exista una relación laboral entre nosotros. Finalmente lo que ocurrió quedó en el pasado y tanto ella como yo estamos en una relación sentimental con alguien más así que como puedes ver estoy haciendo todo lo posible por olvidarla. Marina es una excelente mujer. Estoy contento a su lado. _

_-Está bien Booth. Puedes creer eso si quieres pero después de haberte visto mirarla en la boda de Ángela y Jack puedo decirte sin lugar a dudas que jamás podrás olvidarte de ella. Bien dijiste que te dejó marcado de por vida._

Booth dejó los informes sobre su escritorio para dirigirle una mirada agresiva a Cam. Ella entendió bastante bien que quería estar solo. Salió lentamente de la oficina pero antes de cerrar la puerta ella le dijo: _-Sabes que a pesar de todo tengo razón. _–Dicho esto cerró la puerta. Seeley se quedó mirando todos los informes que tenía en el escritorio. Cam tenía razón. Temperance Brennan definitivamente había marcado su vida. En ese momento, sonó su celular. Al colgar, supo que su nuevo ciclo al lado de Temperance acababa de dar inicio. Salió rápidamente de su oficina para dirigirse al Instituto Jeffersonian.

.

.

Brennan se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos. Frente a ella se encontraban varias piezas de huesos. Los rompecabezas le gustaban pero estos eran humanos. Como excelente antropóloga sabía el nombre de cada uno de los huesos que forman el cuerpo humano. Llevaba horas examinando y haciendo anotaciones para poder descifrar la identidad de esa persona. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban al sitio donde ella se encontraba. Al levantar la mirada observó que Booth estaba parado a unos metros.

_-Buenos días Dra. Brennan. He venido a informarle que tenemos un caso. _

_-Y no podía llamar por teléfono para informármelo Agente Booth? _–Contestó ella con tono serio sin voltear a verlo.

_-Quería saber si usted me acompañaría a la escena del crimen o si quería que le trajera los cuerpos al laboratorio? Recuerdo que usted dijo que si lo consideraba conveniente me acompañaría. _-Respondió Booth de la misma forma que ella. Si Brennan se iba a portar con el de una manera únicamente profesional, él haría exactamente lo mismo.

Temperance dejó los huesos que tenía en las manos sobre su mesa de análisis. Se quitó los guantes para depositarlos en la basura. Al voltear a verlo se quedó muda. Se sorprendió de lo increíblemente bien que se veía en traje. Pero algo llamó su atención. Sólo podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Algo había cambiado en ellos. Ya no la miraban de la misma forma. Reaccionó con rapidez para evitar que él notara algo en ella. Rápidamente se dirigió a su oficina mientras Booth la seguía en silencio. Ahí dejó su bata mientras él la esperaba en la puerta de su oficina. Brennan se acercó a él para indicarle que podían irse. Él asintió en silencio. Ambos salieron sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Seguían callados mientras se dirigían a la escena del crimen en la camioneta de Booth. Él estaba concentrado en el caso y ella solamente pensaba en lo que acababa de mirar. Los ojos de él la miraban de una forma diferente. Ella se consideraba una persona observadora. Su profesión así se lo demandaba. Debía inspeccionar cada hueso muy bien. Y cuando volvió a encontrarse con Booth en la boda, sus ojos aún la miraban como en el pasado pero ese día fue totalmente distinto. No sabía si era por el caso. Temperance no quería admitirlo pero sintió dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Booth siempre la había mirado de una forma especial. Aún después del transcurso de los años, las pocas veces que se habían encontrado, él seguía mirándola igual pero ese día su mirada se había transformado. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la escena del crimen. Booth ya se había bajado de su camioneta y espera a que ella también lo hiciera. Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y vio que ella seguía absorta en sus pensamientos: _-Dra. Brennan? Se encuentra bien? Ya hemos llegado. _–Dijo Booth mientras Temperance se sorprendía por verla junto a ella. Recuperó la compostura de inmediato. Sin decir nada, bajó de la camioneta con todo su equipo a la mano para disponerse a revisar los cadáveres que había ido a identificar.

Le tomó poco tiempo revisar darle una primera revisión a los cuerpos. De inmediato empezó a dar sus primeras aseveraciones sobre lo que observaba:

_-La primera víctima se trata de un hombre de entre 20 y 30 años. Complexión delgada. Le dieron un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza que definitivamente fue lo que terminó quitándole la vida. La segunda es una mujer del mismo rango de edad y misma complexión. Puede apreciarse que fue asfixiada porque se ven marcas de presión alrededor de su cuello. Puedo decir que no la asfixiaron con algún objeto. Definitivamente es el tipo de presión que ejercen las manos de alguien. _

_-Bien, se trata de un asesinato. Debemos averiguar si él la mató a ella y alguien más lo mató o si fue una tercera persona quien los asesinó a ambos. Lo más seguro es que se trate de un ajuste de cuentas o de un crimen pasional. _–Dijo Booth sacando a relucir sus dotes de agente federal.

_-Cómo puede decir eso Agente Booth? Aún no sabemos cuáles son sus nombres y usted ya quiere intentar adivinar cuál fue el móvil del crimen? _–Respondió ella con un aspecto serio.

_-No es adivinación Dra. Brennan. Regularmente cuando asesinan a un hombre y una mujer, esos dos móviles son los más recurrentes. Además, si fuera obra de un asesino en serie los habría matado de la misma forma y no de diferente manera. _–Contestó Booth seguro de sí mismo. Finalmente él era agente del FBI y había contribuido a resolver diversos tipos de crímenes.

_-Está bien, la investigación nos dirá que fue lo que ocurrió realmente. Lo que es un hecho es que fueron asesinados. Quiero que con mucho cuidado lleven los cuerpos al Jeffersonian para revisarlos metódicamente. Mientras tanto, mi equipo recogerá todo lo que necesiten para hacer análisis. Entendido Agente Booth? _–Brennan no mostraba sensación alguna.

_-Entendido Dra. Brennan. Todo será como usted lo indique. Daré instrucciones para que dejen trabajar a gusto a su equipo. _–Dijo Seeley. Después de eso, se alejó de ella para dirigirse a los demás elementos del FBI que se encontraban ahí para indicarles lo que debían hacer.

Cuando iban de regreso al laboratorio, Brennan seguía pensando en el caso pero también en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. No sabía por qué se sentía triste al ver notado la mirada de Booth. Quería convencerse de que él ya no significaba nada para ella pero en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible. Para complicar las cosas, sonó el celular de Booth:

_-Booth… Marina! Cómo estás mi amor!... Si, todo ha ido de maravilla. Bueno, salió un caso y sabes que debemos resolverlo… Está bien. Te veo en la noche… Yo también te amo. Adios._

En ese momento Booth colgó. Recordó entonces que Temperance iba con él. Un poco apenado dijo:

_-Disculpe Dra. Brennan. Espero que no se haya molestado porque contesté la llamada. Era un asunto personal y no podía dejar de atender. Ojalá me comprenda._

_-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle Agente Booth. Lo que haga con su vida me tiene sin cuidado. _–Dijo ella un poco molesta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en todo el camino. Booth pensaba que si ella había seguido con su vida al lado de Sebastian, él tenía el derecho de hacer lo mismo con Marina. Si ella era feliz, él también quería serlo. Por su parte, Temperance sentía enojo ante la llamada que recibió Booth. Quería saber si la llamada de la tal Marina y la mirada de Booth estaban relacionadas. Acaso él había seguido adelante? Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ella estaba al lado de un hombre maravilloso como Sebastian. Y a pesar de ello no podía evitar enojarse al recordar cómo la voz de Booth cambió cuando recibió esa llamada. Mientras él hablaba por teléfono, pudo observar cómo el rostro de él se tornó feliz. Esa felicidad sólo se la había visto cuando estuvo con ella años atrás. No entendía el por qué tenía sentimientos encontrados si Seeley Booth ya no significaba absolutamente nada para ella.

Cuando llegaron al Jeffersonian Booth le dijo que iría a su oficina para seguir con la investigación. Brennan no dijo nada. Solamente se bajó de la camioneta con todas sus cosas. Entró a su oficina bastante molesta y debido a ello no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba esperándola.

_-Vaya, creo que es un mal momento. _–Dijo su mejor amiga mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que se encontraba.

_-Ange! No sabía que ya habías regresado! Cómo te fue? _–Respondió Brennan con alegría al ver a su amiga. Ambas se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo.

_-Creo que mucho mejor de lo que te ha ido a ti. Acaso ya te estás arrepintiendo de trabajar aquí? Si éste era tu sueño. _–Le contestó mientras ambas tomaban asiento en el sillón.

_-No es eso. Sabes que quería trabajar aquí pero no me esperaba trabajar con Booth._

_-Con Booth? Eso es imposible. Él trabaja en el FBI. _–Ángela no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la noticia.

_-Es cierto pero el Instituto y el FBI hicieron una alianza para trabajar en conjunto. Y de todos los agentes que tienen tuvieron que escoger a Booth! _–Temperance sentía dolor en el fondo de su corazón. _–Lo que más anhelaba era no volver a verlo y durante 6 meses trabajaré con él!_

Ángela sintió tristeza al observar a Brennan. Le dolía lo que ella sentía pero sabía el por qué de su dolor: _-Aún te duele lo que pasó verdad? Te duele estar a su lado después de lo que vivieron hace años. _

_-No Ange. Yo ya superé eso. Lo que no soporto es que reciba llamadas personales en horas de trabajo! Si está trabajando solo debe concentrarse en el caso no crees?_

_-A ver, no te entiendo. Estás molesta con él porque atendió una llamada personal mientras estaba contigo en la escena de un crimen? _–Angela estaba dispuesta a sacarle toda la verdad.

_-No estábamos en la escena del crimen. Veníamos de regreso al laboratorio y en ese momento le habló una tal Marina. Hubieras visto lo feliz que se puso al hablar con ella. Hasta le dijo "mi amor". Puedes creerlo? _–Temperance ya no podía evitar mostrar su molestia.

Ángela sabía lo que sentía su mejor amiga y simplemente empezó a reír. Brennan volteó a verla ante su actitud y le recriminó: _-Se puede saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?_

_-Sabes por qué estás tan enojada? Porque estás celosa de esa tal Marina. Y si estás celosa, eso quiere decir que sigues enamorada de Booth._

_-Eso es mentira! Yo no estoy celosa. Además, los celos son una respuesta emocional natural, mental y conductual que surge ante la percepción de una amenaza externa que puede poner en peligro el dominio de una relación interpersonal importante con la persona objeto del celo. Y entre Booth y yo no hay absolutamente nada de eso. Yo estoy en una relación con Sebastian así que es imposible que sienta celos de Booth y de esa mujer. Por lo tanto, lo que menos puedo sentir son celos. _–Temperance lo decía con coraje y lágrimas.

_-A ver querida. Insistes en que no sientes nada por Booth y te molesta que reciba una llamada de su novia? Para mí, esos son celos porque sigues sintiendo algo por él. Te lo dije el día de la boda, entre ustedes pasó algo que no podrán borrar por nada del mundo. Hubo amor. Un gran amor que ambos están tratando de olvidar. Es entonces cuando te pregunto nuevamente: Sebastian te hace sentir lo mismo que Booth? _

Temperance se quedó callada mientras secaba las lágrimas en su rostro. Segundos después le dijo a su amiga: _-Es increíble que a pesar de no habernos visto por mucho tiempo sigas conociéndome bastante bien. Tienes razón Ange. Nadie, ni siquiera Sebastian, ha logrado hacerme sentir lo mismo que Seeley. Con Sebastian tengo una gran afinidad sexual pero de todas las veces que hemos tenido sexo en ninguna ocasión he sentido lo que viví una sola vez con Booth. Siempre termino sintiendo un gran vacío. _

_-Y sabes por qué Bren? Tú misma lo acabas de decir. Con Sebastian has tenido sexo y con Booth hiciste el amor. Esa es una gran diferencia. Tener sexo con alguien es solo satisfacer una necesidad biológica como tú misma lo dices y sin ningún compromiso de por medio pero hacer el amor es entregarse por completo a la persona amada. Seeley y tú estuvieron juntos una sola vez en la que se entregaron por completo y se amaron sin condiciones. A Sebastian no lo amas y es por ello que te sientes con ese vacío._

Temperance guardó silencio. Sabía que Ángela tenía razón pero había sufrido mucho por la traición de Booth. Habían heridas muy profundas en su corazón que no podían cerrarse: _-Tienes razón pero no puedo evitar seguir sintiendo coraje por lo que pasó. Hay veces en que quisiera golpearlo y otras en las que muero por besarlo y por estar en sus brazos. Pero hoy me di cuenta que el supuesto amor que me profesaba desapareció por completo. Me miró de una manera diferente y cuando habló con ella por teléfono… Se veía feliz. _–Brennan se veía triste. Angela le dio un fuerte abrazo para consolarla. Así estuvieron por un rato. Finalmente, Ángela se separó de ella y le dijo:

_-Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer. Yo te apoyaré como siempre en todo lo que decidas. _

Ángela le dio un beso y se marchó dejando a Brennan con muchas dudas en su cabeza. Tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap que fue un poco más largo que los anteriores. Recuerden que el próximo cap podrán leerlo el próximo viernes como ya es costumbre. Y nuevamente les agradezco por seguir leyendo mis locuras literarias! No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	24. Descubriendo Sentimientos Profundos

**I'M BACK! Es un hecho que la falta de inspiración y de tiempo libre han afectado a este fic. Pues bien, estamos ya en el 2011 y como propósito tengo seguir escribiendo este fic. Así que les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. De antemano quiero agradecer a los que siguen leyendo el fic, a las personas que me siguen preguntando cuando voy a actualizar, a los nuevos lectores y finalmente a los que continúan agregando en alertas y favoritos. De todo corazón, agradezco todas sus palabras. Como saben, en el fic Bren y Booth han decidido seguir adelante con sus respectivas vidas mientras deben trabajar juntos. Habrá que ver lo que pasará con ellos en este año. Por lo pronto, sigo sin ver la nueva temporada por falta de tiempo libre y eso créanme que me está volviendo loca. Pero ya basta de tantas palabras, este es el primer cap que publico en el año así que espero que lo disfruten y por supuesto que sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. De todo corazón gracias por todo su apoyo y les mando muchos saludos, abrazos y besos desde México City**!

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Pocas veces en la vida Temperance Brennan se había sentido confundida. Y esta vez era una de esas ocasiones. La plática que acababa de tener con Ángela había despejado un poco su mente. Lo que no quería admitir es que seguía enamorada de Seeley Booth. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia jamás logró olvidar la intensa semana que disfrutaron juntos pero a raíz de lo vivido había cerrado su corazón para siempre. Con el paso de los años creyó que había olvidado a Booth pero al volver a verlo aquel día en la iglesia supo que sentía algo muy especial por él. Pensó que era odio y coraje tal vez pero ese día comprobó que no era ni odio ni coraje sino un inmenso dolor. Sabía que debía hablar con él pero en ese instante recordó la manera en que Booth se comportó cuando contestó la llamada de la tal Marina. Aún así decidió ir a buscarlo para intentar calmar lo que sentía. Siendo una científica sabía que necesitaba respuestas.

Tomó su abrigo y salió del Jeffersonian con rumbo a las oficinas del FBI. Al llegar preguntó por la oficina de Booth. Los guardias le indicaron que había salido 10 minutos antes. Cómo era tarde decidió buscarlo al día siguiente. Al llegar a su departamento se encontró con Sebastian preparando la cena:

_-Temperance, me alegra que ya hayas llegado. La cena estará lista en unos minutos. _–Dijo él después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios el cual la sorprendió.

_-Gracias por este gesto. Te parece bien si me doy una ducha antes de cenar? _–Mencionó ella mientras dejaba su bolso en su escritorio personal.

_-Tienes 20 minutos para relajarte en la bañera. Después disfrutaremos una deliciosa cena italiana. Preparé spaghetti alla puttanesca porque sé que te fascina ese platillo así que no tardes! _–Respondió él desde la cocina.

Temperance se dirigió a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía a la bañera solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente. Necesitaba pensar con extrema racionalidad. Su plática con Ángela había cambiado un poco su perspectiva con respecto a Booth pero aún resonaban en su mente las palabras que Sully le dijera diez años atrás. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Sebastian entró a la bañera con dos copas llenas de vino.

_-Qué tanto piensas mi amor? _–Dijo él en un susurro mientras le entregaba una de las copas.

_-Eh… En un caso que llegó al Jeffersonian. Son dos jóvenes que fueron asesinados_. –Contestó ella a la vez que bebía un poco de Chianti.

_-Vaya. Un crimen pasional tal vez? No crees que deberías dar aviso a las autoridades?_

_-No te preocupes. Un agente del FBI estará trabajando con nosotros. Hoy fue su primer día de trabajo con el equipo. _–Mencionó ella con los ojos cerrados. _–Y también piensa que pudo ser un crimen pasional. _

_-Es un hecho que por amor, por celos, por rabia o por un desengaño se puede llegar a matar. _–Contestó Sebastian después de tomar un poco de su copa.

_-Eso es una absoluta tontería… _–Rebatió Brennan pero dejó de hacerlo al sentir los labios de Sebastian en los suyos. Cuando se separaron, él le dijo en el oído:

_-Te ves hermosa cuando empiezas a debatir y a razonar como toda una científica. Será mejor que disfrutemos de la cena. Te espero en el comedor. _

Sebastian salió del baño mientras Temperance cerraba nuevamente los ojos. Era verdad que el hombre que vivía con ella era un gran amante pero sus besos no la hacían vibrar ni sabían igual que los de Seeley Booth. En su mente recordaba la primera vez que se besaron cuando él tuvo aquel problema con su progenitor. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en Booth. Salió de la bañera, se puso su ropa de dormir y se dirigió al comedor. Uno de sus platos favoritos estaba servido en la mesa. Las luces estaban apagadas y solo unas velas alumbraban la habitación. Brennan esbozó una sonrisa al oler el delicioso plato que Sebastian colocaba frente a ella.

_-Hacía tiempo que no cocinabas. Por eso no recordaba que tus familiares eran italianos._

_-Soy inglés pero por mis venas fluye sangre italiana. A mi abuela le gustaba prepararme comida de diferentes regiones para que nunca olvidara mis raíces. _–Respondió él mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. _–Y gracias a ello, hoy puedes disfrutar de una maravillosa cena._

Brennan solo pudo sonreír ante ese comentario. Sebastian siguió platicando de los platillos que le preparaba su abuela pero Temperance no dejaba de pensar en la mirada de Booth. Sabía que había cambiado. Y ahora más que nunca, eso le dejaba un profundo dolor.

.

.

Por su parte, Seeley y Marina llegaban al apartamento de ella después de cenar cerca de ahí. Cuando ella buscaba las llaves dentro de su bolso, Booth la tomó por la cintura para aprisionarla entre la puerta y él.

_-Gracias por todo. He pasado una velada fantástica a tu lado. _

_-Yo también disfruté de la cena y del baile. Nunca pensé que bailaras tan bien. _–Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

_-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mi pero tenemos tiempo de sobra para que las conozcas _–Le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a su oído.

_-Umm. Eso me parece muy interesante. Tendré que investigar más a fondo. _–Dijo ella mientras pasaba una mano por debajo de la chamarra de él.

_-Creo que la detective Santibañez tiene un caso que debe resolver. Si gusta, puedo ayudarla a llegar al fondo de esto. _–Respondió él mientras besaba su cuello. Marina solo pudo cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por la placentera sensación que recorría cada parte de su ser. Algunos segundos después, sintió que Booth le arrebataba las llaves del departamento para poder entrar. Al cerrar la puerta, ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso.

.

.

Algunas horas después, Booth abrió los ojos con pesadez. Por un instante no recordaba donde estaba pero segundos después pudo comprobar que estaba en su habitación. En eso escuchó un timbre sonar. Le pareció algo extraño puesto que el reloj marcaba la 1 de la madrugada. Se dirigió a la puerta para llevarse una sorpresa al abrirla:

_-Dra. Brennan. Qué hace aquí? _–Dijo él bastante sorprendido.

_-Puedo pasar? Hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir con usted. _–Respondió ella con el mismo tono serio con el que lo había tratado con anterioridad.

Booth le permitió la entrada. Temperance observó el departamento de Booth mientras él cerraba la puerta.

_-Bien, qué quiere discutir conmigo Dra.? _–Dijo Booth con un poco de sueño.

_-Sé que es tarde pero necesito saber algo. Lo que viví a tu lado hace años fue verdad o todo fue parte de tu engaño? _–Mencionó ella después de tomar asiento en el sofá de la sala.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Seeley. Se sentó junto a ella y tomó un poco de aire: _-Te lo dije la noche de la boda. Fui un tonto y por eso te perdí. Hice de todo para conquistarte pero me enamoré profundamente de ti. Nunca antes me había enamorado hasta que te conocí. Gracias a ti descubrí lo que era el amor verdadero._

_-Me cuesta tanto creerte. Sully me hizo creer que todo había sido parte de la apuesta. Cuando ví ese video quise morirme y por ello me fui a Liverpool. Dejé todo. Pero un parte de mi se quedó aquí. _–Brennan colocó una mano en la mejilla de él que hizo que se estremeciera ante el contacto.

_-No volví a ser el mismo desde ese día. Cuando Ángela me reclamó por lo que leyó en la carta que le dejaste supe que todo había terminado. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Quise buscarte para explicarte lo ocurrido pero jamás me hubieras escuchado. _–Booth tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas para darle un beso, un beso como el de aquella ocasión en el colegio.

_-En ese tiempo estaba muy dolida. Y tienes razón. Jamás te hubiera escuchado. Pero hoy estoy aquí después de 10 años. Estoy aquí para decirte que no he podido olvidarte. Lo intenté todo pero tu recuerdo me ha acompañado todos estos años. _–Brennan no podía contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos azules.

_-Bren. _–Dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de ella en sus manos-_ Yo también intenté seguir con mi vida pero solamente puedo amar a una mujer. A la joven que cambió mi vida de una manera que jamás imaginé. A esa joven que me inspiró para ganar el último partido que jugué. A esa chica que adoraba comer ensaladas y que me robaba algunas papas fritas. A aquella joven que cuidó de mí en el instante más doloroso de mi vida. A ti, que me abriste tu corazón por completo y el cual no supe cuidar. Creí que te había olvidado pero cuando te vi en la boda supe que cada día te he amado más de lo que puedo soportar... _

En ese instante, Booth fue interrumpido por un inesperado beso por parte de Temperance. Él se sorprendió ante ese gesto pero terminó sucumbiendo ante los labios de Brennan. Booth la acercó más hacia su cuerpo mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para también atraerlo hacia ella. Ambos sintieron que el tiempo no había pasado, que esos 10 largos años que habían pasado no habían ocurrido jamás. Cuando el aire hizo que dejaran de besarse no pudieron evitar sonreír como lo hacían antes, como si fueran cómplices. Ahora él la besó mientras ella correspondía a sus labios. Poco a poco, Brennan lo atrajo más hacia ella hasta que quedó recostada sobre el sofá en el que se encontraban lo que provocó que él se colocara sobre de ella. No supieron cómo habían llegado a esa posición ni les importaba. Deseaban seguir disfrutando del elixir que se desprendía de los labios del otro. Booth deslizó sus labios suavemente por el cuello de ella mientras Brennan le intentaba quitar la camiseta que él traía puesta. Seeley se levantó un poco para ayudarla. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos para perderse en ellos. Algunos instantes después, Brennan comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras él se hundía nuevamente en el cuello de ella para besarla suavemente. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo llevándolo al cielo. Seeley Booth no podía creer que Temperance Brennan estaba de nuevo en sus brazos. Él comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de ella mientras besaba nuevamente sus labios. Temperance solamente quería olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Quería sentirse amada nuevamente, quería sentirse una mujer plena a lado de Booth quien besaba tiernamente los senos de la mujer que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Todo su cuerpo lo volvía loco. Recordaba perfectamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de esa mujer. Sus labios seguían bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su ombligo. Un estremecimiento invadió a Brennan cuando Booth se detuvo en ese lugar para besarlo e introducir su lengua para lamerlo por completo. Ella estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Con rapidez se deshicieron de lo que les quedaba de ropa. Al verla desnuda, Booth esbozó una gran sonrisa. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Estaba embelesado por su hermosura. En ese instante él se levantó del sofá. Temperance mordió su labio inferior al tener semejante vista frente a ella. Booth la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Brennan cerró los ojos para recargarse en el hombro de él. Suavemente la depositó en su cama para darle un profundo beso con el que deseaba hacerle sentir el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Temperance estaba enloqueciendo. En un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre de él para acariciar los bien torneados músculos de Seeley. Se sorprendió al notar algo diferente. En el pecho de Booth había marcas. Ella supo que eran heridas de bala. Pasó uno de sus dedos por esas heridas mientras él la miraba en silencio. Ella se agachó para besar esas heridas. Después recorrió con sus labios todo el torso de Booth. Él sabía que estaba llegando al borde de la locura. Esa mujer sabía perfectamente como volverlo loco. Jamás imaginó que esa jovencita que se había entregado a él años atrás ahora se había convertido en una mujer sensual y excitante. Y eso le encantaba como no tenía idea alguna. Temperance disfrutaba poder estar con Booth pero lo que más extrañaba era la sensación de amar a alguien sin temor alguno, de entregarse por completo. Booth acariciaba lentamente todo su cuerpo mientras ella seguía besándolo. Ambos sabían que estaban a punto de convertirse en un solo ser. Ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo y él anhelaba ser parte de ella. Juntos llegaron al punto culminante de esa jornada de amor, pasión y placer. Mientras recuperaban la respiración y la cordura, ambos sellaron su hermosa velada con un profundo beso. Finalmente, ambos se abrazaron para caer dulcemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Se levantó de la cama para comprobar lo que su mente estaba mostrándole. Esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvaneció lentamente. Al ver la habitación en la que se encontraba notó que aquellos hermosos momentos que había disfrutado habían sido producto de sus más profundos sueños. Nada había cambiado pero en su corazón había un gran dolor y una inmensa tristeza. Finalmente recordó algo que había leído hace muchos años pero que en ese momento reflejaba lo que verdaderamente sentía: _"Basta un instante para conocer a una persona, un minuto para enamorarte y una eternidad para olvidarla"_.

.

.

.

**La pregunta es: De quien fue el sueño: de Brennan o de Booth? Hagan sus apuestas y espero no me maten por este cap. Recuerden que es el primero del año! No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar pero si suben muchos comentarios prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Nuevamente les agradezco por seguir leyendo mis locuras literarias! No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	25. Despertando a la Realidad

**HELLO AGAIN!. En este 14 de febrero (tiempo de México obviamente) les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic como regalo a todas las lectoras (y amigas) que siguen leyendo mis locuras literarias. Es un cap corto debido a que sigo sin tener tiempo libre pero espero que las cosas cambien a finales de mes. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a quienes siguen leyendo a pesar de que ya no actualizo tan seguido, a quienes me agregan en alertas y en historias y autores favoritos. Gracias a ustedes estoy a punto de llegar a los 175 reviews y eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Por otra parte, la mayoría adivinó de quien era el sueño del cap anterior. Algunas fue por intuición y otras porque leyeron detenidamente las situaciones en las que se encontraban tanto Booth como Brennan. Otra cosa que me ha sorprendido es que ya tengo un pequeño grupo de fans de Sebastian Gerard! (me incluyo). Esto en verdad no me lo esperaba pero admito que para mí sería el hombre ideal jeje!... Siempre y cuando existiera en verdad "el hombre ideal". Espero que disfruten este cap y por supuesto que sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. De todo corazón gracias por seguir en este viaje y les mando muchos saludos, abrazos y besos desde México City**!

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Aquella mañana Temperance Brennan finalmente comprendió lo que su corazón le había gritado por tanto tiempo pero que su mente se había negado a aceptar. Ya no tenía ninguna duda: Estaba completamente enamorada de Seeley Booth. Ese sentimiento de juventud se había transformado en un amor inolvidable. Para ella el amor no existía. Tal vez había cariño pero amor jamás. Ahora por fin se le había caído la venda de los ojos. Lo único que anhelaba con todo su ser era estar con aquel joven que le robó el corazón. Y justo en ese momento fue consciente de su verdadera situación. Ella estaba con el hombre equivocado y Booth estaba con otra mujer. Otra mujer ahora ocupaba su lugar en el corazón de Seeley. Eso era lo que le causaba un gran dolor e inmensa tristeza. Había perdido su oportunidad de ser completamente feliz. Aún recordaba la alegría de Booth cuando su novia le llamó por teléfono. Pero lo que más le dolía era su mirada cuando se presentó a buscarla en el laboratorio. En realidad todo había cambiado y ahora el amor de Seeley ya no le pertenecía. No quería pensar en él así que decidió marcharse de inmediato al laboratorio para que el trabajo la mantuviera ocupada.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, la Dtve. Marina Santibañez abría los ojos por culpa de la luz que atravesaba por la cortina de la habitación. Era la primera vez que despertaba inmensamente feliz ya que se encontraba en brazos del mejor hombre del que se pudo enamorar. Volteó su cabeza para poder admirar el rostro de Seeley Booth. Aún se encontraba dormido y eso le encantaba a ella pero no podía dejar de pensar en que en cualquier momento él se iría de su lado. Sabía que él no la amaba tanto como ella a él pero no quería pensar en el futuro sino en el hoy, en el presente. Entonces algo la sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-En qué estás pensando amor? _–Dijo Booth con los ojos cerrados

_-En que pareces un hermoso bebé cuando duermes. Te ves tan tranquilo que pareces un angelito._

_-Bueno, es que soy un angelito _–contestó él mientras abría poco a poco los ojos.

_-Pues anoche me demostraste todo lo contrario _–Respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

_-Es que he descubierto que haces que salga a relucir mi lado salvaje. Pero te puedo demostrar en este momento que soy un perfecto angelito por las mañanas… _-En ese momento la tomó entre sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso al que ella respondió de la misma manera. Cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ella se levantó de la cama rápidamente mientras él observaba su hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

_-A mí también me encantaría ver lo angelito que puedes ser pero ya debemos irnos a trabajar. Recuerda que tenemos casos pendientes que no pueden esperar. Voy a darme una ducha rápida así que mientras podrías preparar un poco de café por favor? _–Dijo Marina mientras se metía al baño.

_ -Está bien cielo. Pero antes debes prometerme una cosa. Que hoy saldrás temprano de la oficina. Tengo un regalo muy especial para ti._

_-De acuerdo. Pero puedes adelantarme un poco de ese regalo? _–Contestó con una voz sensual.

Seeley empezó a reír pícaramente. _–Nop… Es una sorpresa. Pero te aseguro que te va a gustar. _

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Seeley se levantó de la cama para preparar el café. Había pasado una velada fantástica junto a Marina. Comenzó a imaginar lo que podría ser su vida con ella. Podrían ser una familia, la familia que siempre soñó tener junto a… junto a ella. Temperance Brennan. Pero ahora no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y Marina lo hacía muy feliz. Así que tenía que preparar todo para que la sorpresa que tenía para ella resultara perfecta. Por su parte, Marina pensaba en lo que estaba viviendo con Seeley. Era un hombre maravilloso, caballeroso, apasionado, íntegro. Tal vez el hombre perfecto pero tenía miedo de que su felicidad terminara muy pronto. Ella sabía perfectamente que Temperance fue por mucho tiempo el gran amor de Booth. Y ahora trabajando juntos, ese amor podría resurgir con más fuerza que antes. Booth ya le había comentado lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y sabía que la antropóloga trataba con indiferencia al agente. Pero aún así no dejaba de preguntarse en qué momento Booth le diría que su relación se terminaba.

.

.

Brennan llevaba un buen rato trabajando en el laboratorio del Jeffersonian en el caso que tenían desde el día anterior. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

_-Bren… Tempe… Brennan! _–Gritó Ángela

_-Ange! Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu esposo disfrutando de tu nuevo contrato social? _–Comentó Brennan mientras seguía con su investigación.

_-Querida, debo decirte que a pesar de que ahora sea la Sra. Hodgins, sigo siendo independiente y hago mi vida igual que antes. Jack me deja ser quien soy. _

Brennan seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando Ángela dijo "Sra. Hodgins" se le vino a la mente el rostro de Booth. Imaginaba el color de sus ojos, la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba, aquella rosa que le regaló cuando estudiaron en la biblioteca…

_-Brennan? Brennan! _–Nuevamente los gritos de Ángela la trajeron a la realidad _–Se puede saber que tienes? _–Ángela comenzaba a verse preocupada por su amiga.

_-Ánge, no puedo mentirte. Estoy enamorada de Booth. Lo he estado desde que lo conocí y no quería admitirlo por lo que ocurrió con Sully. Con él podía ser realmente yo. A su lado fui inmensamente feliz. Y lo de anoche me hizo ver que…_

_-Lo de anoche? _–Interrumpió Ángela _–Creo que nos debemos otra conversación pero este no es el lugar adecuado. Será mejor que vayamos a tu oficina porque estar frente a estos cadáveres definitivamente no me agrada._

Temperance no tuvo más remedio que quitarse los guantes de látex con los que estaba trabajando y acompañó a su amiga que ya se dirigía a su oficina. Primero entró Ángela y detrás de ella la antropóloga. Después de cerrar la puerta, Brennan tomó asiento junto a su amiga indicando que estaba lista para el interrogatorio.

_-Hablaste con Booth sobre lo que hablamos ayer? _–Empezó diciendo Ángela.

_-Fui a buscarlo a su oficina pero me dijeron que ya se había marchado. En realidad no sabía qué le diría. Estaba tan confundida y necesitaba respuestas. Y por la noche sucedió algo de lo más extraño. Viví algo muy especial pero en la mañana descubrí que todo había sido solo un sueño…_

Ángela estaba al pendiente de cada palabra que salía de los labios de su amiga _–Qué fue lo que soñaste cariño?_

Brennan dudaba en responder pero después de dar un suspiro finalmente contestó: _-Soñé que tenía sexo con Booth, que teníamos relaciones sexuales. Lo más extraño de todo es que fue un sueño bastante "real" porque desperté con una sensación muy rara. Me sentí como hace diez años. Desperté sintiéndome feliz._

_-A ver querida. Me quieres decir que despertaste con la sensación de haber tenido sexo con él o de haberte entregado a él? _

_-Me dejé llevar porque la que empezó todo fui yo. Yo lo besé primero y poco a poco perdí el control de mis emociones y de mis sentidos. Solo quería estar con él. Sé que lo que te voy a decir es algo que no tiene sentido pero quería pertenecerle. Y cuando desperté hoy por la mañana creí que todo había ocurrido pero descubrí que no era así. Fue cuando comprendí que no quiero pasar un segundo más sin estar a su lado. Él me hace sentirme con vida, libre... _

Ángela permanecía en silencio mientras escuchaba hablar a Temperance. La plática que había tenido con ella el día anterior le había abierto los ojos a su amiga pero el sueño que tuvo fue lo que causó ese cambio en ella. La notaba distinta. Bien dicen que el amor y el dinero no se pueden ocultar. Sin embargo… _-Pero él ya no siente lo mismo que antes. Ahora está con otra mujer. Alguien que lo hace feliz. Ahora me doy cuenta que perdí mi oportunidad con él._

_-Ay Brennan… Conozco muy bien a Booth y te puedo asegurar que aunque esté con otras mujeres, tú siempre serás el amor de su vida. Búscalo y díselo. No pierdas más el tiempo. Ya dejaron ir diez años. Booth y tú son el uno para el otro y ni Sebastian ni la tal Marina podrán hacerlos felices. Confiésale que lo amas de verdad. Olvídate de todos tus miedos y temores y dale oportunidad al amor. Te hizo sufrir una vez y sé que no lo volverá a hacer. _

Temperance se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba mientras se quitaba la bata y se ponía su abrigo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y entonces se volteó para ver a su amiga:

_-Gracias Ánge. Eres la mejor amiga que pude tener _-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para salir de inmediato con rumbo a las oficinas del FBI.

.

.

Seeley Booth se encontraba en su oficina buscando más detalles sobre la pareja asesinada el día anterior. Todavía pensaba que era un crimen pasional pero debía asegurarse de seguir todas las huellas y de analizar todas las evidencias que se encontraban en el laboratorio. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta:

_-Adelante!_

_-Hola Seeley. Veo que estás muy ocupado. Regreso más tarde._

_-Espera un segundo por favor. Me alegra que estés aquí. Necesito pedirte un favor Cam. Alguna vez me comentaste que conocías al dueño del mejor restaurante en la ciudad no?_

Esa pregunta le sorprendió mucho a la aludida. _–Sí. Es un buen amigo mio. Estudiamos juntos la secundaria. Pero no creo que quieras saber eso no?_

_-Lo que quiero es pedirte un favor. Me podrías ayudar para preparar algo muy especial para esta noche? Quiero darle una sorpresa a Marina._

_-Marina? Sigues saliendo con Marina Santibañez? _–Cam se sorprendió al ver que Booth asentía con la cabeza. _–Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero bueno, qué es lo que quieres?_

Booth se quedó mirando fijamente a Cam. Estaba muy serio. En ese momento, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _–Quiero pedirle que acepte ser mi prometida._

Cam se quedó con la boca abierta ante tales palabras. Eso era algo que en verdad jamás cruzó por su cabeza. Luego recordó que tal vez era por la fecha de ese día.

_-Lo haces porque te nació hacerlo? No crees que es muy precipitado? Qué pasó con la Dra. Brennan?_

_-Estoy enamorado de Marina. Perdí muchos años de mi vida soñando por un amor que terminó hace tiempo. Ahora quiero pasar mi vida con una mujer maravillosa que me brinda todo el amor que yo necesito, una mujer que me ame sin condiciones, que quiera formar una familia a mi lado. Marina es esa mujer. Sé que tal vez vaya muy rápido pero ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo. No digo que nos casemos mañana pero quiero darle seriedad a mi compromiso con ella. _–Contestó él seriamente causando en Cam una extraña impresión. Sabía que Booth era un hombre con fuertes convicciones así que solo alcanzó a decir:

_-Está bien Seeley. Éste es su número telefónico. Dile que hablas de parte mía. Y espero que en verdad Marina te pueda hacer feliz porque te lo mereces._

_-Muchas gracias Cam. _–Respondió mientras aquella salía de la oficina.

.

.

**Cinco minutos antes…**

Temperance acababa de estacionar su auto en las oficinas de FBI y casi corriendo preguntó en la recepción si podría entrar a ver al agente Booth. Le indicaron que el agente estaba en su oficina y la dejaron entrar después de la inspección que se le hace a todos los visitantes. Brennan no quería perder el tiempo en eso pero sabía que si se negaba, le prohibirían la entrada y necesitaba hablar con Booth lo antes posible. Cuando la dejaron pasar deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el elevador no se detuviera en cada uno de los pisos. Sintió que había pasado una eternidad cuando bajó del elevador con rumbo a la oficina de Seeley. Cuando la encontró, se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de confesarle. Que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Que quería que recobraran el tiempo perdido. Que estaba dispuesta a todo por su amor. Justo en el momento en que iba a tocar la puerta, escuchó que Seeley hablaba con otra persona. Oyó la voz de una mujer quien mencionó su apellido. Pero jamás pensó que lo que escucharía trastornaría su vida nuevamente.

"_Estoy enamorado de Marina. Perdí muchos años de mi vida soñando por un amor que terminó hace tiempo. Ahora quiero pasar mi vida con una mujer maravillosa que me brinda todo el amor que yo necesito, una mujer que me ame sin condiciones, que quiera formar una familia a mi lado. Marina es esa mujer. Sé que tal vez vaya muy rápido pero ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo. No digo que nos casemos mañana pero quiero darle seriedad a mi compromiso con ella"._

Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía un profundo dolor en el corazón. Uno más doloroso que el que sintió cuando se enteró de la apuesta años atrás. Quería salir corriendo de ahí. De inmediato se dirigió a la escalera de emergencia para bajarla lo más rápido posible. No podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Seeley: _"Estoy enamorado de Marina". _Cuando llegó a su automóvil tenía las manos temblorosas lo que hacía imposible que lograra abrir la puerta. Cuando lo logró se encerró en él mientras perdía el control. Ya no tenía ninguna duda. Era demasiado tarde. Buscó su celular para llamarle a la única persona que podía consolarla pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Ese día era día de San Valentín. Nunca le había puesto atención a la ocasión pero ese día pudo haber sido el más feliz de su vida. Ahora se había convertido en el peor. Su corazón estaba destrozado y esta vez ya no tenía ningún arreglo.

.

.

.

**No me odien por favor! Y no he tenido comunicación con HH!... Ojalá que algún día esos dos puedan estar juntos nuevamente en este fic (y en la serie también).**

**Y espero poder actualizar pronto. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	26. Destino: Haciendo Nuevos Amigos

**HELLO! Después de ver medio maratón de la quinta temporada antes del comienzo de la sexta este miércoles (en Latinoamérica), les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por mi regalo del día del amor y la amistad: Superar los 175 reviews y que sigan acompañándome en esta travesía. Sé que el capítulo anterior no fue muy feliz que digamos pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado a pesar de ser algo corto. Por otra parte, quiero decir que no es mi intención hacer sufrir tanto a Brennan. Tengo fe en que tarde o temprano sea feliz (a estas alturas con Booth o sin él) tanto en este fic como en la serie. Las dejo con este cap y por favor sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando mis locuras literarias. Saludos desde mi adorado México lindo y querido. **

Seeley Booth sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer ese día. Estar con las dos personas más importantes para él ese día tan especial: su hijo Parker y su novia Marina. Aprovechó un poco que la investigación que tenía pendiente estaba estancada para recoger a su hijo en el colegio. En cuanto lo vio supo que mataría y moriría por él. Nunca llegó a imaginar cuánto cambiaría su vida en el primer instante en que lo vio al nacer a pesar de no estar con a su lado todo el tiempo. Lo llevó a comer a su restaurante favorito donde disfrutaron de hamburguesas y papas fritas. Pero había algo que inquietaba a Booth. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Parker ante lo que estaba por ocurrir esa noche. Armándose de valor, finalmente hizo la pregunta:

_-Hey Park! Quiero preguntarte algo. Qué dirías si te dijera que hoy pienso pedirle a Marina que sea mi novia?_

_-A Marina? La detective que me presentaste el otro día? Creo que es muy bonita. Me cayó muy bien. Te vas a casar con ella?_

Esta pregunta hizo que Booth se atragantara un poco con la hamburguesa. En verdad quería comprometerse con ella pero estaba muy lejos el día en que se plantara frente al altar para decir "si, acepto". Además, tenían poco tiempo de ser pareja y apenas se estaban conociendo. Cuando se percató que Parker estaba mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta de su parte sólo alcanzó a decir:

_-Apenas le voy a pedir que sea mi novia. _–Contestó Booth mientras se llevaba una papa a la boca.

_-Umm… Supongo que te dirá que si. _–Respondió Parker después de darle una última mordida a su hamburguesa.

Booth pensó que todo había salido bien. Finalmente Marina y Parker parecían haber congeniado el día en que se conocieron. Parker siguió platicándole sobre lo que estaba viendo en la escuela mientras terminaban de comer. Ambos sabían que era poco el tiempo que podían compartir como padre e hijo y por ello aprovechaban cada minuto al máximo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de policía, Marina estaba terminando de poner en orden algunas declaraciones y reportes. El día había comenzado con mucho ajetreo. Dos robos y un secuestro la habían mantenido bastante ocupada. Lo único que deseaba era terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente lo más rápido posible para poder disfrutar de la compañía de Seeley. Se preguntaba cuál sería la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Había descubierto que Booth era muy detallista y sabía que ese día no sería la excepción. En ese momento, el sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Departamento de policía… Si, ella habla… De qué está hablando?... Quién es usted?... Espere… No cuelgue!_

Colgaron de inmediato. Marina quería saber más sobre la misteriosa llamada que acababa de recibir. Era una voz muy extraña. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era lo que le habían dicho. Estaba a punto de salir cuando le entregaron un paquete dirigido a ella. Lo miró extrañada. Después de una rápida inspección para asegurarse que no fuera peligroso se dispuso a abrirlo. Cuando vio el contenido supo que lo que le dijeron en la llamada era verdad. Sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

Por su parte, una solitaria joven estacionaba su automóvil enfrente de un parque. Necesitaba pensar. Había despertado con una clara idea de lo que anhelaba con todo su ser. Ahora no sabía qué hacer con aquella noticia que le había destrozado el corazón. Mientras recorría aquel sendero pensaba en que ya no le bastaba con ser una mujer bella y exitosa. Era la mejor antropóloga forense que pudiera haber. Una escritora reconocida mundialmente pero por dentro solo era una mujer sola. Sebastian Gerard se había convertido en una persona especial para ella pero no lo amaba. Su corazón le pertenecía desde hacía muchos años a Seeley Booth. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que podía ser la persona con el mayor coeficiente intelectual pero en cuestiones del amor era la más estúpida. Ahora había dejado pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz con la única persona con la que podía ser ella misma. Ser solamente Temperance y no la famosa Dra. Brennan. Lo más doloroso es que tendría que ser lo bastante fuerte para soportar verlo feliz con otra mujer. El timbre del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Sebastian. No quería contestarle porque la conocía demasiado bien y sabría que había estado llorando. Dejó que siguiera sonando. Algunos minutos después escuchó el mensaje que le había dejado:

_-Hola Tempe. Dónde estás? Iba a invitarte a comer pero supongo que estás muy ocupada en el trabajo. Espero que no estés sumergida en el laboratorio rodeada de huesos. Bueno, espero verte pronto. Y... sé que no crees en ello pero te amo. Cuídate mucho por favor. Adios._

Temperance sabía que Sebastian era un buen hombre. Era el hombre con el que cualquier mujer pudiera ser feliz. Cualquiera menos ella. Sabía que él merecía a alguien que pudiera amarlo. Por eso estaba dispuesta a alejarlo. Alejarlo para que pudiera encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

Estaba a punto de marcharse del parque cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la pierna. Era bastante el dolor que sentía pero lo podía tolerar. Supo de inmediato que no había causado alguna fractura o algo que lamentar. A su lado observó una pelota. Volteó para ver a quien le pertenecía y observó que un grupo de niños se acercaban corriendo hacia ella. Uno de ellos tomó la palabra:

_-Disculpe por favor. No era nuestra intención lastimarla. _

_-No se preocupen. Estoy bien. _–Respondió Brennan mientras observaba al grupo de 7 niños que la rodeaban. _–En verdad no tengo nada grave. Pero deben tener mucho cuidado porque pueden lastimar a alguien más. _

_-Le prometo que tendremos más cuidado. _–Dijeron todos al unísono cuando ella les entregó la pelota. Los niños salieron corriendo excepto el que se había disculpado. Estaba observándola detenidamente. Ella se dio cuenta de ello:

_-Qué pasa? _–Preguntó algo extrañada.

_-Está usted bien? En verdad no la lastimamos? _–Dijo el pequeño con voz dulce.

_-Estoy bien. Por qué lo preguntas? _

_-Es que tiene los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Y si fue por el golpe, entonces quiero pedirle perdón. _–El pequeño estaba triste pensando que por su culpa, ella estaba así.

_-No fue culpa tuya. Ahora es mejor que vayas con tus amigos que te están esperando._

_-Está bien pero me promete que no seguirá llorando? Es usted una persona muy bonita y no me gusta verla llorar. _–El pequeño le ofreció una paleta de dulce a Brennan. Ella tomó la paleta y agradeciendo el gesto le dijo:

_-Te prometo que ya no voy a llorar porque no quiero mi nuevo amigo se sienta triste. Ahora vete a jugar._

El pequeño asintió y le sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos. Ella empezó a reír cuando él se detuvo a medio camino para voltear a verla y despedirse con la mano. Entonces ella le gritó:

_-Soy Tempe! _

_-Yo soy Parker! _

Dicho esto, él alcanzó a sus amigos mientras ella disfrutaba de la paleta y se dirigía a su auto. Ahora había conseguido a un nuevo amigo. Tal vez ese día ya no era tan malo.

.

.

Seeley Booth había regresado a su oficina para seguir con sus planes. Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Faltaban algunas horas para la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a Marina. Estaba pensando en lo que le diría esa noche cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

_-Adelante! _–Dijo Booth a quien tocaba la puerta.

_-Hola hermano! Hace tiempo que no te veo! _–Respondió un alegre Jack Hodgins. _–Como ya eres una persona muy ocupada, ya ni te acuerdas de los amigos._

_-Sabes que eso no es verdad. Más bien, como ahora eres una persona casada, tú eres el que ya ni saluda a los amigos. _–Respondió Booth mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo a Jack.

_-Bueno, es que Ange es la persona más importante en mi vida. Créeme que no podría ser más feliz. Ella es todo para mí. _

_-Lo sé amigo. Tú y Ángela son el uno para el otro. _–Contestó Seeley con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Hodgins.

_-Y ahora dime tú, como vas con el corazón. Por esa sonrisa supongo que tu novia te tiene muy contento. Creo que se llama Marina no?_

_-En efecto, estoy muy contento. Pero lo que quiero saber es cómo te enteraste de ella porque tú y yo no hemos hablado desde el día de la boda. _–La mirada seria de Booth comenzó a espantar a Jack.

_-Umm. Creo que ya hablé de más. Fue Ángela. Supo que estabas saliendo con una mujer llamada Marina. _

_-Y puedo saber cómo se enteró de ello? Y quiero toda la verdad _–Booth quería saber quien andaba informando a sus amigos sobre la relación que llevaba con la detective. Jack se quedó callado por algunos segundos. Como vio que Booth se estaba impacientando, no le quedó más remedio que decir la verdad.

_-Se lo dijo Temperance. Ella le dijo a Angie que habías recibido una llamada de tu novia mientras estabas con ella. _

Booth se sorprendió ante lo que acaba de escuchar. Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle a Jack, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Seeley contestó:

_-Booth…_

_-Hola Seeley. Llamo para decirte que no podremos vernos esta noche. _–La voz de Marina se escuchaba diferente.

_-Pasa algo? Si tienes mucho trabajo puedo ayudarte a terminarlo después de la sorpresa que te tengo preparada. _

_-Perdóname pero debo salir de la ciudad. De hecho, estoy en el aeropuerto esperando que salga mi vuelo. Te prometo que hablaremos cuando regrese. Te amo. _

_-Espera Marina! _–Dijo Booth pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya había colgado. Seeley marcó a su móvil pero ella lo había apagado.

_-Ocurre algo? _–Dijo Jack al ver que Seeley se mostraba confundido.

_-Era Marina. Hoy le iba a pedir que fuera mi prometida pero tuvo que salir de la ciudad _–Contestó él aún confundido.

_-Wow! Le ibas a pedir que fuera tu prometida! Vaya, vas muy rápido. O tal vez esto sea cosa del destino. Pero bueno, es hora de que me marche _–Respondió Jack mientras se levantaba del asiento y se dirigía a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Booth le dijo:

_-A qué te refieres con que sea cosa del destino?_

Jack dio un suspiro y volteó a ver a Seeley: _-Temperance Brennan está enamorada de ti. _

Seeley Booth se quedó en shock. No supo qué contestar. Jack finalmente dijo: _-Parece que el destino te está dando otra oportunidad. No la desperdicies esta vez. _

Dicho esto, Jack Hodgins dejó la oficina de su mejor amigo dejándolo muy confundido ante lo que le acababa de revelar.

.

.

**Espero poder actualizar pronto. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	27. Despejando Dudas: Aclarando Sentimientos

**HELLO! Hoy es un día muy especial para mí. Como cinéfila de corazón y hueso colorado, la entrega de los Óscares es un evento demasiado especial. Se premia lo mejor del séptimo arte que es la adicción más grande que tengo. Pero bueno, aquí estoy en otro de mis vicios: El Fanfiction. Les traigo el nuevo cap de este fic. De antemano agradezco todos sus comentarios y que me sigan agregando en alertas y favoritos tanto a esta fanática del cine como a su humilde fic. Les cuento que el miércoles ví (nuevamente) el estreno de la sexta temporada de Bones por FX y creo que desde ese capítulo ya podía vislumbrarse lo que todas ustedes ya saben y yo medio me imagino por todo lo que me han platicado. En fin, ahora sí espero ya poder ver la temporada completa porque solo ver el 1, 2 y 9 en verdad ha sido una tortura. Pero ya basta de tanta palabrería. Las dejo con este cap, el cual espero les agrade y por favor sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando mis locuras literarias. Saludos desde México City!... **

**.**

**.**

Quien hubiera dicho que ese día iba a ser muy especial para Seeley Booth. Por la mañana estaba seguro de pedirle a su novia que se comprometieran en una relación más formal. Ahora, tenía muchas dudas. La confusión lo estaba volviendo loco mientras permanecía en su oficina. De verdad aquella jovencita de la cual se había enamorado en el colegio seguía enamorada de él? Eso era algo que no podía creer. Ella se había portado indiferente con él. Además, tenía otra pareja. Y se veía feliz a su lado. Cómo podía entonces Jack aseverar que Temperance Brennan seguía amándolo? Eso era imposible. Era un hecho que ya no eran los mismos jóvenes que cayeron en las redes del primer amor. Ahora cada quien había hecho su propia vida por separado y las cosas habían cambiado. Marina Santibáñez se había convertido en una persona muy importante para él. Complementaba su vida de una forma que no había imaginado. Compartían muchos sueños, eran afines a demasiadas cosas. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos había descubierto lo maravillosa que era. Dos mujeres ocupaban su corazón. Ya no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. No quería hacerle daño a Marina pero tampoco a Temperance. No de nuevo. No podría soportar cometer el mismo error de aquella ocasión. Solo podía hacer algo. Aclarar las cosas.

En ese momento tomó su sacó y salió de su oficina en busca de la única persona que podía despejar su mente de tantas dudas.

.

.

Por su parte, Temperance Brennan estaba en casa intentando escribir el nuevo capítulo que tenía pendiente de su libro. No estaba muy inspirada pero el encuentro que tuvo en el parque con aquel pequeñito había hecho que su imaginación volara un poco. Estaba un poco extrañada porque le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Era un hecho que conocía a mucha gente pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad a quien le recordaba. Sin embargo, ese pequeñito le había proporcionado un buen momento de alegría después de la terrible noticia de la que acababa de enterarse. Había perdido a Booth definitivamente. Si se hubiera dado la oportunidad cuando aclararon un poco las cosas, tal vez en esos momentos estarían juntos. Pero eso ya era otra historia. Él había dejado de amarla y ella ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás dejó de amarlo. Qué ironía. Definitivamente cada quien es responsable de sus actos y ahora le tocaba pagar a ella. Y lo peor de todo es que había un hombre dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, a sacrificar todo lo que tenía por estar junto a ella. A Temperance Brennan le dolía no poder corresponder a ese amor porque muy tarde se dio cuenta que su corazón solo le podía pertenecer a una persona.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Sabía exactamente de quién se trataba. Fue entonces que decidió hacer las cosas de la manera correcta:

_-Tempe? Estás en casa?_ –Preguntó Sebastian al notar la luz encendida en el lugar.

_-Aquí estoy, tratando de concentrarme para seguir escribiendo el libro. Mi editor me está presionando un poco._

_-Recuerda que eres una de las mejores escritoras así que no tardarás en encontrar la inspiración que necesitas para seguir escribiendo._ –Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en el sillón donde se encontraba.

_-Creo que en estos momentos no me siento con ánimos para relatar lo que le sucede a Andy y Kathy después del secuestro de ella._ –Contestó Temperance mientras cerraba su computadora portátil. _–De hecho, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante._

.

.

Seeley Booth acababa de estacionar su auto frente a la casa de la persona que podía despejar todas sus dudas. Era la primera vez que llegaba a ese lugar. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, miles de preguntas inundaban su cabeza. Tocó el timbre esperando a que esa persona estuviera sola en casa. Sabía que otra persona vivía ahí pero solo quería hablar con ella. Tocó nuevamente el timbre mientras pedía al cielo que le abrieran. En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Booth se mostraba nervioso y ansioso cuando observó a la persona que tenía frente a él:

_-Hola… Tengo un problema y tú eres la única persona que me puede ayudar. _

_-Qué haces aquí Seeley? Buscas a Jack o vienes a visitar nuestro nuevo hogar?_ –Le respondió Ángela al verlo un poco ansioso.

_-Necesito hablar contigo. Es algo muy importante y solamente tú me puedes ayudar. _

Al verlo de esa manera Ángela lo invitó a pasar. _–Qué tienes Booth? Me estás poniendo nerviosa con tu actitud._

_-Me voy a comprometer con mi novia_ –soltó él en cuanto tomó asiento. Ángela se quedó completamente callada observándolo fijamente. Después de unos segundos de silencio mientras reaccionaba le contestó: _-Y qué quieres que yo haga? Creo que eso es un asunto personal entre tú y ella y como todavía no tengo el placer de conocerla, no puedo decirte qué opino de ella._

_-No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Marina se ha convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida._ –Respondió mientras Ángela le daba una cerveza.

_-Si ya tienes claro lo que sientes por ella, no sé qué es lo que haces aquí._ –Dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento frente a él _–Deberías estar feliz porque por fin has encontrado a la mujer de tus sueños no?_

_-Eso mismo pensé yo pero necesito saber la verdad. Me enteré de algo que no puedo sacarme de la mente y solo tú tienes la respuesta. Llevamos muchos años siendo amigos y sé que me dirás la verdad… Jack me dijo que… él me dijo que Temperance sigue enamorada de mí. Sabes lo importante que fue ella en mi vida así que dime la verdad por favor. _–En la mirada del agente de FBI podía verse la necesidad de saber si aquella joven seguía amándolo antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Ángela lo observó detenidamente en silencio. El rostro de Booth empezaba a ponerse intranquilo.

_-Para qué quieres saberlo? Finalmente te vas a comprometer con… dijiste que se llama Marina no? Entonces creo que lo que Bren sienta ya no debe importarte._

_-Eso pensaba yo también pero si es verdad que sigue enamorada de mí… No puedo hacerlo. Sabes que la lastimé en el pasado y no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir. _

_-Está bien Booth._ –Dijo Ángela después de algunos segundos de silencio en los que se dedicó a observar detenidamente el rostro de Seeley intentando descubrir si en verdad le interesaba conocer los sentimientos de la antropóloga _-Te voy a decir toda la verdad. Lo que te dijo Jack es verdad. Brennan está enamorada de ti. Tardó en darse cuenta pero ya lo hizo. De hecho, fue a buscarte en la mañana a tu oficina para decírtelo. Acaso no se vieron?_

Booth estaba sorprendido por la revelación pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo.

_-A qué hora fue a buscarme?_

_-Sería como al medio día. Y como no regresó al laboratorio supuse que estaría contigo y ahora llegas y me dices que te quieres comprometer con otra. _–Booth comenzó a analizar un poco lo que le había ocurrido a Temperance:

_-Maldición! Y si escuchó…_

_-Escuchó qué? _–Ángela ya se estaba preocupando por el estado emocional de su amiga.

_-Le pedí a Cam que me ayudara a preparar todo para pedirle a Marina que fuera mi prometida. Le dije lo que sentía por ella. Por qué rayos pasan así las cosas Ángela. Por qué cuando yo decidí seguir adelante ella decide aceptar lo que siente por mí. Nuevamente le he hecho daño. Eso jamás me lo perdonará. Tengo que buscarla para arreglarlo todo! _

_-Y qué le vas a decir. Que no quisiste hacerle daño pero que te vas a comprometer con otra?_ –Respondió la artista sarcásticamente.

_-No! Debo decirle que la amo. Que no he podido olvidarla. Que creí que podía hacer mi vida con Marina pero ahora sé que ella será siempre el amor de mi vida. _–Dijo él mientras se dirigía a la salida de la casa.

_-Espera Booth. Te has dado cuenta que si en verdad escuchó lo que sientes por Marina nuevamente se encerrará en si misma? Fue difícil para ella reconocer que todavía te ama y ahora ocurre esto. Si la amas de verdad, lucha por ella con todas tus fuerzas porque conociéndola como la conozco, evitará hablar de sus sentimientos y hará todo lo posible por alejarte de ella._

Booth entendió perfectamente las palabras de Ángela. Él también conocía muy bien a Temperance y sabía que la artista tenía mucha razón. Se acercó a su amiga para darle un cálido abrazo.

_-Gracias por todo Ánge. _

Sin decir más, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió corriendo debido a la fuerte lluvia que caía en la ciudad. Ángela lo vio alejarse y pidió a todos los cielos que esos dos por fin pudieran arreglar sus diferencias para ser felices.

.

.

Seeley Booth entró de inmediato a su automóvil. Estaba completamente empapado. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales. De prisa hizo una llamada telefónica al Jeffersonian para solicitar la dirección de Temperance. No quiso llamar de nuevo a Ángela porque ya le había ayudado demasiado así que obligó al Dr. Johnson a que le diera el dato de inmediato ya que era un asunto de Seguridad Nacional. No le gustaba hacer eso pero encontrar a Brennan lo antes posible era un asunto de extremada importancia para el agente. El Dr. Johnson dudó en darle la dirección pero finalmente lo hizo. Booth apuntó con rapidez. Se dio cuenta que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Empezó a maldecir a todos los cielos por la lluvia que caía ya que le impedía avanzar. La lluvia y el tráfico se acababan de unir para evitar que él llegara a casa de la mujer que amaba.

Dos horas de intenso tráfico y lluvia tenían a Booth al borde del suicidio. Observó su reloj el cual marcaba las once de la noche. Sabía que ya era muy tarde pero no le importaba. Debía hablar con Brennan aunque tuviera que despertarla. Cuando llegó al departamento subió de prisa las escaleras. No quería perder más tiempo esperando al elevador. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta del departamento tomó aire y tocó el timbre. En su mente solo había una cosa: Decirle que pese a todo, nunca había dejado de amarla, que no importaba que ambos tuvieran otras parejas, que él la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella. Estaba tan concentrado que tardó en darse cuenta que nadie le abría la puerta. Volvió a insistir y nuevamente nadie contestaba. Definitivamente no había nadie en casa. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos, aquel cuando él la buscó en su departamento después de la golpiza que le había propinado su padre. Decidió esperar. Finalmente Brennan tenía que llegar a su casa tarde o temprano.

Media hora después, Booth observó cómo el elevador se abría en ese piso. De él salió un hombre. Traía algunas bolsas de comida con él. Booth lo reconoció de inmediato. Lo había visto muy poco pero su rostro definitivamente había quedado en su memoria. Cómo olvidar a la persona que sin quererlo se había convertido en su rival de amores. Cómo olvidar al hombre que recibía las caricias, los besos y el amor de la mujer que amaba. Nunca podría olvidar el rostro de la persona que compartía el lecho con el amor de su vida. Aquel hombre se le quedó mirando fijamente. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra por algunos minutos hasta que Sebastian finalmente le preguntó:

_-Disculpe, busca a alguien?_

_-Si, busco a la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Necesito hablar con ella. Es un asunto de vital importancia._

Sebastian lo observó detenidamente mientras le decía: _-Creo que usted y yo nos hemos visto antes. Cuál es su nombre?_

_-Soy el Agente Especial del FBI Seeley Booth. Nos vimos en la boda de Jack Hodgins y Ángela Montenegro._

_-Claro! Con razón me parecía conocido su rostro. Pase por favor. _–Le dijo Sebastian en tono amable.

Ambos entraron al departamento mientras Sebastian prendía las luces. Booth se sintió un poco incómodo al estar en ese lugar y precisamente con ese tipo. Sebastian dejó las bolsas que traía sobre la mesa. Sacó algunas cosas mientras le dijo a Seeley:

_-Le apetece una cerveza? _–Seeley titubeó un poco pero terminó aceptándola. _–Tome asiento por favor. _

Booth se sentó en el sofá mientras observaba todo el departamento. Una foto llamó poderosamente su atención. En ella Temperance y Sebastian se miraban mientras sonreían. Ella se veía hermosa. En ese momento, Sebastian tomó asiento con una cerveza en la mano: _-Y bien, qué se le ofrece Agente Booth?_

_-Necesito hablar con la Dra. Brennan. Es sobre el caso que estamos investigando. _–Por supuesto que Booth no le iba a decir qué era lo que planeaba hablar con Temperance.

_-Así que usted es el compañero de Temperance. Ella me ha platicado muchas cosas de usted. Así que debo ser franco con usted. Sé que tenían poco tiempo trabajando juntos pero lamentablemente eso ya no podrá ser. _–Dijo Sebastian mientras daba un sorbo a la botella.

_-Y por qué ya no podrá ser? Nosotros somos compañeros de trabajo. Las instituciones a las que representamos tienen un convenio de trabajo mutuo así que le pido me diga dónde puedo encontrar a la Dra. Brennan. _–La paciencia de Booth estaba a punto de esfumarse.

_-Lamento decirle que ella se ha marchado _–Las palabras de Sebastian comenzaron a retumbar en la mente de Seeley. _-Yo sé quién es usted y lo que significó en la vida de Temperance. Ella me contó todo antes de marcharse. _

Booth no podía dar crédito a sus palabras. Temperance Brennan, la mujer que amaba con toda su alma, se había marchado de nuevo. Otra vez se había alejado de él y en esta ocasión tal vez para siempre. Lentamente sintió que las esperanzas de estar juntos se derrumbaban. Por segunda vez, Seeley Booth sintió como el amor y la vida se le escapaba de las manos.

.

.

**No me maten por favor!... Si me matan desde ahorita, se arrepentirán después… En el sig. Cap. sabrán qué pasó con Brennan. Espero poder actualizar pronto. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	28. No Soy Tan Fuerte

**HELLO! Pues éstas son las últimas novedades. Después del cap anterior debo decir que no me amenazaron de muerte pero me castigaron con los reviews. Muchas leyeron el cap pero hubo muy poquitos comentarios. En fin, mañana sábado me toca trabajar así que desde este momento subo el nuevo cap para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Y el miércoles ya empezaré a enterarme del por qué sus sentimientos hacia Booth ya que por fin veré el tercer capítulo de la temporada. Es un hecho que me duele que Brennan se resista a expresar lo que siente por Booth pero como ya sabemos todo eso ocurre en el noveno. En fín, las dejo con este cap, el cual espero les agrade y por favor sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap, la canción o el fic en general. Además estamos por llegar a los 200 comentarios. Recuerden que ustedes son las que han logrado que este fic continúe. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando mis locuras literarias. Saludos y abrazos desde un pequeño puntito de la Ciudad de México! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. Por otra parte, la canción No Soy tan Fuerte del grupo musical Flans le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

Mientras tanto, sola en una habitación, Temperance Brennan se encontraba recordando lo que había vivido al lado de Seeley. Habían sido tan solo unos cuantos días pero fueron suficientes para trastornar su vida por completo. El abandono de sus padres y de su hermano había sido muy doloroso para ella pero la traición de Booth había quebrado su alma. Había sido la primera vez en que había creído en aquello que todos llamaban amor. Perdió la razón y se dejó llevar. Y ahora, ese hombre ya no le pertenecía. En sus ojos había lágrimas de dolor y tristeza al recordar todo lo que Seeley significaba para ella.

_**Falta tu paso y tu boca, te extraño al respirar.**_

_**Esta tristeza que se queda, me empieza a acompañar.**_

_**Si la quito, te me olvidas,**_

_**prefiero este dolor, que me quema**_

_**si te miro, en la imaginación.**_

Siete días, siete días en los que había aprendido a vivir, a ilusionarse por primera vez en su vida. Pero en ese momento, en el que los recuerdos vienen a su mente, aquella vez en que rompieron juntos las leyes de la física, su corazón termina por desmoronarse porque se da cuenta que nunca volverá a ocurrir, que nunca volverá a sentir algo similar.

_**Busco tus manos, en mi cuello.**_

_**No quiero caminar, sin tu cuerpo,**_

_**que me mueve despacio sin parar.**_

_**Sin el eco de tu aliento, no quiero despertar.**_

_**Y tu risa no me deja, me grita que no estás.**_

Siempre había demostrado fortaleza ante la adversidad pero como estar tranquila si sabe que el amor de su vida ya no está a su lado. Ahora es otra mujer la que ocupa su lugar mientras ella se hunde en la más profunda soledad.

_**Tengo miedo amor,**_

_**no soy tan fuerte hoy.**_

Lo había pensado muy bien. Razonó todas las posibilidades. Cómo podía seguir trabajando con él sabiendo que por las noches, se marcharía con la mujer que le había ayudado a seguir adelante. Ángela se iría con Jack, Booth con Marina y ella se quedaría sola como siempre lo había estado. Quería ser ella la que estuviera con Seeley pero sabe que eso ya no sucederá.

_**Me da miedo pensar que alguien más te besará.**_

_**Ya no quiero pensar que sólo quede tu amistad.**_

Un dolor insoportable es el que la embarga. Quiere escapar pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo. Lo hizo una vez y muy tarde se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento estaba escondido debajo de su ser. Verlo nuevamente hizo resurgir todo lo que sentía. Cuál sería su sorpresa que ese amor sería más grande que el de años atrás. Ese amor juvenil se había trasformado en un amor adulto. Aquel en el que deseas la felicidad de la persona amada aunque no sea a su lado. Pero duele, duele mucho pensar que sus caricias ya no le pertenecerán.

_**Cierro los ojos, y te nombro,**_

_**quiero sentir tu olor.**_

_**Y te espero, y te sueño,**_

_**quiero escuchar tu voz.**_

_**Tu mirada me recuerda, qué frágil soy,**_

_**y me apago en tu silencio, ya no sé estar sin tí.**_

Mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación, se da cuenta que necesita marcharse para mitigar un poco el dolor. Sabe que será difícil pero el trabajo siempre estará con ella. Identificar restos le servirá para distraerse aunque en la escritura el deseo de estar con él volverá. Cómo escribir sobre Kathy y Andy cuando inconscientemente pensaba en ella y en su amor de juventud.

_**Tengo miedo amor,**_

_**no soy tan fuerte hoy.**_

Era mejor marcharse ahora y no estar a su lado viviendo día a día su felicidad con Marina. Trabajar a su lado sería una absoluta tortura porque en el fondo sabía que por las noches soñaría con estar en su lugar. Soñaría con ser ella para poder amarlo, besarlo y sentirlo suyo por toda la eternidad. Serían sueños hermosos aunque por la mañana, al despertar, se vea en completa soledad.

_**Me da miedo pensar que me intentes olvidar.**_

_**Ya no quiero pensar que tu piel me borrará.**_

_**Y prefiero soñar aunque duela despertar.**_

Compañeros de trabajo… Solo podían ser eso desde ese momento. Le dolía pensar que mientras él ya había seguido adelante, que mientras él había encontrado a otra persona a quien amar, ella viviría atada a su recuerdo, a lo que pudo haber sido y que nunca más será.

_**Me da miedo pensar.**_

_**Ya no quiero pensar.**_

_**Me lastima pensar que sólo quede tu amistad.**_

.

.

.

Sebastian Gerard le acaba de dar una terrible noticia a Seeley Booth. Pudo ver cómo se desmoronaba en el sillón en el que se encontraba. Con la mirada perdida, Booth se encontraba desolado mientras Sebastian aguardaba a que dijera algo. Después de varios segundos de silencio, Sebastian le dijo:

_-Todavía no entiendo qué es lo que haces aquí. Temperance ya se fue y tú deberías estar con tu prometida festejando. O me equivoco?_

_-Entonces Brennan se fue porque supo de mi compromiso. Escuchó lo que iba a hacer esta noche. Soy un tonto. _–Booth sabía que todo había llegado a su fin y esta vez para siempre.

_-Es entendible que siguieras tu camino pero desafortunadamente ella supo de tus planes y decidió marcharse. Creo que esto es la más pequeña de sus preocupaciones. Pronto dejará de pensar en ti y seguirá con su vida. _

_-Y tú lo dices tan tranquilo? Qué es lo que te pasa? No te duele su dolor? _–Booth estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y la tranquilidad al ver la serenidad de Sebastian.

_-Claro que me duele!… La amo demasiado. Yo no sabía de tu existencia hasta hace unas horas. Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos y nunca te había mencionado. Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me confesó todo lo que vivió contigo, la manera en que le fallaste, la forma en que la traicionaste. Sentí que me hervía la sangre cuando lloró en mis brazos. No tuve más remedio que dejarla ir. _

Booth no pudo mencionar palabra alguna. Estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Sebastian. Fue entonces cuando éste le platicó lo que ocurrió con Brennan…

.

.

.

Brennan estaba determinada a hacer lo correcto. Sebastian estaba a su lado esperando lo que fuera que ella tuviera que decirle. Ella no sabía cómo comenzar pero debía ser clara y directa:

_-Sebastian, eres una persona importante para mí pero debemos terminar nuestra relación. Voy a irme lejos y esta vez quiero irme sola._

Él se sorprendió ante tal afirmación. Finalmente le contestó: _-Por qué me haces esto? Acaso no te he demostrado que puedes contar conmigo siempre? Si tú decides irte a otra parte del mundo, yo te seguiré porque te amo aunque digas que el amor no existe._

Brennan se levantó del sillón en silencio. Volteó a ver a Sebastian: _-Te equivocas. Creo que el amor existe. Lo supe una vez y fue muy doloroso para mí. Estuve enamorada de una persona que jugó con mis sentimientos. Me dejé llevar por aquella sensación que vivía por vez primera. Cuando supe toda la verdad me aferré a la idea de nunca volverme a enamorar. Me dí cuenta que la atracción existe pero solo eso. Cuando te conocí me sentí atraída hacia a ti pero no he podido sentir lo que sentí hace años por esa persona._

Sebastian no sabía qué pensar. Sabía que había un motivo por el cual ella se había marchado a Liverpool pero nunca imaginó que ella pudiera haberse enamorado de esa forma. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la esperanza: _-Entonces dame la oportunidad de conquistarte día a día. Quiero estar contigo a cada momento. Celebrar los buenos momentos, acompañarte en los malos._

Temperance sabía que él no se merecía vivir sin amor: _-Perdóname pero no puedo atarte a una relación en la que nunca podré darte amor. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta que sigo enamorada de esa persona. Quise ocultar mis sentimientos pero el volver a verlo me hizo entender que debía estar con él. Sé que esto que te estoy diciendo te hace daño pero no puedo retenerte a mi lado solo para no sentirme sola. _

_-Si dices que lo amas, por qué quieres marcharte lejos? _–Dijo Sebastian

_-Porque él ya dejó de amarme. Cuando quise hablarle de mis sentimientos supe que había perdido mi oportunidad. En unas horas se comprometerá con su novia. Fui una estúpida. Tuve mi oportunidad para ser feliz y no quise verla frente a mis ojos. Ahora que quise recuperarla, alguien más ya la tomó y supo aprovecharla. _–Poco a poco, lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos. Sebastian comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta al verla de esa forma.

_-Temperance, nunca creí que te diría eso pero si estar con él te hace feliz, entonces lucha por él. Una cosa es comprometerse y otra casarse. Los compromisos pueden romperse. Estás a tiempo de hablar con él. _–Nunca pensó decir aquello pero no soportaba verla tan triste.

_-Crees que… No, cuando escuché lo que sentía por su novia, tuve un profundo dolor en el pecho. Alguna vez sentí algo igual pero en esta ocasión fue demasiado doloroso. Mucho más que aquella vez. _–En ese momento ya no pudo retener su dolor. Lágrimas fluían sobre su rostro. Sebastian se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle consuelo. Ella trató de tranquilizarse: _-Y ahora verlo todos los días, estar a su lado como su compañera de trabajo será una pesadilla. Lo mejor es que me vaya lejos y sola._ –Ella acarició su mejilla con su mano y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo: _-Quiero que seas feliz con una mujer que te llegue a amar por ser como eres y no por quien eres. En verdad quise amarte pero solo puedo verte como un buen amigo._

_-Está bien Tempe. Pero prométeme que no te marcharás. Si no quieres que te lo pida como pareja, te lo pido como amigo. Piensa racionalmente las cosas. _–Contestó Sebastian mientras secaba un poco las lágrimas del rostro de ella. 

_-Pero… _-Brennan quiso continuar pero fue interrumpida por él.

_-Sin peros. Si quieres irte, hazlo pero a un lugar donde puedas estar tranquila para pensar las cosas. Además, tú eres una antropóloga profesional. No puedes abandonar el trabajo de tus sueños solo por huir de tu compañero. _–Sus palabras mitigaron un poco el dolor de Temperance.

_-Tienes razón. Pensaré bien las cosas y decidiré lo que es mejor para mí. Por lo pronto me mudaré a otro lugar._

_-No Tempe. Yo soy el que se va. _–Ante todo, él era un caballero.

_-Tú conseguiste este departamento. Tiene tu esencia. Yo me iré a otro sitio. Ahora voy a empacar mis cosas. Y nuevamente perdóname. _–A pesar de todo, ella sentía un gran cariño hacia él.

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte. El haberte conocido y estar a tu lado ha sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi vida. Sé que no me amas y no pienso obligarte a hacerlo porque el amor no puede forzarse. Solo te pido que recuerdes que siempre que me necesites, estaré a tu lado en la forma que tú decidas. _–Él trataba de retener el dolor que amenazaba con enloquecerlo.

Temperance esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba. Sebastian ahora era el que sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho. Finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía:

_-Ahora recoge tus cosas. Te llevo a donde tú me indiques._

.

.

.

Booth escuchó atento las palabras de Sebastian. Pudo comprender el dolor de Temperance después de enterarse de su compromiso. Le había roto el corazón sin saber y eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

_-Como puedes ver, Temperance está enamorada de ti. Es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho y no se merece eso. Tal vez sea una persona inteligente, hermosa, independiente, autosuficiente, cautivadora pero en el fondo es la persona más frágil que pueda existir. Así que de hombre a hombre te pregunto: La amas de verdad?_

Booth sin dudarlo contestó: _Más que a mi propia vida. Daría todo lo que soy por estar un segundo a su lado._

Sebastian no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que sentía el dueño del corazón de la mujer que amaba: _-Entonces lucha por ella. Búscala y arregla las cosas. Ambos han sufrido mucho y merecen ser felices. Pero te advierto una cosa. Aunque esté contigo yo estaré siempre a su lado apoyándola en lo que necesite así que hazla feliz porque de lo contrario te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo y te haré pagar su infelicidad._

Booth asintió en silencio. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad y esta vez no la dejaría pasar. Ambos se dieron la mano en señal de paz. Mientras Booth salía del departamento, Sebastian se derrumbó en el sillón. Había aparentado una gran fortaleza pero en el fondo sabía que la mujer que amaba merecía ser feliz con Booth y no con él. Era muy difícil darse cuenta de ello pero un verdadero hombre es aquel que se hace a un lado cuando ve perdida la batalla y se dispone a ver al amor de su vida en brazos de la persona amada.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada y Temperance Brennan no conseguía estar en paz. Sus recuerdos la perseguían mientras intentaba dormir. Necesitaba distraerse para no seguir pensando en su dolor. En unas horas se marcharía de Washington y esta vez para siempre. Entonces decidió salir de la habitación. Tal vez así podría despejarse y relajarse un poco. Recogió las llaves de la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama y abrió la puerta para disponerse a salir. Se llevó una sorpresa al verlo frente a ella. No podía creer lo que veía. Debía despertar de esa pesadilla. No dijo una sola palabra. Finalmente se atrevió a decir algo:

_-Qué haces aquí Booth?_

Booth la miró con ternura. Ahí estaba ella. No se había marchado. Tal vez aún había una oportunidad.

.

.

.

**En lo personal y después de este cap, yo amo a Sebastian. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	29. Otra Oportunidad para Amar

**HELLO! Una vez más no tengo palabras para agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de estos 28 capítulos. Hemos cumplido satisfactoriamente la última meta propuesta. Gracias a ustedes, el fic ha llegado a los 200 reviews así que mil gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta travesía. Admito que me gusta escribir desde hace mucho tiempo pero su apoyo me hace feliz cada día y es el que me hace esforzarme por continuar esta humilde historia. Por ello, les brindo este capítulo como parte del agradecimiento que tengo hacia ustedes. Espero de todo corazón que les agrade tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo. Por favor sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando mis locuras literarias y por seguir agregando al fic y a esta servidora en alertas y favoritos. Saludos y abrazos desde un pequeño puntito en la hermosa Ciudad de México! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. Por otra parte, la canción No Soy tan Fuerte del grupo musical Flans le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

.

.

.

Un sueño o una pesadilla. El subconsciente le estaba jugando una muy mala broma. O acaso era el corazón? Tardó en darse cuenta que en verdad no era un sueño ni una pesadilla. Ella estaba despierta, parada junto a la puerta observando aquellos ojos que la hacían enloquecer. Su mirada estaba llena de ternura. Pero algo debía estar mal. Él no podía estar ahí. Debía estar celebrando su compromiso. Finalmente se armó de valor y dijo:

_-Qué haces aquí Booth?_

_-Hola Temperance. Necesito hablar contigo. Puedo pasar? _–La voz de Booth era pausada. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules en los que podía perderse para siempre. Sabía que debía ir poco a poco.

Ella dudó un instante pero finalmente lo invitó a pasar. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía por qué estaba ahí, en su habitación, justo en ese momento cuando lo que ella más anhelaba era desaparecer para siempre de su vida para no sufrir debido a su compromiso. Por su parte, Booth estaba inquieto. Sabía que debía mover las piezas de ajedrez con mucho cuidado. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo mientras tomaban asiento en el sillón de la habitación. Finalmente Brennan comenzó:

_-Qué quieres Booth? Qué haces aquí? Es la una de la madrugada y tú deberías estar… durmiendo. _–Quiso decir festejando con tu "prometida" pero no quería que él supiera que ella lo sabía todo. Finalmente era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida aunque eso le provocara un profundo dolor.

_-La pregunta es: Qué haces tú aquí Temperance? Te busqué en tu departamento y Sebastian me dijo que te habías marchado. Por qué lo hiciste? _–Booth sabía que no debía presionarla mucho pero debía lograr que ella le confesara sus sentimientos para estar seguro de dar el siguiente paso.

Brennan dio un pequeño suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. _–Creo que no pude adaptarme a la vida en Washington. Trabajar en el Jeffersonian era el sueño de toda mi vida pero ahora pienso que cometí un grave error al aceptar el empleo. Por eso he tomado esa decisión. Mañana le entregaré mi renuncia al Dr. Johnson y me iré para siempre. _

Esas palabras hacían que el corazón de Seeley se rompiera en mil pedazos. Debía intentar lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo. _–No puedes marcharte así como si nada. Tenemos un caso que resolver. Si quieres marcharte puedes hacerlo, siempre y cuando resolvamos quien mató a esos jóvenes. Eres la mejor antropóloga forense del país así que…_

_-Y de qué me sirve ser la mejor antropóloga del país si… si yo… _-Brennan estaba perdiendo la poca paz que le quedaba. No quería quebrarse en ese momento, no frente a él. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Booth no perdía detalle de su comportamiento. Ella se levantó del sillón y dándole la espalda dijo:

_-No te preocupes. Me iré hasta que resolvamos este caso. Terminado ese plazo, volverás a tu antiguo trabajo y yo a mis excavaciones. Haremos de cuenta que nada de esto ocurrió._

Booth se levantó del sillón. Se colocó frente a ella y mirándola fijamente dijo:

_-Yo no podría olvidar este tiempo. Ha sido el más maravilloso de toda mi vida. _–La voz de Booth parecía ser un susurro.

Ella lo miró directamente al rostro para encontrarse con su mirada. Él la seguía mirando con ternura. _–Supongo que te sientes así por tu novia no? _–Ella no quería sacar ese punto a colación pero ya era inevitable.

_-Marina es una mujer maravillosa. Ha llenado mi vida de una forma que jamás imaginé _-Brennan sufría por cada una de aquellas palabras. Booth había seguido adelante. Lágrimas querían salir de los ojos de Brennan pero no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de su dolor. _–A pesar de lo ocurrido en el pasado, espero en verdad que seas feliz con ella. _–No! Era mentira! Temperance quería gritarle que él debía estar con ella porque lo amaba como a nadie pero sabía que él ya no le pertenecía.

_-Gracias por tus palabras. Es un gesto muy… noble de tu parte. _–Booth quería que ella confesara sus sentimientos pero la conocía demasiado bien. Ya estaba levantando nuevamente sus murallas internas. Y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir. _–Pero dime, tu relación con Sebastian va de maravilla, no es así?_

Ella se alejó de él para caminar en silencio hacia la ventana de la habitación. Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. Esperaba que ellas le dieran la fortaleza necesaria para continuar: _-Así es. Sebastian y yo estamos muy bien… Gracias por preguntar._

_-Eres feliz con él? _–Esa pregunta la sorprendió. Acaso de verdad estaba viviendo una pesadilla?

_-Si, lo soy _–Contestó ella dándole la espalda para evitar que él se diera cuenta de la verdad. Booth sabía que estaba mintiendo. Lentamente caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba. La tomó del brazo para hacer que estuvieran frente a frente. Ella mantenía el rostro hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados. Seeley la tomó de la barbilla para que levantara la cabeza.

_-Mírame por favor Temperance. _–Ella se negaba a abrir los ojos. _–Te lo pido. Ábrelos por favor. _–No quería pero no pudo negarse. Cuando él logró ver esos ojos azules que lo volvían loco observó que por ellos empezaba a correr una lágrima. Acarició levemente su rostro para secar esa solitaria lágrima. Ella no pudo evitar sentir una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo al simple contacto de Booth.

_-Lo amas? Estás enamorada de Sebastian? _–Booth la estaba llevando al límite. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Finalmente, hubo un ganador en la batalla. No quería contestar pero al verlo mirarla de esa forma solo pudo decir: _-No. Siento un cariño muy especial por él pero no lo amo. Y… no creo que pueda amarlo nunca. _

Esas palabras fueron un rayo de esperanza para Seeley: _-Si le dieras una oportunidad… _-Pero ella de inmediato lo interrumpió: _-No puedo hacerlo! No puedo hacer eso porque yo… Porque estoy enamorada de alguien más. Alguien que sé que nunca más podrá estar a mi lado. _

Faltaba poco pero ya no podía seguir con esa situación: _-Y qué pasaría si yo te pidiera una oportunidad? _–Brennan le miró sorprendida y desconcertada. _–Pero, y tu prometida?... _–En ese momento, ella reaccionó. Sin querer había revelado lo que sabía sobre su compromiso.

_-No me he comprometido. Lo iba a hacer pero me di cuenta que no podía amarla… no podía amarla como te amo a ti. _–Brennan sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Era algo que no se esperaba. Horas antes había escuchado que en su corazón solo había lugar para Marina y ahora le confesaba que la amaba. Eso era algo que no podía creer.

_-Vete por favor. Será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver. _–Brennan estaba confundida, creía que era una broma y Booth sabía que era ahora o nunca. Lentamente y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, la tomó entre sus brazos para juntar sus labios con los de ella. Poco a poco, ella correspondió a ese beso. Fue un beso dulce y tierno. Ambos disfrutaban el sabor de sus labios. Ahora que estaban en esa situación, sería más difícil separarse. Booth estaba feliz. Solo quería estar a su lado. Brennan, por su parte, quería detener el tiempo a pesar de saber perfectamente que eso era imposible. Si era un sueño quería disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Ya después intentaría sacudirse todo el dolor que le causaría saber que nuevamente se trataba de un sueño. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, la confusión de ella se hizo más grande. Finalmente su lado racional salió a flote como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces:

_-No Booth. No juegues conmigo otra vez. Tú ya dejaste de amarme. Estás enamorado de Marina y si ella te hace feliz, debes estar a su lado. _–No podía evitar que las lágrimas continuaran saliendo de sus ojos.

_-Acaso no lo has entendido? Por eso estoy aquí. Te amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Intenté seguir adelante pero no pude. Quise engañarme a mí mismo. Por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero pedirte una oportunidad. Sé que fui el más estúpido por no luchar por ti pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Te pido una oportunidad para amarte como te lo mereces. _–Booth le estaba entregando su corazón en ese momento. Ahora la última palabra dependía de ella.

Temperance Brennan tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Mirando fijamente sus ojos, buscó en ellos la verdad de sus sentimientos. Finalmente de los ojos de ella salieron más lágrimas pero éstas eran distintas. Eran lágrimas de alegría y felicidad. Sabía que esa mirada que él siempre le dedicaba había vuelto a su rostro.

_-Si Booth. Démonos otra oportunidad. Te amo de una forma que no puedo explicar. _

Seeley Booth se sintió el hombre más afortunado y feliz de todo el universo. La tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarla y después darle un efusivo beso.

_-Te amo Temperance. Más que a mi propia vida. Te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo. _–Contestó él mientras la abrazaba para levantarla en el aire.

_-Bájame Booth!..._-Cuando él la bajó ella respondió: _-Eso no lo puedes asegurar porque no se puede medir la felicidad y… _-Entonces los labios de Booth nuevamente se apropiaron de los de ella. En esta ocasión era un beso cargado de pasión. Al principio ella se sorprendió pero después lo siguió en la misma intensidad.

Algunos segundos después se separaron nuevamente por la falta de oxígeno. Ambos darían la vida entera para no tener que dejar de besar los labios del otro. Podría decirse que era una adicción fabulosa. Brennan no podía creer tanta felicidad pero había algo que aún no lograba comprender:

_-Booth. Qué pasó con Marina? Por qué no te comprometiste con ella? _–Le preguntó mientras ambos tomaban asiento de nuevo en el sillón.

_-Porque alguien me dijo que tú me amabas. No sabes la alegría que me dio saber eso. Fue cuando comprendí que no podía amar a otra persona que no fueras tú. Admito que Marina se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mí pero al saber que podía tener una oportunidad contigo supe que no podía dejarla pasar. Había esperado muchos años por ello y ahora que estamos juntos nuevamente no voy a permitir que nada nos separe. _–Mientras Booth decía estas palabras, Brennan no podía dejar de mirarlo y de sonreír feliz por tenerlo a su lado.

_-Cuando supe que tenías novia sentí celos. En ese momento no lo entendía porque pensaba que ya no significabas nada para mí pero estaba equivocada. Cuando me di cuenta de ello creí que ya te había perdido para siempre puesto que te ibas a comprometer con ella. Al escuchar tus palabras pensé que ya nada tenía sentido. Comprendí que estaba enamorada de ti y que tenía que alejarme para que tú fueras feliz. _–Temperance levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Booth mientras lo miraba a los ojos. _–Y ahora estás aquí, a mi lado. Dime que no es una pesadilla, que mañana cuando despierte no estaré sola mientras tú estás con ella… _-Booth tomó la mano de ella para darle un tierno beso. Ambos recordaron con cariño esa sensación. _–Te prometo amor que estaremos juntos. Esto no es una pesadilla, es una hermosa realidad._

Ella lo abrazó mientras él pensaba en que en verdad era una hermosa realidad. Pero debía aclarar algo muy importante con ella: _-Amor. Hay algo que debo decirte. Marina y yo seguimos estando juntos. _–Temperance se separó de él pero permaneció en el sillón. _–Espera, no es lo que tú crees. Ella salió de viaje y por ello no he podido terminar con ella. No creo que sea bueno hacerlo por teléfono. Siempre fue muy buena conmigo y lo menos que se merece es eso. Cuando regrese le explicaré las cosas. Le diré que te amo y que nos dimos otra oportunidad._

Temperance Brennan comprendió las palabras del amor de su vida: _-Está bien Booth. Lo importante es que ahora estemos juntos. Me siento feliz de estar a tu lado. Todavía no puedo creer que la felicidad que siento es genuina. _

Booth miró su reloj y comprobó que ya era tarde: _-Será mejor que me vaya. Debes descansar porque en unas horas vendré por ti para invitarte a desayunar y después nos iremos al laboratorio. Recuerda que tenemos un crimen por resolver._

_-Es verdad. Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte. No sé como lo vayas a tomar pero… quédate conmigo esta noche por favor. _–En el rostro de Seeley apareció una dulce sonrisa. _–Si así lo deseas, así lo haré._

Temperance se encaminó hacia la cama de la habitación mientras Booth se quitaba la chaqueta. Ambos comenzaron a sentir nervios. No era la primera vez que compartían el lecho pero parecía como si lo fuera. Ella se recostó primero. Después él la siguió. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la cama, se quedaron mirando fijamente. Booth la abrazó mientras Brennan se sentía feliz y emocionada. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado. Él besó su frente. Todo era perfecto en ese momento. Finalmente y después de muchos malentendidos, Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth ya estaban juntos.

Ella se incorporó para mirar a Seeley quien intentaba dormir un poco para descansar después de un día tan loco:

_-Booth… Booth…_

_-Mmmm. __Qué pasa Bones? _–Dijo murmurando mientras trataba de dormirse.

_-Es que… cómo me llamaste? _–Ella creyó haber escuchado mal.

_-Te llamé Bones porque eres todo para mí. Recuerdas que ese era nuestro secreto? _–Contestó él con una sonrisa y todavía con los ojos cerrados.

_-Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra. Bueno, no la escuchaba como apodo. Pero creo que puedo volver a acostumbrarme. Pero eso no era lo que quería decirte. Lo que quería decirte es que… te amo. _–Booth abrió los ojos para mirarla en ese momento y le dijo con el corazón en la mano: _-Yo también te amo._

Ambos sellaron esas palabras con un beso mientras las manos de ella bajaban por su torso para desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando pudo ver su torso desnudo esbozó una dulce sonrisa antes de comenzar a darle pequeños besos. Booth quería descansar pero con semejante aliciente el sueño se marchó para dar paso al amor. Él metió las manos cuidadosamente por debajo del camisón de Temperance para acariciar lentamente su espalda. El sentir la suavidad de su piel era sencillamente maravilloso. Ella se incorporó para quitarse el camisón que utilizaba para dormir. Seeley observó el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer amada y supo que después de esa noche podría morir en paz. Se veía exquisitamente hermosa y ella lo sabía. Se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente. No quería admitirlo pero durante años ese había sido su gran deseo. Hacer el amor con Seeley Booth. Él se colocó sobre ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Quería perderse en ellos por siempre. Anhelaba estar con ella cada segundo de su vida. Pero su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Booth. Quiero estar contigo, ser tu mujer. Tal vez estoy perdiendo la razón y la lógica me está abandonando pero no me importa. Quiero romper las leyes de la física contigo._

Seeley esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: _-Mi amor, yo también quiero entregarme a ti por completo. Quiero perderme en tu mirada, hacerte el amor por toda la eternidad… y no digas que eso es imposible por favor. _–Temperance empezó a reír por su comentario. _–Voy a amarte cada día como si fuera el último de nuestra existencia._

Temperance unió sus labios a los de su amado. Aquella noche estaba por convertirse en la mejor de sus vidas. Dos almas que se encontraban dispersas cumplieron su cometido: Encontrarse en el tiempo exacto para fundirse en una sola. Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan comprendieron esa noche que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Por fin se habían reencontrado con su alma gemela.

.

.

.

**En lo personal creo que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Ojalá les haya gustado. No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	30. Hermoso Despertar, Terrible Realidad

**HELLO! Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar antes pero me encontraba de luto seriéfilo ya que uno de mis personajes favoritos (y a la que le debo mi seudónimo) "falleció" en su respectiva serie así que no tenía cabeza ni tiempo para escribir este capítulo. Por otra parte, también he estado actualizando mi blog de movies y series así que mi poco tiempo libre se ha reducido a nada. Finalmente estoy de vuelta para presentarles este capítulo. Les agradezco de todo corazón la excelente respuesta que tuvo el capítulo anterior ya que por fin Brennan y Booth están juntos (esperemos que pronto suceda lo mismo en la serie). En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y por favor sigan escribiendo ****sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyando mis locuras literarias y por seguir agregando al fic y a esta servidora en alertas y favoritos. Saludos y abrazos desde la hermosísima Ciudad de México para el resto del mundo (o por lo menos donde me leen jajaja!).**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Washington D.C. había despertado hacía algunas horas. Como siempre, los habitantes de esta ciudad comenzaban su jornada diaria desde muy temprano pero en la habitación de un hotel, no se mostraba ninguna actividad. A pesar de que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, dos jóvenes amantes se negaban despertar después de la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas. Temperance Brennan fue la primera que abrió los ojos lentamente. Por un momento se sintió extraña pero de inmediato comprendió que lo que había disfrutado no había sido un sueño. A su lado estaba durmiendo placenteramente el hombre al que amaba mucho más que a su propia vida. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al tenerlo junto a ella. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que despertaba feliz. Lentamente lo abrazó esperando no despertarlo. A su vez, Booth la rodeó con sus brazos al sentir su abrazo. Una pequeña sonrisa invadió el rostro de Seeley:

_-Buenos días amor._

_-Buenos días. _–Contestó Brennan. _–En verdad no fue una pesadilla. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Ayer me sentía la mujer más desdichada y hoy soy la más feliz._

_-Yo también estoy feliz! _–Respondió Booth para después besar los labios de Temperance. Ella aceptó gustosa ese detalle. _–Es maravilloso despertar y tenerte a mi lado. Siempre soñé con este momento y ahora no puedo creer todavía que se haya hecho realidad._

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de un móvil. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se negaron a contestar. Nuevamente sonó el móvil y esta vez Brennan se levantó para contestar. Sabía que era el suyo así que rápidamente contestó:

_-Brennan._

_-Hola cariño. Se puede saber por qué no has llegado al laboratorio? Ya es muy tarde y tú siempre eres muy puntual._

_-Lo siento Ángela. Me quedé dormida. Anoche no pude dormir casi nada. _–Al decir esto, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Brennan, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la artista.

_-De verdad? Te escucho muy animada. Hay algo que tengas que contar? _–Ángela quería saber si estaba con Booth.

_-Nop, creo que no. Todo está bien… Iré al laboratorio por la tarde… Te parece bien? _–Temperance estaba aguantando la risa debido a que Booth le estaba haciendo cosquillas y dándole besos en el cuello.

_-Ay Brennan. Eres pésima para mentir pero sabes una cosa? Me alegro mucho por ti!. Nos vemos al rato para platicar. Adios! _–En ese momento Ángela colgó. Brennan también cerró su móvil de inmediato para disfrutar de las caricias que Booth le daba. Sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla enloquecer de placer. Susurrando Booth le dijo: _-Así que llegarás al laboratorio por la tarde eh?_

_-Creo que mi racionalidad está durmiendo en este momento _–Booth rió ante el comentario _–Por lo que mi necesidad de estar contigo en este instante es… _-Brennan fue interrumpida ya que los labios de Booth empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Temperance perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Ambos se dejaron llevar por las caricias, por los besos y por las palabras de amor que se decían. Deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera. Definitivamente el amor inundaba la habitación.

.

.

Algunas horas después, ambos iban de camino al Jeffersonian. Se veían radiantes y sonrientes hasta que Brennan dijo algo que sorprendió a Booth:

_-Booth, sabes que te amo verdad?_

_-Lo sé Bones. _–Booth sabía que el corazón de Temperance le pertenecía.

_-Entonces, quiero pedirte algo: Que nadie sepa todavía que estamos juntos. _–Contestó ella seriamente.

_-Pero… Yo quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! Por qué no quieres que se sepa? _–Seeley estaba confundido. No pensó que ella le diría eso.

_-Porque tú aún tienes una relación con Marina. Y sé que no te sentirías bien si te consideraran una persona que practica la poligamia. Además, hasta ayer, yo tenía una relación con Sebastian. Esperemos un tiempo a que Marina regrese para dar a conocer que nos amamos._

_-No sé cómo voy a soportar tenerte cerca y no poder besarte en frente de todos. Pero creo que tienes razón. _–Mientras decía esto, tomó la mano de Temperance para darle un beso.

_-Y cuándo va regresar tu "novia"? _–Preguntó Brennan haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

_-Eso todavía no lo sé. No me dijo nada acerca de su paradero. De hecho, no me dijo nada, sólo que debía salir de la ciudad y que cuando regresara me diría todo._

Finalmente, llegaron al Jeffersonian. Booth debía ir a su oficina por lo que dejó a Temperance en la entrada. Antes de bajar, ella le regaló un efusivo beso, el cual tuvo que frenar rápidamente porque de lo contrario, ninguno de los dos llegaría a su destino.

Temperance bajó de la SVU para dirigirse a la entrada del Instituto mientras Booth no podía dejar de observarla. Antes de entrar, Brennan se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una enorme sonrisa a Booth. Fue entonces cuando su amado partió con rumbo a su propia oficina.

Ángela se encontraba en la plataforma haciendo algunas reconstrucciones sobre cómo pudo haberse llevado a cabo el crimen que estaban investigando. Temperance trató de pasar desapercibida pero fue totalmente imposible. En cuanto entró a su oficina para empezar a trabajar, escuchó la voz de su amiga que se encontraba justo en la puerta:

_-Y bien? Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme, no lo crees?_

Temperance sabía que su amiga trataría de investigar el motivo de su tardanza: _-Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? Anoche tuve problemas para dormir y por eso me quedé hasta medio día en la cama. Tenía un poco de migraña pero ya me siento mucho mejor._

_-Con que migraña eh? Y tomaste algún medicamento? _–Ángela solo le seguía el juego pero tarde o temprano le sacaría la verdad.

_-No, solo traté de dormir lo más que pude. Y como ya me siento mejor, decidí venir a trabajar. _–Brennan pensaba que Ángela se conformaría con eso pero no se esperaba la jugada de su amiga.

_-Ah… Sabes algo? Booth estuvo en mi casa anoche y me dijo algo muy importante. Fue a despedirse de mí y de Jack porque hoy por la mañana se iría de Washington con su novia._

_-Eso no te lo creo porque hoy… _-Brennan se dio cuenta que habló un poco de más _–Bueno, me habló por teléfono ayer y me comunicó que hoy vendría por los resultados de la evidencia que analizó Hodgins y con la que podremos detener al hermano de la occisa. _

_-Bren. Te conozco a la perfección y sé que me estás mintiendo pero no te voy a presionar más. Si no quieres decírmelo, no importa. En fín, te dejo porque ambas tenemos cosas que hacer. _–Ángela empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina para dejar en paz a la antropóloga.

_-Espera Ánge. A ti no puedo mentirte. Anoche… terminé con Sebastian. Él fue muy bueno conmigo pero no lo amo. Ayer hablé con él y le confesé todo lo que había pasado con Booth. Él entendió mi situación y quedamos como buenos amigos. _–Ella había sido la primera en decidir que no diría nada sobre su relación con Booth y la cumpliría cabalmente al pie de la letra.

_-Vaya, eso habla muy bien de él. Espero que pronto encuentre a una buena mujer que lo ame._

_-Yo también lo espero. Finalmente, me mudé a un hotel pero no logré conciliar el sueño por culpa de la migraña. Todo lo que ocurrió después ya lo sabes. _–Brennan ya no quería comentar absolutamente nada del tema.

_-Está bien cariño. Te creo. Bueno, te dejo porque tienes muchas cosas que hacer. _–Ángela sabía en el fondo que el brillo que tenía Temperance en su mirada se debía a Booth. Si no hablaba en ese momento, tarde o temprano lo haría. Lo importante es que sabía o por lo menos sospechaba que sus dos amigos estaban juntos nuevamente.

Por su parte, cuando salió Ángela de su oficina, Brennan empezó a sonreír al recordar lo que había pasado en la madrugada. Se sentía dichosa, plena, feliz. Si tuviera que morir en ese instante, se iría contenta puesto que todo lo que vivió había valido la pena. Su historia con Booth había sido complicada pero ahora estaban juntos aunque no pudieran decirlo todavía. En verdad quería decírselo a Ángela pero al conocerla tan bien, sabía que su amiga comprendería el por qué de su silencio.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Seeley Booth llegó a su oficina con la inmensa alegría reflejada en su rostro. No había dormido mucho pero esa desvelada valió la pena. Estar en brazos de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma había sido maravilloso. No se comparaba con nada. Pero debía volver a la realidad por el momento. Después de analizar la evidencia del caso, todas las pistas indicaban que el hermano de la joven había sido el asesino así que lo último que faltaba era detenerlo y realizar el informe correspondiente. Sin embargo, al revisar el correo que estaba en su escritorio encontró un sobre sospechoso que no tenía remitente. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Observó cuidadosamente de qué trataba y se llevó una gran sorpresa. De inmediato, llevó el sobre y el documento que contenía para que examinaran si podían rastrearlo. La gente lo veía tenso y preocupado. En verdad estaba asustado. Era la primera vez en su etapa como agente del FBI que le sucedía algo así. Cuando obtuvo los resultados sintió impotencia. No sabía quien había enviado el paquete pero de algo estaba muy seguro. Debía contactar a Marina de inmediato.

.

.

En el laboratorio, Brennan se encontraba muy concentrada trabajando en las evidencias del caso. Con esos resultados, ya no había ninguna duda en la culpabilidad del hermano de la joven del doble homicidio en el cual estaban trabajando. Tan concentrada estaba que no se había percatado que alguien la observaba a lo lejos. Cuando se dio cuenta, se sorprendió al ver a esa persona justamente ahí. Se quitó los guantes y de inmediato se acercó. Al estar frente a frente, lo primero que dijo fue:

_-Qué haces aquí amiguito?_

_-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti._ –Esa persona jamás pensó encontrarla de nuevo y tan pronto.

_-Este es mi lugar de trabajo. _–Ella contestó con una gran sonrisa.

_-En serio? Es una broma? De verdad trabajas aquí! _–También mostró una gran sonrisa y sorpresa por verla a ella en un maravilloso lugar para él.

_-Es la verdad. Y tú qué haces aquí? _–Brennan todavía estaba sorprendida por estar nuevamente frente al que consideraba su "nuevo amigo".

_-Vine con mis compañeros del colegio. Es una visita guiada pero como te ví, pensé en venir a saludar a mi amiga. Ya no estás triste verdad? _–Parker no podía olvidar la forma en que se conocieron el día anterior.

_-No, ya no estoy triste. De hecho, éste es el día más feliz de mi vida. _–Temperance no podía ocultar toda la felicidad que irradiaba.

_-Wow! Oye, tú podrías enseñarnos todo lo que hay aquí? Es que la señorita que nos está dando la visita guiada es muy aburrida y así mis amigos podrían conocerte._

En ese momento, una voz familiar se escuchó en el lugar:

_-Park!_

_-Papi! Viniste a buscarme? _–Parker volteó al escuchar esa voz e inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Booth.

_-Fui a buscarte al colegio y me dijeron que estaban en una excursión aquí. _–Booth le dio un enorme abrazo a la vez que miraba a Temperance. Entonces vio algo que no se esperaba.

El rostro de ella mostraba confusión y a la vez enojo. Sin decir una sola palabra se dio la vuelta para marcharse a su oficina. Booth le pidió a Parker que alcanzara a sus compañeros. El niño obedeció sin chistar. Seeley fue a buscar a Brennan y la encontró sentada en su escritorio:

_-Hey! Qué pasa? _–Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

_-Por qué no me dijiste que tienes un hijo? _–Brennan le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Booth trató de calmarla un poco: _-Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido entre nosotros. Te lo iba a contar más adelante pero… _-En ese momento fue interrumpido por Brennan, quien cayó por fin en la cuenta del parentesco entre ambos:

_-Con razón sabía que había visto sus ojos en otro lado. Sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos solo que de otro color. Qué ironía. Ayer conocí a tu hijo. Es un niño encantador. _

_-Espera un momento. Ayer lo conociste? Cómo fue? _–Ahora el sorprendido era Seeley.

_-Lo conocí en un parque. Es el niño más adorable que pudiera existir sobre la tierra. Él me devolvió la alegría cuando supe que te ibas a comprometer con Marina. Por otra parte, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, quien es su madre? No, olvídalo, no quiero que me hables de tus novias. Sé que el ser humano necesita estar rodeado de otros de su especie. _

Booth no quería pelear con ella. No ahora que estaban juntos nuevamente: _-Espera un momento. Tú siempre has sido el amor de mi vida pero traté de seguir adelante porque sabía que tú jamás volverías. Parker me devolvió las ganas de vivir nuevamente porque prácticamente estuve muerto en vida después de que te marchaste. Cuando supe que su madre estaba embarazada, le pedí matrimonio pero ella no aceptó. Y finalmente fue lo mejor porque descubrimos que en verdad nos queremos pero no como pareja, sino como amigos. _

Brennan escuchó con atención las palabras de Booth. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la separación había sido difícil para ambos y que cada quien había seguido su camino: _-Entiendo Booth. Sólo que sentí que no me estabas contando la verdad, que otra vez me estabas engañando. Te pido una disculpa._

_-Bones, una vez te perdí y no pienso hacerlo nuevamente. Y mucho menos por una tontería. Quiero que Parker te conozca y tú a él. Es un niño maravilloso. _–Contestó Booth mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Temperance.

_-Es verdad. Pero bueno, qué estás haciendo por aquí? _

_-Vine buscando a Parker. Quería verlo y al saber que estaba aquí pues mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. _–Brennan no entendió bien esta última parte pero no le dio importancia ya que en ese momento estaban juntos. Por su parte, Booth se veía nervioso pero trataba de parecer bastante sereno. Lo que había visto horas antes lo había dejado muy preocupado. Su hijo se encontraba bien. Solo le faltaba averiguar el paradero de Marina.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en Nueva Inglaterra, en una pequeña cabaña alejada, una joven se encontraba analizando algunas huellas digitales que había encontrado en un departamento. Estaba esperando a que la base de datos en su computadora le diera algún resultado positivo pero fue todo lo contrario. Eso la estaba desesperando. Había tenido que viajar para salvar a su familia de una muerte segura. No podía sacar de su cabeza las fotografías que le habían enviado. Ya había investigado si alguno de los criminales a los que había encerrado estaba libre o planeaba alguna venganza en su contra pero no había encontrado nada. Le preocupaba el bienestar de sus padres así que tuvo que salir de inmediato de Washington para ocultarlos en un lugar seguro. Habían entrado al departamento cuando no había nadie. Sin embargo, el no saber quien le había mandado ese sobre la preocupaba. Quién quería hacerle daño? Y por qué? Esas preguntas seguían resonando en su cabeza sin respuesta alguna. Deseaba de todo corazón que Seeley estuviera con ella pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que no pudo decirle el por qué había salido de Washington de esa manera tan inesperada. Sus padres eran muy importantes para ella y por ellos era capaz de cualquier cosa. Finalmente, haces lo que tengas que hacer por la familia. Ahora le tocaba a ella esperar el siguiente movimiento. Y estaría preparada para ello. Llevaría la pelea al nivel que fuera necesario ya que la persona más importante y especial para ella la esperaba en Washington.

.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Les aviso que tardaré en actualizar porque esta servidora está por cambiarse de domicilio y estaré bastante ocupada así que no desesperen! Por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! **

**Por cierto, se dieron cuenta que el capítulo empezó y terminó con la misma palabra? Créanme que no fue intencional, simplemente así se dio la inspiración jajaja! Bye!**


	31. Llamadas

**HELLO! Sé que los he tenido un poco abandonados pero por fin he regresado. Antes que nada debo decir dos cosas: La mudanza ya casi termina (bueno, ya me mudé pero falta desempacar todo) y que estoy en shock con lo del embarazo de Emily. Tan desconectada estoy del mundo Bones que me acabo de enterar y todavía no me lo creo. Supongo que ustedes estarán igual. En fin, espero que sea un baby hermoso al igual que su madre (Si saca sus ojitos, yo seré feliz). Por otra parte, a muchas les gustó el reencuentro entre Parker y Brennan. Y lo del sobre de Booth y la partida de Marina creo que le da un giro a la historia rumbo al desenlace. Todavía no puedo creer que este sea el capítulo 31. Espero que este cap les guste porque fue escrito de poquito en poquito debido a la mudanza, falta de inspiración y exceso de trabajo (no tendré vacaciones así que ya se imaginan). Sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Les mando muchísimos saludos desde una muy calurosa Ciudad de México. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Aquella tarde, el alma le volvió al cuerpo a Seeley Booth cuando dejó a Parker en su casa. Le pidió a Rebeca que lo cuidara en todo momento. No quería preocuparla de más pero necesitaba asegurarse de que él estaría bien. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en su camioneta, sacó su móvil y marcó un número familiar. Esperó a que contestaran pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

_-Dónde rayos estás Marina? _–Pensó el agente _–Por qué no contestas? Sólo espero que estés bien._

Marcó nuevamente y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Finalmente se dio por vencido y marcó otro número también conocido:

_-Brennan._

_-Hola Bones. Se puede saber por qué todavía estás en el laboratorio?_

_-Estoy terminando mi reporte del caso. Me alegra que el culpable ya esté encerrado. _

_-Es verdad. Pero no quiero que hablemos de trabajo. Qué te parece si te invito a cenar._

_-Cenar? Espero que no sigas comiendo hamburguesas y papas fritas todavía eh?_

_-No, ahora me gusta la comida thai. Pero admito que de vez en cuando disfruto una buena hamburguesa._

_-A mí también me gusta la comida thai. Acepto gustosa la invitación amor._

_-No tienes idea cómo me encanta que me digas así. De verdad que no sé que voy a hacer cuando te tenga frente a mí. _

_-En mi caso es igual Booth. Tenía una inmensa necesidad de besarte cuando te ví llegar pero ocurrió lo de Parker después y… bueno, no tiene caso hablar de ello. En cuánto tiempo llegas por mí?_

_-Estoy en el laboratorio en unos 15 minutos._

_-Perfecto. Aquí te espero._

Ambos colgaron sus respectivos móviles. Brennan continuó escribiendo su reporte cuando Ángela apareció en la puerta de la oficina:

_-Debes descansar querida porque no dormiste bien. Qué te parece si te invito a cenar a mi casa._

_-Te lo agradezco pero estoy esperando a alguien que me invitó a cenar._

_-Y se puede saber quién esa persona misteriosa?_

_-No es nadie misterioso. Booth me invitó para celebrar que resolvimos el caso satisfactoriamente. Solo es eso. Además, yo acabo de terminar mi relación con Sebastian y él sigue con su novia._

_-Aclaro que yo no te pregunté todos los detalles Bren. Esos los mencionaste tú solita. Pero bueno, te dejo para que no te interrumpa cuando llegue ese sexy agente. Dios, es tan guapo que… como te dije alguna vez, si no hubiera conocido a Jack, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por conquistar a Booth. Lástima, su novia es muy afortunada. _–Ángela no quitaba el dedo del renglón. Quería saber qué cara pondría la antropóloga.

_-Es verdad, es muy afortunada. _–Obviamente Brennan sabía a donde quería llegar Ángela pero había hecho una promesa a pesar de también querer gritar lo mucho que ella y Booth se amaban. _–Espero tener la oportunidad de conocerla muy pronto._

_-Nos vemos mañana entonces. _–La artista se acercó a la antropóloga para despedirse. Finalmente se marchó dejando a Brennan completamente sola. En ese momento, el teléfono de su oficina empezó a sonar. Sin visualizar el identificador de llamadas contestó:

_-Ya estás por llegar Booth? No te imaginas las ganas que tengo ya de verte… Booth? Booth? Quien habla? _–Ni una sola palabra salió del otro lado de la línea. De inmediato, ella observó el identificador de llamadas y se encontró con que era un número privado. Sólo escuchaba la respiración de una persona. De pronto, la llamada se cortó. Llamó a ese número pero nadie contestó. Pensó que tal vez había sido un número equivocado y volvió a poner atención en el reporte que todavía no podía terminar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diez minutos después, Booth apareció por la puerta de la oficina de Brennan pero no había nadie. Seeley pensó que tal vez había entendido mal y estaba por salir de la oficina. En ese momento, escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido de la voz de Temperance. Se acercó al escritorio y la encontró debajo del mismo.

_-Qué pasó Bones? _–Dijo él mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

_-No pasó nada. Se me cayó una pluma y me agaché para recogerla. Cuando me quise levantar me pegué con el escritorio en la cabeza. _

_-Quieres que te lleve a un hospital para que te revisen?_

_-No Booth, no fue nada. Además sigue en pie lo de la cena o no?_

_-Solo si te sientes bien. No quiero que nada malo te pase._

_-No te preocupes. Estoy bien. _

En ese momento, ella tomó su abrigo y su bolso dispuesta a pasar una velada inolvidable con el amor de su vida. Como ambos sabían que el Instituto tenía sistema con cámaras de circuito cerrado, salieron como si fueran dos compañeros de trabajo. Al subir a la camioneta de Booth, ambos se besaron dulcemente pero lamentablemente cada quien era el vicio del otro. La intensidad de sus besos subió poco a poco de tono hasta que él frenó ese beso.

_-Espera un poco… Bones… Creo que… no es… el… lugar adecuado… _-Dijo Booth con la respiración entrecortada.

_-Pues yo creo… que… es un lugar amplio…. _–Respondió ella de la misma forma. _–Sería interesante… hacer la prueba... No crees?_

Booth trató de arreglarse la corbata y ella entendió con ello que él estaba en desacuerdo. Ella no dijo una palabra al respecto. Booth se dio cuenta de ello y mientras emprendían la marcha le dijo:

_-Por qué estás molesta Bones? Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida y que deseo estar contigo siempre pero en esta ocasión quiero hacer bien las cosas. Quiero enamorarte, seducirte, conquistarte con detalles._

_-No tienes por qué hacer eso Booth. Yo te amo._

_-Lo sé pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace años. Por eso es que quiero hacer las cosas bien. Vamos a cenar y ya después veremos qué pasa._

Brennan trató de entender su razonamiento. Ambos tenían una forma muy distinta de ver las cosas y la vida. Para ella todo el romanticismo no era necesario ni importante pero para Booth sí. Lo único que deseaba era estar con él así que solamente le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Seeley entendió con ello que estaba de acuerdo en ir paso a paso, como debieron haberlo hecho en el pasado.

Ya en el restaurante, ambos pidieron los mismos platillos y bebidas. Lucían como dos jóvenes enamorados, tal y como se veían antes. Booth la miraba y no podía creer que estuvieran juntos. Temperance sonreía al ver a Seeley. Si tan solo hubieran aclarado las cosas antes, tal vez en ese momento su relación estaría en otro nivel. Pero el hubiera no existe así que en ese momento ella podría decir que era la persona más feliz sobre la tierra.

Por la noche, Booth llevó a Brennan a su hotel. Le había ofrecido quedarse en su departamento pero ella declinó la propuesta, no porque no lo deseara, sino por mantener la pantalla de ser solamente compañeros de trabajo. Al dejarla en la puerta de su habitación, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Como siempre, se perdían en sus respectivas miradas hasta que él le dijo finalmente:

_-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Quisiera que te hubieras quedado conmigo pero entiendo que aún no es el momento apropiado._

_-Sabes que anhelo estar contigo cada día Booth pero esto lo hago por ti. _–Ella miró fijamente a sus ojos.

_-Lo sé Bones y te amo por eso y por muchas cosas más. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida además de Parker y quiero lo mejor para ustedes. Si algo malo les llegara a pasar yo… _-Preocupado, desvió la mirada del rostro de Temperance.

_-Tranquilízate por favor. No nos pasará nada ni a Parker ni a mí porque tú estás a nuestro lado. _–Ella tomó su barbilla para lograr que la mirara a los ojos.

_-Está bien. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Mañana será otro día. Descansa mi amor. _–En ese momento, él le dio un beso el cual fue correspondido amorosamente. Al separarse, él le dijo:

_-Antes de irme, quiero darte esto. _–Sacó de su saco una pequeña rosa roja. _–Recuerdas la primera vez que te di una flor como ésta?_

_-Cuando nos vimos en la biblioteca. En aquella ocasión en que te ayudé a estudiar para tus exámenes. Sabes que todavía tengo guardada aquella rosa? _–Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa mientras miraba la rosa.

_-No lo puedo creer! En verdad? _–Respondió él asombrado.

_-Sí, es verdad. En una ocasión quise tirarla porque me recordaba tu traición pero en el fondo sabía que no lo hacía porque todavía te amaba. Y aún te amo._

_-Y yo te adoro, mucho más de lo que sentía hace años._

_-La tengo guardada en un lugar especial. De hecho, tengo guardada otra cosa que era muy especial para mí en aquel entonces._

_-Y se puede saber qué es lo gue guardas con aquella rosa? _–Seeley tenía curiosidad por saber.

_-Nop. Eso es secreto. Tal vez algún día decida contártelo pero ahora es momento de que te vayas. _

_-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana y sueñas con los angelitos _–Dijo él mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

_-Booth, ya sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas._

_-Amor, sueña conmigo porque yo soy un angelito._

Brennan esbozó una sonrisa ante tal comentario. Le pareció algo tierno. Finalmente se despidieron con un beso y él se marchó hacia su departamento. Ella entró a su habitación recordando lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento. Lentamente se acercó hacia uno de los cajones del mueble que estaba junto a su cama. Sacó una caja y con mucho cuidado la abrió. En el interior se encontraba aquella rosa que Booth le había regalado y que guardaba en el interior de uno de sus libros favoritos.. A pesar del paso de los años, ella veía esa rosa como un detalle muy hermoso. A su vez, también sacó el otro recuerdo que tenía de Seeley. Cuando lo miró recordó aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos. No había duda que ella, Temperance Brennan, por fin había encontrado la felicidad que tanto anheló.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

Algunas horas después, un teléfono empezó a sonar. En la cama de la habitación yacía profundamente dormido un hombre que soñaba con los ojos de la mujer que amaba, aquellos ojos que le daban tanta paz. Seeley escuchó el teléfono pero no quería contestar. Ante la insistencia, tomó el auricular para contestar:

_-Booth. _–Contestó un poco adormilado.

_-Hola Seeley. _–Una voz de mujer sonó por la línea.

_-Marina? _–El agente terminó de despertar por completo al escuchar su voz. _–Dónde estás? Estás bien?_

_-Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Cómo estás tú? _–Se notaba un poco de preocupación en su voz.

_-También estoy bien aunque algo preocupado porque no me dijiste nada sobre tu viaje. Qué fue lo que pasó? _–Booth quería saber su paradero.

_-Tuve una emergencia familiar pero todo está bien. _–Quería sonar tranquila para no preocuparlo.

_-Cuando regresas? Necesito verte. _–Seeley necesitaba aclarar su relación con ella.

_-Todavía no lo sé. Tal vez tarde un tiempo en volver. Tengo un asunto que solucionar para poder regresar a tu lado. Te extraño Seeley, me haces mucha falta. Daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado. Ojalá pronto pueda hacerlo. _–Ella estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero logró controlarse para que él no se diera cuenta.

_-Yo también te extraño Marina. _–A pesar de no amarla, le tenía un gran cariño por los momentos que compartieron juntos.

_-Adios Booth._

En ese momento, Marina Santibañez colgó. Quería decirle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero antes debía atrapar al delincuente que había amenazado la vida de sus seres queridos. No podía permitir que también lo buscara a él. Por eso no podía regresar. No soportaría la idea de que le hiciera daño a Booth pero le había perdido el rastro. Ya no tenía ningún indicio de su paradero. Y eso le preocupaba porque mientras más tiempo tardara en encontrarlo, más tiempo tardaría en volver a su vida junto a Booth.

Por su parte, Seeley estaba preocupado por Marina. No le había creído del todo la explicación que le había dado. Por ello, tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera suceder. A pesar de sentirse el hombre más afortunado del universo por tener el amor de Temperance, seguía sintiéndose muy intranquilo. Lo que había recibido en su oficina lo tenía preocupado. Tampoco pudo identificar quien lo había enviado y mucho menos el por qué. Acaso era una advertencia? Pero de quién? Y por qué?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de distancia, en un almacén abandonado y en medio de la noche, un hombre de aspecto serio miraba por una pequeña ventana hacia las estrellas. En sus ojos se veía una perfecta tranquilidad. Parecía que nada podía perturbarlo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Entonces, tiró la colilla en el cesto de basura y se dirigió hacia un pizarrón que se encontraba a escasos metros de él. Una pequeña lámpara iluminaba el pizarrón. En él había diversos planos, hojas con rutas marcadas, horarios de vuelos, etc. Parecía que el hombre había estado siguiendo a alguien desde hacía tiempo. En el lado derecho del pizarrón había fotos, muchas fotos pero en la parte superior podían verse 4 fotos. En la primera aparecían dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que caminaban en un parque. La segunda era de un pequeño niño que jugaba pelota con otros niños. La tercera era de una joven detective de Washington. La cuarta era de un hombre que aparecía de traje. Estas dos fotos parecían tomadas de archivos. El hombre miró detenidamente las fotos. En especial las últimas:

_-Parece que no has perdido el tiempo. Ni modo. No quería llegar a este extremo pero tú te lo has buscado._

En ese momento colocó otra foto en el pizarrón. En ella aparecía una mujer hermosa. El hombre no había podido ignorar la belleza de esa mujer pero lo que más lo había hipnotizado de ella eran sus nobles y fabulosos ojos azules.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que no me maten por favor! De lo contrario, ya no podré seguir escribiendo! Jajajaja!. A ver si adivinan qué tiene guardado Brennan? Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. ****Por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	32. Sensaciones en el Corazón

**HELLO! Después de algunos días de semi-descanso y de una severa gripa, que hasta la fecha, sigue sin dejarme dormir, vuelvo con el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Nuevamente les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado a través de esta locura literaria (ya llegamos a los 225 reviews!). Me da mucho gusto que les agrade el rumbo que va tomando la historia. Por otra parte, este es un capítulo especial ya que es mi regalo de cumpleaños para todas ustedes. Hoy Martes cumplo un año más de vida y puedo asegurarles que estos 365 días han sido maravillosos ya que he compartido con ustedes muchas anécdotas y alegrías. Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que escribiría fics y que tendría comunicación con personas de Colombia, España, Canadá, etc., hubiera dicho que eso sería imposible pero hoy es una realidad, una realidad que me llena de emoción y felicidad. Pero bueno, las dejo con este cap que espero sea de su agrado. Como siempre, sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Les mando muchísimos saludos desde la fabulosa Ciudad de México y mil gracias por seguir aquí. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado algunos días y Seeley Booth seguía sin tener noticias de Marina Santibañez y de la persona que le había enviado aquel sobre. Sin embargo, estaba muy al pendiente de su hijo Parker. No soportaría que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir. Ese pequeñito era una de las razones por las cuales seguía viviendo y el perderlo lo volvía loco. A pesar de todas sus preocupaciones, trataba de aparentar tranquilidad cuando estaba con Brennan. Estar a su lado definitivamente lo hacía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Por su parte, la famosa antropóloga forense y escritora de best-sellers Temperance Brennan seguía preguntándose si tanta felicidad era solo un sueño pasajero. Con el paso de los días había podido corroborar que lo que estaba viviendo con Booth era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Ese día, trabajando en su oficina, recibió una llamada telefónica a su móvil:

_-Brennan._

_-Hola Temperance_ –La voz le sonó bastante familiar

_-Sebastián! Qué alegría me da escucharte! Cómo has estado? _–De inmediato dejó de poner atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

_-Muy bien. Y tú qué tal? Arreglaste las cosas con Booth? _–Finalmente habían quedado como amigos y le preocupaba su situación emocional.

_-Ahora estamos juntos y todo te lo debo a ti. _–La alegría que Brennan sentía podía reflejarse en la forma en la que le hablaba.

_-No fue nada. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que solo deseo tu felicidad. Cambiando de tema, te llamé porque quiero platicar de algo muy importante contigo. Te parece si te invito a comer en el departamento? Prometo prepararte lo que me pidas._

_-No sé. Tengo trabajo pendiente que hacer pero… Está bien. Te parece que esté ahí a las 3 de la tarde? Y prepara lo que quieras. Tú sabes bien qué es lo que me gusta._

_-Perfecto. Te veo aquí entonces. Adios._

Brennan colgó y volvió a poner atención en el reporte que estaba realizando. Debía apurarse a terminarlo para ver a Sebastian. No se habían visto ni llamado desde que rompieron su relación así que ésta era una buena oportunidad para saber de él. En ese instante llegó su mejor amiga:

_-Hola cariño! Puedo hablar contigo?_

Temperance notó algo diferente en su amiga: _-Claro que sí. Qué ocurre?_

_-Nada grave. Solo que necesito decirte algo. Quiero darte una noticia muy especial. Acabo de ir al ginecólogo y me confirmó que… vas a ser tía!_

_-Que voy a ser qué? Voy a ser tía? Eso es imposible porque no he visto a mi hermano en años… _-Pero al ver el rostro de Ánge, finalmente comprendió a qué se refería:_ -Oh! Soy una tonta. Lo decías metafóricamente verdad? Esa es una excelente noticia! Ya lo sabe Hodgins?_

_-Sí, fuimos juntos al médico y nos confirmó la noticia. Se volvió loco de la emoción. Afortunadamente no se desmayó. _–Las risas de ambas no se hicieron esperar.

_-Me da mucho gusto por ti Ange. _–La Sra. Hodgins sabía que las palabras de Temperance eran sinceras y dichas con mucha emoción. Sin embargo, quería tratar de un asunto importante con su mejor amiga:

_-Por otro lado, quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero pedirte que te encargues de cuidar al bebé si algún día algo malo nos llegara a pasar a Hodgins o a mí. Eres mi hermana y sé que tú lo cuidarías como si fuera tu propio hijo._

Brennan se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Ángela. _–Eso es algo que no me esperaba escuchar. Tú y Hodgins gozan de buena salud así que nada malo les ocurrirá. Pero para que estés más tranquila, te prometo que si algo malo les llegara a pasar, yo cuidaré de él como si fuera mi hijo._

_-Gracias Bren. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. _–Ambas se dieron un gran abrazo.

**.**

**.**

Algunas horas después, Brennan iba en camino a ver a Sebastian. Todavía seguía pensando en la noticia que la artista le había dado. Un bebé llegaría a la familia. Y en ese momento, le vino a la mente algo que jamás se había planteado. Qué sentiría al tener un hijo? Jamás había desarrollado lo que comúnmente la gente llama "instinto maternal" porque sabía que eso era producto de la oxitocina que se produce en el cuerpo durante el parto y la lactancia ya que además de favorecer la contracción del útero y la formación de leche, provoca un estado de paz y de "vínculo" maternal. Por otra parte, también sabía que según el psicoanálisis, el instinto maternal no existe como tal antes de tener un hijo, sino que es un cúmulo de mensajes externos sociales que hacen que las mujeres lleguen a desear tener un hijo así que ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente tener un hijo pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Tenía una relación estable con Seeley a pesar de que oficialmente solo eran "compañeros de trabajo" así que podrían plantearse la posibilidad de tener un bebé para así poder tener lo que siempre anheló: una familia. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que ya había llegado al departamento de Sebastián. Se sintió un poco rara porque finalmente ese había sido su hogar pero ahora ella solo era una visita. Tocó el timbre y algunos segundos después la puerta se abrió:

_-Tempe! Finalmente llegaste! Pasa por favor. _–Le dijo Sebastian mientras le daba un abrazo que ella correspondió fraternalmente.

_-Había un poco de tráfico pero aquí me tienes. _–Respondió ella al entrar al departamento. Pensó que tal vez él lo remodelaría pero estaba prácticamente igual.

_-Te he preparado algo que te aseguro te encantará. Sé que te gusta la comida tailandesa así que he preparado Pad thai. _

_-Si es como el que preparaste aquella vez que viajamos a Thailandia, entonces debe estar delicioso! _–Respondió ella mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor. Cuando ambos se encontraban disfrutando de la comida, Brennan le preguntó:

_-Y dime, qué es lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo?_

_-Quisiera saber si no has notado algo raro cuando sales del laboratorio o cuando vas a algún sitio?_

_-Por qué me haces esa pregunta? Sucede algo? _–Ella comenzó a inquietarse ante sus cuestionamientos.

_-Hace unos días me dí cuenta de algo que al principio no le di mucha relevancia pero creo que es algo importante. Un día antes de que terminaramos, había un hombre frente al departamento tomando fotos. Pensé que era un turista o algún estudiante de arquitectura o algo parecido. Hace dos días, pasé por el Jeffersonian y nuevamente lo vi tomando fotos. Se me hizo raro porque esta vez se marchó de inmediato cuando intenté acercarme a él. _

_-No me he percatado de nada extraño. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Hace unos días recibí una llamada extraña a la que no le tomé mucha atención pero tal vez tenga que ver con ese hombre. Pensé que se había tratado de una llamada equivocada. Si se vuelve a repetir algo semejante, avisaré a la policía. _–Temperance pensaba que se trataba de algún fan que deseaba conocerla por ser tan brillante antropóloga y magnífica escritora de Best Sellers.

Ambos siguieron disfrutando de los deliciosos platillos que Sebastian había elaborado mientras platicaban de sus vidas personales después de su separación y de cosas cotidianas.

**.**

**.**

En otro extremo de la ciudad, Seeley Booth estaba en su oficina tratando de hallar algún indicio que le pudiera ayudar a encontrar al sujeto que había enviado aquel sobre. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. Algo disgustado por la interrupción contestó:

_-Adelante!_

_-Vaya! Si estás ocupado, mejor regreso en otro momento cuando estés más tranquilo amigo! _–Respondió un alegre pero también apenado Jack Hodgins.

_-Espera Jack! Pasa por favor. Cómo has estado? Tenía algunos días sin verte? Qué tal el matrimonio? _–Dijo Booth mientras su amigo tomaba asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio.

_-Mejor que nunca y es por ello que estoy aquí. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. Voy a ser papá! _–Expresó Jack con júbilo y alegría.

_-Wow! Eso es una maravillosa noticia! Finalmente Ángela y tú podrán consolidar su amor formando una familia. Te felicito hermano. _–Respondió Booth al levantarse de su asiento para darle un abrazo de felicitación a su amigo.

_-Y otra cosa. Quiero pedirte que además de que aceptes ser el padrino del bebé, lo cuides como si fueras su padre si algo malo me llegara a pasar a mí o a Ángela. Tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida así que sé que no me defraudarás con esto que te pido Booth._

Seeley Booth le tendió la mano a su mejor amigo para estrecharla con la suya diciendo: _-Es un gran honor ser el padrino de tu bebé y te aseguro que velaré por ese bebé siempre. Tú y Ángela son parte de mi familia así que no tienes que pedírmelo. Ten por seguro que ese bebé contará conmigo en todo momento. _–La voz de Booth no podía ser más seria. Él mejor que nadie sabía que si algo le ocurría a él, Jack se encargaría de su hijo Parker.

_-Muchas gracias Booth. Esto es algo que jamás voy a olvidar. _–Hodgins no tenía como agradecerle ese gesto a Seeley pero de momento pensó en algo: _–Qué te parece si te invito a comer para festejar? Te importaría si le llamo a Temperance para que comamos juntos los cuatro? _

_-Si quieres háblale a tu flamante esposa nada más porque su amiga está comiendo con su antiguo pretendiente. _–A pesar de que Seeley sabía que no había nada entre ellos, aún sentía un poco de celos.

_-Creo que ustedes todavía no aclaran las cosas verdad? _–Si Ángela no había podido sacarle algo de información a Brennan, tal vez él pudiera "escuchar" a su amigo.

_-Entre Brennan y yo solo hay una relación de trabajo cordial. No siente nada por mí y creo que yo tampoco sigo enamorado de ella. En este momento mi corazón le pertenece a Marina así que olvidemos ese tema. Te parece Hodgins? _–Booth conocía perfectamente a su amigo pero a la que conocía a la perfección era a su esposa Ángela. Por el momento no podía decir nada sobre su relación con Temperance así que esperaba que Hodgins le diera ese pequeño informe a su esposa.

_-Está bien amigo. Solamente quiero que seas feliz, sea con Marina, con Brennan o con la mujer que sea pero que seas feliz como yo lo soy con el amor de mi vida. Puedes creerlo? Voy a ser papá? Y ni siquiera me desmayé cuando el ginecólogo nos dio la noticia! Casi lloro de la emoción! _–Dijo Jack mientras Seeley se carcajeaba ante el último comentario de su hermano.

_-Bueno, será mejor que le llames a Ángela porque muero de hambre _–Dijo Booth cuando salía de la oficina con su mejor amigo.

**.**

**.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, un hombre se encuentra revelando las últimas fotografías que había tomado. En ellas podía verse a una joven mujer que estaba acompañada de un agente del FBI, a quien conocía muy bien. Había investigado a la joven y descubrió que se llamaba Temperance Brennan, que era antropóloga forense y escritora de algunos libros. Era una mujer excesivamente hermosa ante sus ojos. Sentía una extraña fascinación al ver su rostro pero sus ojos azules lo cautivaban de una forma muy especial. Sabía que era la nueva compañera de trabajo de Booth pero había notado algo muy raro en su "relación". Después de observar varias fotografías de ambos, se dio cuenta que más que compañeros, esos dos compartían una relación sentimental:

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que tienes una nueva conquista Seeley Booth. En cuanto Marina se fue, no perdiste el tiempo. Definitivamente tu amiguita es más hermosa. Cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado de tener a su lado a una mujer como ella. Pobre Marina. Se ve que tienes una buena vida. Lo malo es que próximamente ya no la tendrás. Pagarás muy caro lo que me hiciste desgraciado! Ni siquiera tu vida será suficiente para pagar por haberme quitado todo en la vida! Muy pronto perderás lo que más quieres, empezando por esa mujer. Cuando termine contigo Seeley Booth, recordarás que nunca debiste meterte en mi vida! _

En ese instante tomó la pistola que se encontraba en la mesa junto a él y sin piedad descargó todas las balas que contenía el arma en la foto de aquel agente del FBI. Por un momento, se sintió liberado de tanto rencor y odio pero sabía que su venganza debía ser precisa y perfecta. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar a Brennan. Lo tenía completamente perplejo y cautivado. Pero pronto volvió a la realidad. Debía mover de inmediato la siguiente pieza de su propio juego.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, una joven detective descansaba un poco en la habitación del hotel en el cual estaba hospedada desde hace ya varios días. Estaba aliviada porque su familia ya no había vuelto a correr peligro pero las noticias de la persona que había enviado aquel sobre también se habían desvanecido. Aún recordaba lo que sintió al ver aquellas fotos. Recordaba las 3 fotos que había tenido en sus manos. La primera era de Parker jugando en el parque, la segunda era de Booth y en la última estaban sus padres. En todas las fotos podía apreciarse el mensaje que le enviaban. Todos tenían dibujados en el rostro heridas de bala. Al ver esas fotos, la preocupación la invadió. Sus seres queridos estaban en peligro de muerte. Amaba a Booth y a Parker pero al ver la foto de sus padres en esas condiciones, no lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato se había dirigido al aeropuerto. Dio gracias a Dios cuando los vio nuevamente sanos y salvos. Pero ahora no tenía ninguna pista. Entonces sonó su móvil.

_-Habla Santibañez_

_-Hola Marina. _–De inmediato, ella supo de quien se trataba. No era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz pero una vez había sido suficiente para recordarla a cada momento.

_-Qué es lo que quiere? Qué daño le he hecho para que me haga esto? _–La voz de Marina era seria. No quería que ese hombre advirtiera alguna sensación de temor o de preocupación.

_-No creas en todo lo que veas o escuches. Este no es problema tuyo. Tú solo eras… un daño colateral por así decirlo. Pero ahora, tú sola te sacaste de la jugada. _–La voz de ese hombre era grave.

_-De qué habla? _–Marina no alcanzaba a entender la situación.

_-No te preocupes por tu vida, ni la de tus padres. Ustedes no son el centro de mi venganza. _–Aquel hombre estaba empezando a confundir a Marina.

_-Si no es conmigo el problema… Entonces… Por qué quieres matar a Booth? _–Finalmente ella había entendido parte del mensaje.

_-Quien dijo que lo quiero matar? No, no, no. Lo voy a hacer sufrir tanto que tendrá que rogarme para que lo mate. _–Ese hombre no podía develar más de su plan.

_-Si te atreves a lastimarlo, te juro que no tendré piedad de ti. Cuando te encuentre te haré pagar por esto! _–Marina sabía que era capaz de matarlo si le hacía algo a Seeley o incluso a Parker.

_-Eres una mujer muy valiente. Lástima que tu flamante novio no se merezca todo lo que estás haciendo por él. Mientras tú estás hablando conmigo, él se encuentra en brazos de otra mujer. Puedo decirte que es una mujer muy hermosa. _–En ese momento ambos se quedaron callados. Marina estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. _–Vaya. Te has quedado en silencio. Creo que sabes con quien está tu novio. Como puedes ver, Booth no es una persona sincera. O acaso ya terminó la relación que tenía contigo y no tuvo la delicadeza de notificártelo? A mí me darían ganas de matarlo por ello._

_-No te creo nada de lo que dices! Seeley me ama. Todas tus palabras son mentiras. _–Pero a pesar de decir aquello, la semilla de la duda ya se había sembrado en su mente.

_-Piensa lo que quieras. Pero bueno, me despido porque a estas alturas, tú has salido del juego. Fue un verdadero placer haberte conocido. Me hubiera dolido matarte porque me caías bien. Adios detective._

Aquel hombre colgó dejando a Marina con el corazón destrozado. No quería creer lo que le habían dicho. Booth había vuelto con Temperance Brennan. Finalmente su distancia y la cercanía de ellos en el trabajo habían logrado hacer lo que ella tanto temía. La habían alejado de Booth.

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, en el departamento de Seeley, Temperance Brennan se encontraba disfrutando de una placentera lectura cuando escuchó la voz del amor de su vida que se hallaba sentado junto a ella observándola tranquilamente:

_-Creo que este día va a ser inolvidable. Hodgins estaba loco con la noticia de su próxima paternidad._

_-Ángela está igual. Creo que a estas alturas prácticamente ya decidieron hasta qué carrera deberá cursar. _–Booth rió ante el comentario de Temperance pero rápidamente se quedó callado cuando ella mostró el rostro más serio que pudo. Finalmente ella le preguntó:

_-Booth, qué se siente ser padre de alguien? _

Seeley volteó a verla y después de lanzar un pequeño suspiro, le contestó: _-Ser padre es la dicha más grande que el ser humano pudiera sentir. Te cambia la vida por completo porque, en mi caso, antes solo veía por mí pero ahora Parker es lo más importante en mi vida. La primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos volví a sentirme vivo. Es una sensación única, difícil de explicar._

Brennan había escuchado con atención aquellas palabras. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza así que: _-Te hubiera gustado formar una familia?_

_-Cuando Parker nació, le pedí a su madre que se casara conmigo para que formáramos una familia. Creí que era lo correcto pero ella me rechazó. Siempre he querido formar una familia y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo a tu lado Bones. _

Brennan se levantó del sillón un poco preocupada. Booth la miraba en silencio. Sabía que algo no estaba bien así que también se levantó para acercarse a ella.

_-Qué sucede amor? Por qué estás preocupada?_

_-Con todo esto del bebé, me he dado cuenta que nunca me he puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de ser madre. No me veo teniendo hijos. Y quiero saber algo: Me abandonarías si decido no tenerlos?_

Brennan sabía que tal vez estaba a punto de perder a Booth pero era mejor que fuera en ese momento para terminar su relación sanamente y no pasado el tiempo cuando los sentimientos de ambos fueran heridos de una peor manera. Él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y mirando sus profundos ojos azules, le respondió: _-Mi amor. Si esa es tu decisión, yo te apoyaré siempre. Quiero formar una familia a tu lado aunque solamente seamos tú y yo. No me importa si tenemos hijos o no. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Quiero amarte cada día como si fuera el último de nuestras vidas. _

_-Pero, y tu sentido biológico de paternidad? Qué pasará si dentro de algunos años, deseas tener más hijos?_

_-Para cuando eso suceda, espero haberte convencido de ser madre pero si no, no te presionaré. Finalmente, ya tengo a Parker. Recuerda que él y tú son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y no pienso perderlos por nada ni por nadie. Te amo Bones._

_-Y yo a ti Booth._

En ese instante, juntaron sus labios para disfrutar de un maravilloso beso que los estaba llevando al cielo. Ambos se mantenían muy cerca uno del otro. Booth estaba a punto de saborear el dulce aroma que emanaba del cuello de su amada cuando escuchó una voz bastante conocida.

_-Hola Seeley._

Booth y Brennan voltearon de inmediato a la puerta para encontrarse de frente con la joven novia de Seeley Booth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado. Espero actualizar la próxima semana (siempre y cuando el trabajo me lo permita). ****Por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Que sea mi regalo de cumpleaños! Bye!**


	33. El Comienzo del Juego

**HELLO! Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones enviadas por mi pasado cumpleaños. Me alegraron el día como no tienen idea! Mil gracias! Por otro lado, ayer fue el final de la sexta temporada de nuestra serie favorita. Muchas cosas sucedieron en el capítulo anterior pero con este final definitivamente me hicieron pegar el grito de mi vida con esas dos últimas frases dichas por nuestra antropóloga favorita. Lo que quiero saber es cómo se desarrollará la relación entre ella y Booth en la nueva temporada. Y el detalle es que tendremos menos de Bones y más de The Finder puesto que Fox ha anunciado sus programaciones para otoño e invierno donde puede verse que ambas series compartirán el mismo horario (Supongo que el spin-off entrará al quite cuando nuestra adorada Emily tenga que partir por su próxima maternidad). Por otra parte, me da tristeza ya no ver a Ryan Cartwright porque a pesar de que no era de mis squints favoritos, me encantaba verlo porque me caía bien. Esa escena y el dolor de Brennan dio pie a todo lo demás. Así que hay que agradecerle un poco a Vincent Nigel-Murray el que ese final de temporada nos haya hecho muy felices a todos jajaja!. Espero que le vaya de maravilla en la nueva serie en la que aparecerá (imagino que por esta razón salió definitivamente de Bones). Pero bueno, mucha palabrería y poca acción. Les dejo con este capítulo que espero les agrade. Como siempre, sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Les mando muchísimos saludos desde mi casita ubicada en un puntito de la Ciudad de México. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una pesada sensación invadía el pecho de Marina Santibañez. Había pasado varias semanas difíciles debido a la amenaza latente que la acechaba. Pero eso no se comparaba con la noticia que había recibido. No quería creer en aquellas palabras pero algo dentro de ella le decía que su alejamiento y el acercamiento de Seeley Booth con su compañera de trabajo habían sido los culpables de todo. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Booth no la amaba. Tal vez sentía amistad y cariño por ella pero no amor. Ahora, debía enfrentarse a la realidad. El avión en el que viajaba acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Washington. Se encontraba bastante cansada pero debía aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible a pesar de saber cómo terminaría su relación con Seeley.

Salió del aeropuerto con la esperanza de que todo lo que escuchó en voz de aquel hombre hubiera sido mentira, que Booth todavía siguiera fiel a su promesa de ser sincero y honesto con ella. Lo que más le dolería no era el que él no la quisiera, sino el que hubiera empezado una relación con Temperance Brennan siendo todavía su pareja. Los minutos rumbo al departamento de Booth le habían parecido eternos ya que no dejaba de pensar en todas las probabilidades que tenía. Lo que tuvo claro al llegar a su destino es que esa noche sería bastante dolorosa para ella. Subió por el elevador con su maleta tratando de mentalizar lo que le diría a Seeley cuando abriera la puerta. Estaba por tocar el timbre cuando se dio cuenta de que el departamento estaba abierto. Pensó que tal vez habían asaltado el lugar así que decidió entrar en silencio. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a Temperance en brazos de Seeley. El corazón se le estaba desmoronando por dentro pero mantuvo su fortaleza para con voz clara decir:

_-Hola Seeley._

Tanto Brennan como Booth se sorprendieron al ver a la detective frente a ellos. Ambos se separaron un poco avergonzados.

_-Marina… _-Booth sabía que el momento de aclarar las cosas había llegado. Él siempre imaginó todas las situaciones posibles en las que pudiera definir su relación con ella pero jamás pasó por su mente encontrarse en aquella situación.

Temperance y Marina por fin estaban frente a frente. Ambas eran personas importantes en diversas etapas de la vida de Booth y ahora se habían encontrado en el mismo punto. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que Brennan se decidió a tomar sus cosas:

_-Creo que esto es bastante embarazoso. Será mejor que los deje solos para que puedan platicar con calma. _

Por dentro, Booth quería impedir que se fuera pero sabía que primero tenía que definir el rumbo de su noviazgo con Marina. Temperance pasó al lado de Marina y ambas se dieron cuenta que la otra merecía el corazón de Booth. Finalmente, Brennan salió del apartamento dejando a dos personas que estaban a punto de concluir un ciclo en sus vidas.

_-Puedo tomar asiento? _–Dijo Marina un poco nerviosa ante lo que estaba por suceder.

_-Sabes que puedes hacerlo. _–Respondió Seeley. Ella dejó su maleta junto a la puerta del departamento para dirigirse al sofá en el que minutos antes estaban Booth y Brennan.

Ambos estaban nerviosos. Ninguno sabía si debía hablar o dejar que el otro lo hiciera. Finalmente, uno se decidió a romper el silencio.

_-Sé que me fui sin decirte nada. Tuve mis razones para hacerlo. Y en el fondo sabía que tú me esperarías porque eres un hombre de palabra. Ahora sé que me fallaste. Faltaste a tu promesa. _–La joven se encontraba decepcionada del agente del FBI.

_-Marina, eres una persona muy especial para mí. Los momentos que pasé a tu lado serán inolvidables pero… _-Seeley quería ser sincero con ella sin herirla.

_-Jamás pudiste dejar de amarla. Me he dado cuenta de ello ahora que los he visto juntos. Tú sigues amándola y ella también se ve que te ama por completo. _–Marina trataba de mantenerse ecuánime ante la situación a pesar de que su corazón se estaba partiendo por completo.

Por su parte, Booth debía explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido: _-Tienes que saber que el día que te marchaste te iba a pedir que hiciéramos nuestro compromiso más formal porque estaba convencido de que podía ser feliz a tu lado. Eso era lo que anhelaba, estar contigo, tal vez que viviéramos juntos. Pero en el fondo, mi corazón no era feliz. _–No deseaba herir sus sentimientos pero no podía seguir engañándola: _-Cuando supe que Temperance seguía enamorada de mí, todo mi mundo dio un giro de 180 grados. La había perdido una vez y ahora no estaba dispuesto a cometer ese error._

_-Entiendo todas tus palabras. Sé que no me amas. Siempre lo supe. Tenía la esperanza de que te enamoraras de mí pero sabía en el fondo que eso era imposible. Lo que me duele es que no cumplieras tu promesa. Te pedí que fueras sincero conmigo, que si seguías amando a Temperance, me lo dijeras aunque fuera doloroso. Te pedí honestidad. No tienes idea de cómo me sentí al verla en tus brazos. _–Una solitaria lágrima apareció en el rostro de la detective.

_-Reconozco que cometí un error pero no quise terminar nuestra relación por teléfono. Quería hacerlo frente a frente. Por ello, mi relación con Brennan se ha mantenido en secreto. Para todos los demás, solamente somos compañeros de trabajo._ –Seeley estaba triste por haberle fallado a Marina pero con tan solo hablar de la antropóloga toda tristeza desaparecía de su cara.

_-Compañeros de trabajo… Finalmente el destino se encargó de separarme de ti y de unirlos en el momento preciso. _–En esas palabras, Marina resumió toda su relación.

_-Me siento mal por haberte engañado de esta forma. Nunca fue mi intención herirte pero en el corazón no se manda. Por más que intenté arrancármela de la mente, el corazón fue mucho más fuerte. _–Ambos sabían que aunque quisieran seguir con su noviazgo, Booth tenía una sola dueña: Temperance Brennan.

_-Lo entiendo. Pero enterarme de esa forma que ustedes estaban juntos fue… _-Marina Santibañez había mencionado por fin el motivo real de su regreso.

Booth la interrumpió: _-De qué hablas? Sabías de mi relación con Brennan? _–Ella respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. _-Pero cómo es posible? Nadie lo sabía._

Entonces la detective empezó a relatar: _-Hay algo que debes saber. El día que me marché recibí una llamada muy extraña. No le entendía mucho al tipo con el que hablaba. Minutos más tarde llegó un paquete para mí. Adentro encontré fotos de mis padres, de Parker y tuyas. Tenían heridas de bala en sus rostros. Cuando las ví, me marché de inmediato a salvar a mis padres. No lo pensé. Debía salvarlos de una muerte segura. Si les hubiera pasado algo a ellos, a Parker o a ti, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. _

**.**

**.**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, un misterioso hombre se encontraba buscando información en el ciberespacio sobre la persona que se estaba convirtiendo en un reto para él y a su vez en una obsesión constante. Sabía que era una mujer reconocida a nivel mundial por su inteligencia y dedicación al trabajo. Eso la hacía más exquisita ante sus ojos. Había descubierto que su relación con Seeley Booth comenzó años atrás cuando fueron estudiantes. Esa información era de gran valor para él ya que estaba convencido de que ella sería el arma perfecta para destruir a Seeley Booth. Cada segundo imaginaba la forma en que debía proceder para destruirlo. Dispararle sería demasiado fácil. Involucrarlo en un delito era algo que podía dar resultado pero debía crear las pruebas para señalar su culpabilidad. Matar a su hijo sería una buena opción pero finalmente se trataba de un pequeño inocente. Toda la culpa era de su padre. Y Marina hubiera sido la mejor opción por ser la novia de Booth. Matarla o hacerle daño a ella lo destrozaría por completo. Pero ahora había descubierto el punto débil de Seeley. Su amor hacia la famosa antropóloga sería el que lo llevaría a la perdición ya que el agente del FBI debía pagar por el inmenso daño que le había provocado.

Mientras seguía mirando aquella foto que mostraba a la joven que lo perturbaba, ese hombre misterioso pensaba que el momento adecuado para comenzar su venganza había llegado por fin.

**.**

**.**

Temperance había salido lo más rápido que pudo del departamento de Booth. Pensaba en lo que estaría sucediendo entre el amor de su vida y su "novia". Sabía que Seeley estaba enamorado de ella pero no podía dejar de sentir dolor por hacer sufrir a Marina. Ella misma había sentido ese dolor cuando pensaba que había perdido definitivamente a Booth. A pesar de haberla visto por unos momentos, supo que Marina Santibañez en verdad amaba a Booth. No sabía si tanto como ella pero en verdad lo amaba. Lamentablemente para la detective, él solo podía amar a una mujer, la mujer que había cambiado su vida años atrás. Mientras se dirigía a su hotel, Temperance recibió una llamada:

_-Brennan_

_-Hola cariño! Se puede saber dónde estás? Llamé al hotel y me dijeron que no estabas _–Temperance de inmediato reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga

_-Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos personales._ –Nuevamente la antropóloga no brindaba grandes detalles.

_-Y esos asuntos personales tenían que ver con un sexy agente del FBI que es compañero tuyo? _–Definitivamente Ángela no quería quedarse con la duda.

_-No, Booth está con su novia, quien ya regresó de su viaje. _–Se podía oir un poco de enojo en la voz de Temperance.

_-Acaso estás celosa de Marina Santibañez? _–Ángela sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de su compañero de trabajo pero no podía evitar hacer todo lo posible para que la antropóloga confesara lo que guardaba celosamente.

_-Claro que no porque sé que Booth me ama. _–Dijo Brennan muy segura de sí misma.

_-Qué fue lo que dijiste cariño! _–La artista por fin había logrado su cometido mientras una gran alegría parecía sonar por el teléfono.

_-Creo que ya no puedo seguirte engañando Ange. Booth y yo estamos juntos desde hace algunas semanas. _-Brennan sabía que el momento que había esperado por semanas había llegado. Por fin podría confesar su relación con el agente del FBI.

_-Eso ya lo sabía amiga _–La Sra. Hodgins respondió con serenidad.

_-Cómo es posible que lo sepas si nadie más lo sabía. Booth y yo lo hemos mantenido en secreto. _–Brennan no podía creer en las palabras de su amiga porque ambos habían evitado manifestar sus sentimientos en público.

_-Porque se les nota el amor que sienten. Todos, y dije bien, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que a pesar de que se comportan como simples compañeros de trabajo, sus miradas demuestran el inmenso amor que se tienen y el cual es correspondido. _–Ángela se encontraba más que feliz por sus amigos.

_-Tienes toda la razón. Booth y yo nos amamos. Había querido decírtelo antes pero decidimos esperar hasta que Marina regresara para anunciarles a todos nuestro nuevo estatus social. _–Temperance ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus sentimientos. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

_-Me da mucho gusto por ti Brennan. Te mereces todo lo bueno que te está pasando porque ya tuviste tu dosis de sufrimiento en esta vida. _–Ángela sabía mejor que nadie por lo que ambos habían pasado para llegar a ese punto.

_-Creo que todo lo que pasé ha significado conocimiento y aprendizaje en mi vida. Ahora estoy preparada para hacer una nueva vida con Booth. _–Esas palabras sorprendieron a la artista por lo que le preguntó:

_-Entonces estarías dispuesta a casarte con él si te lo pide?_

La pregunta sorprendió a la antropóloga. Después de algunos segundos en silencio ella le respondió: _-Sabes lo que pienso del matrimonio. Creo en estar con alguien voluntariamente sin necesidad de firmar un papelito ni de tener que ir a una iglesia a recibir una bendición. Amo a Booth, él me ama y eso es más que suficiente._

_-Yo pienso diferente pero espero que algún día pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión. Te dejo porque tengo muchos antojos de papas fritas con queso derretido. Nos vemos querida!_

_-Adios Ánge! _–Temperance no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su amiga. Era un hecho que su metabolismo estaba cambiando por el embarazo. Debido a eso, las hormonas de la artista como la prolactina, el cortisol y el estradiol estaban aumentando. De ahí los antojos de su mejor amiga. Como siempre, el lado científico de Temperance Brennan salía a relucir pero ahora dentro de ella estaba reluciendo otro lado, uno que no había experimentado pero que rondaba su cabeza desde el momento en que se enteró que Ángela estaba embarazada.

**.**

**.**

Booth estaba sorprendido por lo que Marina le acababa de confesar. Era algo que no se esperaba. Se dio cuenta que la joven detective en verdad lo amaba porque estaba dispuesta a proteger a lo que Seeley más quiere en la vida: a su hijo Parker.

_-Afortunadamente no le ocurrió nada a mis padres. Intenté seguir la pista de ese rufián porque pensé que era una venganza hacia mí. Pero estaba equivocada _–Ella recordaba un poco toda su travesía en Nueva Inglaterra.

_-Viene por mi verdad? _–Respondió Seeley consciente de lo que eso significaba. _–Ahora entiendo lo del sobre que recibí. _

_-De qué hablas? _–Marina pensaba que el hombre que los acechaba solo la había contactado a ella.

_-Poco después de que te marchaste recibí una nota escrita a computadora que decía __**"Qué sería de ti si algo les ocurriera a ellos?"**__. Junto con esa nota venían dos fotografías. En una pude ver el rostro de Parker pero había sido modificada. Se veían golpes en su rostro. En la otra venía tu foto. Tenías los ojos cerrados y una profunda cortada en la parte del cuello donde se veía un rastro de sangre. De inmediato mandé analizar todo para ver si podía conseguir huellas o algo que me indicara quien había enviado el sobre pero no tuve ningún resultado. Busqué a mi hijo y gracias a Dios estaba bien. Después intenté contactarte por teléfono pero jamás contestaste a mis llamadas. Y cuando por fin hablamos pensé que estabas a salvo con tus padres. _–Booth empezaba a comprender un poco el juego.

_-Creo que ambos debemos estar al pendiente. Por lo pronto, me ha sacado del juego porque ha descubierto que no soy lo más importante en tu vida. _–Marina estaba muy consciente de eso.

_-A qué te refieres? _–Booth creía saber de qué hablaba pero no quería pensar en ello.

_- Creo que los ha estado siguiendo porque él fue quien me confesó que tenías una relación con ella. Al sacarme del juego, solo queda una opción: Tiene en la mira a Brennan._

**.**

**.**

Ya era pasada la medianoche y aquel hombre misterioso, hambriento de venganza, acababa de entrar a un edificio ya conocido por él. Conocía todas las salidas y rutas de evacuación porque ya había inspeccionado por completo ese lugar. Asegurándose que nadie pudiera verlo, subió por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el piso donde se encontraba su objetivo. Gracias a su excelente condición, llegó sin problemas a su destino. En silencio, sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la pasó por el lector electrónico que servía para abrir la puerta que tenía frente a él. Cuidadosamente logró entrar a la habitación. Trataba de mantenerse sereno pero una extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de él. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su objetivo quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Al encontrarse junto a su lecho, observó su belleza en todo su esplendor. En las fotos no podía apreciarse la hermosura de esa mujer pero ahora al estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro comprendió el porqué su enemigo estaba enamorado de ella. Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro. Levantó su mano para recorrer la silueta de la mujer suavemente. Era asombroso para él sentir esa sensación después de tanto tiempo:

_-Vaya. No pensé que fueras tan hermosa Temperance. Quisiera tenerte en este momento pero debo tener la frente fría. Mi venganza debe ser perfecta. Cuando el desgraciado de Seeley haya desaparecido me encargaré de que te olvides por completo de él. Y entonces serás mía, pero no porque yo te obligue. Al contrario, vendrás a mi lecho voluntariamente. _

Se acercó más a ella para oler su cabello. Toda ella lo estaba volviendo loco pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella sería para él. Esa sería la mejor venganza. Destruir a Booth por completo. De pronto sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo. Tomó el brazo de aquella mujer quien al sentir el contacto se movió un poco pareciendo despertar pero Morfeo estaba esa noche de parte de aquel misterioso hombre. Con mucho cuidado, inyectó la sustancia en la vena de la antropóloga. Pasados algunos segundos se aseguró de que nada pudiera despertarla. Al observar que la joven no lograba despertar, la tomó entre sus brazos junto con una frazada para poder envolverla en ella. Finalmente y sin que nadie pudiera verlo, salió de edificio satisfecho de haber cumplido la primera parte de su plan. Caminó hacia el auto que tenía preparado y partió del lugar para desaparecer en medio de la noche. Por fin, la venganza había empezado y nada ni nadie lo detendría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Creo que esta vez si voy a recibir amenazas de muerte. Se aceptan en twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo jajajaja! Pero ojalá sea todo lo contrario. Prometo actualizar cuando pueda porque con tanto trabajo ya no se puede. Además, también estoy escribiendo mi otro fic. Para los que no lo conocen se llama "Reportaje Periodístico: Tráfico de Amor". Espero pronto se den una vuelta para leerlo. Advierto que es una historia un poco diferente que ojalá les guste. **

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	34. Buscando Sin Rastro Alguno

**HELLO! Después de la grata sorpresa que nos provocó el final de temporada sigo pensando en lo que pasará en el estreno de la nueva. Hay cosas que HH debe aclarar así que espero con emoción que llegue el nuevo capítulo aunque la espera se me haga eterna. Por otro lado quiero agradecerles de antemano todo su apoyo porque estamos a punto de llegar a los 250 comentarios. Créanme cuando les digo que no tengo como agradecer el que sigan aquí después de 33 capítulos y 8 meses de lectura. Es difícil seguir escribiendo con el estilo de vida que llevo pero ustedes son quienes me motivan a seguir adelante. Así que mil gracias de todo corazón por seguir acompañándome en esta aventura con mis locuras literarias. Volviendo a lo importante, les dejo este capítulo que espero les agrade. Como siempre, sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Les mando muchísimos saludos a donde quiera que se encuentren desde el corazón de la Ciudad de México. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En medio de la noche, Seeley Booth seguía pensando en las palabras que le acaba de decir la mujer que tenía enfrente: _"Tiene en la mira a Brennan"_. Eso era algo imposible para él pero ya no sabía qué pensar. En ese momento comenzó a sentir desesperación porque la mujer que más amaba en el mundo tal vez se encontraba en problemas.

_-Sé que ese imbécil viene por mí pero espero que no se atreva a tocarle un pelo a Temperance porque de lo contrario soy capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos._

En ese momento observó el rostro de la que hasta hace unos minutos podía considerarse su novia. Comprendió entonces lo que Marina sentía así que Seeley le tomó las manos y le dijo: _-Perdóname. Sé que esto es difícil para ti pero la sangre se me sube a la cabeza de tan solo pensar que pudiera hacerle daño a Brennan, o a Parker… o a ti. Sabes que siempre serás una persona muy importante para mí pero solo puedo verte como amiga._

Marina era una mujer inteligente y sabía que su relación con Seeley Booth ya no podía llegar a ser más que una simple amistad: _-Sé que jamás dejaste de amarla y ahora ese amor que sientes por ella es correspondido después de todo lo que han pasado para llegar a este punto. Y por mí, no te preocupes. Soy una mujer fuerte y sabré salir adelante. Pero eso sí, quiero ayudarte a atrapar a ese mal nacido. Amenazó a mis padres, a tu hijo y a ti con hacerles daño. Eso es algo que nunca le perdonaré así que te ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta para que ese hombre no pueda hacer más daño. _

Seeley agradeció sus palabras dándole un fuerte abrazo, el cual ella correspondió de la misma forma. Algunos segundos después, Marina le hizo una pregunta necesaria:

_-Has investigado algo de la identidad de ese tipo? O tienes alguna idea de quién podría ser?_

Seeley se quedó un rato en silencio haciendo memoria de aquellas personas a las que detuvo por haber cometido algún delito. Sabía que no era fácil identificar a su acechador así que debía encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. Finalmente le contestó:

_-He encerrado a muchos criminales pero no creo que sea alguno de ellos. Es alguien que ha manejado sus piezas con sumo cuidado porque no ha dejado ninguna pista que nos lleve a ubicarlo._

_-Mientras averiguamos su identidad, lo mejor es que hables con Temperance para explicarle la situación. _–A pesar de todo, Marina se preocupaba por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su antigua rival de amores.

Booth aceptó lo dicho por Marina y de inmediato tomó su teléfono para marcar el número de Brennan. Marcó de inmediato ante la mirada de la detective Santibañez. Uno, dos, tres, varias llamadas realizó y Brennan no contestaba. Cada segundo que pasaba hacía que la impaciencia y el temor de Booth creciera. Marcó a su habitación del hotel y nada. Marcó un último número telefónico esperando que tener noticias del amor de su vida:

_-Aquí Ángela! Quién está por allá? _–La voz de la artista se escuchaba muy emocionada.

_-Hola Ánge. Habla Booth. Brennan está contigo? _–Los nervios y la preocupación estaban matando al agente del FBI.

_-Hola Booth! Ya sé todo sobre Bren y tú! _–Se notaba que Ángela estaba feliz por la dicha y felicidad que rodeaban a sus amigos.

_-Quién te lo dijo? Fue ella? _–Necesitaba saber si Temperance había estado en comunicación con la Sra. Hodgins.

_-Claro que sí. Me da mucho gusto que estén juntos… _-La alegría de Ángela fue interrumpida por la voz preocupada de Seeley: _-Perdóname Ángela pero necesito saber si Brennan está contigo porque he intentado localizarla por todos lados y no aparece por ningún lado._

_-No Booth. Brennan no está conmigo. Hablé por teléfono con ella hace un rato pero no he vuelto a saber de ella desde entonces. Pasa algo? Dime por favor que ella está bien! _–Ahora Ángela era la que se escuchaba angustiada.

Booth sabía que su Bones no podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin dejar ningún rastro. Finalmente le contestó a su amiga: _-Espero que así sea. Voy a buscarla a su hotel. Cualquier cosa que sepa de ella, te lo comunico de inmediato. _–Dicho esto ambos colgaron. En su casa, Ángela se mostraba preocupada por el paradero de su hermana. Por su parte, Booth tomó sus llaves ante la mirada de Marina, quien no se había apartado de su amigo en ningún momento: _-Voy a buscarla a su hotel. Espero ya se encuentre ahí._

_-Te acompaño. En este momento, necesitas todo el apoyo que sea necesario para encontrar a Temperance. _–Marina sabía que no podía dejarlo solo porque conociendo su temperamento, era capaz de cometer alguna tontería si Brennan no aparecía.

Ambos salieron del departamento sin perder ningún segundo más.

**.**

**.**

Veinte minutos después, tanto Marina Santibañez como Seeley Booth llegaron al hotel donde la famosa antropóloga se encontraba hospedada. Como bólido, Booth salió de su camioneta mientras la detective lo seguía de cerca. Al llegar a la recepción, Seeley preguntó por ella. Ahí le informaron que había llegado unas horas antes y que no había salido de su habitación. Marcó por teléfono a su cuarto nuevamente pero siguió sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Pensó en que estaría dormida puesto que ya eran las dos de la mañana pero su instinto le decía que debía asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que estuviera sana y salva. Así que sin pensarlo se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los aposentos de su novia. Tocó varias veces la puerta pero nadie le abría. Marina llegó al lugar con el encargado en turno del hotel, al cual le había explicado toda la situación. Al notar que Temperance no abría la puerta, Seeley le pidió al encargado que abriera la puerta. Éste sacó de inmediato su tarjeta maestra para pasarla por el lector electrónico. En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta, Booth entró corriendo a la habitación pero rápidamente se detuvo. No había nadie en ella. Marina y el encargado entraron detrás de él para observar la misma escena que el agente del FBI tenía ante sus ojos. Todo se encontraba en orden salvo la cama, la cual se encontraba con las sábanas revueltas.

_-No creo que haya decidido salir a caminar envuelta en la frazada. _–Dijo Marina al notar que faltaba la frazada que debía cubrir la cama. Booth no quería creer que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Temperance.

_-O tal vez si lo hizo. A ella le encanta mirar las estrellas. Tal vez decidió salir a caminar si no había logrado conciliar el sueño. _–Booth sabía en el fondo de su ser que no debía mentirse a sí mismo. Brennan estaba en peligro y cualquier detalle era importante para descubrir su paradero.

_-Encontré algo aquí tirado! _–Exclamó Marina. De inmediato Booth se acercó a ella para ver lo que tenía en la mano. Era una jeringa que había sido utilizada recientemente. Ahora sí Booth no tenía ninguna duda: El amor de su vida se hallaba en peligro. De inmediato llamó a todo el equipo de la escena del crimen para que inspeccionaran detalladamente el lugar. Necesitaba saber si había alguna pista, huella o lo que fuera que le ayudara a encontrar a Temperance.

Mientras el equipo hacía su propia labor, Marina y Booth revisaban las cosas personales de Brennan. De pronto, una pequeña caja llamó la atención de la detective. Al abrirla encontró varios recuerdos que guardaba la antropóloga. Al mostrárselo a Booth, éste se sorprendió al ver el recuerdo que le había mencionado Temperance con anterioridad. Doblado con sumo cuidado, tomó entre sus manos aquel jersey que ella había comprado cuando eran jóvenes. Aquel jersey que tenía bordado el número con el que jugaba Seeley. Todos sus recuerdos vinieron a la mente, en especial aquella vez en la que se convirtieron en un solo ser por primera vez. Sin poder evitarlo, Booth comenzó a perder la paciencia:

_-Maldita sea! Ella puede estar en peligro y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo! _

_-Cálmate Booth. Te prometo que la encontraremos así tengamos que ir hasta el fin del mundo. Sabes que es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente. Tratará de mantenerse a salvo hasta que la encuentres. _–Las palabras de Marina lo tranquilizaron un poco. Conocía a Brennan bastante bien como para saber que ella se las arreglaría mientras él llegara a rescatarla. De pronto, sonó el celular de Booth:

_-Booth._

_-Has sabido algo de Brennan? _–La voz de Ángela se percibía con demasiada angustia y preocupación.

_-Nada todavía. Estamos en su hotel y todo parece indicar que fue secuestrada. _–Las palabras de Seeley trastornaron más a Ángela.

_-No es posible Booth! Por qué ahora que es feliz a tu lado ocurre esto! _–Las lágrimas de la artista comenzaban a hacer sentir mal al agente del FBI. _–Pero tengo algo que decirte. Hay alguien que pudiera tener información sobre la persona que se llevó a Brennan._

De inmediato Booth empezó a prestar más atención a lo que decía su amiga: _-De quien hablas Ángela! Dímelo! _–La desesperación de Booth sorprendió a Ángela y a Marina. Nunca lo habían escuchado tan alterado.

_-Será mejor que te tranquilices Booth! Debes mantener la cabeza fría para no cometer algún error que pudiera perjudicar a Temperance _–Dijo Marina tratando de conseguir que Seeley se tranquilizara.

_-Ven a la casa. Aquí hablaremos todos. _–Respondió Ángela después de escuchar lo que Marina le dijo a Booth.

_-Está bien. Nos vemos en un rato. _–Contestó Booth antes de colgar el teléfono. Mientras el equipo seguía recolectando evidencia, Marina y Seeley salieron de la habitación con dirección a la casa de los Hodgins-Montenegro.

**.**

**.**

Varios minutos después, ambos agentes de la ley llegaron a su destino. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Nadie había podido dormir por la preocupación que sentían por no saber el paradero de la antropóloga. De inmediato, los dejaron pasar hasta donde se encontraban Ángela y Jack. Al ver a Booth, ella corrió a abrazarlo. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que Booth estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_-Cómo estás? _–Preguntó Ángela después de abrazar a Seeley.

_-Cómo crees que estoy. Estoy destrozado. No sabemos dónde está ni quién la tiene. _–Todos podían ver el semblante de Booth. Lucía agotado, triste, desconsolado.

_-Pronto estará de vuelta con nosotros. Ya lo verás hermano. _–Las palabras de Jack infundieron un poco de ánimo en Booth.

_-Oh, perdónenme. Déjenme presentarles a la detective Marina Santibañez. Marina, ellos son mis mejores amigos: Ángela Montenegro y Jack Hodgins. _–Dijo Booth al darse cuenta que debía hacer presentaciones antes de continuar.

_-Mucho gusto. Lamento que nos conozcamos en esta situación _–Respondió Marina mientras saludaba de mano a la pareja frente a ella.

_-Yo también lamento que no conozcamos de esta forma. _–Dijo Ángela. _–He escuchado cosas muy buenas de ti Marina. _

_-Y yo de ustedes. Sé que Seeley les tiene un gran cariño. _–Respondió Marina. _–Pero creo que debemos hablar de lo que es importante en este momento. Dijiste que alguien tenía información sobre la persona que secuestró a Temperance. _

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa. Alguien acababa de llegar. Lo hicieron pasar de inmediato. Al encontrarse frente a todos, Ángela respondió a la pregunta que le acababan de formular:

_-Él es la persona que puede ayudarnos._

De pronto, Booth se abalanzó sobre de él: _-Dime dónde está Brennan! Te lo exijo o te mato en este instante!_

Marina y Jack trataron de separar a Booth del recién llegado mientras éste era ayudado por Ángela: _-No crees que si te sigues comportando de esa forma puedes llegar a matar a alguien? Él solo está aquí para ayudar. Sabes que quiere a Brennan y que haría lo que fuera necesario por encontrarla._

_-Es verdad Booth. Estoy aquí porque quiero encontrar a Temperance tanto como tú. _–Respondió Sebastian Gerard cuando pudo hacerlo. _–Le dije a Brennan que tuviera cuidado porque la estaban siguiendo._

_-Demonios! Quién la seguía? _–Dijo Booth cuando logró tranquilizarse.

_-Primero déjame explicarte cómo sucedió todo. Ayer la invité a comer al departamento. Como llevábamos días sin vernos quería platicar con ella. Cuando estábamos comiendo le pregunté si no había notado algo raro cuando salía del laboratorio o cuando iba a algún lado. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar mi pregunta. Entonces le comenté que me había dado cuenta de algo que pensé que era irrelevante pero que ahora creía que era lo contrario. Le dije que un día antes de que termináramos nuestra relación me encontré con un hombre parado frente al departamento tomando fotos. Le comenté que yo había pensado que era un turista o un estudiante de arquitectura porque estaba bastante concentrado tomando fotos. Pensé que era algo sin importancia pero después le dije que había vuelto a encontrar a ese mismo hombre pero ahora fuera del Jeffersonian mientras seguía tomando fotos. Como se me hizo ya bastante raro, intenté acercarme a él pero al notar mi presencia comenzó a correr para desaparecer de mi vista._ –Todos escuchaban con atención a Sebastian. _–Dicho eso, ella me respondió que no se había percatado de nada raro. Pero entonces recordó que había recibido una llamada extraña. Pensó que se trataba de una llamada a algún número equivocado. Dijo también que si se repetía algo así le avisaría a la policía de inmediato._

_-Por qué no me dijo nada? Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? _–Booth comenzó a recriminarle a Sebastian: _-Si yo hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando, la hubiera protegido con mi vida si era necesario!_

_-Sebastian hizo lo correcto. Brennan pensó que estaba a salvo. Conociéndola supongo que pensó que era algún fan buscando un autógrafo _–Dijo Ángela tratando de calmar a Seeley. _–Si ella hubiera pensado que estaba en peligro, te lo habría comentado Booth._

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el argumento de Ángela pero entonces Booth prosiguió con el interrogatorio: _-Cómo era ese tipo?_

_-Es un hombre mayor. Se veía como de 50 o 60 años. Sus rasgos son europeos. Por eso pensé que era algún turista. Mide aproximadamente 1.80 metros de estatura. Tiene el cabello color castaño y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía una pequeña barba de candado. El día que lo ví en el Jeffersonian tenía puestos lentes oscuros._

Booth trató de recordar a todas las personas que podían vengarse de él. Ninguno concordaba con los datos que le había dado Sebastian. Eso provocó que sintiera mucha impotencia:

_-No puede ser que no sepamos nada de ella ni de ese estúpido mal nacido! _–Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Seeley pero hasta cierto punto comprendieron su sentir. Ángela se acercó a él para intentar consolarlo un poco:

_-Tranquilízate Booth. Así no vas a ganar nada. Sé que Brennan te preocupa demasiado pero en este momento debes mantener la cabeza fría. Con los datos que nos dio Sebastian, haré un retrato de ese sujeto para que las autoridades lo busquen._

_-Ángela tiene razón Booth _–Mencionó Marina. _–Con ese retrato es un poco más fácil buscar a ese tipo. Ya sabemos cómo luce y no se podrá ocultar tan fácilmente._

_-Tienen razón. Perdónenme todos por mi actitud pero saben lo importante que Temperance es para mí. _–En ese instante sonó el móvil de Booth. Todos estuvieron atentos a la llamada:

_-Booth._

_-Hola Seeley. Creo que has perdido algo verdad? O debo decir a alguien? Pensé que Marina era lo más importante en tu vida pero descubrí que tu compañera es la persona que más te importa. _–La voz que provenía del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba un poco tenebrosa.

_-Dónde está Brennan! _–Seeley necesitaba respuestas antes de que perdiera la cordura.

_-No te preocupes por ella. Ahora está con un verdadero hombre, no con un cobarde como tú. Vas a pagar por todo el daño que causaste. _–Aquel hombre buscaba provocar dolor en el agente del FBI.

_-El cobarde es otro porque no te atreves a enfrentarme de frente! No te tengo miedo! _–Booth quería sacarlo de quicio.

_-Pues tal vez deberías porque tu mujer dejará de serlo muy pronto. La famosa antropóloga Temperance Brennan te olvidará porque estará en mis brazos muy pronto. Así que no se te ocurra buscarla porque ahora me pertenece. _–Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Seeley Booth escuchó por su móvil. Lleno de impotencia golpeó con su puño la pared de la habitación. Las palabras de aquel hombre lo habían dejado muy mal.

_-Será mejor que tomes esto. _–Dijo Jack cuando le ofreció una copa de vino. Booth se rehusaba a tomarla pero finalmente lo hizo. _–Sé que este tipo tiene algo contra ti pero en estas condiciones no puedes hacer nada. _

Booth empezó a sentirse mareado cuando escuchaba lo que Jack le decía. Sus ojos querían cerrarse. Fue entonces que Ángela le dijo: _-Perdóname Booth pero lo mejor es que descanses. Es muy tarde y Temperance necesita que estés bien para que la encuentres donde quiera que esté. _

Seeley trató de mantenerse despierto pero el sedante que le habían dado con la bebida había sido efectivo. Segundos después se desplomó en el sillón de la habitación. Con sumo cuidado, Jack y Sebastian lo subieron a una habitación para que descansara. Por su parte, Ángela invitó a Marina a quedarse en su casa puesto que ya era tarde y debían descansar para buscar a Temperance muy temprano al día siguiente. La detective aceptó la invitación al igual que Sebastian.

Eran las 5 y media de la mañana y todos apenas lograron conciliar el sueño. Sabían que debían encontrar a Brennan lo más pronto posible antes de que ese hombre le hiciera algo. Por el momento no podían hacer nada pero a la mañana siguiente utilizarían todas sus fuerzas para buscar y encontrar a Temperance Brennan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el próximo capítulo sabremos un poco más sobre la identidad del villano de esta historia. Prometo actualizar cuando pueda porque con tanto trabajo ya no se puede. También por estos días subiré el final de "Reportaje Periodístico: Tráfico de Amor" para que no se lo pierdan. **

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo, aunque sea para superar el récord de los 250!**

**Ah! Y se me olvidaba. Creo que hay alguien que está utilizando mis frases… Amiga, de todo corazón, te voy a demandar por los derechos de autor! Jajajaja. Es broma! Saludos! Bye!**


	35. Movimientos de Ajedrez

**HELLO! Después de casi un mes, estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Sé que no tengo perdón pero ahora sí el trabajo me ha impedido seguir escribiendo. Además, por cumplir una promesa a una de las personas más especiales e importantes para mí, he pasado todos estos días leyendo pura filosofía y teorías de Sócrates, Platón, Aristóteles, Demóstenes… No perdón, éste es de la pandilla de Don Gato (Top Cat) jajajajaja! Así que menos tiempo he tenido para escribir (y mucho menos para lograr ver la temporada completa de Bones!) pero afortunadamente he logrado terminar este capítulo (advierto que es un poco corto a diferencia de los anteriores) porque creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo de espera para todos ustedes. También quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo para superar los 250 comentarios. Así que mil gracias de todo corazón por seguir acompañándome en esta aventura con mis locuras literarias. En fin, les dejo este capítulo que ojalá sea de su agrado. Como siempre, espero que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Les envío un enorme abrazo e infinidad de saludos a todos los rincones donde están leyendo en este momento desde una fría y lluviosa Ciudad de México. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día comenzaba en Washington D.C. La gente se preparaba para acudir al colegio o a trabajar en un día nublado con poca lluvia. Algunas horas después, Seeley Booth abrió los ojos y se extrañó de encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya. De pronto los recuerdos vinieron a la mente. Brennan estaba desaparecida y todavía no había ningún rastro que pudiera indicarles su paradero. Su desesperación iba en aumento cada segundo que pasaba. No podía creer que Temperance estuviera en manos de un imbécil que quería vengarse de él. Estaba decidido a salir a buscarla cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta:

_-Adelante! _–Contestó un poco alterado. Pero al ver a su anfitriona pasar a la habitación trató de mantenerse sereno.

_-Hola Booth. Espero que dormir te haya ayudado a tranquilizarte un poco. _–Mencionó Ángela al verlo prepararse para marcharse.

_-Creo que sí me ayudó pero ahora debo ir a buscar a Bones. Por cada minuto que pase, ella corre mucho más peligro. _–Booth empezó a acelerarse preocupando a la artista.

_-Tranquilízate por favor. Sé lo mucho que ella te importa pero como todos te hemos dicho hasta el cansancio, debes tener la cabeza fría. Si te dejas llevar por tus emociones las cosas podrían salir mal. _–Ángela se sentía mal por la desaparición de su amiga pero trataba de calmar un poco a Seeley. Conocía bastante su temperamento así que no podría soportar perder a otro de sus mejores amigos.

_-Tienes razón Ange. Voy a serenarme pero debo ir a la oficina. Necesito saber qué encontraron en la habitación del hotel. _–Para ese momento, ya deberían tener algunos resultados en el laboratorio así que deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible a ese lugar.

_-De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, yo haré el retrato hablado con los datos que nos dio Sebastian. Y Marina te está esperando abajo. Quiere atrapar al bastardo tanto como tú. _–Era un hecho que todos querían encontrar a aquel individuo y traer sana y salva a Temperance.

_-Gracias por todo Ángela. _–Booth le dio un fraternal abrazo, el cual fue correspondido de la misma forma.

_-Cuídate mucho por favor y mantente en contacto. _–Le respondió su amiga cuando ambos se separaron.

_-Así lo haré. _

Un decidido Seeley Booth salió de la casa acompañado de Marina Santibáñez, ahora compañera en busca de la antropóloga. Ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio forense para saber los resultados de las evidencias encontradas en el hotel.

Al llegar, Seeley pidió todas las pruebas y junto con Marina las revisó cuidadosamente una por una:

_-Las huellas que se encontraron no están registradas en el sistema! _–Dijo Booth golpeando la mesa con su puño.

_-Sebastian dijo que parecía europeo. Será mejor que pidamos ayuda a la Interpol. Tal vez ellos pudieran tener registro de esas huellas. _–Marina se disponía a hablar con los agentes internacionales cuando la voz de Seeley la detuvo:

_-No lo creo. Si se tratara de alguna organización criminal relacionada con el terrorismo, el tráfico de órganos, lavado de dinero, tráfico de personas y cosas así tal vez si lo creería pero esto es acto de una persona vengativa. _–Booth sospechaba que este tipo no pertenecía a algún grupo sino que trabajaba en solitario.

_-Y no has pensado en el motivo por el que quiera vengarse de ti? _–Marina esperaba que Booth pudiera tener una idea de la identidad del culpable.

_-Por más que le doy vueltas a todo lo que he vivido, no logro asociarlo con nada ni nadie. _–La mente de Seeley ya había intentado recordar algo pero sin ningún éxito.

_-Por otra parte, en la jeringa encontraron residuos de un sedante llamado Rohypnol. Si Brennan estaba despierta, tuvo que luchar para evitar que la sedaran pero no había señales de lucha. Todo estaba muy ordenado así que supongo que estaba dormida y la sedó para llevársela fácilmente. Pero hay algo que me extraña: Tengo entendido que el Rohypnol se fabrica en tabletas o en algunos casos es aspirado pero no sabía que podía ser suministrado por medio de una inyección. _–Marina tenía noción de los diversos tipos de drogas que existían, todo producto de su experiencia como detective.

_-Acaso crees que este tipo tenga conocimientos químicos? _–Booth tenía sus dudas al respecto. Sin embargo, su intuición lo llevó en otra dirección: _-Porque yo no lo creo. Supongo que disolvió la tableta en alguna bebida alcohólica. Más bien creo que es médico porque es un poco difícil conseguir ese tipo de droga en el país porque su venta es ilegal. _

_-Déjame ver qué más dice el informe. _–Algunos segundos después, Marina respondió: _-Tenías razón Booth. También había rastros de un poco de vino tinto. De seguro disolvió la tableta en el vino para poder inyectarle el sedante. Creo en efecto que Brennan estaba dormida cuando la sedaron. Por lo pronto pediré información sobre la venta de este fármaco. Tal vez algún informante pueda ayudarnos en cuanto Ángela termine el retrato hablado. _

En ese momento, el móvil de Booth empezó a sonar. Ambos agentes se miraron en silencio antes de que él contestara.

_**.**_

_**.**_

En otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre observaba a su preciado tesoro recostada en la habitación. Anhelaba estar a su lado, acariciándola y besándola. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo parecido por alguna mujer. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer y ahora esa sensación había vuelto a su vida desde que Temperance Brennan se cruzó en su camino. Días antes, Marina Santibáñez hubiera estado en esa posición pero jamás pasó por su mente lo que sentiría al conocer a la antropóloga. Ahora Temperance era el fruto prohibido para él. Anhelaba tenerla pero primero debía sacar del medio al hombre que más odiaba: Seeley Booth. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando escuchó una voz tenue:

_-Dónde estoy? Quién es usted? _–Aquella mujer acaba de despertar de su largo sueño.

_-Vaya, has despertado. Mi nombre es Stephan Lombardi. Cómo te sientes? _–La otra parte del juego acababa de comenzar.

_-Mi cabeza me da vueltas. _–Temperance se sentía mareada. Su mirada no era la misma de siempre.

_-Seguro es por el accidente que tuviste. Fue bastante aparatoso. _–Stephan se sentó en el borde de la cama intentando explicarle la situación.

_-Accidente? De qué me habla? _–Brennan no sabía de qué hablaba el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

_-Tuviste un accidente en la madrugada. Creo que perdiste el control del auto en el que venías así que caíste en un barranco cerca de aquí. Afortunadamente te encontré a tiempo. Recuerdas algo de eso? _–Y aquí venía la prueba de fuego, la prueba que Stephan necesitaba para corroborar si su movimiento en el juego de ajedrez había sido acertado.

Por su parte, ella se esforzó en recordar ese accidente pero nada venía a su mente: _-Por más que intento, no logro recordar absolutamente nada. _

_-Pero supongo que por lo menos recuerdas quién eres no? Para que podamos avisar a tus familiares. _–Stephan estaba a punto de celebrar su segundo triunfo sobre Booth.

En ese instante ella cayó en cuenta de algo grave: _-No recuerdo quién soy. Ni siquiera puedo recordar mi nombre. _

_-No te preocupes. Será mejor que descanses. _–Una pequeña y discreta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquel individuo.

_-Tiene razón. Me siento muy cansada y con mucho sueño. Tal vez eso me ayude a recuperar la memoria. _

Brennan cerró los ojos disponiéndose a descansar. Por su parte, Stephan seguía sonriendo. Su prisionera había perdido la memoria a causa del Rohypnol que le había suministrado. Como buen médico sabía de los efectos de ese sedante, por ello es que sabía perfectamente como suministrar las dosis necesarias para lograr el efecto que deseaba. Iba a dejar que su víctima descansara y ya después se dedicaría a hacer lo que fuera necesario para tenerla en sus brazos y con ello destruir a su peor enemigo. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su propia recámara. Ahí había un pequeño escritorio, del cual sacó una fotografía de una hermosa mujer. Su rostro se tornó nostálgico:

_-Te extraño demasiado a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Te prometí que cobraría venganza por lo que te hicieron. El culpable pagará con lo que más ama en la vida. Sabes lo que significas para mí así que te prometo que haré justicia aunque tenga que poner mi vida en ello._

Su mirada reflejaba ahora coraje y odio. Por fin cumpliría la promesa que le hizo hace muchos años a aquella mujer del retrato. Y Temperance Brennan era la pieza clave de este juego de ajedrez. Había sabido mover sus piezas estratégicamente para que Booth no pudiera vencerlo. Tomó su móvil y marcó un número bastante conocido. La voz de su adversario se escuchaba furiosa:

_-Booth! _

_-Cálmate Seeley. Recuerda que el que se enoja pierde. Si sigues así, vas a perder a Tempe. _–Stephan sabía que esa ironía haría que el agente del FBI reventara en más coraje.

_-Para ti es Dra. Temperance Brennan estúpido! _–Booth perdía los estribos con solo escucharlo pero el que Stephan dijera "Tempe" era más de lo que podía soportar.

_-Creo que después de la confianza que ha surgido entre nosotros ya puedo decirle Tempe, y en poco tiempo tal vez… amor. _–Ese era parte del plan. Stephan se quedaría con lo que Seeley más amaba en la vida.

_-No se te ocurra tocarle un pelo porque te juro que te mato. _–Seeley no iba a permitir que ese tipo se propasara con ella. Ni siquiera que le faltara el respeto aunque fuera únicamente con el pensamiento.

_-Un pelo… Interesante frase. Espero no poder tocarle un pelo sino todo su maravilloso cuerpo. Presiento que será maravilloso acariciarla y disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel. Imagino que es una mujer muy ardiente en la cama. _–En ese instante, Stephan se imaginaba haciéndole el amor a esa atractiva mujer.

_-Te prometo que te encontraré aunque tenga que buscarte hasta por debajo de las piedras y te haré pagar por esto! _–Definitivamente había conseguido que Booth perdiera los estribos por culpa de los celos. Cómo era posible que ese tipo se expresara así del amor de su vida?

_-No lo creo porque tú eres quien me debe algo. Por ello me quedaré con Tempe. Ella se convertirá en mi mujer y ni siquiera tú podrás impedirlo. Tú me quitaste lo más importante en mi vida y ahora yo te quitaré a la mujer que amas. Ahora sí podrás decir que estamos a mano. _

Stephan colgó de inmediato. Sabía perfectamente que el tiempo debía ser breve para que no pudieran rastrear la llamada. Se sentía satisfecho por el resultado que estaba teniendo su plan. Booth estaba desesperado y Temperance no recordaba nada de su pasado. Su siguiente paso era lograr que ella no recuperara la memoria porque de ello dependía la nueva vida que formarían juntos en cuanto Seeley Booth desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

En silencio se dirigió hacia su estudio para comenzar a trabajar en su siguiente movimiento. Antes de iniciar, programó su alarma para que le indicara el momento en el que debía suministrarle a Temperance otro sedante para evitar que recuperara la memoria y para retenerla en su casa. Tal vez su venganza pronto llegaría a buen término.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Marina Santibañez escuchó por el altavoz del móvil de Booth toda la conversación que había tenido éste con el hombre que tenía a Brennan. Cuando supieron de quién era la llamada intentaron rastrear el lugar en el que se encontraban pero no lo lograron. Si tan solo hubieran durado 10 segundos más hablando, hubieran logrado rastrear la llamada. Booth sabía que estaban estancados. Y eso lo ponía furioso porque por cada minuto que pasaba, la vida de Brennan corría peligro. Además, los celos estaban inundando su mente. Sabía que el corazón y amor de Temperance le pertenecían pero de igual manera sabía que aquel hombre no se tentaría el corazón para poseerla. Y solo de pensarlo, la sangre le hervía de coraje y de odio. No le importaba si no comía o dormía. Solo quería encontrar a Brennan lo más pronto posible. Pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Marina ya se había encargado de investigar las compras ilegales de Rohypnol y esperaba que en cualquier momento Ángela le enviara el retrato hablado del hombre que se había convertido en su némesis para introducirlo en la base de datos de las organizaciones policiacas europeas y así dar con su identidad. Este dato era de vital importancia para saber el por qué de esta persecución.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Ya saben un poco más del hombre que está torturando a Booth. En esta ocasión no les puedo decir cuando actualizaré porque ni yo lo sé. Por todo esto, tampoco he podido terminar el epílogo de "Reportaje Periodístico: Tráfico de Amor" así que espero poder publicarlo la próxima semana. **

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo, aunque sea para amenazarme si no actualizo pronto o aunque sea solo para decir hola! En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	36. Imagenes Confusas

**HELLO! Después de dos semanas bastante agotadoras en el trabajo les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Últimamente he traido muchas cosas en la cabeza y ya no sé ni en qué día vivo pero eso sí, cuento los días que faltan para el 3 de noviembre (mientras tanto, el regreso de otra de mis series ultra mega favoritas es la que me mantiene viva). Ese día espero que muchas de nuestras dudas se resuelvan antes de que The Finder entre en acción para que nuestra querida y adorada Emily tome su tiempo de maternidad. Por otra parte, les comento que mi otro fic llegó a un excelente buen término así que les agradezco a quienes lo leyeron por todos sus comentarios. Mil gracias!. Finalmente, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado porque lo que está por venir será algo bastante especial. Como siempre, espero que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap, el fic en general o sobre una servidora. Les envío un enorme abrazo y muchos saludos a todos los rincones del mundo donde están leyendo desde una Ciudad de México descontrolada por tener varios climas en un mismo día!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Temperance Brennan había decidido tomar una siesta para lograr que su mente comenzara a recordar. Al despertar finalmente observó que se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya. Se sentía mareada pero sabía que algo estaba mal. Su mente era un caos total. Decidida, salió de la habitación dispuesta a encontrar alguna respuesta a su malestar. Recorrió lentamente y en silencio la casa en la que se encontraba pero no podía reconocer nada. En su mente, había flashbacks de rostros de personas que se le hacían familiares pero que no lograba identificar. De pronto escuchó una voz cerca de ella:

_-Por fin despertaste. Como sigues? _–Parecía como un susurro para no asustarla.

Temperance observó a aquel hombre. Creía haberlo visto pero no recordaba donde. Stephan se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

_-No te ves muy bien todavía. Has conseguido recordar algo? _–Stephan quería saber si ella había recordado algo ahora que había despertado nuevamente.

_-Recordar? No. Mi cabeza me da muchas vueltas. _–No recordaba mucho pero aún se sentía mareada y débil.

_-Todavía sigues en shock por el accidente. _–Aquel hombre quería asegurarse de que ella empezara a recordar la plática que habían tenido algunas horas antes.

_-Cuál accidente? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba por acostarme en mi habitación de… creo que era un hotel. Y no estoy segura de eso. _–Brennan estaba confundida. Imágenes iban y venían por su ya perturbada mente.

_-No te preocupes. Pronto podrás recordar lo que ocurrió. Mientras eso ocurre, quieres comer algo? _–Stephan sabía que debía ganarse su confianza de inmediato para poder lograr rápidamente su cometido.

_-No sé. _–Quería organizar los pocos recuerdos que tenía pero la debilidad que sentía era inmensa.

_-Será bueno para ti que lo hagas. Eso te ayudará para que te recuperes más rápido. _–Stephan se había acercado a ella para darle su apoyo.

_-Le agradezco su apoyo Sr…_

_-Stephan, dime solo Stephan. Y háblame de tú por favor. _–Era indispensable que ella se sintiera cómoda a su lado y todo lo que hacía era el primer punto para lograrlo.

_-Está bien Stephan. _–Al sentirse tan mal, agradeció su apoyo y compañía.

_-Toma asiento en el comedor mientras te preparo algo para comer._

Brennan se sentó donde le indicaron. Eso fue un alivio porque si seguía de pie por más tiempo, terminaría desplomada en el suelo. Su mente seguía generando imágenes borrosas pero creía que aquel hombre la ayudaría a recuperar su vida. Algunos minutos después Stephan apareció con un suculento platillo que despertó el hambre de su víctima. Poco a poco, ella comenzó a digerir los alimentos que se encontraban frente a ella. Por su parte, Stephan decidió averiguar cómo estaba su prisionera.

_-Y dime, has recordado algo más que nos diga quién eres? _–Le dijo él en un tono que expresaba preocupación.

_-No. Hay en mi cabeza algunos recuerdos de gente que supongo que conozco pero que no consigo identificar. No se me viene a la mente ni sus nombres ni el mío. _–Brennan empezaba a desesperarse porque no lograba recordar nada sobre su vida.

_-Bueno, tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco. Estuve investigando en internet y creo que sé cuál es tu identidad. _–Al escuchar estas palabras, Brennan sintió un poco de esperanza. Ese hombre se había preocupado por ella y ahora tal vez estaba a punto de devolverle su vida.

_-De verdad? Por favor dime quien soy. _

_-Acaba de comer primero y después con calma te diré todo lo que quieras saber. _–Stephan quería que primero terminara de comer lo que le había preparado y después seguir con su plan.

Temperance siguió comiendo lo que Stephan le había dado con la esperanza de pronto empezar a recordar. Al terminar todos sus alimentos, él le pidió que lo acompañara a su estudio, a lo que ella asintió. Ya estando ahí, él se dispuso a responder su incógnita:

_-Pues bien, aquí están tus respuestas. Tu nombre es Valerie Brewster Duncan y eres una famosa fotógrafa. _

Temperance se acercó a la pantalla de la computadora para ver su rostro en un especial de fotografía. Al escuchar ese nombre en labios de Stephan sintió algo raro, como si ese no fuera su nombre pero las pruebas estaban frente a ella. Decía el reportaje que había ganado el Premio Internacional de la Fundación Hasselblad el año pasado gracias a su trabajo fotografiando a personas en zonas de guerra y que consideraba a la fotografía como un instrumento que le permitía analizar las estructuras sociales y culturales del país y esbozar un testimonio documentado de la evolución del colonialismo y el apartheid en Sudáfrica.

_-Vaya! Lo veo y no puedo creerlo. Eso quiere decir que he viajado por diversas partes alrededor del mundo. Pero por qué no recuerdo nada? _–Temperance no sabía qué pensar. Podía ver que hablaban de su trabajo como fotógrafa pero seguía sin tener un recuerdo coherente.

_-Tal vez tengas un problema de amnesia retrógrada por culpa del trauma al que estuviste sometida durante el accidente. _–Por su parte, Stephan seguía llevando a cabo su plan. Sabía que debía decir palabras clave para convencerla de que todo lo que él le decía era la absoluta verdad.

_-Accidente… Creo que tienes razón. Será mejor que descanse porque mi cabeza me está dando vueltas. _–Brennan empezaba a creer que su amnesia era por culpa del accidente que había sufrido. Finalmente, para ella, Stephan era una persona confiable que no tenía por qué mentirle. Al contrario, él solo estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

_-Quieres que te lleve a la habitación? _–Él seguía mostrando su lado amable para lograr sus objetivos.

_-Si pero antes quisiera me ayudaras a investigar algo de mi familia. Necesitan saber que estoy bien. _–Si él había descubierto su identidad, sería más fácil encontrar a las personas cercanas a ella. Eso ayudaría mucho a que recuperara la memoria.

_-Te prometo que así lo haré pero ahora debes descansar para recuperarte por completo._

Stephan acompañó a Temperance a su habitación ya que ella se sentía débil. Le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie. Ella llegó a pensar que tal vez no había comido lo suficiente ya que sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si no tuviera control sobre él. Eso empezaba a preocuparla pero al sentirse tan cansada, en cuanto se recostó en la cama, inmediatamente cayó en un sueño profundo. Por su parte, Stephan salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro porque finalmente había ganado otra batalla. Al principio, cuando Temperance le dijo que tenía recuerdos de personas que conocía, Stephan pensó que el efecto del Rohypnol ya estaba terminando así que cuidadosamente depositó otra cantidad igual en los alimentos que le acababa de preparar. Como buen sedante, provocó que ella se sintiera cansada pero lo mejor de todo es que todo estaba listo para darle a conocer su nueva identidad. Desde ese momento, Temperance Brennan dejaba de existir para dar paso a Valerie Brewster Duncan. Su habilidad en computación había hecho posible que ella creyera lo que estaba viendo por Internet. Ahora lo importante era lograr que ella creyera que esa era su verdadera identidad. Y para eso ya tenía preparado el siguiente punto de su plan.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, Booth y Marina seguían buscando incesantemente a Brennan. Tenían muy pocas pistas encontradas en la habitación de la antropóloga. Por otra parte, Ángela ya había terminado el retrato hablado del hombre que se había llevado a Temperance y lo habían distribuido a todos los oficiales de policía de Washington. Booth encabezaba la búsqueda de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Por su parte, Marina había contactado a sus informantes para que investigaran posibles ventas ilegales de Rohypnol pero sin tener mucho éxito. No podía creer que aquel tipo no dejara ninguna huella ni rastro. Comenzaba a sentirse mal por Booth y por Ángela. Él no quería comer ni descansar y la artista no quería despegarse de la oficina de Booth para ser la primera en conocer alguna pista sobre el paradero de su hermana del alma. Jack estaba a su lado pues no quería dejarla sola en esos momentos tan difíciles para todos. Por su parte, Sebastian estaba buscando a Brennan por todos lados. Por la forma en que iba vestido los días que lo vio, podía darse una idea del estatus social del hombre. Con esos datos, acudió a lugares donde pudiera localizarlo pero hasta ese momento no había tenido buenos resultados. Todos estaban desesperados por saber algo de Temperance. Pero Booth sentía que por cada minuto que pasaba perdía la esperanza de encontrarla y de que estuviera a salvo. Sentía que la vida se le estaba escapando de las manos porque Brennan, su Bones, era todo para él. Pero aún tenía fe en que ella pronto estaría a su lado y de todos los que la quieren y aprecian, de toda su familia porque a pesar de no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo que los unan, el cariño hace que todos sus amigos sean su familia.

**.**

**.**

El tiempo pasaba demasiado aprisa y el cansancio estaba haciendo de las suyas en el equipo de búsqueda. A regañadientes, Jack se había llevado a Ángela a su casa. Ella no quería marcharse pero todos le hicieron ver que debía descansar por el bienestar de ella y por el de su futuro hijo. Solamente así accedió a irse a su hogar pero le hizo prometer a Booth que le informaría de inmediato si tenía noticias de Brennan. Poco a poco todos se marcharon a descansar. El último que quedó en la oficina era el Agente del FBI. Los minutos se le hacían cada vez más eternos sin tener noticias del amor de su vida. Estaba más desesperado que nunca. De pronto, escuchó un ruido afuera de su oficina. Al abrir la puerta, encontró un sobre en el piso, el cual iba dirigido a él. Quería saber quien había puesto el sobre pero ya no había nadie en ese lugar. De inmediato abrió el sobre quedando perplejo al ver unas fotografías de Temperance. En ellas se veía a la antropóloga durmiendo plácidamente mientras una mano cubierta con un guante negro aparecía acariciando su rostro y parte de su cuello. Seeley estalló en furia extrema al ver aquellas imágenes que lo saturaban de coraje y de celos. "_Quién es ese imbécil que se atreve a acariciar a Brennan?"_ Pensó Booth. Junto a las fotos venía una nota, la cual preocupó al agente al leerla: _**"Despídete de ella porque a partir de esta noche, Temperance Brennan dejará de amarte. La mujer que amas será completamente mía. Y después de eso, ella desaparecerá… Y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo!"**__. _Seeley Booth no podía dar crédito a lo que decía aquella nota. Los celos y la desesperación lo estaban consumiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Prometió en ese momento que le pondría una bala en la cabeza al idiota que pensaba aprovecharse de Brennan. De inmediato salió de su oficina para recorrer las calles de la ciudad. No tenía ninguna pista y la mujer que amaba corría un grave peligro al lado de aquel maldito individuo. Los minutos avanzaban y la vida de Temperance Brennan poco a poco se iba consumiendo mientras que el hombre que la amaba con toda su alma y corazón perdía la fe y la esperanza de salvarla antes de que ocurriera lo inevitable.

**.**

**.**

La mañana había llegado. Era un día común y corriente para la gente que habitaba en Washington D.C. Ángela Montenegro se había levantado muy temprano porque quería ir a la oficina de Seeley. Estaba preocupada porque no tenía noticias de ninguno de sus mejores y entrañables amigos. Al escuchar tanto movimiento Jack no consiguió quedarse más tiempo en sus sueños. Sabía que su esposa estaba muy preocupada por Temperance pero él estaba preocupado por ella y por el bebé que venía en camino:

_-Por qué tienes que ir tan temprano a ver a Booth, amor? _–Jack deseaba dormir algunos minutos más pero eso ya era imposible al ver todo lo que hacía su esposa.

_-Porque me prometió que me llamaría en cuanto tuviera noticias de Brennan y no ha llamado. _–Ángela terminó de arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse al edificio del FBI.

_-Entonces eso significa que la situación es la misma que la de ayer. _–Jack se había levantado de la cama para acompañar a su esposa en todo momento.

_-Entiéndeme Jack, Brennan es mi hermana. Daría la vida por ella con tal de tenerla nuevamente con nosotros. _–La artista seguía muy preocupada por no tener ninguna noticia ni de Booth ni de Brennan.

_-Lo sé Ánge pero también debes cuidarte. Recuerda que ya no solo es por ti sino también por nuestro bebé. _–Hodgins trajo a Ángela de vuelta a la realidad.

_-Lo siento Jack. Tienes razón pero no creo poder estar bien hasta que tenga a Temperance frente a mí completamente a salvo. Te prometo que trataré de estar bien por nuestro hijo. _–Jack tomó las manos de Ángela entre las suyas mientras ella derramaba algunas diminutas lágrimas.

_-No te preocupes. Conoces a Booth y sé que moverá cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarla. Sería capaz de ir hasta al mismísimo infierno con tal de rescatarla y traerla sana y salva. _–Dijo Jack mientras colocaba su mano en el rostro de Ángela para limpiar con un pequeño movimiento las lágrimas de su amada.

En ese instante Ángela abrazó a su esposo quien no dudó ningún momento en consolarla. Hodgins sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Booth porque él mismo no soportaría que a Ángela Montenegro, la mujer que amaba con toda sus fuerzas, le ocurriera algo semejante a lo que le ocurría a la antropóloga.

**.**

**.**

Los Hodgins-Montenegro llegaron al edificio del FBI después de que Jack obligara a su esposa a tomar un buen desayuno antes de salir de casa. Ángela, por su parte, estaba deseosa de salir lo más pronto posible de su hogar pero entendió la preocupación de su esposo para con ella y su hijo. Subieron al elevador que los llevaría al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Seeley. Tocaron la puerta de Booth pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Volvieron a tocar y tuvieron la misma respuesta. Jack abrió la puerta para ver si había alguien adentro. Ambos entraron en silencio al ver a Booth sentado con la cabeza recargada sobre ambos brazos encima del escritorio. Booth alzó la cabeza al escuchar el ruido. Jack y Ángela lo vieron demacrado y con unas grandes ojeras en los ojos. Pero a la vez, hubo un detalle que preocupó a la artista. Seeley Booth estaba llorando. Ella se acercó para abrazarlo:

_-Qué ocurrió Booth? _–El agente no podía articular ni una sola palabra. El dolor que tenía por dentro era el más infernal que cualquier ser humano pudiera soportar. _–Qué pasa Booth! Respóndeme por favor! Tuviste alguna noticia de Brennan! _–Ángela necesitaba escuchar alguna palabra que pudiera hacerle entender el por qué Seeley estaba de esa forma.

_-Anoche recibí este sobre. _–Booth entregó la nota y las fotografías ante el asombro de sus amigos. Ángela no podía creer lo que observaba ni lo que decía la nota.

_-Esto no puede ser cierto Seeley. Hay que hacer algo para salvar a Brennan! _–Ángela estaba muy angustiada. Sabía que la vida de su amiga pendía de un hilo.

_-Ánge tiene razón hermano. Debemos averiguar de dónde proviene el sobre. Tal vez podríamos revisar las cámaras de seguridad para observar a quien dejó el sobre anoche. _–Jack trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera darles una pista para dar con el paradero de Temperance.

_-Es demasiado tarde Ángela. Ella se ha ido. Se fue para siempre. Y no pude rescatarla. No pude hacer nada para salvarla. Le prometí que daría mi vida por ella y le fallé. Le fallé nuevamente! _

Jack y Ángela no entendían lo que Booth trataba de darles a entender. Finalmente, les mostró un papel arrugado que estaba en su escritorio. Al extenderlo, Ángela estalló en llanto mientras era abrazada por Jack, quien no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Aquel papel arrugado era una fotografía que Booth había recibido por la mañana en su oficina cuando regresó después de buscar a su Bones toda la noche. Era una fotografía que mostraba a la famosa antropóloga como nunca pensó Booth que la vería alguna vez. Era la prueba fehaciente de que la Dra. Temperance Brennan estaba muerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, creo que ahora sí recibiré amenazas de muerte así que recuerden que no podemos dejar huerfanito a este fic! Si no, no sabremos cómo terminará todo! Por otra parte, les comunico que no tengo idea de cuándo podré actualizar ya que el trabajo está consumiendo mi vida por completo. Para finalizar, espero subir la próxima semana el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Estoy haciendo un poco de investigación así que espero que pronto puedan leerlo. **

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo, aunque sea para amenazarme si no actualizo pronto o solo para ponerle precio a mi cabeza! En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	37. Una Luz en la Oscuridad

**HELLO! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el enorme apoyo que he recibido por parte de ustedes para este fanfic así como todos sus comentarios. Como recordarán, el capítulo pasado tuvo un final bastante interesante y varias de ustedes comentaron que Bren no podría estar muerta. Pues qué creen? Que aquí está la respuesta. Por otra parte, quisiera preguntarles qué les pareció el poster de Bones que lanzó FOX en la Comic-Con. A mí en lo personal me gustó el concepto, tanto me encantó que la tengo de imagen de escritorio de mi computadora. Finalmente, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios para mi nuevo fanfic. Lo que me encantó es que todas dieron sus ideas sobre cómo aparecerá Booth. Lo que les puedo decir es que… nadie le dio al clavo así que deberán seguir leyendo para averiguarlo jajaja!. En fin, sigo contando los días para el 3 de noviembre (en la semana volví a ver el penúltimo capítulo de la sexta temporada y bueno, tantas emociones encontradas: por una parte la muerte de Vincent y por otra el rostro de felicidad de Bren así como la cara de Ángela, creo que como dice el comercial de una TDC, eso no tiene precio!). Pues bien, espero les guste este capítulo. Como siempre, sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap, el fic en general o sobre una servidora. Les envío un enorme abrazo y muchos saludos y besos a todos los rincones del mundo donde están leyendo desde la Ciudad de México!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una fotografía había trastornado la vida de Seeley Booth, Ángela Montenegro y Jack Hodgins. Ninguno de los 3 podía creer que aquella mujer que amaban a su manera hubiera fallecido en semejantes condiciones. Secuestrada por un tipo que anhelaba vengarse de Booth y que ahora había logrado su cometido, había destruido al agente del FBI de una manera que jamás imaginó. Booth se sentía muerto en vida porque esta vez había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre. La vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz pero esa misma vida ahora se la había arrebatado. Por su parte, Ángela no quería creer que su mejor amiga y hermana del alma había muerto. Le había pedido que cuidara a su bebé si algo malo le ocurría a ella y ahora la había perdido para siempre. Finalmente, a Jack le dolía la muerte de Brennan pero más le pesaba el dolor que sentía su amada esposa.

_-Voy a matar a ese desgraciado! _–Gritó Booth en un arranque de rabia y de dolor. _–No me importa si me encierran en la cárcel o si me voy al mismísimo infierno pero juro que lo voy a matar. Lo buscaré hasta por debajo de las piedras y…_

_-Cálmate Booth! _–Lo interrumpió Ángela. _–Claro que harás que pague por haber matado a Brennan pero la justicia se encargará de él. A ella no le hubiera gustado que cometieras semejante acción. Sé que te duele pero piensa en lo que sería de Parker si haces esa estupidez._

_-Ángela tiene razón hermano. _–Agregó Jack a la conversación. _–No resolverías nada matándolo. O acaso crees que Temperance reviviría con eso? No, te prometo que pagará pero tú no puedes mancharte las manos de sangre. Parker no soportaría ver que su padre se ha convertido en un asesino._

Booth trató de calmarse un poco pensando en las palabras de sus amigos pero era inevitable sentir un gran dolor en el alma: _-Perdónenme por favor. Es que después de todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas horas… Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, por no haber podido rescatarla a tiempo. _

Ángela se acercó para abrazar a Booth mientras le decía: _-Sabemos que has hecho lo posible para encontrarla pero ese tipo ha sabido esconderse muy bien. Lo importante ahora es que no podrá esconderse por siempre. Si quiere hacerte daño, ten por seguro que tendrás noticias suyas muy pronto. Tarde o temprano cometerá un error por lo que debes ser fuerte y mantener la cabeza fría para atraparlo pronto._

_-Así lo haré Ángela. Todo es por ella. Le fallé muchas veces pero en esta ocasión no será así. Aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, atraparé a ese bastardo. _–Contestó Booth mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta:

_-Adelante! _–Contestó Booth. Cuando la puerta se abrió, los tres amigos pudieron ver a Marina, quien extrañada por el dolor reflejado en sus rostros, dijo:

_-Qué ha pasado? Tienen noticias de Brennan? _

_-Bren ha muerto _–Respondió Ángela mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Marina tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar: _-Eso es imposible. Ese idiota no pudo matarla. Ese no era su propósito._

_-A qué te refieres? _–Las palabras de Marina hicieron que Booth le dedicara toda su atención.

_-Si mal no recuerdo, cuando habló por teléfono contigo dijo que se quedaría con Temperance para hacerla su mujer. No creo que haya sido para matarla porque sería más doloroso para ti saber que está con otro a que no estuviera contigo por estar muerta. Estando viva y lejos, el dolor se haría más insoportable. _–Marina sabía que la venganza de ese hombre no sería tan simple como únicamente matar a Brennan.

_-Marina tiene razón hermano. _–Jack estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que la detective. Enseguida, ella continuó:

_-Además, mis informantes me han comunicado que una persona ha estado adquiriendo pequeñas cantidades de Rohypnol en muchas ocasiones. Regularmente se compra en cantidades un poco grandes para no comprar tan seguido pero este sujeto ha comprado 25 veces en casi dos meses. El Rohypnol es difícil de conseguir pero ha pagado una buena suma de dinero por tenerlo lo más pronto posible._

Booth vio una esperanza para atrapar al bastardo que había asesinado a Brennan: _-Muéstrales el retrato para saber si es él quien ha comprado todo el Rohypnol. También hay que investigar para qué sirve y cuáles son sus efectos. Si con esto podemos seguirle la pista, así lo haremos._

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Booth. De inmediato dio la indicación para rastrear la llamada:

_-Booth._-Contestó secamente.

_-Hola Seeley. _–Aquella voz comenzaba a quedarse grabada en la mente de Booth- _Sólo hablo para expresarte mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de tu amada Temperance Brennan. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que disfrutó sus últimos instantes de una manera excepcional. Después de acariciar una piel tan suave, me dio mucha pena mancillarla de esa forma pero inevitablemente debía morir. En fin, ya dije lo que tenía que decir. _

_-Espera! _–Respondió Booth al ver que el tipo ya planeaba concluir la llamada-_ Lo único que deseo es poder despedirme de ella. Únicamente déjame ver su cadáver, por favor. No es suficiente verla a través de una foto._

Aquel hombre sabía que Booth estaba desesperado: _-No creo poder hacer eso porque ya me encargué de todos los trámites de su funeral. Bueno, quiero decir de su incineración. Si gustas, en algunas horas hago llegar sus cenizas a tu oficina._

Al oír esto, Seeley explotó: _-Eres un desgraciado pero te prometo que…!_

_-Qué me vas a prometer? _–Interrumpió de inmediato aquel hombre- _Que me vas a matar? No te preocupes por ello porque desde hace muchos años estoy muerto en vida por tu culpa. Pero como el ave fénix, resurgí de mis cenizas para cobrar venganza por lo que hiciste._

Booth quería que ese tipo confesara todo de una vez: _-Habla de frente. Acaso me acosté con tu esposa? Con tu amante? O acaso con tu madre?_

_-Vaya, hasta que te salió el buen humor Seeley! Pues bien, no fue con ninguna de ellas pero yo si lo hice con tu novia. Fue grandioso acariciarla y hacerla mía. En fin, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. _–Ese hombre estaba por colgar cuando…

_-Aguarda un minuto más por favor. Solo dime, por qué la mataste? _–En verdad, había dolor en las palabras de Booth.

_-Mi estimado Seeley, hay cosas que debes aprender y una de ellas es que no existe la muerte, solo es un cambio de mundos. Finalmente has pagado por lo que me hiciste así que adiós Seeley Booth._

Antes de que Booth pudiera mantener la conversación, aquel hombre finalizó la llamada. De inmediato volteó a ver a Marina para que le respondiera si habían podido rastrear al hombre. Ella negó con la cabeza: _-Necesitábamos 5 segundos más. Lo único que puedo decirte es que se encuentra aquí en Washington._

_-O sea que seguimos exactamente en el mismo lugar. Seguimos sin tener nada! _–Seeley no sabía qué más hacer para atraparlo antes de que escapara para siempre.

_-Te equivocas Booth. Tal vez tengamos una pista. _–La voz de Ángela hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a verla.

_-A qué te refieres Ángela? Qué pista? _–Booth no sabía a qué se refería exactamente.

_-Ese tipo dijo algo que he escuchado antes. Dijo "No existe la muerte, solo es un cambio de mundos". Es un proverbio nativo americano de la tribu Duwamish, la cual estaba establecida hace muchos años aquí en Washington. Hay dos razones por las que puede conocer ese proverbio. Uno es porque sus antepasados eran de esa tribu o porque conoció a algún descendiente de la misma._

Jack secundó las palabras de su esposa: _-Creo que eso nos puede ayudar. Aunque yo me inclinaría hacia la segunda opción porque Sebastian dijo que tenía rasgos europeos así que supongo que alguien muy importante para él era descendiente de esa tribu._

Sin perder más el tiempo, Booth mencionó: _-De acuerdo, dividámonos el trabajo. Marina y yo le seguiremos la pista al Rohypnol mientras que Ángela y Hodgins buscarán indicios de esa tribu. Nos mantendremos en contacto por teléfono._

Todos respondieron afirmativamente mientras salían para continuar con la búsqueda del culpable de la muerte de su amiga Temperance Brennan.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Stephan estaba contento por el resultado de su plan. Gracias a su buen manejo del Photoshop, había logrado convencer a Seeley Booth de que su amada Temperance Brennan había fallecido después de haber sido sometida a sus bajos instintos. Golpes en el rostro y un semblante pálido hicieron que la fotografía se viera bastante real. También había preparado la urna que le enviaría a Seeley con las cenizas de la mujer que amaba. Con eso terminaría parte de su venganza porque ahora solo tenía un objetivo en mente: Convertir a Temperance Brennan en Valerie Brewster Duncan. Había pasado la noche en vela preparando el terreno para convencer a Brennan de su historia. Por la mañana, mientras tomaba una taza de café, escuchó la voz débil de una mujer que lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Buenos días Stephan._

_-Valerie! Qué haces levantada! O acaso ya te sientes mejor? _–Stephan necesitaba saber cómo iba el estado mental de su víctima.

_-Todavía me siento débil pero ya no quiero permanecer en la cama. Necesito saber de mi vida y de mi familia. Pudiste averiguar algo? _–La joven estaba impaciente por saber algo de su vida que pudiera ayudarla a recordar.

_-Desgraciadamente si. No quisiera decírtelo pero tus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace 10 años. Tampoco hay datos que puedan decirnos si tienes más familia. Y, finalmente, descubrí que tu prometido falleció hace dos semanas en el hospital Saint Germain, después de luchar contra la leucemia. Esto ha provocado que dejaras de trabajar en una exposición de fotografías que tenías previsto hacer en 2 meses._

Temperance no podía dar crédito a las palabras que Stephan le acababa de decir: _-No puedo creer lo que me dices. Mi vida ha sido bastante trágica. Aún así, no logro recordar nada!_

_-Tranquilízate por favor. Será mejor que tomes un poco de café. _–Stephan estaba por servirle una taza con café pero ella lo impidió de inmediato:

_-Te importaría si antes me doy un baño? Espero y eso me haga bien. Todavía me siento cansada pero espero me ayude a superar esto._

_-Qué te parece si mientras te bañas, yo preparo el desayuno? _–Ganarse su confianza era primordial.

_-De acuerdo… Y Stephan, gracias por tu apoyo. No sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin tu ayuda. _–Brennan se sentía a gusto en ese lugar.

_-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Valerie. Yo estaré contigo hasta que te recuperes por completo. _–Respondió él antes de que Temperance se emcaminara hacia el baño de su habitación.

Mientras la joven tomaba su baño, Stephan aprovechó para llamar a Seeley Booth. Sabía que era el momento justo para darle la noticia de la muerte de su amada Brennan. Gozó enormemente el que Booth estuviera deshecho por la noticia. Rápidamente se concentró en preparar los alimentos de Temperance con su ya establecida ración de Rohypnol. Con eso terminaría parte de su venganza porque para el agente del FBI la antropóloga había pasado a mejor vida. Con eso perdería lo que más amaba en su vida, tal como le había sucedido a él mismo. Por culpa de Booth había perdido su razón para vivir. Una bella ilusión que le daba esperanza en aquel momento de tormento. Pero ahora, su razón era la venganza. Una venganza que estaba próxima a terminar favorablemente para él porque estaba a punto de quedarse con el mayor trofeo: Temperance Brennan en persona. Iba por buen camino en su meta por hacerle creer que en realidad era una fotógrafa que se encontraba sola en la vida. Y ese sería el mejor pretexto para ganarse su confianza y tenerla en sus manos. Finalmente, el Rohypnol estaba ayudando a que ella no recordara nada de su pasado. Gracias a ello, nunca recordaría a Seeley Booth, ni el gran amor que le tenía.

Por otra parte, ya planeaba la manera de tenerla a su lado por siempre ya que nunca permitiría que se alejara de él. Siendo una hermosa mujer, había nacido en él un sentimiento que hacía tiempo no sentía por ninguna otra mujer y que ahora no quería dejar de sentir. De una cosa si estaba seguro, Temperance, o mejor dicho, Valerie sería solamente para él y para nadie más. Así tuviera que asesinar a todos los hombres que se atrevieran a mirarla. Pero como él no era un asesino, ya preparaba la jaula de oro para su tesoro más preciado.

Valerie Brewster Duncan acababa de jubilarse en su carrera como fotógrafa ya que nadie más va a saber de su existencia. Sería un mundo exclusivamente para ellos dos, un mundo en el que nadie más pudiera entrar y en que solamente existieran ellos dos. Ahora, ella dependería de él, y así, al darle la confianza necesaria, ella llegaría a amarlo… o a temerle. Dadas las circunstancias, eso no le importaba ya puesto que desde ese instante, aquella mujer que se encontraba débil y sola en su casa, le pertenecía por completo. En poco tiempo se apropiaría de su mente para después hacerla suya para siempre.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, aquella joven no sabía qué pensar ni sentir. Estando en casa de Stephan se sentía segura pero a la vez indefensa ya que no recordaba nada de su pasado. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que su nombre era Valerie, que era huérfana desde hace 10 años y que su prometido había fallecido poco tiempo atrás. En ese instante imaginó que tal vez el accidente que tuvo no era un accidente como tal ya que al no tener ninguna esperanza en la vida, no tenía caso para ella seguir viviendo:

–_Y si en verdad traté de suicidarme? No, no es posible. _–Su mente daba muchas vueltas- _Pero… Si no tengo nada por qué luchar!. Mi mundo se ha derrumbado. Ahora no recuerdo nada. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido morirme en ese accidente. Así ya estaría acompañando a mis seres queridos y no me sentiría tan mal por no recordar quién soy._

En ese momento, Stephan tocó la puerta de su habitación para indicarle que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Terminó de arreglarse un poco ya que todavía se sentía débil. Cuando llegó al comedor, Stephan la ayudó a tomar asiento.

_-Te sirvió el baño? Ya te sientes mejor querida?_

_-Me ayudó un poco. Todavía me siento un poco mal pero creo que podré superarlo. _–Respondió ella después de sentarse en el comedor.

_-Has logrado recordar algo de tu vida? _–Stephan necesitaba saber cómo estaba funcionando el suministro del Rohypnol.

_-No. Únicamente sé lo que me dijiste sobre ellos pero no logro recordar nada en lo absoluto. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sería mejor así. De esta manera el dolor no sería tan grande. _–Contestó ella con un dejo de tristeza mientras comía el platillo que Stephan había preparado.

_-A qué te refieres Valerie? _–Él, por su parte, seguía construyendo la nueva arquitectura mental de la joven.

Ella emitió un suspiro pequeño y agregó: _-Como has podido ver, mi vida ha sido muy triste. Creo que no tenía nada por qué luchar. Hubiera sido mejor que no me rescataras y dejarme morir de una vez por todas! _–Había dolor y desazón en su voz.

_-No vuelvas a decir eso por favor. O acaso quieres decirme que… _-Stephan quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de la joven.

_-Y si no era un accidente, sino un… suicidio? _–Después de tantas vueltas, finalmente llegó a esa conclusión.

_-No lo creo. Se ve que eres una joven dulce, amable, que amaba la vida. _–Para él, aquella joven era mucho más que eso.

_-Tal vez pero ahora no tengo nada. Y mientras no recuerde, todo será un tormento para mí. _–Ella comenzaba a sentir tristeza por su condición.

Stephan aparentaba una comprensión absoluta hacia su víctima: _-No te preocupes. Espero que pronto tu amnesia desaparezca pero mientras tanto te propongo un trato. Qué te parece si sigues el ciclo de la vida y poco a poco esperaremos a que te recuperes._

_-Pero no tengo a donde ir… más bien no sé a dónde ir. _–Quería seguir su consejo pero no tenía mucha información sobre quién era ella antes de su accidente.

_-No hay problema. Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario. De paso, puedo ver directamente como vas evolucionando. _–Respondió él con una ligera sonrisa.

La joven lo miró consternada por la respuesta que él acaba de darle: _-Pero qué va a decir tu esposa o tus hijos?_

Él simplemente le respondió mientras mostraba un rostro nostálgico: _-Mi esposa falleció hace mucho tiempo. Un idiota la mató y nunca tuvimos hijos así que ésta puede ser tu casa todo el tiempo que necesites._

_-Gracias por todo tu apoyo Stephan. En verdad no tengo como pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. _–La joven sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia su salvador.

_-Descuida, lo importante es que estés recuperada y después ya veremos qué pasa. _

Con estas palabras, la joven sentía renacer la esperanza en su corazón. Tal vez tendría que comenzar de cero para recordar su pasado pero al lado de aquel hombre que le había brindado toda su ayuda, apoyo y consuelo estaba segura que lo lograría muy pronto.

Nunca imaginó que sería todo lo contrario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya era hora de que Booth tuviera una pista que le ayude a dar con Stephan. De lo contrario, ustedes me iban a matar. Recuerden que no soy tan mala jajaja! Por supuesto, haremos promoción para que se pasen por el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, el cual se llama Trabajo Encubierto: Entre el Deber y la Pasión (cómo me encantó el título!). Sería un honor que lo lean y expresen sus comentarios (y de paso, adivinen cómo saldrá Booth!). Espero subir el segundo capítulo la próxima semana.**

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo, aunque sea para amenazarme si no actualizo pronto! En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	38. Recuerdos de una Vida

**HELLO! Antes que nada quiero decirles que debido al trabajo tardé un poco en subir este capítulo. De hecho, es el primero que escribo a mano (los anteriores los escribí directamente en la computadora) porque aprovechaba los momentos en que me dirigía al trabajo o a mi casa para escribir este nuevo capítulo. Por otra parte, hoy recibí un mensaje que me hizo pensar: Urge subir ese nuevo capi ya!, por lo que hoy les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento. Como saben este es un cap especial porque va a pasar algo importante (los que leyeron el segundo cap de mi otro fic ya saben de qué se trata!). Pues bien, aquí está por fin lo que esperaban. Mientras seguimos esperando a que llegue el 3 de noviembre, les invito a leer este capítulo que espero les agrade. Como siempre, sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap, el fic en general o sobre una servidora. Les envío un enorme abrazo y muchos saludos y besos a todos los rincones del mundo donde están leyendo desde la hermosa Ciudad de México!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel día Temperance disfrutó de la compañía de su ángel salvador. Stephan le había demostrado que la apoyaría en todo lo que necesitara. Se había preocupado por atenderla y ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. En aquellos momentos en los que su memoria no funcionaba, su apoyo y comprensión era lo más importante para ella. Por eso quiso agradecerle de la única manera en que podía hacerlo:

_-Puedo ayudarte en algo? _–Le dijo ella mientras él leía un libro en su despacho.

_-Gracias Valerie pero en estos momentos estoy leyendo un capítulo sobre la amnesia. Menciona que hay algunas veces en las que se puede recuperar la memoria y otras en las que es muy difícil que se logre. _–Pero por dentro él tenía un plan diferente.

_-Entonces podrías curarme? Puedes hacer que recupere la memoria? _–Ella tenía esperanza de poder recuperar su identidad y su vida.

_-No soy especialista en la materia pero podría intentarlo. Aquí hay algunos consejos que podrían ayudarnos. Lo importante es hacer todo lo posible para que recuerdes quien eres Valerie. _–Poco a poco Stephan se estaba ganando toda su confianza.

_-Eso es lo que más deseo Stephan. Quiero recuperar mi vida lo más pronto posible. Espero no seguir sintiéndome tan mal dentro de pocos días. El medicamento me ha servido pero aún sigo sintiéndome débil. _–Una gran ilusión se formaba en el corazón de aquella joven pero todavía faltaba recuperar su salud.

_-No te preocupes, todo estará bien muy pronto. Yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. Te prometo que en pocos días quien eres en verdad. _–Claro, él le diría quién iba a ser en realidad. Nunca más volvería a ser Temperance Brennan.

_-Muchas gracias. De verdad que no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. _–Esa joven sabía que ninguna persona podía apoyarla como Stephan lo estaba haciendo.

_-Me conformo con devolverte tu vida y conservar tu amistad después de eso. _–Aunque en verdad él deseaba convertirse en el centro de su universo, que ella solo le perteneciera a él.

_-Mi amistad la tendrás siempre porque te debo la vida. Te has convertido en un ángel guardián para mí. Te agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que has hecho por mí. _–Jamás podría dejar de agradecerle todo su apoyo en aquellos momentos tan críticos para ella.

Después se acercó a donde él se encontraba para depositar un beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla. Temperance sintió algo raro al hacer eso. Sintió como si no debiera haberlo hecho.

_-Perdóname por favor. Fue un atrevimiento de mi parte. _–Dijo ella apenada.

_-No te preocupes. Me alegra que confíes en mí. Qué te parece si vamos a tu habitación para que te revise. Debo tener un análisis para poder determinar si podré ayudarte. _–En el fondo, Stephan sentía que iba avanzando en su plan.

_-Está bien. Mientras más pronto tengamos resultados, mejor me sentiré._

Media hora después, Temperance había sucumbido al Rohypnol suministrado por Stephan. Él la dejó descansar en la recámara. Al ver que dormía profundamente se dispuso a preparar la siguiente fase de su plan. Gracias al libro que estaba leyendo horas antes, supo perfectamente cómo lograr que Temperance Brennan se conviertiera en Valerie Brewster Duncan de una vez por todas. Él se encerró en su despacho para desarrollar por completo la vida que Valerie había llevado hasta el momento del accidente. Al terminar salió de su despacho con una pequeña grabadora y dos bocinas. Se dirigió a la recámara de su víctima para colocar lo que llevaba consigo en la mesita junto a su cama. Encendió la grabadora para dejar que la grabación se escuchara en toda la habitación. Salió en silencio mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Muy pronto todos los recuerdos de Temperance Brennan desaparecerían para siempre. Lo mejor de todo era que Valerie poco a poco le pertenecería por completo.

**.**

**.**

Al otro extremo de la ciudad Marina Santibañez y Seeley Booth se encontraban en un oscuro callejón mientras esperaban a que llegaran los informantes de Marina:

_-Es una pequeña pista pero puede servirnos de algo. Ellos identificaron al tipo que se llevó a Brennan por el retrato que hizo Ángela. _–Dijo Marina mientras tomaba un sorbo del café que llevaba consigo.

_-Espero que sea de utilidad lo que tengan que decirnos. Quiero tener a ese bastardo enfrente lo más pronto posible. _–Booth no soportaba la ansiedad. Quería hablar con esos hombres de inmediato.

De pronto, Marina le respondió: _-Guarda silencio Booth! Creo que ahí vienen._

A lo lejos se podía ver un auto que se acercaba hacia ellos. Cuando finalmente el auto se estacionó Marina y Seeley salieron de su vehículo para dirigirse al otro automóvil. Después de verificar que nadie los observaba ingresaron en el auto recién llegado:

_-Hola chicos. _–Dijo la detective: _-Les presento al agente Seeley Booth. Él es la persona que está tras el tipo del retrato hablado. Booth, ellos son los hermanos Carmichael, William y Joseph. _

_-Encantado de conocerlo agente _–Respondió William, el mayor de los hermanos: _-Como le dijimos a la detective, nosotros estamos trabajando encubiertos en la venta ilegal de Rohypnol y ese cuate es uno de nuestros compradores. Nos pidió casi 3 kgs. hace 3 meses. Fueron compras de 200 gr. cada tercer día. Como sabe esto es muy peligroso para nosotros porque podrían investigarnos los agentes aduanales. _

_-Y tienen el nombre de ese tipo? _–Booth quería averiguar su identidad para hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Brennan.

_-Se hacía llamar Mike pero creemos que ese no era su verdadero nombre. _–Respondió Joseph.

_-Qué más pueden decirme sobre él? Saben cómo encontrarlo? _–Seeley necesitaba toda la información que le pudieran dar.

_-No. Él era el que nos contactaba. Siempre que intentaba localizarnos lo hacía desde teléfonos con números privados. Así que nosotros no tenemos ninguna manera de localizarlo. _–Dijo Joseph pero enseguida William continuó:

_-Hay algo que pudiera servirles. Este tipo tiene acento europeo. A pesar de hablar muy bien el inglés, no podía ocultar su acento. Parecía alemán. También creemos que es médico porque una vez empezó a hablar sobre los efectos de la droga. Joe y yo nos sacamos mucho de onda porque al final dijo una palabra rara._

_-Qué fue lo que dijo? _–Preguntó Marina.

_-Mencionó la palabra Rache. No teníamos idea de qué significaba y por la forma en la que nos miraba decidimos no hacer preguntas. _–William dio a entender que lo que menos querían era meterse en problemas con ese tipo.

_-Eso es algo. Cuando fue la última vez que compró Rohypnol? _–Marina siguió el interrogatorio.

_-Hace una semana aproximadamente. Nos dijo que ya tenía suficiente por el momento pero que nos contactaría de nuevo cuando necesitara más droga. _–Respondió el menor de los Carmichael.

_-Entonces tendremos que esperar más tiempo! Maldita sea! _–La desesperación nuevamente se apoderó del agente del FBI.

_-Tranquilízate por favor Booth. Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por todo. Si tienen alguna noticia por favor comuníquenmelo de inmediato. _–Dijo ella mientras les daba 50 dólares.

_-Así será. Gracias detective. _–Respondió William antes de encender el auto para marcharse.

Marina y Booth salieron del auto para que los hermanos abandonaran el lugar lo más pronto posible. De pronto, Booth pateó un bote de basura que se atravesó en su camino:

_-Tiempo! Lo que menos tengo es tiempo! Ese tipo va a volverme loco! _–Definitivamente Booth estaba a punto de perder la cordura. Al ver su reacción, a Marina no le quedó otra opción más que amenazarlo:

_-Booth! Sigues así y voy a tener que hacer algo para sacarte del caso. _–Dijo gritándole.

_-Que vas a hacer qué? _–Seeley le contestó con el mismo tono de voz de ella.

_-Lo que escuchaste. Estás demasiado involucrado emocionalmente. Así que o te calmas o te envío directamente a tu departamento. _–Marina sabía que en ese estado Booth cometería una locura y lo mejor sería alejarlo del caso.

_-Está bien. Me voy a tranquilizar. _–Respondió Booth cabizbajo.

_-Por lo pronto tenemos algunos datos. Por aquí podemos comenzar la investigación. Una cosa es segura. Ese tipo es alemán o habla ese idioma. _–Marina veía una posibilidad para encontrar al bastardo que se había llevado a la antropóloga.

_-Cómo puedes estar tan segura? _–Booth ya no sabía qué pensar o creer de todo lo que había escuchado en voz de los hermanos Carmichael.

_-Sherlock Holmes. _–Dijo ella triunfante.

Booth no supo qué significaba eso. Marina simplemente rodó los ojos al ver que Seeley no decía ni una sola palabra.

_-Acaso nunca leíste Estudio en Escarlata? _–Seeley negó con la cabeza. _–Entonces qué era lo que leías de joven Seeley?_

Él no dijo nada porque recordó aquella ocasión en la que Temperance se burló de él por leer historietas cómicas. Finalmente Marina siguió: _-Holmes investiga un asesinato en el que escriben la palabra "Rache" con sangre en la pared de la escena del crimen. "Rache" significa "Venganza" en alemán. _

Después de escuchar a la detective, Booth agregó: _-Es muy poco lo que sabemos. Ojalá que Ángela y Jack hayan tenido mejor suerte que nosotros. _

_-Espero que sí porque una cosa si te puedo asegurar. Este tipo tarde o temprano pagará todo lo que nos ha hecho a todos nosotros. _–Mencionó Marina mientras entraban al automóvil.

_-La muerte de Brennan no puede quedar impune, haremos justicia. _–Las palabras de Booth tenían un profundo dolor.

_-Si es que es verdad que la asesinó porque yo todavía lo dudo. _–Marina respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su ya frio café.

_-De cualquier forma, viva o muerta, ese idiota pagará. _–Dicho esto, Booth encendió el auto para marcharse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Ángela Montenegro y Jack Hodgins llevaban un buen rato en el edificio de los Archivos Nacionales y Administración de los Estados Unidos buscando información sobre los Duwamish que habitaron en el estado de Washington.

_-No puedo creer que no tengan todos sus documentos digitalizados! Archivar en papel ya no se usa! _–Ángela no podía ocultar su desesperación al ver que tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

_-Cálmate Ange. Hay algunos documentos que ya están en Internet y otros que están en proceso de digitalización. _–Hodgins intentó tranquilizar a su esposa por el bien de su pequeño bebé.

_-Pero los que necesitamos aún están en papel! _–Ángela sabía que tardarían semanas en encontrar alguna pista importante.

_-Aquí están todos los documentos que solicitaron _–intervino el encargado de la sección de Genealogía. Llevaba consigo varias cajas que contenían carpetas con la información que se tenía de esa antigua tribu.

_-Tienen ustedes registros de los árboles genealógicos de los Duwamish? _–Preguntó Hodgins amablemente.

_-Tenemos algunos ya elaborados pero hay otros que serán elaborados cuando se digitalicen los archivos. _–Respondió de la misma manera el encargado.

_-Maldita falta de tecnología… _-Murmuró Ángela hacia sus adentros.

_-Podríamos sacar los archivos para trasladarlos al Jeffersonian? _–Dijo Jack mientras Ángela pensaba que la modernidad aún tardaría en llegar a ese lugar.

_-Tendríamos que realizar un proceso de bastante papeleo y autorizaciones que podrían llevarnos 3 días. _–Contestó el empleado. Ángela no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al comprobar que sus pensamientos eran correctos.

_-Está bien. Como benefactor del instituto, yo me hago responsable de todos los documentos. _–Jack estaba dispuesto a todo para ayudar a su mejor amigo y dar con la identidad y paradero del asesino de Temperance Brennan.

_-De acuerdo. Le voy a pedir que me acompañe para empezar a llenar los formularios. _–Dijo rápidamente el encargado.

Jack salió de la sala acompañado por aquel hombre dejando a Ángela sola en aquel salón: _-Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Bren. Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé sobre los Duwamish. Qué ironía!. Te prometo que donde quiera que estés, daremos con el culpable de tu desaparición. Guíame para sobrellevar esta situación. _–Y poniendo su mano sobre su vientre, suspiró y dijo: _-Verdad que así lo haremos amor? Nosotros nos encargaremos de que haya justicia para tu tía Tempe._

En ese momento, Hodgins volvió a su lado mientras se ponía en contacto telefónicamente con la gente del Jeffersonian para trasladar los archivos. Ángela se abrazó de su marido. Había perdido a su hermana por lo que no podría soportar la idea de que algo le pudiera llegar a ocurrir al amor de su vida o a su pequeño hijo. Por eso entendía el dolor que Booth sentía en cada momento.

_-En qué piensas amor? _–Dijo Jack al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amada.

_-En el tiempo que nos llevará revisar todos estos archivos. Tengo miedo de que estemos siguiendo una pista falsa. Si es así, perderemos valioso tiempo para encontrar a ese tipo. _–Ángela no pudo evitar abrazarse fuertemente al brazo de su esposo.

_-Eres la mejor en tecnología Ange. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que el Jeffersonian te brinde todo lo que necesites. Tengo fe en que encontremos algo o alguien que nos ayude a dar con el asesino de Brennan. _–Eso era lo menos que él podía hacer para aliviar un poco el dolor de su esposa y de su hermano del alma.

_-Todavía no puedo creer que esté muerta. Lo creeré cuando vea su cadáver… o se analicen sus cenizas. Además, ese tipo dijo: "No existe la muerte. Solo es un cambio de mundos". Por algo dijo ese proverbio. Y todo a raíz del pacto que hizo el Jefe Seattle con los colonizadores, con el hombre blanco que quiso comprarles sus tierras. _–La artista sacaba a flote lo que sabía sobre aquella antigua tribu.

_-Vaya! Cómo sabes todo eso! _–Hodgins no pensó que su esposa tuviera tanta información histórica pero ella le confesó la verdad detrás de aquel conocimiento:

_-Brennan me lo enseñó en el colegio. Siempre me ayudaba a estudiar. Por eso tengo mis dudas. Además, Marina opina lo mismo. Sería demasiado fácil haberla matado para herir a Booth. _

_-Entonces, démonos prisa a investigar. Esperemos que no nos lleve mucho tiempo averiguar algo. _–Dicho esto, Hodgins tomó la mano de su esposa mientras salían del edificio con dirección al Instituto Jeffersonian.

**.**

**.**

Seeley Booth sentía que su vida estaba en un pozo sin fondo. No sabía si debía quejarse con el destino o con la vida. Cuando por fin había recuperado el amor de la mujer a la que amaba, un desgraciado infeliz se atrevió a arrebatarle la vida. Ahora, en la soledad de su habitación, nuevamente el dolor salía a flote. Tantos años anhelando estar a su lado y ahora eso ya no sería posible. Una parte de él había fallecido con ella. Cómo podría seguir viviendo si ya nunca más volvería a estar junto a ella? No quería cometer una locura. Tomó entre sus brazos aquel jersey que le pertenecía a la joven que le había abierto su corazón y que a su vez había robado el de él. Se lo llevó al rostro para tratar de recordar el aroma que emanaba de la piel de su dueña. Booth estaba a punto de enloquecer de dolor, rabia, coraje y desesperación. De pronto recordó el rostro feliz de Brennan. Entonces supo que debía mantener la serenidad. Se lo debía a ella. A la mujer que amaría para siempre con todo su corazón. Se recostó en su cama con el jersey entre sus brazos. Sabía que donde quiera que se encontrara, ella estaría a su lado cuidándolo y protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro. Así, y con lágrimas en el rostro, se dispuso a dormir. Debía recuperar todas las fuerzas necesarias para atrapar al bastardo que había destruido su vida para siempre.

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente llegó con un sol radiante. La luz de sus rayos iluminaban por completo aquella habitación. Stephan sabía que aquella mujer que se encontraba a escasos metros de él pronto sería suya mientras que Seeley tarde o temprano perdería la cordura por su pérdida.

_-Buenos días Stephan. _–La voz de aquella mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Hola Valerie! Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? _–Stephan quería en verdad descubrir el resultado de su plan.

_-Mucho mejor, gracias. _–Contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

_-Me alegro. _–Él también esbozó una ligera pero perversa sonrisa. De pronto, ella le dijo:

_-Debo decirte algo. Anoche tuve algunos sueños extraños. Creo que son recuerdos de mi vida. Eran diversas imágenes que parecían no tener sentido. Recuerdo que vivía en Inglaterra junto a mi prometido. Era feliz a su lado. Después me vi en un hospital, en su lecho de muerte. Me pidió que fuera feliz con otro hombre que siempre estuviera a mi lado, que me protegiera. _

Ambos tomaron asiento en la sala mientras él le decía: _-Veo que poco a poco estás recordando. Eso significa que pronto terminarás de recuperarte por completo. Lograste recordar algo más?_

_-Vi la tumba de mis padres. __Richard Brewster y Eleanor Duncan. __Sus restos están en un mausoleo en Italia porque ahí se conocieron y enamoraron. Me duele que no estén conmigo al igual que el amor de mi vida. Fue por eso que quise acabar con todo. Ahora veo todo claramente. No fue ningún accidente. _–Después de relatar su sueño, ella no pudo evitar derramar pequeñas lágrimas por sus profundos ojos azules.

_-Entonces debes luchar por encontrar una nueva razón para vivir. Tal vez la fotografía sea de utilidad. _–Stephan sabía que todo iba por buen camino pero mostraba en sus palabras una gran sinceridad.

_-Eso espero porque la fotografía es mi pasión. De niña me gustaba tomarle fotos a todo lo que me parecía maravilloso y fantástico. _–Respondió ella con voz baja al principio pero con alegría mientras pensaba en las fotografías que recordaba haber tomado en su infancia.

_-Me alegra que pienses eso. _–Dijo mientras él tomaba su mano entre las suyas. Eso la sorprendió un poco.

_-Pronto recordarás quien eres en verdad. _–Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa: _-Todo ha sido gracias a tu apoyo._

_-No tienes nada de qué agradecer. _–Respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_-Eso no es verdad. Te debo mi vida por completo. _–Ella lo miró también a los ojos cuando él se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

_-Y tú has cambiado mi vida por completo. _–Stephan sabía que esa mujer lo volvía loco. Así que con un simple movimiento junto sus labios a los de aquella joven. Ella correspondió suavemente a sus labios y a aquel beso. Algunos segundos después, ella se separó de él para marcharse en silencio a su habitación.

Por su parte, Stephan sabía que ella pronto se rendiría a sus pies: _-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Dio muy buen resultado la programación subliminal. Quién hubiera dicho que con solo escuchar mis palabras, ella creyera la historia que escuchó. En pocos días caerá rendida a mis pies. Hoy pude tocar sus labios y fue fabuloso. Muy pronto se convertirá en mi mujer para siempre. Cómo me gustaría que Seeley estuviera aquí, para que su dolor se hiciera más fuerte insoportable. Así pagará por lo que todo me hizo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ojo! Yo les dije que Brennan iba a recordar en este capítulo, pero nunca les dije qué iba a recordar. Espero no me quieran matar después de esto!. Ya les dije que no soy tan mala!. En fin, espero subir la próxima semana el nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic titulado Trabajo Encubierto: Entre el Deber y la Pasión, del cual por fin varias han atinado un poco la forma en que Booth aparecerá en la vida de Brennan. Ojalá puedan darse una vuelta por ahí y expresar sus comentarios. **

**Finalmente les quiero agradecer todo su apoyo para este fic. Ya superamos los 275 comentarios así que de ustedes depende que lleguemos a los 300. De verdad que muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras literarias!. Por cierto, también estoy cerca de cumplir un año escribiendo este fic por lo que próximamente estaré festejando con un capítulo especial (que creo será el 40) así que no se lo pierdan. **

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo, aunque sea para amenazarme si no actualizo pronto! Se reciben las amenazas en Twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	39. Elizabeth: Por el Amor y la Venganza

**HELLO! El fin de año se acerca cada vez más. Como siempre, el trabajo se vuelve más pesado y surgen en el camino algunas oportunidades que no debemos desaprovechar. Comienzo con estas palabras porque hoy, 19 de septiembre, cumplo un año de que empecé a escribir este fic. Recuerdo que pensé en no publicarlo y si lo hacía no esperaba muchos comentarios (y más teniendo en cuenta que el primer fic que escribí recibió 6). Empezó siendo un fic con doble capítulo de estreno. Y jamás creí que un año después estaría trayéndoles el capítulo 39 después de 285 reviews. Por otra parte los comentarios del capítulo anterior me dejaron sentimientos encontrados. Sé que tal vez alargué un poco la situación pero siento que fue en parte por falta de tiempo y en parte por falta de inspiración. En efecto, esto significa que estoy empezando la recta final de este fic. Y la razón es la siguiente: El trabajo está absorbiendo todo mi tiempo y además estoy por iniciar un diplomado en Entrenamiento Gerencial en MiPymes, el cual tiene 12 meses máximo de duración. Admito que no me esperaba este diplomado (el cual será pagado por la empresa donde trabajo) así que espero que entiendan que una oportunidad de esta magnitud no podía dejarla pasar. Por tal motivo, les comunico que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el 3 de octubre, la cual es una fecha especial porque ese día cumplo 1 año de que publiqué este fic (tardé casi 15 días en decidirme a publicarlo pero ahora me alegro de haber tomado esa decisión). Pasado ese día tardaré en actualizar pero trataré de no tardarme tanto. En verdad no tengo como agradecerles su apoyo, sus palabras de aliento, sus críticas, etc. porque todo me ha ayudado a seguir adelante con este proyecto de locuras literarias que me llena de vida. Y mientras tanto, sigo contando los días que faltan para el inicio de la nueva temporada de Bones. Como siempre, espero que les agrade este primer capítulo especial y que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap, el fic en general o sobre una servidora. Les envío un enorme abrazo y muchos saludos y besos a todos los rincones del mundo donde están leyendo desde una fiestera y hermosa Ciudad de México independiente!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que todos sus esfuerzos estaban rindiendo frutos, Stephan Lombardi aún tenía un extraño sentimiento dentro de él. Aquella mujer que se encontraba como prisionera en su casa era muy hermosa. Se había vuelto la protagonista de sus fantasías pero en el fondo sabía que ella nunca sería como el amor de su vida, aquel amor que le fue arrebatado de la forma más cruel que pudiera haber imaginado jamás…

.

.

Corría el año 2002. Stephan Lombardi acababa de recibir una noticia que no esperaba. El gobierno alemán solicitaba sus servicios como médico para la Fuerza Internacional de Asistencia para la Seguridad en Afganistán. Sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó esa misión. Sabía perfectamente que la ayuda que pudiera brindar sería valiosa tanto para soldados como para civiles. El mundo había cambiado a raíz de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Estados Unidos un año antes así que la guerra se había expandido a todo el territorio afgano. De inmediato emprendió el viaje hacia tierras afganas. Lo que anhelaba hacer era "Ayudar a crear confianza y paz". Ese era el lema de la Fuerza Internacional de Asistencia para la Seguridad. Al llegar al hospital de campaña de la ISAF (siglas en inglés) supo que la forma en que veía la vida cambiaría para siempre. Muchos soldados y civiles eran atendidos todos los días para curarles las heridas con el poco material médico que tenían o únicamente para acompañarlos en los últimos instantes que tuvieran de vida.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que esa labor que hacía con todo el corazón para ayudar al más necesitado provocaría que conociera a esa mujer. Aquella tarde se encontraba atendiendo a un soldado británico. Había recibido un balazo en la pierna el día anterior y afortunadamente no había sido de gravedad. De pronto escuchó varios gritos afuera del hospital de campaña:

_-Ayuda! Ayuda por favor! Alguien que me ayude! _–La voz de una mujer llamó su atención.

Stephan salió de inmediato para ver a la mujer que pedía auxilio. Observó que era para un pequeño que llevaba en brazos. _–Qué pasa? Qué tienes?_

_-Yo estoy bien pero por favor ayúdelo! Por escapar del frente de batalla pisó una mina terrestre! Necesita ayuda urgente por favor! _–Aquella mujer se veía bastante preocupada por el niño.

_-Ven conmigo. Hay que atenderlo de inmediato!_

Stephan tomó cuidadosamente al niño entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la camilla más cercana. El niño tenía una gran probabilidad de perder la pierna izquierda por culpa de la mina. La quemadura sería difícil de curar por lo que lo más factible era amputarle la pierna por encima de la rodilla.

_-Ayúdelo por favor! Sálvele la pierna a Mohammed por favor! _–La joven quería ayudarlo pero sabía que ella no podía hacer nada más de lo que ya había hecho.

_-Me temo que eso es imposible. Aunque haga lo que esté en mis manos, no creo que podamos salvar su pierna. _–Dijo Stephan después de analizar rápidamente la quemadura.

_-Por el amor de Dios, haga todo lo que sea necesario por favor!_

La forma en que lo miró esa mujer lo dejó atónito. Se veía una enorme determinación por salvar al pequeño pero también una gran tristeza por todo lo que se veía día a día en esa tierra invadida por la desolación. Esa mirada hizo que desde el fondo de su alma obtuviera la fuerza necesaria para luchar por la vida de ese niño.

_-Está bien. Haré todo lo que pueda para salvarle la pierna. Ahora le pido que espere afuera para que podamos atenderlo. _–Le contestó seriamente.

_-Gracias por su ayuda. Cualquier cosa que necesite avíseme. Estaré afuera._

Aquella mujer salió para dejar que Stephan tratara de hacer hasta lo imposible para que el pequeño no perdiera la pierna. Sabía que el tiempo no estaba de su lado porque si empezaba a gangrenarse la batalla se daría por perdida. Le pidió a Dios que lo iluminara para salvar al niño de un cruel destino ya que sería doloroso para el pequeño vivir en ese ambiente tan hostil.

Horas después, un agotado Stephan salió del hospital para tomar un poco de aire. A lo lejos vio a aquella mujer que lo había sorprendido. Poco a poco se encaminó hacia ella para darle el reporte médico. Ella lo vio acercarse así que le preguntó de inmediato:

_-Cómo está Mohammed? Dígame que todo salió bien por favor! _–La joven quería saber si todo lo que había hecho no había sido en vano.

_-Nos costó mucho atender la quemadura porque había ocasionado un inmenso daño pero afortunadamente creo que estará caminando dentro de unos meses. _–Respondió él con una leve sonrisa.

Ella suspiró un poco aliviada al escuchar aquellas palabras: _-Muchas gracias doctor…_

_-Lombardi, Stephan Lombardi. _–Contestó él amablemente.

_-Mucho gusto. Soy Elizabeth Eastman. _–Dijo la joven mientras estiraba su mano para saludarlo.

_-Encantado de conocerla Srita. Eastman. Por su acento veo que es americana. _–Respondió él al corresponder a su saludo.

_-Efectivamente. Veo que pone mucha atención en los detalles Dr. Lombardi. _–Dijo Elizabeth sorprendida por las palabras de Stephan, quien con una sonrisa respondió a sus palabras:

_-Es parte del mi trabajo poner atención en todos los aspectos de mis pacientes. Ahora quisiera preguntarle cómo es que Mohammed tuvo ese accidente. _

En ese momento, la joven recordó lo que había pasado con pesar en su voz: _-Estaba acompañándome. Soy fotógrafa así que él me acompañaba como traductor. Siempre me han gustado las emociones fuertes así que estoy aquí gracias a CNN. Mohammed y yo acudíamos a Nuristán pero al enterarnos de que iban a bombardear el lugar decidimos marcharnos de inmediato. Desafortunadamente en la carrera pisó la mina y lo demás ya lo sabe._

_-Vaya! Debo decir que usted es una mujer verdaderamente inconsciente por tener a un niño de traductor en medio de esta guerra!… _-Al escuchar sus palabras, Stephan supo que aquella mujer había cometido una locura.

_-Qué rayos le pasa! Quién se cree usted!... _–Elizabeth de inmediato reclamó por sus palabras pero fue interrumpida por Stephan:

_-Pero también es una mujer con una gran determinación por haberlo traído hasta acá para atenderlo. Fue un acto bastante elogiable porque eso hará que sea la mejor en todos los aspectos. _–En verdad que Stephan sentía que aquella mujer era maravillosa.

_-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así. Bueno, me habían dicho algo parecido pero todos mis antepasados han sido así. _–Respondió sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

_-Sus antepasados? Acaso su carácter era igual al de ellos? _–Si esa determinación venía de familia, entonces estaba frente a la descendiente de una gran familia.

_-Por supuesto. Los Duwamish eran asombrosos. Tenían una gran determinación para luchar por sus tierras cuando los colonizadores quisieron "comprárselas". Para ellos la naturaleza lo era todo. La naturaleza era parte de nuestra familia. Porque al final siempre regresaremos a ella. Es por ello que la muerte no existe, solo es un cambio de mundos. _–Estas últimas palabras sorprendieron a Stephan, por lo que él contestó:

_-En eso se equivoca, la muerte si existe._

Elizabeth sonrió mientras le decía: _-Eso lo sé pero ese proverbio hace referencia a que al morir, no partimos hacia el cielo o el infierno sino que nuestra esencia se transforma para ser alguien mejor y vivir en unión con la madre naturaleza. _

Stephan cayó en cuenta de su error por lo que respondió: _-Entonces le pido una disculpa si la ofendí con mis palabras._

La joven esbozó una leve sonrisa nuevamente: _-Qué le parece Dr. si me invita a cenar. Así reconsideraré su disculpa._

_-Esa me parece una maravillosa idea. _–Contestó él con una gran sonrisa.

Desde aquel día se forjó entre ambos una maravillosa y gran amistad a pesar de pertenecer a dos culturas completamente distintas. Con el tiempo esa amistad se convirtió en un gran amor para ambos. Tanto Elizabeth como Stephan sabían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Habían planeado vivir en Alemania. Elizabeth se mudaría al lugar de origen de Stephan para consolidar una nueva vida juntos a pesar de que los dos sabían que haber sido partícipes de una guerra de tales magnitudes había hecho que cambiaran su forma de disfrutar y vivir la vida. A pesar de ser fotógrafa, Elizabeth se dedicaba a ayudar a todos los que pudiera, fueran soldados o civiles, niños, mujeres o adultos. Gracias a todos los contactos que tenía en diversos puntos del planeta lograba conseguir alimentos, material quirúrgico, medicamentos, agua embotellada. Lo que hiciera falta para ayudar a la gente que se encontraba en medio de semejante guerra.

Faltaban pocos días para que Stephan terminara su misión con la ISAF. Estaba emocionado por comenzar una nueva vida lejos de la guerra en compañía de Elizabeth. Él volvería a su vida como médico y ella se dedicaría a fotografiar todo lo que encontrara alrededor. Sabía que la mujer a la que amaba era la más feliz cuando se encontraba en compañía de su cámara fotográfica dispuesta a plasmar las maravillas que el planeta Tierra había creado. Contaba los minutos para terminar su guardia y salir a verla. Un día antes le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa muy especial para él así que lo esperaba en su campamento a las afueras de Kabul, capital de Afganistán y lugar donde se encontraba el hospital de campaña de la ISAF. Estaba por marcharse cuando escuchó por el radio improvisado que había ocurrido un bombardeo en el campamento de Elizabeth. De inmediato intentó comunicarse con ella por medio de un radio portátil que ella le había obsequiado para estar en contacto cuando no estuvieran juntos. No hubo respuesta alguna. Intentó nuevamente y el radio seguía sin darle la paz que necesitaba. Salió del hospital para subir al primer jeep que encontró y dirigirse a buscar a Elizabeth. Le pedía a Dios que ella estuviera bien porque ya no concebía la vida sin estar a su lado. Tardó casi una hora en llegar al área de Kote-Sangi. Al llegar no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. El lugar estaba completamente destruido. Habían miles de personas muertas y heridas por todas partes. Sabía que como médico debía brindar toda la ayuda posible pero en ese instante lo único que quería hacer era encontrar a Elizabeth. Cada vez que veía a una mujer se sentía aliviado al ver que no se trataba de ella pero al no encontrarla supo que solo tenía dos oportunidades: o estaba atrapada en los escombros o se encontraba a salvo lejos de ese lugar. Decidió dirigirse hacia los edificios que se habían derrumbado por culpa del bombardeo. Ayudó a los socorristas a mover piedras, pedazos de pared y madera para rescatar a algunos sobrevivientes. Pero fue en ese momento cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo. Entre los escombros pudo verla. Estaba inconsciente. Él trató de hacerla reaccionar pero su pulso era muy débil. Unas barras le habían destrozado las piernas además de que tenía una herida de gravedad en el pecho. Quería sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible pero era inútil. Sentía una gran impotencia por no poder hacer algo para ayudarla. Entonces Stephan escuchó un susurro. Pudo ver que ella lo miraba con ternura. Él no podía evitar que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro mientras le pedía que no se rindiera pero la mirada de ella era de agradecimiento por los hermosos momentos que habían vivido juntos. _–Gracias por todo. Ahora estaré bien. _–Esas fueron las últimas palabras que ella dijo antes de partir de este mundo. Stephan quería morirse en ese momento para no separarse de ella jamás. Cuando logró sacar su cuerpo de los escombros se abrazó a ella con todo el dolor que penetraba en su alma.

Algunas horas después, llegó al hospital para atender a los heridos por el bombardeo. Habían pocos sobrevivientes y Elizabeth no era uno de ellos. En su memoria decidió dejar de lado su dolor para poner todo su empeño en salvar a la gente que había llegado herida de gravedad. Cuando la situación estuvo bajo control lo llamaron para darle el informe forense del amor de su vida:

_-Antes que nada, siento mucho que haya pasado esto. Elizabeth y tú formaban una linda pareja y eran muy queridos por todos nosotros._ –Dijo el doctor que le había practicado la autopsia a Elizabeth.

_-Lo sé y agradezco tus palabras. Y bien, qué necesitabas decirme Rick? _–Dijo él todavía en shock por la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

_-Sé que esto es muy doloroso pero debo decírtelo. Ella murió a causa de las múltiples lesiones que tuvo pero hay algo que no creo que supieras. _–Estas palabras sorprendieron un poco a Stephan:

_-Qué es lo que no sé._

Rick tomó aire para decirle a Stephan lo que ella le había ocultado: _-Elizabeth tenía dos meses de embarazo aproximadamente._

Stephan sintió que el mundo entero se le venía encima. Esa era la sorpresa que ella le tenía preparada. Siempre había soñado con formar una familia con Elizabeth y ahora ese sueño jamás se haría realidad. Un enorme dolor cubría su alma pero con el tiempo decidió vengar su muerte. En lugar de regresar a Alemania se quedó en Afganistán para buscar al culpable de la muerte de las dos personas que amaba con toda su alma aunque ya no estuvieran con él.

Sus investigaciones lo llevaron a descubrir que aquel bombardeo había sido realizado por tropas estadounidenses. Estaban buscando a diversos agentes de alto rango de Al-Qaeda y les habían dado información de que estaban escondidos en Kote-Sangi. Stephan no podía creer que alguien hubiera decidido lanzar un ataque de esa magnitud sin pensar en las personas que vivían ahí. Mucha gente inocente había muerto aquel día por culpa de una persona. Quería saber el nombre de la persona que había dado la orden de realizar el bombardeo para hacerle pagar por aquella decisión pero esa era información clasificada. Pasaron varios años para reunir la información que necesitaba por lo que tuvo que pagarle a muchos contactos para conseguir el nombre del culpable de su desgracia. Cuando tuvo aquel expediente en sus manos supo que la venganza debía ser lenta y precisa porque lo haría sufrir por una decisión que había tomado en aquel instante. Al abrir el expediente solo observó el nombre que estaba en él. El culpable de la muerte de su amada y de su hijo no nacido era el Sargento Seeley Booth. Ese nombre se quedó grabado en la mente de Stephan como si se tratara de una marca hecha por un hierro incandescente.

En aquel expediente estaba su historia militar desde que se enroló en el ejército pero no había ninguna pista de su vida personal. Así que decidió viajar a los Estados Unidos para conocer al hombre que le había arrebatado a la única persona que había amado de verdad. Amaba su profesión, eso era un hecho pero nunca recuperaría a la mujer que le enseñó a vivir al máximo. Por eso planeó cada movimiento con sumo cuidado. Sabía que Seeley tenía un hermano llamado menor llamado Jared, que sus padres habían fallecido y que tenía un hijo pequeño llamado Parker. Dentro de él no había deseos de lastimar al pequeño pero el deseo de venganza que día a día había alimentado su alma era más grande que todo. Cuando siguió investigando descubrió que aquel hombre estaba saliendo con la detective Marina Santibañez. Pensaba herirlo a costa de ella. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad aquel hombre estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Una mujer que al verla por primera vez trastornó su vida. Temperance Brennan era una mujer muy hermosa pero jamás lo haría vibrar como lo hacía Elizabeth. Pero el deseo de destruir a Seeley Booth era más grande que todo. Él le había quitado a la mujer de su vida y ahora Stephan estaba haciendo lo mismo. Le había quitado la ilusión de vivir. Quería que cometiera la mayor locura. Como dijo alguna vez Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra: _"La mayor locura que puede hacer un hombre en esta vida es dejarse morir, sin más ni más, sin que nadie le mate, sin otras manos que le acaben que las de la melancolía". _Así, él no sería el responsable directo de la muerte de Seeley Booth pero si el detonante para llevarlo a la locura, a la desesperación y finalmente a la muerte.

.

.

Finalmente Stephan Lombardi estaba llevando a buen término su cometido. Ya no había rastro de Temperance Brennan. Para todos ella estaba muerta y la mujer que estaba en su casa era Valerie Brewster-Duncan. Aquella mujer lo enloquecía. Quería tenerla a como diera lugar pero si algo había aprendido era a ser muy paciente así que poco a poco la envolvería por completo para hacerla su mujer. En ese momento recordó que estaba por terminarse su dotación de Rohypnol así que después de hacer una llamada y de comprobar que Valerie dormía en su habitación salió de la casa por primera vez desde que llevó a aquella joven a ese lugar.

.

.

En el edificio del FBI Seeley Booth y Marina Santibañez seguían investigando todo lo referente al Rohypnol mientras esperaban los resultados de ADN de las cenizas que el asesino de Brennan les había enviado muy amablemente. A pesar de que seguían sin tener una pista clara, ellos investigaban todo lo que pudiera acercarlos al hombre que había cambiado sus vidas. Aquella tarde, estaban en la oficina de Booth leyendo unos informes cuando Cam llegó de improviso:

_-Hola chicos. Hay algo que debo decirles. Ya tengo los resultados del ADN de las cenizas. No son de Brennan. _–Aquellas palabras no sorprendieron a Marina pero le alegraba escucharlas.

_-Qué dices Camille? _–Booth no podía creer en sus palabras.

_-Lo que oyes Booth. Esas cenizas no son de Brennan. _–Cam sabía que Booth necesitaba escuchar el resultado una vez más para estar seguro de que la mujer que amaba estaba viva en algún lugar.

Así, y por primera vez en varios días, Booth pudo sonreír un poco. Tal vez Marina tenía razón. Tal vez Temperance no estaba muerta como les habían hecho creer. Esa era una de las mejores noticias que podía recibir en aquellos tiempos de desesperación.

_-Entonces a quién le pertenecen esas cenizas? _–Dijo Marina después de ver la reacción de Booth.

_-Según el laboratorio, son de algún animal. Tal vez de un perro callejero. Pero definitivamente no son humanas y mucho menos de Brennan. _–Respondió Cam al seguir leyendo el informe que había recibido.

_-Lo sabía. Ese idiota no podía matar a Brennan. Sería demasiado fácil para destruirte. _–Las palabras de Marina habían puesto a pensar a Seeley.

_-Como sea. Bones vive y hay que encontrarla de inmediato. _–Dijo el agente del FBI mientras acomodaba algunos papeles antes de salir a buscarla.

En ese instante sonó el móvil de la detective Santibañez. Ella contestó de inmediato. Booth y Cam aguardaban a que terminara su llamada para saber qué ocurría. Cuando colgó esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras decía:

_-Creo que por fin tendremos algo de suerte. Eran los hermanos Carmichael. Ese tipo necesita más Rohypnol así que acaban de ser contactados._

_-Entonces no tenemos más tiempo que perder. Ese tipo pagará por lo que le ha hecho a Brennan. _–Respondió Booth mientras todos tomaban sus cosas para salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

.

.

Cuando Valerie abrió los ojos pudo darse cuenta que su vida era un completo desastre. Recordaba muy poco de su vida pero sabía que con la ayuda de Stephan todo saldría bien. Tal vez el destino lo había puesto en su camino para que no se sintiera tan sola después de haber perdido todo. Y le agradecía a la vida por ello. Intentó levantarse de su cama pero se sentía un poco mareada y débil. Decidió buscar a Stephan cuando notó que no respondía a sus llamados. Con sumo cuidado lo buscó por toda la casa pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Sus pensamientos le decían que no abriera la puerta pero su instinto le decía lo contrario. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta. Al abrir, la luz la deslumbró por completo. Mientras se tapaba un poco los ojos escuchó una voz que le decía:

_-Buenas tardes. Como parte de los boy scouts estoy aquí para… Eres tú Tempe?_

Aquella joven se quedó sorprendida al ver a ese pequeño niño que tenía frente a ella y que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, ahora ya sabemos el por qué Stephan quiere destruir a Booth. Lo importante aquí es que un pequeñín ha visto a Brennan con vida por lo que él pudiera ser la clave para rescatar a Temperance. **

**Por otra parte, les comento que mi otro fic (Trabajo Encubierto…) ha entrado en hiatus por falta de tiempo. Ya casi terminé el tercer capítulo pero en este momento quiero dedicarle mi poquito tiempo libre a JP, que ya está a pocos capítulos de terminar. Recuerden que el nuevo capítulo lo subiré el 3 de octubre para festejar el primer aniversario de su publicación en FanFiction. **

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no les gustó, pues también oprímanlo por favor, aunque sea para llegar a los 300 comentarios!. Se reciben las amenazas en Twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	40. Temperance: El Pasado Llega al Presente

**HELLO! El 3 de octubre de 2010 por mi cabeza pasaba una pregunta: Lo subo o no lo subo? Días atrás había empezado a escribir un pequeño fic sobre una de mis series favoritas. Llevaba redactados 4 capítulos y pensaba terminarlo en otros 2 ó 3 más. Sería algo que guardaría para mí pero decidí compartirlo con todos los lectores de fanfiction con un "doble capítulo de estreno" cual serie televisiva. Hoy, a un año de distancia han ocurrido muchísimas cosas en mi vida. Algunas buenas y otras malas. He tenido momentos fantásticos y otros que no lo han sido tanto. La mejor de todo ha sido escribir fanfiction. Tenía muchísimos años sin escribir algo y menos algo tan extenso como lo ha sido Juego Peligroso, quien hoy cumple un año de darse a conocer. Ahora ya no puedo dejar de pensar en los fanfics. Y por supuesto que no pensé que seguiría escribiendo y mucho menos que recibiría tantos comentarios tanto positivos como negativos y que entablaría amistad con personas en distintas partes del mundo y con las que tengo tantas cosas afines. Esto es lo mejor que me ha dejado el fanfiction. Así que si has llegado hasta aquí, con todo mi corazón agradezco tu apoyo para este fic a lo largo de este año. Espero que este capítulo de aniversario sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes. **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el Instituto Jeffersonian seguían analizando la genealogía de la tribu Duwamish. Gracias a la influencia de su devoto y amado esposo Jack Hodgins, Ángela pudo revisar los documentos con rapidez. Su conocimiento tecnológico era asombroso y con los recursos del Instituto, el viaje generacional que habían realizado había dado frutos. Cuando hubieron terminado el análisis le llamó a Booth de inmediato:

_-Booth. _–Contestó el agente son seriedad.

_-Habla Ángela. Ya terminamos el análisis. Tengo un listado de las personas que son descendientes de esa tribu. _–Respondió ella rápidamente, como si con ello pudieran avanzar en la búsqueda que habían iniciado.

_-Cuántos tenemos? _–Seeley quería tener la esperanza de que fueran pocas personas a las que tendrían que investigar.

_-Ciento cincuenta. Son todavía muchos pero es la mínima cantidad que pudimos obtener por el momento. _–La artista hubiera querido que fueran menos pero eso era imposible.

A pesar de todo lo que sentía, Booth tomó un poco de aire para decirle: _-Te agradezco todo el esfuerzo que has hecho Ange. _

_-No tienes nada que agradecer Booth. Sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrar al responsable. _–La promesa estaba hecha y nadie, ni siquiera ella, iba a declinar en su misión.

_-Lo sé. Por lo pronto, yo también te tengo noticias. _–Respondió Booth con un poco de alegría, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a la esposa de su mejor amigo.

_-Dime qué pasa por favor. Qué noticias tienes? _

_-Ya tenemos los resultados de las cenizas que nos envió el desgraciado. _–Seeley sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle, cambiaría un poco las cosas para todos.

_-Todavía no puedo creer que en verdad las haya enviado. _–Interrumpió la joven pero finalmente Booth le confesó la verdad:

_-Ange, no son de ella. Brennan está viva. Tengo ese presentimiento. Las cenizas eran de un animal._

Ahora Ángela sintió dentro de ella que todavía había esperanza para su hermana por lo que dejó sacar a relucir su alegría: _-Lo sabía! Está viva! Bren está viva! Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora también entiendo sus palabras: "La muerte no existe". Significa que no la había asesinado. Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarla cuanto antes._

_-No te preocupes por ello. Marina y yo estamos por detener a ese bastardo. _–Booth estaba seguro de detenerlo de una vez por todas y recuperar al amor de su vida.

_-Cómo es posible? Ya sabes quién es? _–Ángela creía que la pesadilla estaba próxima a terminar.

_-Todavía no pero contactó a los Carmichael porque necesita más dosis de Rohypnol. En ese momento atraparemos al imbécil. _–Al decir estas palabras, al otro lado del teléfono, su amiga dio un ligero suspiro para finalmente decirle:

_-Avísame cuando lo captures por favor. Mientras tanto, seguiré intentando reducir la lista._

_-Te lo prometo. Gracias por tu ayuda Ánge._

En ese momento Booth colgó. Marina y él estaban próximos a llegar al lugar donde los hermanos Carmichael se encontrarían con el hombre que había secuestrado a la antropóloga. Fue entonces cuando Marina le dijo al agente del FBI:

_-Prométeme que no lo vas a matar a golpes cuando lo atrapemos por favor. _–Dijo ella mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

_-No sé si puedo prometerlo. _–La mirada de Booth reflejaba muchas cosas, entre ellas un enorme odio hacia aquel sujeto.

_-Entonces recuerda que si lo matas, tal vez nunca encontremos a Brennan. _–Lo que Marina quería era hacerlo reflexionar para que mantuviera la mente completamente fría sin dejarse llevar por el corazón.

_-Ese idiota va a pagar muy caro lo que me ha hecho. Lo único que quiero saber es el por qué, por qué esta venganza en mi contra. _–Esa era la principal pregunta que Seeley se había hecho en todo ese tiempo pero la voz de Marina lo volvió de momento a la realidad:

_-Pronto lo averiguaremos. Ya estamos por llegar al lugar indicado._

Booth asintió. Pero en su mente solo estaba su Bones. Faltaba poco para encontrarla. Sabía que estaba a punto de volver a verla, abrazarla, consolarla, besarla, ver aquellos maravillosos ojos azules que lo hacían soñar y estar en paz. Faltaba poco tiempo para volver a estar junto al amor de su vida y no volver a separarse de ella nunca más.

En ese instante estacionó la camioneta en la que viajaban. En silencio la detective y él bajaron de su transporte para reunirse con los hermanos Carmichael:

_-Bienvenida detective. Agente Booth. _–Dijo William Carmichael cuando se acercaron a donde se hallaban los hermanos. _-El sujeto que buscan no tarda en llegar. Será mejor que se escondan. Si los llega a descubrir no podrán dar con su amiga._

_-Él tiene razón Booth. _–Respondió la detective Santibañez _–Será mejor que nos escondamos. Aquí tienen sus micrófonos. Es importante que diga para qué necesita el Rohypnol. _

_-Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlos. _–Finalizó Joseph mientras él y su hermano se colocaban los micrófonos para grabar la conversación que tendrían con aquel hombre. Marina y Seeley se alejaron para buscar un lugar donde pudieran esconderse y pasar inadvertidos. Ahora lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, la Sra. Hodgins continuaba investigando a los ciento cincuenta descendientes de los Duwamish que había arrojado su búsqueda así como al significado de aquella frase. Llevaba horas sin parar por lo que Hodgins le llevó un poco de comida.

_-Descansa un poco amor. Llevas muchas horas sin probar bocado. _–Dijo él preocupado por el estado físico en que se encontraba su esposa.

_-Lo sé pero necesitamos descubrir la identidad de ese tipo y la causa de la venganza hacia Booth. _–Ángela estaba determinada a no detenerse ni flaquear en su ayuda para tener a Brennan de vuelta con sus amigos, con su única familia.

_-No te preocupes. Él y Marina están a punto de detenerlo. _–Respondió Jack mientras apartaba a la artista de la computadora.

_-Y si pasa algo? Y si no logran detenerlo? O no es a quien buscamos? _–Era verdad que Ángela no quería perder la esperanza pero no podía dejar de pensar en que estaban siguiendo alguna pista falsa.

_-Tranquilízate por favor cariño. Recuerda que llevas dentro de ti a nuestro hijo. Sé que quieres atrapar al desgraciado que secuestró a Bren tanto como Booth pero también debes ver por tu salud. _–Para Jack era importante apoyar a su mejor amigo en esos momentos tan difíciles para él pero también era importante que su hijo y ella estuvieran tranquilos.

Las palabras de Jack nuevamente hicieron reflexionar a la artista. A pesar de todo, había mucha gente a su alrededor intentando encontrar a la antropóloga por lo que finalmente y con un semblante triste le respondió: _-Tienes razón Jack. Nuestro bebé estará sano para que pueda jugar con su tía Tempe porque muy pronto ella estará de regreso con nosotros. _

_-Así será mi amor. _–Dijo Jack mientras juntaba sus labios con los de su adorable esposa cuando un sonido inusual hizo que se separaran.

_-Qué es lo que ocurre? _–Mencionó Hodgins al escuchar aquel pitido proveniente de la computadora que estaba utilizando Ángela.

_-Creo que encontré a la persona que se relaciona con Booth. _–Respondió la joven al mirar los resultados que habían aparecido en la pantalla.

_-A qué te refieres Ange? _–Hodgins no sabía lo que había hecho la artista por lo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

_-Metí toda la información de esas 150 personas a una base de datos y la estoy comparando con los casos que Booth ha tenido desde que ingresó al ejército. Parece que por fin podemos acercarnos a la identidad de ese hombre. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar toda la información que podamos encontrar sobre una persona. _–Dijo Ángela muy segura de los resultados que había obtenido.

Con rapidez, Hodgins se acercó a otra computadora para ayudar a su esposa en su búsqueda por lo que él le dijo: _-Está bien, hagámoslo juntos. A quién debemos encontrar?_

Y Ángela Montenegro, sabiendo que pronto estaba todo por terminar le dijo segura de sí misma: _-Encuentra todo lo que puedas de una mujer. Su nombre es Elizabeth Eastman. Ella es la conexión entre Booth y ese maldito bastardo miserable._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Valerie Brewster-Duncan estaba sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir el pequeño niño que estaba frente a ella. Nunca lo había visto y él le hablaba de una forma tan familiar, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

_-Perdóname pero no sé de qué me estás hablando pequeño. Mi nombre no es Tempe, sino Valerie. _–Respondió ella un poco inquieta mientras permanecía en la puerta de la entrada.

_-Deja de jugar conmigo Tempe! Sé perfectamente quién eres! Eres mi amiga! _–Contestó el pequeño con toda la inocencia del mundo.

_-No sé por qué dices eso pequeño. Esta es la primera vez que te veo. Yo no te conozco, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas. _–Dijo la joven segura de sus palabras y de lo poco de sus recuerdos.

El niño se empezó a sentir mal al escuchar las palabras de aquella joven que estaba frente a sus ojos. Él sabía que ella era su amiga pero pensó que él ya había dejado de ser su amigo por lo que con pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos le dijo:

_-Perdóname por favor. No volveré a molestarte._

La joven, conmovida por las palabras de aquel niño, lo detuvo antes de que diera media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse: _-Espera por favor! No quiero que te vayas así ni que te sientas mal. Mi nombre en verdad es Valerie así que dime cuál es el tuyo?_

_-Parker, Parker Booth. _

Al escuchar ese nombre un intenso dolor en la cabeza empezó a inundar a la joven. Ese nombre le recordaba algo pero no sabía qué. Sabía que lo había escuchado antes pero no lograba recordar nada. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

_-Parker… Quiero que me digas algo. De dónde me conoces? _–Ella pensó que tal vez si conocía al pequeño.

_-Nos conocimos en un parque. Sin querer te pegué con mi pelota cuando estaba jugando con mis amigos. _

Valerie comenzó a sentir mareos lo que provocó que Parker entrara a la casa para ayudarla. Buscó rápidamente un vaso con agua para ofrecérselo a la joven. Ella no sabía por qué aquellas palabras la hacían sentirse de esa manera. Bebió el agua para tratar de calmarse y ordenar sus ideas.

_-Estás bien?_ _Es que tienes los ojos rojos, como si hubieras llorado. Quiero pedirte perdón. _–Parker pensó que por su culpa ella se había puesto mal pero aquellas palabras hicieron que mirara fijamente los ojos del pequeño. Descubrió que no era la primera vez que los veía. Entonces vinieron a su mente imágenes de ese jovencito a su lado en lo que parecía ser un parque como él le había dicho. Las imágenes iban y venían produciéndole un dolor insoportable en la cabeza.

_-Será mejor que te vayas Parker. No me siento muy bien. _–Lo que menos quería hacer era que se fuera pero no podía permitir que se espantara o preocupara por verla sufrir de esa forma. 

_-Está bien pero prométeme que estarás bien. _–El pequeño no quería dejarla sola porque la notaba pálida y débil.

_-Lo prometo. _–Respondió ella con voz baja. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ir lo más pronto posible a su habitación para tomar las medicinas que Stephan le daba para combatir su dolor.

_-Está bien. Cuídate por favor. _–Contestó el pequeño mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. 

Parker estaba por salir de la casa cuando ella le dijo: _-Espera! Antes de que te vayas dime una cosa: Según tú, cuál es mi nombre?_

Un poco extrañado pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios le contestó: _-Temperance. Tu nombre es Temperance. _

El pequeño salió de la casa dejando a la joven con un insoportable dolor de cabeza mientras ese nombre retumbaba dentro de su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A las afueras de Washington un hombre se acercaba en su automóvil al edificio más grande de la zona. Ingresó al solitario estacionamiento mientras pensaba en que esa sería la última vez que se vería en esa situación. Esa noche sería la última vez que comprara Rohypnol ya que se estaba ganando el corazón de la mujer que vivía a su lado. Muy pronto se marcharía del país con la mujer que se había convertido en su obsesión y principal trofeo de su venganza, de su victoria. Sabía que Valerie siempre estaría a su lado porque él le había dado la oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo. Eso lo hacía sentirse pleno porque tarde o temprano, aquella joven de exquisitos ojos azules y suave piel de porcelana sería completamente suya. Ese sentimiento desapareció cuando observó a lo lejos a las personas con las que estaba por reunirse por última vez. Lentamente descendió de su auto para acercarse a ellos.

Del otro lado del estacionamiento, aquellos dos hombres fumaban un par de cigarrillos mientras aguardaban a la persona que los había contactado. Al verlo, apagaron los cigarros para poder hablar tranquilamente de negocios. Cuando los tres estuvieron frente a frente, el recién llegado dijo con voz serena:

_-Buenas noches señores. Sé que les hice un pedido urgente pero espero que hayan logrado conseguirlo._

_-En efecto señor. Fue un pedido urgente de Rohypnol por lo que en esta ocasión tendremos que subir un poco el precio. _–Respondió rápidamente Joe Carmichael. El plan que habían elaborado había comenzado.

_-Tuvieron que sobornar a alguien o qué? _–Dijo aquel hombre con aspecto serio.

_-Así es señor. Debido a la premura, tuvimos que sobornar a varios agentes de la aduana para que se hicieran de la vista gorda por lo que tenemos que subir un poco la comisión del producto que le estamos ofreciendo. _–Contestó William al notar un poco de enojo en el rostro de su cliente. Por lo que tuvo que hacerle de inmediato la oferta que esperaban diera buen resultado: _-O podemos hacer un trato con usted. _

Aquel hombre miró fijamente a los hermanos que estaban frente a él. Trató de buscar algo que le indicara que fuera una trampa pero no consiguió descubrir nada. Así, tranquilamente les respondió: _-Qué clase de trato quieren hacer?_

William se armó de valor para decirle: _-Sabemos que adquiere grandes cantidades de Rohypnol por lo que la idea es volvernos socios. Nosotros podemos conseguirlo en excelente precio mientras usted lo vende a un precio mayor. Así, todos podemos tener una buena tajada de billetes por las ventas del producto._

De pronto una gran carcajada se escuchó en el lugar. Los hermanos se miraron al ver la reacción de su cliente: _-De verdad creyeron que soy traficante de drogas? Eso si es una vil mentira. Yo uso el Rohypnol para usos meramente… médicos. Así que temo decirles muchachos que su plan no podrá ser. _

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los Carmichael se quedaron en silencio. Pero aquel sujeto les dijo: _-Pero creo que hubiera sido una buena idea hacer tratos con ustedes. Sin embargo, en unos días me marcharé del país así que de cualquier forma no hubiéramos podido convertirnos en socios. _

_-Creo que en efecto hubiera sido una gran idea. _–Dijo seriamente Joseph, mientras su hermano miraba en silencio al hombre frente a él. _-Pero bien, nos pidió que le consiguiéramos 3 kilos de Rohypnol para el día de hoy. En verdad nos sorprendió su llamada y lo precipitado de su requerimiento. _

_-Como les dije, me interesa la droga para uso médico. Uno de mis pacientes requería una dosis mayor y puesto que ya tenía tiempo que no les compraba fue que decidí hablarles para hacer el pedido con urgencia. Además, y como les había dicho, pronto me iré del país por lo que necesito tener un poco de reserva._

En ese momento, William le respondió: _-Es una pena que se marche del país. Acaso los americanos lo tratamos muy mal?_

El hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa: _-Al contrario, me voy con lo mejor que los Estados Unidos pudo obsequiarme. _

Joseph se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano por lo que exclamó: _-Vaya! Eso me suena a que se va por una mujer, no es así? Con razón lo notaba diferente a cuando lo vimos por última vez._

El rostro del hombre se tornó serio. Después de unos segundos en silencio, les contestó: _-En efecto, me llevo a la mujer más hermosa que pudiera existir sobre este planeta. Tan solo sus maravillosos ojos azules me pueden hacer enloquecer con tan solo mirarlos. Es el premio que me merezco después de todo por lo que he luchado._

_-Me alegro por usted. Una mujer siempre debe ser la razón de nuestra existencia. _–Dijo William, a lo que tanto su hermano como el sujeto asintieron en silencio. _–Pues bien, no lo detenemos más tiempo porque supongo que desea llegar rápido a su lado. Son 3000 dólares por los tres kilos de la droga._

_-Creo que es un precio que vale la pena. _–Dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que esa droga haría que su preciado tesoro se rindiera ante él para siempre. En aquel momento, Joseph sacó de un portafolio el pedido que había solicitado aquel hombre, quien sacó dinero de la chamarra que portaba y se lo entregó al mayor de los hermanos.

_-Como siempre, es un placer hacer negocios con usted señor… _-Quería William conocer la identidad del hombre antes de que se marchara.

_-Eastman. Mi nombre es Charles Eastman. _–Respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

_-Está bien señor Eastman. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de hacer negocios con usted en un futuro no muy lejano cuando vuelva a Washington. _–Respondió Joseph mientras estrechaba su mano con la de aquel sujeto.

_-Siento decepcionarlos pero en verdad no creo regresar. Espero que les vaya bien en la vida muchachos. Hasta la vista._

Dicho esto, el sujeto emprendió la marcha hacia su vehículo. De pronto, una voz grave se escuchó en el lugar:

_-FBI! Quedan todos ustedes detenidos!_

El hombre volteó para buscar al hombre que había dicho semejantes palabras. Con rostro serio pudo observar el rostro del agente que estaba frente a él. Sabía que era el hombre que más odiaba en la vida pero no podía permitir que descubriera su verdadera identidad.

_-De qué se me acusa señor? _–Dijo con frialdad para no hacer notar su furia al verse con el culpable de la muerte de su amada Elizabeth y de su hijo no nacido. También pudo ver a lo lejos que Marina Santibañez detenía a los hermanos Carmichael por la venta de la droga.

_-Charles Eastman. Está detenido por posesión de drogas. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio o cualquier cosa será usada en su contra. _–Dijo Seeley Booth mientras le ponía las esposas al hombre que tenía frente a él. Sabía que de momento solo podía detenerlo por la compra del Rohypnol pero muy pronto lo haría pagar por la desaparición del amor de su vida.

Por su parte Stephan Lombardi sabía todo había llegado a su fin. Pero de igual manera sabía que él había sido el vencedor porque no podían relacionarlo con el secuestro de Temperance Brennan y si lo llegaran a hacer jamás revelaría la dirección del lugar donde se encontraba porque la mujer que estaba en ese sitio era alguien completamente distinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una casa alejada de la ciudad, una joven sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. Había conseguido llegar a su habitación para tomar el medicamento que su ángel guardián le daba pero ya era imposible que lograra estar tranquila. El medicamento no surtía efecto. Su mente estaba trastornándola por completo. Al cerrar los ojos veía imágenes de la que recordaba era su vida pero también podía observar otros recuerdos que sacudían su cabeza. Recuerdos dolorosos pero que también la hacían sentirse inquieta. Quién rayos era ella? Valerie o Temperance? Acaso Parker tenía razón? Ya no sabía qué pensar.

De pronto comenzó a tener problemas para respirar, como si una pesada lápida presionara sobre su pecho. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando. Primero su cabeza y luego sus pulmones le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Rogaba a lo que fuera para que Stephan llegara pronto en su auxilio pero llevaba fuera de la casa toda la tarde. Ya había anochecido y ella estaba empeorando. Además del dolor de cabeza y de la dificultad para respirar, sentía partes de su cuerpo adormecidas. Intentó levantarse de su cama para buscar el teléfono. Necesitaba buscar ayuda lo más pronto posible. Todo fue inútil. Sus piernas no respondieron provocando que cayera al suelo. Estaba confundida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Sentía que moriría muy pronto. Trató de arrastrarse por el suelo para llegar a la sala. Los minutos transcurrían y parecían una eternidad. Todo el dolor que sentía hacía imposible que llegara al teléfono. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para estirar el brazo y descolgar el auricular. Sin embargo, todo ese esfuerzo que había realizado aunado al dolor que sentía la llevaron al límite. Antes de poder siquiera marcar el número de emergencias, aquella joven sintió como sus ojos se cerraban. Empezó a delirar, sabía que la muerte estaba cerca de ella. Minutos después y antes de sumirse en el sueño más profundo que pudiera tener solo pudo decir una palabra:

_Booth_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como siempre, espero que este segundo capítulo especial haya sido de su agrado y que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap, el fic en general o sobre una servidora. **

**Les comento que no tengo fecha para subir el siguiente capítulo porque ya inicié mi diplomado pero espero no dejar pasar mucho tiempo para hacerlo. **

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no les gustó, pues también oprímanlo por favor, aunque sea para llegar a los 300 comentarios! Ya solo faltan 10 reviews para llegar a la meta. Se reciben las amenazas en Twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	41. Duelo de Voluntades

**HELLO! Después de un problemita con el archivo, por fin pude subir el capítulo! Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón sus palabras de felicitación y de apoyo para este fic en su aniversario. En efecto, yo todavía me pregunto cómo he logrado seguir escribiendo esta historia después de un año. Y la respuesta la he encontrado en todos sus comentarios, anécdotas, críticas, etc. Ustedes han sido parte fundamental para que JP siga viendo la luz en FanFiction. Pues bien, agradezco que después de este año, sigan leyendo el fic. Como deben sospechar, estamos en la recta final de la historia (tal vez falten 2 ó 3 capítulos más) así que es ahora cuando todas sus palabras son más bienvenidas. Finalmente, quiero agradecerles por haber logrado que se llegara a la meta: 300 reviews! (Gracias a Tatiana Karina Chavarro de Colombia por haber hecho este sueño realidad!). Nuevamente gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta travesía y por impulsar mis locuras literarias. Los dejo con este nuevo capítulo esperando sea de su agrado. Saludos desde una fría Ciudad de México! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al abrir los ojos descubrió que estaba recostada en un sillón. Volteó a su alrededor mientras estaba aclarando sus ideas para encontrarse de frente con el hombre que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Sonrió levemente mientras lo observaba dormir plácidamente. Los últimos días habían sido difíciles para todos pero le encantaba verlo descansar. De pronto el sonido del teléfono provocó que regresara a la realidad. Esperaba esa llamada para seguir viviendo:

_-Qué __pasó __Booth? __Dime __que __lo __atraparon __por __favor. _–Ángela necesitaba escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decirle.

_-Lo __tenemos __Ange. _–Respondió Seeley en el otro lado de la línea.

_-Gracias __a __Dios.__Ya __sabes __donde __tiene __a __Bren? _–Ángela sabía que su amiga los necesitaba en esos momentos.

_-No. __Lo __detuvimos __por __la __compra __de __Rohypnol __pero __aún __no __tenemos __nada __concreto __para __acusarlo __por __la __desaparición __de __Brennan. _–La voz de Booth sonaba tranquila.

_-Tal __vez __yo __pueda __ayudarte __en __eso. __Ya __sé __por __qué __quería __vengarse __de __ti. __Te __suena __el __nombre __de __Elizabeth __Eastman? _–Mientras decía esto, Ángela se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba para tomar asiento nuevamente frente a su computadora en el laboratorio.

_-De __momento __no __pero __el __tipo __que __detuvimos __se __llama __Charles __Eastman. __De __seguro __es __familiar __de __ella __pero __qué __tiene __que __ver __conmigo? _–Booth quería empezar a atar los cabos sueltos de este acertijo.

_-Pues __te __diré. __Elizabeth __Eastman __era __una __fotógrafa __americana __que __falleció __durante __el __bombardeo __a __Kote-Sangi __en __Afganistán. __Supongo __que __ya __sabes __a __qué __me __refiero. __De __seguro __se __trata __de __alguno __de __sus __hermanos __o __parientes. _–Dijo Ángela mientras intentaba juntar toda la información que obtuvieron de Elizabeth.

_-No. __No __es __su __familiar. __Dijiste __que __era __americana __y __claramente __este __tipo __es __alemán. __A __menos __que __tuviera __medios __hermanos __europeos, __ese __tipo __nos __está __mintiendo. __Maldita __sea! __Sabía __que __lo __que __pasó __en __Afganistán __tarde __o __temprano __tendría __consecuencias. _–Respondió Booth notablemente enojado y diciendo las últimas palabras para él mismo.

_-Aguarda __Booth. __Si __dices __que __es __alemán, __entonces __puedo __decirte __quien __es. __De __toda __la __información __que __Hodgins __y __yo __encontramos __de __ella, __supimos __que __estaba __comprometida __con __un __médico __alemán __que __trabajaba __para __la __ISAF. __Su __nombre __es __Stephan __Lombardi. _–Finalmente, Booth supo cómo debía hablarle para descubrir el paradero de la mujer que amaba.

_-Gracias __Ánge. __Gracias __por __ser __mi __ángel __guardián __todo __este __tiempo. __Sin __ti, __nada __de __esto __hubiera __pasado. __Te __prometo __que __Bones __pronto __estará __con __nosotros._–Dijo Booth mientras los ojos de Ángela se llenaban de lágrimas. Ambos sabían que faltaba poco para que la pesadilla terminara.

**.**

**.**

Seeley Booth llegó a donde se encontraba la detective Santibañez. Ella no había perdido detalle del comportamiento de aquel hombre que habían detenido horas antes y que se encontraba frente a ellos en la sala de interrogatorios.

_-Todavía __no __puedo __creer __que __este __hombre __que __se __ve __tan __tranquilo __y __en __paz __sea __el __desgraciado __que __tiene __a __Bren __y __que __amenazó __con __matar __a __tu __hijo __y __a __mis __padres. _–Respondió Marina al ver acercarse a Booth.

_-Lo __interrogaré __solo. __No __quiero __que __en __un __arranque __te __haga __algo. _–Dijo Booth con serenidad. _–__Esto __es __un __asunto __entre __él __y __yo. __Así __que __necesito __pedirte __un __favor __mientras __hablo __con __él. __Sé __que __no __me __dirá __fácilmente __donde __la __tiene __así __que __pídele __ayuda __a __Cam __para __que __revisen __los __lugares __a __los __que __acudió __antes __de __encontrarse __con __los __Carmichael. __Con __el __GPS __del __automóvil __la __encontraremos __más __rápido. __Sabes __a __lo __que __me __refiero __verdad?_

Marina lo miró a los ojos. En ellos había una gran determinación por hallar a la mujer amada lo más pronto posible. Ambos sabían que si él le administraba el Rohypnol, la vida de Brennan corría peligro cada segundo que pasaba.

_-Está __bien. __Debemos __encontrarla __antes __de __que __las __reacciones __de __la __sustancia __perjudiquen __su __salud __de __manera __irreversible. __Por __favor, __controla __tus __impulsos __y __no __cometas __ninguna __estupidez. _–Respondió Marina antes de salir por la puerta.

Ahora que estaba solo, Booth sabía que debía tener la mente fría para no matarlo a golpes. Lo necesitaba vivo para dar con el paradero de Brennan. Unos segundos después entró a la sala de interrogatorios para enfrentarse por primera vez con la persona que le había hecho pasar un verdadero infierno. Tomó asiento frente a aquel hombre y ambos con aspecto serio se miraron a los ojos sin demostrar todo el odio que cada uno de ellos sentía por el otro.

_-Y __bien, __me __puede __decir __por __qué __sigo __detenido? _–Las palabras de aquel hombre comenzaban a molestar a Booth pero debía guardar calma.

_-La __compra __y __venta __de __la __sustancia __médica __conocida __como __Rohypnol __es __ilegal __en __este __territorio. _–Dijo Booth mientras abría su expediente para colocarlo sobre la mesa.

_-No __sabía __que __eso __fuera __un __crimen __detective__… _-Dijo para empezar a molestar a Booth pero disimulando que en realidad no lo conocía.

_-Booth. __Seeley __Booth. __Y __no __soy __detective. __Soy __agente __especial __del __FBI. _–Con esto, Seeley dejó en claro su posición en la jerarquía del gobierno estadounidense.

_-Y __llaman __al __FBI __por __un __crimen __menor? __Vaya, __pensé __que __el __FBI __se __encargaba __de __asuntos __como __terrorismo, __bombardeos __y __cosas __así. __Creo __que __debería __solicitar __que __lo __cambien __de __puesto, __no __cree? _–Stephan sabía que con sus palabras empezaría a molestar al hombre que tenía frente a él.

_-Estoy __bien __con __mi __trabajo. __Me __gusta __lo __que __hago __porque __con __ello __cumplo __con __mi __deber __hacía __mi __país __y __hacia __mí __mismo. _–Respondió Booth con extrema tranquilidad. Lo menos que debía hacer en aquellos momentos era explotar y golpearlo. No quería que por un pequeño error, aquel hombre saliera libre por "abuso de autoridad".

_-Entonces __me __alegro __por __usted. _–Dijo Stephan con una ligera sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. _-Pero __volviendo __al __tema, __yo __no __sabía __que __comprar __Rohypnol __fuera __ilegal. __Yo __lo __ocupo __para __asuntos __puramente __médicos __así __que __no __veo __cual __es __el __problema. __Tengo __varios __pacientes __a __los __que __les __ayuda __a __mejorar __su __salud. _–Al terminar sus palabras, Booth lo miraba con un rostro bastante serio porque sabía que en el fondo todo lo que decía era una absoluta mentira. Finalmente le respondió mirándolo a los ojos:

_-Me __sorprende __que __diga __eso __porque __compró __una __cantidad __considerable __de __Rohypnol. __Y __su __uso __en __exceso __puede __llegar __a __ser __perjudicial __para __la __salud __de __la __persona __a __la __que __se __le __administra. _–De algo habían servido las horas que había pasado con Marina leyendo sobre las reacciones secundarias provocadas por el Rohypnol.

Stephan se sorprendió ante tales palabras. Definitivamente su adversario demostraba ser un buen competidor: _-Por __ello __no __se __preocupe __agente __Booth. __Sé __bien __cuáles __son __mis __responsabilidades. __Jamás __jugaría __con __la __vida __de __mis __pacientes._

Ahora fue Booth quien esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro: _-Me __alegra __oír __eso __doctor __Eastman. __O __debo __decir __doctor __Lombardi?_

Stephan mantuvo la calma ante el descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad: _-Ahora __sí __no __tengo __ni __la __más __remota __idea __de __lo __que __está __diciendo._

_-Usted __no __se __llama __Charles __Eastman __sino __Stephan __Lombardi. __Revisando __sus __antecedentes __descubrimos __que __no __hay __ningún __doctor __Eastman __registrado __en __nuestra __base __de __datos. _–Mencionó Seeley mientras le entregaba a Stephan una copia de todos sus datos personales.

Esto si sorprendió a aquel hombre. Cómo habían dado con él?: _-Revisaron __su __base __de __datos? __Y __podrían __decirme __como __pudieron __haber __hecho __eso __si __no __soy __norteamericano?_

Fue entonces cuando Seeley se levantó de su asiento para colocarse junto a Stephan, quien no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente esperando su contestación: _-Como __agencia __de __investigación, __tenemos __acceso __a __las __bases __de __datos __de __diversas __organizaciones, __incluida __la __ISAF. __De __ahí __obtuvimos __sus __datos __doctor __Lombardi._

Stephan no tuvo más remedio que sonreír: _-Vaya, __vaya. __Creo __que __no __es __malo __empezar __de __cero __con __otra __identidad __no? _–Tenía que jugar su última carta rápidamente pero Booth se dio cuenta que el momento había llegado. El momento para sacar a Stephan de sus casillas para que declarara lo que le había hecho a Temperance:

_-Lo __que __me __sorprendió __es __que __haya __tomada __el __apellido __de __la __mujer __que __amaba: __Eastman. __Creo __que __Elizabeth __hubiera __sido __muy __dichosa __al __ver __que __usted __tomaba __su __apellido __para __empezar __una __nueva __vida. _–La sola mención de ese nombre en labios de Booth provocó que Stephan perdiera la concentración que tenía. Sin embargo, respondió confundido:

_-No sé de qué me habla._

De pronto, Seeley Booth, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, tomó asiento nuevamente frente a Stephan y después de unos segundos en silencio, prosiguió: _-Creo __que __le __refrescaré __la __memoria. __Su __prometida __era __una __fotógrafa __americana __llamada __Elizabeth __Eastman. __Supongo __que __eran __muy __felices __pero __ella __falleció __durante __un __bombardeo __que __ocurrió __en __Kote-Sangi, __Afganistán. __Al __ver __su __foto, __puedo __ver __que __era __una __mujer __muy __hermosa. __Lamento __su __pérdida. __Supongo __que __debió __haber __sido __muy __doloroso __que __muriera __en __sus __brazos __después __de __todas __las __lesiones __que __sufrió. __Pero __esa __es __la __ley __de __la __vida. _–Al decir esto, Stephan empezó a enfurecer. Quién era ese tipo que hablaba de la muerte de la mujer amada como si fueran "cosas de la vida"?

_-Se __equivoca __agente. _–Respondió Stephan intentando ocultar su enojo: _-Eso __no __fue __ley __de __la __vida. __Ocurrió __porque __un __desgraciado __ordenó __lanzar __ese __ataque __para __asesinar __a __tropas __de __Al-Queda __pero __se __le __olvidó __que __gente __inocente __estaba __en __ese __lugar._

Y como si no fuera cosa de otro mundo, un Booth sonriente continuó: _-Dicen __que __en __la __guerra __todo __se __vale. __La __muerte __de __algunos __civiles __no __fue __tan __mala __porque __con __ello __se __destruyeron __diversos __cuarteles __de __Al-Queda __así __que __creo __que __lo __que __le __ocurrió __a __Elizabeth __fue __algo __bastante __desafortunado, __estuvo __en __el __momento __equivocado __en __la __hora __equivocada._

_-Eso __no __es __verdad! __Cómo __puede __decir __eso! __Todo __fue __culpa __del __idiota __que __ordenó __ese __ataque! _–Por fin Booth había logrado que Stephan estallara en contra del agente. No podía soportar que el agente del FBI hablara de esa manera de Elizabeth cuando él había sido el culpable de su muerte.

_-En __una __guerra __siempre __hay __gente __que __vive __y __gente __que __desgraciadamente __muere __siendo __culpable __o __inocente. _–Las palabras de Booth parecían como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida en el hombre que estaba frente a él.

_-En __eso __tiene __razón __agente __Booth._–De pronto una enorme sonrisa apareció triunfal en el rostro de Stephan._-Gente __inocente __muere __por __culpa __de __las __acciones __de __los __demás. __Usted __debe __saberlo __mejor __que __nadie._

_-A __qué __se __refiere? _–Por fin el momento de la verdad había llegado. Booth sabía que por fin Stephan Lombardi hablaría sobre la desaparición de la mujer que amaba. Era ahora o nunca.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, Marina y Cam estaban ocupadas investigando todos los sitios en los que había estado el auto que le habían confiscado a aquel hombre. Marina sabía que cada minuto que transcurría era de vital importancia para salvar a Temperance Brennan.

_-Debemos __darnos __prisa. __No __sabemos __cuánto __Rohypnol __le __han __suministrado __a __Temperance __y __cuándo __fue __la __última __dosis __que __tomó._–Dijo Marina mientras Cam estaba sentada en la computadora desde donde realizaban el rastreo satelital del auto del detenido.

_-Qué __quieres __decir __con __eso?_–Cam sabía que debían darse prisa pero no imaginaba en realidad el por qué la detective estaba tan ansiosa y preocupada.

Con un breve suspiro, respondió: _-Verás. __Si __le __han __suministrado __la __droga __con __bastante __regularidad, __a __estas __alturas __será __adicta __a __la __misma. __Pero __si __ya __lleva __tiempo __sin __tomar __la __dosis __comenzará __a __sentir __mareos, __tendrá __vómitos, __dificultad __para __respirar, __violentos __síntomas __de __abstinencia __como __alucinaciones, __delirios, __convulsiones, __ataques __e __incluso __llegar __a __la __muerte. __Es __por __ello __que __debemos __encontrarla __lo __más __pronto __posible __porque __no __sabemos __en __qué __condiciones __se __encuentre._–Dicho esto, Cam dejó de mirarla fijamente y prosiguió con su tarea:

_-Haré todo lo que pueda porque no es tan sencillo como podrías pensar. El GPS funciona mediante una red de 24 satélites en órbita sobre el globo, a 20.200 km, con trayectorias sincronizadas para cubrir toda la superficie de la Tierra. Cuando se desea determinar la posición del automóvil, el receptor que se utiliza para ello localiza automáticamente como mínimo tres satélites de la red, de los que recibe unas señales indicando la identificación y la hora del reloj de cada uno de ellos. Con base en estas señales, el aparato sincroniza el reloj del GPS y calcula el tiempo que tardan en llegar las señales al equipo, y de tal modo mide la distancia al satélite mediante "triangulación", la cual se basa en determinar la distancia de cada satélite respecto al punto de medición. Conocidas las distancias, se determina fácilmente la propia posición relativa respecto a los tres satélites. Si ha estado en varios lugares, tardaremos más tiempo pero si no es así espero que pronto podamos dar con Brennan._

Marina Santibañez contaba los segundos que seguía tardando la computadora en darles respuesta pero finalmente le contestó a Cam: _-Bastante __impresionante __la __explicación __pero __como __te __lo __dije __debemos __dar __con __Temperance __de __inmediato. __No __soportaría __ver __a __Booth __y __a __Ángela __desechos __si __no __la __salvamos __a __tiempo._

_-Lo __único __que __nos __queda __es __esperar._–Cam había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos. Ahora le correspondía a los satélites ayudarlas a dar con el paradero de la antropóloga.

_-Está bien. Por lo pronto voy a llamar a una ambulancia para que en cuanto tengamos la dirección salgamos de inmediato para allá._

Los minutos pasaban y Cam hacía todo lo necesario para terminar de trabajar con el GPS pero el cansancio estaba haciendo efecto en ella y en Marina. Habían descansado poco en los últimos días pero sabían que no podían rendirse tan fácilmente. Faltaba poco para que rescataran a la antropóloga así que solo debían dar el último esfuerzo para que todo terminara para bien.

Ambas mujeres estaban determinadas a revisar todos los lugares a los que aquel hombre había acudido pero de pronto observaron que un lugar se repetía considerablemente. Toda su atención se enfocó en ese lugar así que vía satélite pudieron observar que se trataba de una casa alejada a las afueras de la ciudad.

_-Lo tenemos Cam! Llama a todos y diles que ya sabemos dónde está. A Booth díselo por mensaje porque debe estar interrogando todavía al bastardo. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde._

Y así, Marina salió rápidamente del edificio del FBI dejando a Cam comunicándose con todos los amigos de Brennan. Subió a su automóvil para ir en busca de su antigua rival de amores mientras la ambulancia avanzaba detrás de ella. Nadie sabía en qué condiciones encontrarían a la antropóloga pero todos sabían que se podía esperar lo peor en aquella situación.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Jack Hodgins no podía dejar de pensar en la valentía y fortaleza de su esposa. Ser una persona embarazada no era nada fácil y mucho menos en la situación en la que todos se encontraban. A regañadientes logró llevar a Ángela a casa para descansar. Ella ya había hecho su parte para encontrar a Temperance. Ahora le tocaba a Marina y Booth encontrarla y hacer pagar al culpable por todo el dolor que le produjo a sus seres queridos. Sabía que si le hubiera ocurrido eso a Ángela, el culpable no viviría para contarlo pero afortunadamente ya habían detenido al secuestrador. En ese momento sonó su celular. Contestó rápidamente para evitar que el sonido despertara a su esposa. Fue una llamada breve. Al terminar, supo que Ángela debía saber lo último que acababan de descubrir pero debía darle solo una noticia a su amada esposa. Y cuando aquella idea se hiciera realidad, entonces se la haría saber. Lo importante para él en ese momento era el bienestar de la mujer amada y de su pequeño hijo.

**.**

**.**

En la sala de interrogatorios, la batalla entre aquellos hombres apenas daba inicio. Stephan sabía que Booth jamás encontraría a Brennan y por su parte, Booth sabía que debía presionarlo para que confesara su crimen.

_-Supe __que __su __compañera __acaba __de __fallecer __no __es __así? __Creo __que __su __muerte __fue __algo__… __desafortunada __para __usted __pero __más __para __ella. _–El plan de Stephan era revertir la situación. Que ahora fuera Booth quien estallara de coraje.

_-Cómo __rayos __sabe __de __eso? __Acaso __usted __ha __tenido __que __ver __con __su __desaparición?_–El juego había comenzado. Cada uno de ellos estaba preparando el terreno para destruir a su adversario.

Nuevamente una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Stephan. Sabía claramente que Booth enloquecería de celos al escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle: _-Aquí __entre __nosotros __dos, __admito __que __la __Dra. __Brennan __era __muy __hermosa. __Tenía __una __piel __suave, __como __de __terciopelo. __Sus __labios __eran __deliciosos __pero __lo __que __más __me __encantaba __de __ella __eran __sus __ojos __azules __como __el __océano __en __su __expresión __más __pura. __Pero __no __se __preocupe. __Su __última __noche __puede __ser __catalogada __como __la __mejor __de __toda __su __existencia. __Esa __noche __estuvimos __juntos, __se __entregó __por __completo __a __mí __y __puedo __decir __que __ha __sido __la __mujer __más __ardiente __con __la __que __he __podido __estar. __Cada __uno __de __sus __gemidos __me __hacían __enloquecer __de __placer. __Pero __todo __lo __bueno __tiene __que __terminar __así __que __tuve __que __sofocarla __mientras __dormía__plácidamente __en __mi __cama._

Booth no podía dejar de pensar en matar al desgraciado que hablaba frente a él. Quería partirle la cara en ese momento pero encontrar a Brennan era lo que lo hacía mantener la calma: _-Creo __que __usted __no __sabe __con __quién __se __ha __metido. __Asesinar __a __una __ciudadana __americana __y __en __especial __a __una __colaboradora __del __FBI __es __considerado __un __delito __bastante __grave._

Y así, sin más, Stephan le respondió: _-Creo __que __ambos __estamos __en __la __misma __situación __agente __Booth. __Ambos __hemos __asesinado __a __ciudadanos __americanos __y __hasta __la __fecha __seguimos __sin __recibir __ningún __castigo._

_-En __eso __se __equivoca __Dr. __Lombardi. _-Contestó Seeley ante las palabras de Stephan:_-Yo __he __asesinado __en __cumplimiento __de __mi __deber __hacia __mi __país. __Usted __ha __asesinado __a __la __Dra. __Brennan __solo __por __cumplir __una __estúpida __venganza. _–A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar golpear la mesa con su puño. Eso era un escape a su coraje. Por su parte, Stephan no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar por lo que en un arranque de furia, se levantó de su asiento y gritó:

_-Estúpida venganza? La mujer que amaba falleció en ese ataque que usted ordenó! Si hay aquí un maldito bastardo miserable ese es usted!_

De pronto un sonido interrumpió la discusión entre ambos hombres. Booth observó su móvil y leyó detenidamente el mensaje que había recibido. Stephan aprovechó ese momento para tranquilizarse y tomar asiento nuevamente. Al terminar, Booth volvió a ver al hombre frente a él y dijo:

_-Eso __quiere __decir __que __está __declarándose __culpable __de __la __muerte __de __la __Dra. __Brennan? _–Faltaba poco para que hundiera a ese idiota en la cárcel. Él mismo debía confesar su culpabilidad.

_-Ya __le __dije __en __una __ocasión __que__ "__La __muerte __no __existe, __solo __es __un __cambio __de __mundos__"__._–Respondió Stephan con los brazos cruzados.

_-Lo __sé. __Es __por __ello __que __no __lo __acusaré __de __homicidio __sino __de __secuestro __porque __sabemos __que __las __cenizas __que __tan __amablemente __nos __envió __no __pertenecen __a __la __Dra. __Brennan. __Eso __significa __que __está __viva. _-Mencionó Booth con una notable alegría en su voz pero no se esperaba lo que Stephan todavía tenía por decirle.

_-Wow!__ Qué __inteligencia __la __suya __agente __Booth. __Descubrió __la __primera __parte __de __la __frase __pero __no __ha __podido __descifrar __el __resto. __Y __eso __es __lo __más __importante! _–Una carcajada se escuchó por toda la habitación. Eso hizo enojar al agente del FBI pero las cosas debían aclararse ahora:

_-Solo __quiero __decirle __una __cosa __antes __de __seguir. __Todo __lo __que __le __hizo __a __la __Dra. __Brennan __lo __pagará __con __su __vida __porque __yo __no __tuve __la __culpa __de __lo __que __le __ocurrió __a __Elizabeth. __Yo __no __ordené __ese __ataque. _–Booth sabía que Stephan lo culpaba por la muerte de Elizabeth ya que consideraba que él había ordenado el ataque pero en aquel momento estaba dispuesto a hablarle con la verdad. Sin embargo, Stephan sabía que el agente quería engañarlo por lo que, visiblemente enojado, respondió:

_-No quiera verme la cara de idiota. Claramente sé que usted dio la orden de lanzar el ataque!_

Y con toda la serenidad del mundo, Seeley Booth, haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido, le confesó: _-No __fui __yo. __Fue __mi __superior __pero __cuando __salimos __a __ver __los __daños __ocurridos __fue __asesinado __por __las __tropas __enemigas. __Fue __así __que __de __la __nada __me __ascendieron __y __es __por __ello __que __en __los __archivos __aparece __mi __nombre __como __el __sargento __encargado __de __ese __escuadrón. _-Stephan no quería dar crédito a sus palabras. Su investigación había confirmado que Booth era quien había ordenado el ataque pero la voz de Seeley lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad:_-Ahora __bien, __ya __sé __dónde __está __Brennan __por __lo __que __te __juro __por __lo __más __sagrado __que __si __algo __le __hiciste, __lo __pagarás __con __tu __miserable __vida._

Fue cuando Stephan recordó su última carta, el as que tenía escondido bajo la manga para utilizarla en el momento más oportuno: _-Es __una __verdadera __pena __porque __jamás __la __encontrarás. __Tal __vez __encontrarás __su __cuerpo __pero__…_

_-Pero __qué?_–El juego había cambiado nuevamente a favor de Stephan. Booth no sabía qué le estaba insinuando aquel hombre, cuyo brillo en los ojos, era cada vez más notorio.

_-Finalmente __los __dos __perdimos. __Te __dije __que __lo __más __importante __era __el __significado __de __la __segunda __parte._–Sabía que aunque todos hicieran lo que pudieran para encontrar a Brennan, ella no sería la misma persona.

_-Qué __rayos __significa? _–La ansiedad y preocupación comenzaban a apoderarse del espíritu del joven agente. Al ver esto, Stephan respondió con singular alegría, sabiendo que al final del juego, él sería el único vencedor:

_-Significa que tal vez encuentres su cuerpo pero jamás encontrarás su esencia porque esa me pertenece por completo._

Booth no podía creer en sus palabras. Acaso en verdad había asesinado a la antropóloga? Finalmente todo había sido en vano? Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala de interrogatorios. Tomó su móvil y llamó a la única persona que en ese momento podía devolverle la poca vida que le quedaba o sumirlo en lo más profundo del infierno.

**.**

**.**

Las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban a toda potencia mientras avanzaban para llegar al lugar donde tenían secuestrada a Temperance Brennan. Marina sabía que en pocos minutos llegarían al lugar indicado pero tenía plena conciencia de que no sabía en qué condiciones la encontraría. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera viva pero se preguntaba si en verdad aquel hombre la había matado y ocultado su cadáver para lastimar más a Booth. No, eso no podía ser posible porque de lo contrario ya no hubiera comprado más Rohypnol. Debía estar viva. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. La ansiedad se apoderó de ella cuando llegaron al lugar.

De inmediato, tanto ella como los paramédicos bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos para llegar a la entrada. Marina sacó rápidamente su arma para dispararle a la puerta. En aquellos momentos, cada segundo valía oro y no se iba a detener a tocar el timbre.

Cuál fue su impresión al entrar al recinto y después de varios días se sentirse un poco aliviada al identificar a la antropóloga. Lo más preocupante fue verla en semejante estado. Aquella mujer estaba inconsciente junto al teléfono de la sala. Intentó hacerla reaccionar pero todo era inútil. Los paramédicos tomaron su pulso y todos notaron que estaba demasiado débil.

_-Rápido! Hay que llevarla a un hospital. No podemos perderla. No ahora! Vamos Temperance! Reacciona! Reacciona!_

Marina Santibañez quería creer que todavía había una mínima oportunidad para salvarla. Y así tuviera que vender su alma, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder llevarla sana y salva con todos sus seres queridos, con todos aquellos que se consideraban parte de su familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. **

**Como saben, mi tiempo libre se ha vuelto casi nulo debido al diplomado que estoy cursando pero les aseguro que pronto regresaré con el siguiente capítulo así que no desesperen por favor! **

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no les gustó, pues también oprímanlo por favor, aunque sea solo para expresar su alegría de que falten 8 días para la season premiere! Pero si quieren amenazar, éstas se reciben en Twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	42. En Espera de un Milagro de Amor

**HELLO! Estos últimos días han estado llenos de bastantes cambios tanto personales como laborales, los cuales espero sean para bien. Por todo ello me había tardado un poco en escribir este cap. Por otra parte, debo decir que me quedé un poquito desilusionada al ver sus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior (solo 5 reviews) y sumados a la falta de tiempo y de inspiración… En fin, creo que hemos llegado al punto en que el fic debe llegar a su final. Antes de continuar quiero decir que la nueva temporada de Bones me ha gustado. El enfoque que Brennan y Booth le han dado a la maternidad y a la relación de pareja ha sido de mi agrado (finalmente Brennan no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana). Lo que sí es que tenemos un nuevo squint y llega con algo que me hizo pensar en mi primer regalo para navidad. Sucede que tengo un extraño hobbit que es coleccionar gorras así que al ver la gorra que Cam le regala a Finn en el segundo capítulo me hizo exclamar: "Yo quiero esa gorra!" jajaja! Así que tendré que pedírsela a Santa jajaja! Pues bien, les dejo con este capítulo que espero que les guste (admito que hay algo que todavía no termina por gustarme pero espero que a ustedes sí). Les mando un enorme abrazo y saludos hasta todos los rincones donde están leyendo todavía este fic. Bye! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Algunas veces la vida da muchas vueltas y cuando todo parece estar bien ocurre algo que no se esperaba. Seeley Booth sabía muy bien que esto era verdad. Ahora lo único que pedía a Dios era que la mujer que amaba estuviera bien. Marina no le había dado mucha información por teléfono, solo le había dado la dirección del hospital en el cual se encontraban. Mientras se trasladaba a su lado pensaba en cómo la encontraría, en pedirle perdón por no haberla cuidado de la forma en que debió hacerlo. Sentía impotencia porque no sabía cómo la había tratado Stephan, además de que no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su captor: _"__Tal __vez __encuentres __su __cuerpo __pero __jamás __encontrarás __su __esencia __porque __esa __me __pertenece __por __completo__"_. Eso no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. De pronto se dio cuenta que había llegado al hospital. Bajó de inmediato de la SUV para dirigirse al área de emergencias. A lo lejos observó a la detective Santibañez, que se encontraba en la sala de espera. Al acercarse, Booth dijo de inmediato:

_-Dónde __está? __Por __favor __dime __cómo __está! _–El agente no podía evitar mostrar la desesperación que sentía.

_-Cálmate __Booth. __La __están __revisando __y __todavía __no __han __salido __los __médicos. __Pero__… __te __voy __a __ser __honesta. __Estaba __muy __mal. __No __sé __si __lo __logre. _–Las palabras de la detective incrementaron la ansiedad del agente.

_-Tiene __que __salvarse! __Dios, __por __favor __no __me __la __quites __de __nuevo. _–Dijo Booth hacia sí mismo y volviendo a Marina le preguntó: _-Pudo __decirte __algo?_

_-No. __Cuando __la __encontramos __estaba __inconsciente __y __mientras __la __trasladábamos __al __hospital __no __consiguieron __hacerla __reaccionar. _–Respondió mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

_-Maldita __sea! __Tiene __que __salvarse. __Si __la __pierdo__… __si __la __pierdo __no __lo __podré __soportar. _–Seeley llevó sus manos a su rostro.

En ese momento, uno de los médicos salió a la sala de espera mientras decía en voz alta:

_-Familiares de Temperance Brennan?_

Como rayo, Booth se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él para responderle: _-Es __mi __esposa. __Soy __el __agente __especial __Seeley __Booth. __Por __favor __dígame __como __está._

Tanto Marina como el médico se sorprendieron. Ella por sus palabras y él por su comportamiento pero finalmente ambos entendieron tales acciones. El doctor continuó: _-Soy __el __Dr. __Adler __y __estoy __encargado __de __atender __a __su __esposa. __Debo __decirle __que __no __tengo __buenas __noticias. __La __paciente __se __encuentra __en __un __estado __grave. __Se __encontraron __en __su __organismo __cantidades __excesivas __de __Rohypnol __lo __que __provocó __severos __daños __en __sus __órganos __internos. __En __las __últimas __horas __ha __estado __en __un __alto __grado __de __abstinencia __que __ha __desencadenado __que __esté __sumida __en __un __estado __de __coma._

Booth pareció desfallecer ante tales palabras. Su amada Bones estaba prácticamente al borde de la muerte.

_-Cuánto __tiempo __estará __en __esa __situación? _–Preguntó Marina a pesar de saber en el fondo la respuesta.

_-No __lo __sabemos. __Puede __despertar __del __coma __en __unas __horas, __días, __meses __o __incluso __nunca __despertar. _–En aquellos momentos, el médico debía ser sincero con ellos.

Tanto Seeley como Marina estaban consternados por la noticia. Tanto esfuerzo por encontrarla acaso había sido inútil? No. Brennan no se podía rendir tan fácilmente. Debía luchar por sobrevivir. Por ella y por Booth porque al morir uno, el otro le seguiría irremediablemente.

El Dr. Adler continuó con el diagnóstico: _-En __estos __momentos __estamos __haciendo __todo __lo __posible __por __desintoxicarla __poco __a __poco __ya __que __la __suspensión __de __la __droga __de __manera __inmediata __puede __provocarle __ataques __o __convulsiones. __No __podemos __hacer __nada __más __hasta __que __reaccione __para __ver __si __no __tiene __algún __daño __cerebral. __Es __importante __esto __porque __así __también __podremos __saber __cuál__es __su __estado __mental._

Booth no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla a reaccionar. Pero en aquellos instantes solo quería algo: _-Puedo __verla?_

_-La __paciente __se __encuentra __en __Terapia __Intensiva. __Nadie __puede __verla __en __estos __momentos. _–Respondió el médico ante tal petición

Fue entonces cuando Marina habló: _-Por __favor __Dr. __Adler. __La __Dra. __Brennan __estuvo __varios __días __secuestrada __y __es __muy __importante __para __él __verla __aunque __sea __unos __minutos._

El doctor entendió la situación que estaban atravesando: _-Está __bien __pero __solo __por __cinco __minutos. __Acompáñeme __por __favor._

Booth agradeció con la mirada a la detective el haber intercedido a su favor. Marina asintió levemente antes de ver partir al agente. Sabía que necesitaba ver a la antropóloga antes de que terminara por enloquecer.

Algunos minutos después y ataviado con una bata y gorros médicos, Booth se disponía a entrar a ver a Temperance. No sabía qué era lo que sentiría al verla pero cuando cruzó por la puerta supo inmediatamente que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. Ahí, frente a él se encontraba la mujer que amaba con toda su alma. Parecía como si fuera otra persona, alguien que estaba a punto de fallecer. Se acercó a ella y tocó levemente su mano. Después se percató de todos los aparatos que tenía conectado a su cuerpo. Se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan débil. Booth no pudo evitar que lágrimas de dolor recorrieran su rostro.

_-Bren. Bones, mi amor. Ya estoy aquí, a tu lado. Perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo, por no impedir que te hicieran daño. Te fallé nuevamente y nunca me lo perdonaré. Sabes que eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Quisiera poder ver tu mirada tan serena como cuando estábamos juntos. Quisiera poder ver tu maravillosa sonrisa al ver cómo me hacías sentir después de besar tus labios. Despierta por favor mi amor. Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer y lo haremos juntos. Te amo Temperance. Sabes que tú eres la única razón de mi existir. Por favor no te rindas porque ni yo ni los que te queremos lo hemos hecho. Si no lo quieres hacer por mí, hazlo por Ángela y por tu sobrino. Ellos te necesitan. Pero si decides marcharte, espérame a donde quiera que vayas porque no tardaré en reunirme contigo. He vivido gran parte de mi vida lejos de ti pero eso no es vida, es una terrible soledad y no quiero volver a sentirla. No podría soportarlo de nuevo. Perdóname amor por no haber estado ahí en ese momento, por no haber sabido protegerte de todo peligro. Perdóname. _

Depositó ligeramente un tierno beso en su mano y después en su frente. Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir volteó para verla nuevamente. Con toda su fe dijo: _-Dios __todopoderoso. __No __me __la __quites __de __nuevo __por __favor. __No __te __la __lleves __porque __no __podré __resistirlo._

En silencio salió de la habitación donde se encontraba aquella mujer por la que daría la vida. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar por un milagro, un milagro de vida y amor.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, Marina aguardaba todavía en la sala de espera. Booth todavía no regresaba de ver a Brennan por lo que cada segundo que pasaba la llenaba de tristeza. No quería creer que todo esto estuviera pasando. Sabía que Brennan y Booth se amaban con toda el alma y que su historia de amor terminara de esa forma era algo que nadie podría aceptar. De pronto observó a lo lejos a una figura conocida que poco a poco se acercó a ella:

_-Hola __Marina. __Cómo __está __Temperance? _–Aquel hombre era el primero de los amigos y compañeros en llegar al hospital.

_-Está __muy __grave. __En __este __momento __está __en __coma. __Así __que __el __diagnóstico __es __desalentador. _–No le gustaba ser portadora de malas noticias pero Marina sabía que no podía ocultar la situación.

_-En __coma? __Eso __no __puede __ser! __Ella __es __muy __fuerte __y __logrará __sobrevivir. _–Nadie quería pensar en que Brennan pudiera rendirse. Todos la conocían muy bien.

_-Eso __esperamos __Sebastian. __Booth __está __con __ella __en __estos __momentos. _–Eso reconfortó un poco al amigo de la antropóloga. De pronto él preguntó:

_-Le avisaste a Ángela? _

_-No __precisamente __a __ella __pero __si __a __Jack. __Ángela __debe __descansar __mucho __por __su __embarazo. _–Contestó ella mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

_-Tienes __razón. __Ahora __solo __queda __esperar __que __Temperance __despierte. __Quieres __que __te __traiga __un __café? _–Mencionó al notar el cansancio en el rostro de Marina.

Marina lo pensó un poco pero finalmente dijo: _-Creo __que __lo __mejor __es __que __te __acompañe. __Así __me __levanto __un __poco __para __caminar __y __distraerme._

_-Vamos __entonces. _–Respondió Sebastian mientras ambos se dirigían a la cafetería del hospital.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, en el edificio del FBI, Stephan Lombardi llevaba varias horas en la sala de interrogatorios mientras pensaba en que su plan había dado frutos. Temperance Brennan había desaparecido para siempre y su plan de venganza contra Seeley Booth había sido todo un éxito. En aquellos momentos, sabía que habían localizado a la antropóloga pero imaginaba que se encontraría en un estado deplorable por la abstinencia de la droga. Pero había algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Esa necesidad de volver a verla, a acariciarla. La necesidad de besarla y de hacerla suya. Era un hecho de que amaba a Elizabeth por sobre todas las cosas pero el deseo que sentía por la antropóloga era mucho más grande.

De pronto, un oficial entró a la sala y con aspecto serio le dijo:

_-Es hora de que te llevemos a las celdas. Así que levántate._

Stephan se sorprendió ante tal acto: _-Pensé __que __me __iban __a __dejar __de __por __vida __en __esta __sala __de __interrogatorios._

_-No __serías __tan __afortunado. _–Respondió aquel oficial: _-__Hay __mucha __gente __que __quisiera __golpearte. __El __agente __Booth __es __una __de __las __personas __más __apreciadas __por __los __miembros __de __la __organización __así __que __lo __que __le __hiciste __merece __ser __pagado._

_-Acaso __tú __serás __mi __verdugo, __oficial__… __Dickinson? _–Dijo mientras veía a lo lejos la identificación del oficial -_Ahora __resulta __que __el __agente __Booth __es __tan __cobarde __que __tiene __que __mandar __a __su __gente __a __realizar __su __trabajo._

_-Nada __me __gustaría __más __que __retorcerte __el __cuello __pero __creo __en __el __sistema __de __justicia __del __país. __Así __que __vámonos __ya. _–En ese instante colocó las esposas en sus muñecas para llevarlo a la cárcel.

_-De __acuerdo. __Pero __antes __quisiera __ir __al __baño. _–Dijo Stephan mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala.

_-Y __se __puede __saber __para __qué? __Ni __siquiera __has __tomado __agua. _–Contestó el oficial Dickinson al custodiar al detenido.

Stephan se volteó para mirarlo a la cara y con voz irónica le respondió: _-Es __verdad. __Son __tan __ingratos __que __ni __siquiera __una __botella __de __agua __me __han __dado __en __todo __este __tiempo. __Pero __mi __organismo __demanda __ir __al __sanitario._

Finalmente, el oficial Dickinson vio la necesidad de Stephan: _-Está __bien. __Andando._

Los dos hombres salieron de la sala de interrogatorios para dirigirse a los sanitarios. A lo lejos se podían escuchar varios gritos. Un joven acababa de ser detenido por otros agentes y se resistía ante el arresto:

_-Déjenme __en __paz. __Yo __no __tengo __nada __que __ver __con __ese __robo! _–Gritaba aquel joven desesperado.

_-Cállate __sanguijuela. __No __podrás __negar __tu __culpabilidad. _–Le contestó uno de los agentes que lo había detenido.

_-Todo __fue __una __trampa! __Los __mafiosos __son __los __culpables! __Ellos __quieren __incriminarme! _–El joven quería demostrar su inocencia a toda costa.

Stephan y el oficial miraban la escena mientras llegaron a la puerta del baño. Stephan se detuvo así que el oficial le dijo:

_-Ya deja de mirarlos. No que tenías mucha prisa?_

_-Pero __creo __que __está __muy __mal __ese __chico. __Parece __estar __drogado. _–Su naturaleza como médico salió a flote en ese momento.

_-Tal __vez __pero __eso __le __pasa __por __andarse __metiendo __lo __que __no __debe. __Entra __ya __que __no __tengo __tu __tiempo! _–Dijo Dickinson un poco irritado.

Stephan entró directamente al sanitario mientras que el oficial Dickinson se quedó en la puerta para seguir observando la escena que había llamado su atención.

_-Ya __les __dije __que __soy __inocente! _–Insistía a gritos aquel joven.

_-Cállate __ya __sabandija! _–Respondió el agente que le había insultado minutos antes.

_-Déjenme!_–Gritó con desesperación el detenido.

Fue tal el sufrimiento de ese joven que sin pensar en realidad las cosas tomó la pistola de uno de los agentes que estaba con él y empezó a disparar hacia cualquier parte. Este acto tomó desprevenidos a todos los agentes del lugar. Rápidamente lograron detenerlo y quitarle el arma para que no pudiera herir a alguien. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido. El oficial Dickinson se había alejado de su lugar para evitar los disparos. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad se acercó a la puerta del sanitario para buscar a Stephan. Al entrar no escuchó ningún ruido.

_-Ya __vas __a __terminar __o __qué? __Acaso __los __disparos __te __dieron __miedo? _–Dijo con ironía esperando la respuesta de Stephan.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Rápidamente abrió cada una de las puertas de los sanitarios. Todos estaban vacíos. De pronto volteó su mirada hacia la ventana. No podía creer que hubiera saltado pero se dio cuenta que esa ventana daba a las escaleras de emergencia. Al darse cuenta de su error, tomó su radio para informar de inmediato que Stephan Lombardi había escapado.

**.**

**.**

En el hospital Seeley Booth seguía implorando por un milagro. La mujer que amaba estaba al borde de la muerte y solo les quedaba esperar. A su lado se encontraban ya las personas que le tenían cariño a ambos: Marina, Sebastian, Cam, Ángela y Jack. A regañadientes, Ángela había obligado a su flamante esposo a que la llevara a ver a su mejor amiga. Jack le había pedido que esperara en su casa pero conociendo a la artista, sabía que en esa discusión la única ganadora sería ella. Todos sabían que Temperance estaba en terapia intensiva pero Ángela insistía en verla. Las hormonas del embarazo estaban alterando un poco su estado de ánimo así que nadie se atrevió a impedirle ver a la antropóloga, ni siquiera el Dr. Adler al ver la determinación en los ojos de la Sra. Hodgins.

Minutos más tarde, Ángela Montenegro rompió en llanto al tener frente a ella a su hermana del alma. Y al igual que Booth, pidió por su salud a todos los santos y dioses que pudieran existir sobre la tierra. Tomó asiento a su lado y comenzó a hablarle como hacían siempre:

_-Ay Bren. No sabes cómo me duele verte así. Por qué la vida se ha ensañado contigo amiga? Primero tus padres, después todo lo que pasaste con Booth y ahora lo que ese desgraciado te hizo. Hasta cuándo vas a ser feliz? Es por eso que debes despertar. Hay mucha gente aquí que te quiere con toda el alma. Además, tienes que conocer a tu sobrinito o sobrinita. Despierta por favor Bren. No soportaría no volver a verte. No puedes rendirte cuando hay tanto por qué luchar, por qué vivir! Por favor, abre tus ojitos azules._

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de la artista. Lentamente empezó a ver un ligero movimiento en la mano derecha de Temperance. Parecía un reflejo pero había movido un dedo. La esperanza invadió el corazón de Ángela:

_-Vamos Tempe! Así se hace amiga!_

Los ojos de Brennan se abrieron muy lentamente. Parecía confundida. Volteó a ver a Ángela y aquella sintió que las oraciones de todos habían sido escuchadas:

_-Tempe! Despertaste! Cómo estás! Bueno no puedes hablar por el tubo que tienes en la garganta pero no te preocupes. Voy por el médico. Ahora regreso._

En la sala de espera, el resto del equipo se impresionó al ver a Ángela llegar emocionada:

_-Despertó! __Despertó! _–Gritó eufórica a los cuatro vientos.

_-Qué __pasa __amor? _–Jack corrió a su lado al verla tan feliz.

_-Bren! __Bren __despertó! __Ya __le __avisé __al __Dr. __Adler __y __debe __estar __revisándola __pero __reaccionó __por __fin! _–Esas palabras invadieron de felicidad el corazón de los presentes. De inmediato Booth supo lo que debía hacer:

_-Voy __a __verla._–La ansiedad lo invadía cada vez más pero Ángela le rebatió:

_-Espera! Te dije que el Dr. Adler la está revisando así que de momento no podemos entrar._

Booth entendió la situación a pesar de querer estar a su lado en aquellos instantes. Los minutos se hicieron eternos. Todos querían saber cómo estaba Temperance. El Dr. Adler salió para darle a Booth el resultado de la evaluación:

_-Cómo __está __doctor? __Dígame __cómo __está? _–Seeley necesitaba saber el estado de salud de Brennan.

_-La __Dra. __Brennan __salió __del __coma __pero __todavía __tenemos __que __hacerle __varios __estudios __porque __al __revisarla __descubrí __que __no __recuerda __quien __es __en __realidad. _–Mientras el doctor decía esto, Cam se alejó un poco del grupo al notar que estaba recibiendo una llamada telefónica.

_-Qué __está __diciendo? _–Marina preguntó algo consternada al igual que los presentes.

_-Uno __de __los __efectos __de __la __ingestión __del __Rohypnol __es __la __pérdida __de __memoria __pero __hay __algo __especial __en __este __caso __porque __recuerda __cosas __de __una __supuesta __vida._– El rostro del Dr. Adler era serio pero se veía en él esa pequeña inquietud.

_-No __entiendo __Dr. __Adler._ –Dijo Booth bastante confundido.

_-Cuando __fui __a __revisarla, __se __puso __muy __nerviosa. __Le __pedí __que __se __tranquilizara __para __que __me __dejara __examinarla. __La __llamé __por __su __nombre __pero __dijo __que __no __quería __que __la __molestara. __Que __ella __no __era __Temperance __sino __Valerie. __Pensé __que __tal __vez __estaba __sufriendo __pérdida __de __memoria __pero __me __dijo __que __quería __ver __a __Stephan. __Así __que __supe __que __había __algo __raro __aquí __porque __tengo __entendido __que __ese __es __el __nombre __de __la __persona __que __la __secuestró. __Tuvimos__ que __ponerle __un __sedante __ligero __para __tranquilizarla __y __poder __hacerle __los __estudios __necesarios __para __determinar __si __tiene __algún __daño __cerebral. _–Respondió el médico a todos los presentes.

Seeley se sintió ofuscado: _-Maldito __miserable! __Voy __a __matarlo!_

El Dr. Adler dijo con voz enérgica: _-Cálmese __agente __Booth. __En __este __momento, __todos __deben __tener __calma._

Pero Booth contestó: _-Cómo __quiere __que __me __calme __si __ese __bastardo__… _-Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Stephan: _"__Tal __vez __encuentres __su __cuerpo __pero __jamás __encontrarás __su __esencia __porque __esa __me __pertenece __por __completo__"__. _Así que, un poco más tranquilo, le preguntó al médico:

_-Hay posibilidad de que ese miserable haya hecho algo para que ella piense que es otra persona?_

_-A __qué __se __refiere? _–El Dr. Adler no sabía qué era a lo que se refería Booth.

_-Existe alguna forma de plantar una idea o imagen en la mente de alguien?_

El Doctor se quedó pensativo por poco espacio de tiempo para responder: _-Está __pensando __en __lo __que __comúnmente __llaman__ "__lavado __de __cerebro__"__? __Tal __vez __haya __sido __víctima __de __algún __tipo __de __programación __subliminal. __Si __es __así, __tendremos __que __averiguar __qué __fue __lo __que __programaron __en __su __mente __para __poder__ "__re-implantar__" __su __verdadera __identidad. __Ahora __si __me __disculpan, __tengo __otros __pacientes __que __atender. __Con __permiso. _–Dicho esto, se retiró ante la incertidumbre de los presentes.

Seeley sintió coraje en contra de Stephan: _-Voy __a __ver __al __bastardo. __Necesito __que __me __diga __qué __rayos __le __hizo __a __Bones._

_-Creo __que __eso __va __a __ser __imposible __Booth. _-Dijo Cam. Todos la miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras: _-Me __acaban __de __informar __que __Stephan __Lombardi __se __escapó. __Hubo __un __tiroteo __en __el __edificio __y __aprovechó __para __escapar. __Ya __lo __están __buscando __por __todas __partes._

Booth explotó en coraje y rabia: _-Pero __es __que __nadie __puede __hacer __bien __su __trabajo! __Acaso __no __lo __tenían __en __custodia?_

_-Ya __te __dije __que __aprovechó __la __distracción __del __tiroteo. _–Respondió Cam al intentar tranquilizar a Seeley.

_-Quiero __que __lo __busquen __por __todas __partes. __Y __si __se __atreve __a __venir, __lo __estaré __esperando __para __vaciarle __todas __las __balas __de __mi __arma. _–En esta ocasión, Booth no permitiría que le volviera a hacer daño a la mujer que amaba y si tenía que matarlo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Por su parte, una joven acababa de abrir sus ojos. No podía reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. La luz estaba apagada por lo que lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una pequeña lámpara de mesa. Por su mente aparecían imágenes que le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Veía colores, luces, lugares, rostros, escuchaba voces… Podía escuchar que le decían Tempe, Valerie, Brennan, Bones. Todo eso la estaba trastornando. Quiénes eran todos ellos? Por qué veía a todas esas personas? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Quería salir corriendo de ahí. Empezó a quitarse las agujas que le suministraban el suero y los electrodos que estaban monitoreando su ritmo cardiaco. De pronto, alguien tomó su mano y colocó otra en su rostro para evitar que se escuchara el grito que salió de su garganta. La atormentada joven volteó a ver a la persona que estaba junto a ella:

_-Tú__… __Yo __te __conozco__… _-Respondió intranquila

_-Tranquila __Valerie. __Soy __yo __Stephan._–Dijo él en voz baja.

_-Stephan__… __Tu __rostro __me __es __familiar. _–Respondió ella también en voz baja mientras intentaba recordar dónde lo había visto antes.

_-Soy __tu __amigo. __Recuerda __cuando __te __rescaté __al __intentar __suicidarte. _–Contestó él mientras le tomaba de la mano.

_-No __sé. __Me __siento __confundida. _–La joven no sabía qué pensar o sentir. Estaba algo mareada.

_-No __te __preocupes. __Voy __a __sacarte __de __aquí._–Respondió nuevamente con voz baja para evitar que alguien en el pasillo los escuchara.

Con suavidad la ayudó a quitarse el resto de los electrodos y a levantarse de la cama. Al acercarse a la puerta le dijo:

_-Debemos __tener __mucho __cuidado __para __que __no __nos __vean. __Esta __gente __quiere __hacerte __daño. __No __creas __nada __de __lo __que __te __digan. __Solo __confía __en __mí. _–Necesitaba predisponerla en contra de los que pudieran verlos.

_-Por __qué __Stephan? __Por __qué __hacen __esto? __Me __siento __muy __mal. __No __creo __poder __seguir __adelante. _–La joven se sentía mareada y confundida. Sabía que no podrían escapar tan fácilmente.

_-Confía __en __mí __por __favor. __Confía __en __que __voy __a __hacer __todo __lo __que __esté __en __mis __manos __para __que __no __puedan __separarte __de __mí. _–Dijo con determinación en sus palabras.

En ese instante no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos azules. Sin pensarlo la tomó en sus brazos para colocar sus labios en los de ella tomándola por sorpresa. En su debilidad, ella correspondió a su beso con ligera intensidad pero sintiendo el beso muy agradable. Al separarse, él le dedicó una ligera sonrisa en la que podía verse tanto ternura como perversidad en ella porque al final, Stephan estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para llevarse el trofeo en aquella lucha de poderes. Tomados de la mano, ambos salieron de la habitación dispuestos a desaparecer para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general. Por lo pronto quiero comunicarles que espero no se pierdan el final de JP en el próximo capítulo. Como dije anteriormente, todo debe llegar a su desenlace así que espero no se pierdan próximamente el enfrentamiento final entre Booth y Stephan.**

**Pero por lo pronto, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó este cap! Y si no les gustó, pues también oprímanlo por favor, aunque sea solo para desearme felices fiestas navideñas por adelantado o para saber qué opinan de la nueva temporada! Pero si quieren amenazar, éstas se reciben en Twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	43. Último Enfrentamiento: Todo por Amor

**HELLO! El 2011 está por terminar y como cada Diciembre (y cada cambio de clima) me encuentro enferma de gripa y de la garganta. Lo bueno es que esta semana estoy de vacaciones así que entre la enfermedad y la convalecencia tuve el tiempo disponible para escribir el último capítulo de este fic (solo resta ponerme al corriente con la nueva season porque no he pasado del segundo capítulo!). Sé que me desaparecí un poco pero con los cambios en el trabajo y siendo fin de año pues no había podido terminar este cap hasta el día de hoy. Sin más que decir, las dejo con este capítulo que espero de todo corazón sea de su agrado. Les envío un enorme saludo y abrazo a todos los rincones donde tú, amigo lector, estás leyendo. Bye! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seeley Booth sabía que este episodio de su vida no llegaría a su final hasta que Stephan Lombardi y él tuvieran un último enfrentamiento. Sabía que con tal de seguir haciéndole daño, iría a buscar a la persona que él más amaba: Aquella joven que lo llevó a conocer lo que en verdad significaba sentirse vivo, sentirse pleno y realizado. A pesar de su juventud, Temperance Brennan había sembrado esa pequeña semilla en él, esa semilla que provocó que floreciera un gran amor entre ellos a pesar de los errores, engaños y malos entendidos. Ahora, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de no permitir que la separaran nuevamente de su lado. Ya se había puesto en contacto con las personas necesarias para desplegar un escuadrón de búsqueda para dar con Stephan. A pesar de ello, él y sus compañeros ya estaban en posición para vigilar el hospital. Entre Marina, Cam y él vigilarían el piso en el que se encontraban:

_-Muy bien, quiero que tanto tú como Marina estén al pendiente de cada movimiento que ocurra en este piso. El equipo alfa ya se está desplegando por todo el hospital así que ese idiota no podrá siquiera llegar hasta la habitación de Brennan. _–Y mirando hacia Jack, le dijo: _-Quiero que te lleves a Ángela de aquí. Si la situación se llegara a complicar, jamás me perdonaría que algo le pasara a ella y a tu hijo. _

_-Un segundo Seeley Booth! Yo no me pienso separar ni un segundo de mi amiga! _–Ángela interrumpió de forma enérgica.

Booth la tomó de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo: _-No quiero discutir contigo en este momento Ange. Comprende que no puedo permitir que te pase algo. Te aseguro que Jack estará de acuerdo conmigo._

_-Tiene razón amor. Será mejor que nos vayamos. _–Secundó Hodgins a favor de su amigo y hermano del alma.

Ángela los miró a ambos y de forma enérgica nuevamente respondió: _-No y no! Si algo me llegara a pasar, finalmente estamos en un hospital! Aquí me pueden dar atención de forma inmediata._

Seeley intentó no perder la calma así que después de un leve suspiro le contestó: _-Sabes que eres la mejor amiga que he podido tener. Que sin tu ayuda, yo estaría sumido en una gran depresión por no poder encontrar a Temperance pero en este momento, no me convencerás de quedarte. Te lo pido como amigo. No quiero pedirte como oficial de la ley que te saquen de aquí._

_-Serías capaz de eso Seeley Booth? _–Ángela no podía creer en las palabras de Booth.

_-Por protegerlas, claro que estoy dispuesto a eso y más._

Ángela Montenegro observó la gran determinación que aparecía en el rostro de Booth. Vio que las palabras del agente del FBI eran bastante serias así que le dijo a Jack:

_-Está bien. Llévame a casa por favor. _–Y dirigiéndose al agente continuó: _-Una cosa si te digo Booth. No permitas que ese tipo vuelva a poner sus manos encima de Bren o de lo contrario jamás te perdonaré que le vuelva a hacer algún daño._

Con el corazón en la mano, Booth le dio un beso a Ángela en la mejilla para después decirle:_ -No te preocupes Ange. Esta vez protegeré a Brennan con mi vida de ser necesario._

Finalmente, los Hodgins se despidieron de sus amigos y emprendieron la marcha hacia su casa.

Por su parte, Marina y Cam se dirigieron a sus posiciones para evitar que Stephan se acercara a la habitación de la antropóloga. Booth estaba al pendiente de las posiciones de los integrantes del escuadrón que los apoyaría. Estando todos en sus posiciones, tuvo la enorme necesidad de verla. Sabía que se encontraba descansando pero no quería perderla de vista por ningún motivo. Quería verla aunque fuera un segundo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Cuando entró al cuarto de su amada sintió que la vida o el destino estaba en su contra. Al observar la cama vacía de inmediato buscó en el baño de la habitación para comprobar si en verdad había desaparecido. Con todo el coraje que tenía hacia ese tipo, tomó el radio para decir:

_-Equipo alfa! Busquen al objetivo! Está dentro del hospital! Con precaución ya que lleva una rehén con él! Lo quiero con vida!_

Mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación, por dentro solamente podía decir: _-"Te mataré. Esta vez lo haré". _

**.**

**.**

Stephan Lombardi sabía que tendría que moverse rápidamente para salir del hospital con el objeto de su deseo y venganza. El problema era que aquella joven estaba demasiado débil para seguir sus pasos. La policía se estaba desplegando lo más pronto posible por todo el lugar. Temperance estaba muy mal por lo que Stephan tenía casi que cargarla para bajar por las escaleras. De pronto vio que varios agentes empezaban a subir por las escaleras de emergencia. Rápidamente entró por una de las puertas que daban a los pasillos para que no pudieran observarlos. Por su parte Temperance empezó a tener dificultad para respirar.

_-Qué rayos está pasando? _–Dijo Stephan al ver el estado de la joven. _-_Es_ por el Rohypnol. Debo darme prisa para suministrarlo nuevamente._

_-Déjame por favor… No… puedo… seguir… _-Mencionó apenas. La falta de aire estaba empeorando la situación de Brennan.

_-No! Saldremos juntos de aquí. Sea vivos… o muertos._

Al ver que los agentes habían pasado, tomó a Temperance entre sus brazos para llevarla cargando y así poder fugarse lo más rápido posible.

Las escaleras de emergencia daban a dos lugares distintos: al acceso principal del hospital y al estacionamiento. Stephan sabía que necesitaba transporte para alejarse con la joven así que se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. A lo lejos pudo ver a un joven que estaba bajándose de su automóvil por lo que de inmediato y sin que pudiera verlo, sacó la pistola que llevaba encima y por la espalda le apuntó en la cabeza:

_-Quieto ahí! No te muevas ni intentes voltear la cabeza. _–Dijo Stephan con voz enérgica y tratando de fingir la voz.

_-Por favor no me haga daño! _–Respondió asustado el dueño del auto. _–Llévese lo que quiera pero no me mate!_

_-Entonces tira las llaves de tu carro en el asiento. _–El joven hizo lo que el hombre que estaba atrás de él le ordenó. _–Muy bien. Ahora quiero que te largues de aquí. Camina en dirección hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Si intentas voltear hacia acá te juro que voy a insertar una bala en tu cabeza!_

El joven caminó de inmediato hacia el lugar que le indicaron. Stephan tiró una bala al aire para espantarlo y así tener tiempo de meter a Temperance en el vehículo. El joven corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero al entrar a las escaleras chocó con una persona:

_-Quién eres? Respóndeme! _–La voz de Booth asustó más al joven que acaba de chocar con él.

_-Un tipo acaba de robar mi automóvil! Me ordenó que corriera hacia acá o me mataría! _–El joven seguía asustado.

_-Ese fue el disparo que escuchamos! _–Dijo Marina al atar los cabos de lo que el joven les había dicho.

_-Dónde está! _–Le gritó Booth al joven para que le respondiera lo más pronto posible.

A varios metros se escuchó el motor de un automóvil. A lo lejos Booth pudo ver a Stephan en el lado del conductor. Corrió lo más rápido posible mientras decía por radio:

_-El objetivo ha sido visualizado en el estacionamiento del hospital a bordo de un stratus color vino placas 987 Omega Niño Uva. Quiero a todas las unidades móviles tras él! _

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al automóvil Stephan lo observó y dedicándole una perversa sonrisa y un saludo militar emprendió la huida a gran velocidad. La salida estaba bloqueada pero eso no pudo impedir que Stephan saliera del estacionamiento llevando a Brennan en el asiento de atrás.

_-Me siento… muy mal… Por favor… llévame… al hospital..._-Dijo Temperance con la voz entrecortada.

_-Tranquila Valerie. Pronto estaremos a salvo. Nadie va a separarte de mi lado. _–Respondió Stephan mientras conducía lo más rápido posible para escapar de ahí.

La falta de aire estaba causando estragos a la antropóloga. Empezó a sentir mareos a causa de las maniobras que Stephan estaba haciendo para alejarse de la policía que lo perseguía a gran velocidad. Por su mente empezaron a aparecer rostros que se le hacían conocidos pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Todo aparecía muy rápido. Su mente se estaba trastornando por completo. De pronto se vio recostada sobre una cama en una habitación que no lograba ubicar. Le sorprendió ver a un apuesto joven junto a ella mirándola de una forma muy especial pero lo que más le sorprendió fue escuchar sus propias palabras:

_-… Lo que quería decirte es que… te amo. _–Aquel joven que estaba a su lado abrió los ojos para mirarla en ese momento y decirle: _-Yo también te amo Temperance._

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sin temor le contestó:_ -Booth. Quiero estar contigo, ser tu mujer. Tal vez estoy perdiendo la razón y la lógica me está abandonando pero no me importa. Quiero romper las leyes de la física contigo._

Ese joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: _-Mi amor, yo también quiero entregarme a ti por completo. Quiero perderme en tu mirada, hacerte el amor por toda la eternidad… y no digas que eso es imposible por favor. _–Ella empezó a reír por su comentario. _–Voy a amarte cada día como si fuera el último de nuestra existencia._

De pronto pudo ver cómo unió sus labios a los de ese joven. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle. Los recuerdos iban y venían pero al final solo la imagen de ese joven fue la que le devolvió la tranquilidad. Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando pero estaba demasiado débil.

Stephan seguía esquivando todos los autos que transitaban por la ciudad mientras Booth lo seguía de cerca. De pronto escuchó la voz de la joven:

_-Déjame ir por favor… _-Sus palabras se escuchaban como si fueran una súplica.

_-No! Vamos a estar juntos por siempre Valerie. _–Stephan estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. No estaba dispuesta a perderla.

_-Me siento… muy mal. Mi cabeza… está… a punto… de explotar. Por favor… _-Respondió Brennan con un susurro. Su estado de salud se estaba mermando muy rápido.

_-Aguanta un poco más. En cuanto te de la medicina estarás mejor. Estaremos juntos porque yo te voy a ayudar a que superes todo lo malo que has vivido. Me encargaré de que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado. _–Contestó Stephan mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor a dos camionetas negras pisándole los talones.

**.**

**.**

A varios metros de distancia Booth y Marina perseguían a gran velocidad el auto en el que Stephan se había llevado a Brennan.

_-Te juro que esta vez lo voy a matar así tenga que ser con mis propias manos! _–Booth sabía que en cuanto tuviera a Stephan frente a él le haría pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a Brennan.

_-Lo atraparemos y la justicia se encargará de él Booth _–Marina lo trataba de tranquilizar.

_-No me importa pasar el resto de mis días en prisión. _–Respondió él con voz enérgica puesto que ya estaba desesperado.

_-Estás siendo impulsivo! Piensa en ella y en Parker! _–La detective necesitaba calmar al agente para evitar que hiciera una locura que pudiera perjudicarlo a él y a Temperance.

_-Es por ellos por lo que lo voy a matar. _–Contestó sin dejar de mirar fijamente el automóvil color vino que trataba de alejarse de ahí.

_-Está bien. Lo matarás y qué vas a hacer cuando ella te necesite a su lado en su recuperación! Acaso eso no te importa! Tanto luchar por ella para que al final ella esté sola mientras tú te pudres en la cárcel? _–Ambos sabían que si lograban rescatar a Temperance, su recuperación iba a ser muy lenta.

_-Sé que no va a estar sola. Tiene a Ángela, a Jack, a Parker, a ti… _-Respondió Booth mientras volteaba a ver a la detective, quien intentó hacerlo entender la situación:

_-Pero no es lo mismo! La única persona que tiene que estar ahí eres tú! Acaso ya no te importa estar a su lado después de todo lo que ha pasado?_

-Booth contestó de inmediato:_ -Claro que quiero estar con ella! Pero prométeme que si no salgo vivo de esto te vas a encargar de cuidarla._

_-Eres un verdadero idiota Seeley Booth! _–Marina acababa de perder la poca paciencia de que le quedaba.

_-Prométemelo! Promete que si voy a la cárcel o llego a morir a manos de ese imbécil no te separarás de ella ni permitirás que ese hijo de perra salga de la cárcel. _–Ahora era Booth quien estaba tranquilo esperando la respuesta de la detective cuando una voz conocida se escuchó por el radio de la camioneta:

_-Hombres! Marina tiene razón. Eres un idiota Seeley. Llevo escuchando por el radio mientras voy detrás de ustedes y de verdad que no permitiremos que lo mates. _

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz pero Booth fue el que respondió: _-Tú también promételo Cam._

A través del radio Cam le dijo: _-Lo prometo. Pero por ella porque ha sufrido demasiado y porque tú eres tan cabeza hueca que no piensas bien las cosas._

Booth y Marina sonrieron por el comentario. Él volteó a ver a la detective esperando su respuesta. Ella lo miró y sin más le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos: _-Está bien. Lo prometo._

El agente del FBI se sintió un poco tranquilo ya que sabía que si algo le pasaba a él, Temperance no estaría sola. Sabía que ella lo era todo para él por lo que no le importaría dar su propia vida para salvarla de cualquier peligro. Y en ese momento, Stephan Lombardi era el peligro más latente.

Mientras esto sucedía, Booth no perdía de vista el auto en el que Stephan y Temperance iban. Lo que vio no le gustó para nada pero era algo que esperaba. Tomó el radio e informó: _-A todas las unidades móviles! El objetivo se dirige hacia el Aeropuerto. Quiero a todos en el área! Protejan salidas internacionales! Lo quiero vivo! Nadie tiene derecho a disparar! Recuerden que tiene en su poder a una rehén americana así que el que suelte una bala se las verá conmigo! _

**.**

**.**

Stephan tenía todo fríamente calculado. Un aeroplano estaba esperándolo en el hangar principal del Aeropuerto gracias a un favor que le debía un amigo. Debía darse prisa para llegar ahí y poder sacar a Temperance Brennan del país y así vengarse de su más odiado enemigo Seeley Booth. A pesar de eso sabía que Booth no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente y que aunque lograra marcharse con ella, el agente lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de recuperarla. Por eso debía mover bien sus piezas. El juego de ajedrez había llegado a su fase final. Si quería salir vencedor en esta guerra solamente tenía una opción y esa era la que más le agradaba ya que le permitiría quedarse con la antropóloga para siempre.

Al llegar al aeropuerto pudo ver que ya lo esperaban porque a lo lejos observó una fila de varias patrullas obstaculizando el paso. De pronto escuchó la voz de un oficial a través de un altavoz:

_-Stephan Lombardi! No tiene forma de escapar! Entréguese con las manos en alto!_

Stephan no podía creer en lo que escuchaba mientras decía para sí mismo: _-Vaya. De verdad eres tan estúpido Booth? Esto no me va a detener. Aquí tienen mi respuesta._

Los oficiales pudieron ver como el stratus se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Tuvieron que moverse rápidamente para poder salvar sus vidas mientras que el stratus se abría paso a través de las patrullas con dirección al hangar principal. Detrás de él, dos camionetas pasaron a gran velocidad persiguiendo a Stephan y a Temperance.

Por el retrovisor Stephan vio que dos camionetas negras lo seguían muy de cerca. Sabía que Seeley y Marina no lo dejarían escapar tan fácilmente. Al llegar al hangar se detuvo y tomó a Brennan entre sus brazos para pasarla al asiento delantero. Salió del auto colocándola como escudo humano con un brazo y con el otro apuntando su arma a la cabeza de Brennan mientras Booth y Marina salían de la camioneta a pocos metros de distancia con sus armas apuntándoles:

_-Déjala ir Lombardi! Esto es un asunto entre tú y yo! _–Gritó Booth al ver que Stephan utilizaba a Brennan como escudo en caso de que intentaran dispararle.

_-Jamás la dejaré ir Booth! Ella me pertenece! _–Respondió Stephan mientras Temperance estaba levemente consciente de la situación.

_-No saldrás vivo de aquí! No tienes escapatoria! _–Dijo Marina mientras intentaba encontrar un tiro libre.

_-Te equivocas Marina! _–Respondió Stephan ante las palabras de la detective pero mirando a Seeley le gritó: _-Booth! Si quieres que ella viva tendrás que dejar que me marche con ella! Además, ella no te reconoce porque ha dejado de ser la famosa antropóloga Temperance Brennan! Recuerdas la segunda parte de la frase? Le he quitado su esencia! Ya no es la misma persona! La Brennan que amabas murió porque esta mujer que ves enfrente es completamente mía!_

_-Estás mintiendo! _–Booth estaba desesperado al escuchar las palabras de Stephan y al ver tan débil a la antropóloga.

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro de Stephan mientras sujetaba a Temperance frente a él: _-Es la verdad! Creerás que las programaciones subliminales son muy efectivas? Ya no queda nada más de Temperance Brennan! Te he quitado lo que más quieres en la vida! Y ahora te voy a quitar la vida! _–Al decir esto, apuntó su arma hacia Booth pero un susurro lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-No lo hagas por favor… No le hagas daño…_

Stephan se sorprendió al escuchar esa petición por parte de la mujer que lo estaba protegiendo: _-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Por qué quieres que le salve la vida si nos quiere separar?_

_-Porque lo amo. _–Las palabras de aquella mujer apenas lograban escucharse.

Stephan no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero sabía que las cosas habían cambiado: _-Así que has recordado quién eres no es así?_

La antropóloga dijo en una voz apenas audible para Stephan: _-Soy Temperance Brennan y te pido que no le hagas daño._

_-Déjala ir! No ves que necesita que la lleven al hospital? _–Gritó Booth al ver que Temperance hablaba con Stephan pero ni él ni Marina habían escuchado lo que decían.

_-Cállate Booth! _–Respondió Stephan en voz alta mientras intentaba pensar en su próximo movimiento.

_-Por favor, haré lo que sea necesario para que no lo mates. _–Le suplicó aquella joven con el corazón en la mano.

Al escuchar las palabras de Brennan, Stephan esbozó una ligera sonrisa: _-Eso me agrada. Grítale que no lo amas y que te vas a ir conmigo._

Con todas sus fuerzas, Temperance se incorporó para ver de frente a los agentes mientras Stephan seguía apuntando su arma a Booth. Garraspeó un poco para intentar aclararse la garganta y gritó: _-Booth!_

Seeley sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al escuchar esa voz:_ -Bones! Estás bien?_

_-Vete de aquí! Déjame ir con él! Déjame ser feliz a su lado. Tú y yo no tenemos ningún futuro juntos! _–Brennan sabía que debía convencer rápidamente a Booth antes de que Stephan decidiera cambiar de parecer y matarlo.

Booth ni podía ni quería creer en sus palabras: _-Eso no es verdad! Sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo! _–Y volviendo hacia su captor gritó: _-Déjala ir Stephan! _

Pero la que respondió fue Brennan: _-Déjame en paz Booth! Amo a Stephan de una forma que jamás podrías comprender. Los momentos que he pasado a su lado no los cambiaría por nada ni por nadie! _–Al decir esto, pudo notar que su estado de salud estaba empezando a empeorar porque empezaba a ver borroso.

_-No mientas! No lo hagas por mí! _–Booth seguía sin creer en las palabras de Brennan, al igual que Marina, quien seguía atenta a los movimientos de Stephan en busca de una oportunidad para alejarlo de Temperance. Ésta escuchó las palabras del agente pero al ver su negativa tuvo que asegurarse de hacer creíbles sus palabras.

_-Es la verdad Booth! _–De pronto, y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, volteó su cuerpo para quedar de espaldas a los agentes. Tomó el rostro de Stephan entre sus manos para unir sus labios a los suyos dando inicio así a un apasionado beso ante la mirada de Booth y Marina. Seeley tuvo que soportar el coraje que sentía al ver a Stephan correspondiendo al beso que la mujer que amaba le daba. Seguía apuntándoles con el arma pidiendo a todos los santos que no le permitieran disparar. Segundos más tarde, Temperance separó sus labios de los de Stephan y volteando a ver nuevamente a Booth le gritó:

_-Déjanos ir por favor! Te lo pido por el gran amor que sé que todavía me tienes! _–Temperance ya no sabía qué más hacer para que Booth desistiera de detenerlos. Lo único que quería era salvarle la vida.

Booth sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura pero el amor que le tenía era más grande que todo: _-Te amo con toda mi alma Bones! Te voy a amar por el resto de mi vida!_

Stephan ya se estaba desesperando del jueguito así que: _-Ya la escuchaste Seeley! La perdiste para siempre! Ahora es mía!_

Temperance estaba a punto de desfallecer en brazos de Stephan. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y ese lo iba a ocupar para salvar a Booth.

_-Vámonos por favor… El aeroplano espera por nosotros… _-Con un susurro, Brennan le dijo a Stephan, quien la miró a los ojos por varios segundos y con voz cálida le dijo:

_-Adelántate. Yo todavía tengo asuntos que resolver._

Temperance sintió temor al escuchar sus palabras: _-No lo mates… por favor…_

_-Descuida, no lo haré. _

Temperance lo miró a los ojos y luego volteó a ver a Booth que seguía apuntándoles con su arma. La antropóloga sabía que esto iba a terminar aquí. Paso a paso y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se encaminó hacia el aeroplano que los esperaba. Booth no quería creer lo que veía pero la mujer que amaba estaba dispuesta a marcharse con aquel hombre que les había hecho tanto daño. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del agente. De pronto, la voz enérgica de Stephan lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-Te he vencido Booth! Elizabeth nunca más podrá estar a mi lado y Temperance jamás volverá a estar contigo! Me queda claro que esa mujer te ama de verdad! Así que… si no es mía, no será de nadie! _

_-NO! _–Gritó Booth al ver cómo Stephan disparaba su arma en dirección hacia el aeroplano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya lo sé! Sé que quieren matarme! Compadézcanse de esta pobre enfermita! Jajaja! Pero si me conocieran, sabrían que forzosamente deberán esperar el epílogo de esta historia (tal como sucedió con Reportaje Periodístico), el cual, dependiendo de sus comentarios, subiré el próximo viernes 30 de diciembre como un regalo especial para mí y todos ustedes porque ahora sí será el definitivo. Si no hay por lo menos 10 reviews de aquí al viernes, tendrán que esperar hasta mediados de enero para saber cómo terminará esta historia. **

**Finalmente, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre el cap o el fic en general presionando el botoncito de abajo! Y si no les gustó, pues también oprímanlo por favor, aunque sea solo para desearme feliz año o para decirme qué tal va la nueva temporada! Pero si quieren amenazar, éstas se reciben en Twitter con el nickname CinefilAlMaximo. En fin, saludos y besos a todos. Bye!**


	44. Epílogo: Atado a Tí

**HELLO! Todo tiene un principio y un final. Estamos iniciando este 2012 y yo les presento el epílogo de este querido fic, en el cual vienen marcadas muchas cosas que tienen que ver con mi vida personal. No me refiero a las situaciones pero si a muchas cosas claves que son parte de mi vida cotidiana, de mis gustos o hobbies pero todo basado en mi serie favorita. Por ello es que este relato es muy especial para mí porque además es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida y por los más de 300 comentarios que recibió. Por tanto, espero que les agrade este último capítulo que fue escrito con todo el corazón y que les ofrezco como regalo de reyes. Sin más que decir, les envío un enorme saludo y abrazo a todos los rincones donde tú, amigo lector, estás leyendo. Bye! **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox. La canción "Atado a ti" interpretada por Timbiriche pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida había sido muy dura con Seeley Booth. Todos los actos de su vida habían definido su carácter y marcado su destino. Pero el acto más importante de su vida había sido también el más doloroso: Haber amado a Temperance Brennan. A muchos años de distancia, aquella mujer dio un giro de 360 grados a todo lo que conocía. De ser un joven mujeriego pasó a ser hombre de una sola mujer. Aquella jovencita que comenzó siendo un reto y una apuesta se convirtió en la más poderosa y única razón de su existir. Al principio no lo quería admitir pero su mirada fue la que le había robado la voluntad. Aquellos ojos azules que brillaban a la luz de la luna y las estrellas lo hechizaron por completo. Finalmente el engaño había sido descubierto y comprendió lo que sintieron aquellas chicas a las que les rompió el corazón. A partir de ese momento no supo si fue el destino, el karma, la casualidad o simplemente la vida los había llevado por rumbos muy distintos pero su amor fue más grande que todos los engaños, las dudas, lo celos, los temores. Nuevamente fueron dueños de su propio destino al dejar atrás todos los malos momentos y convertirse en un solo ser. Siendo un amor tan inmenso y tan poderoso, parecía que nada podría destruirlo. Sin embargo, en la vida de todos los seres humanos existe una fuerza poderosa de la que nadie puede escapar. Esa fuerza que nos acompaña siempre y nos lleva a su lado en el momento menos pensado pero el cual estaba predestinado.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que Seeley se había enfrentado a Stephan Lombardi. Aquel día su mundo cambió de nuevo. Una de las personas más importantes para él había entregado su propia vida para salvarlo. Y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, esa tristeza seguía clavada en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahora, frente a su tumba, todavía no podía creer que nunca más la volvería a ver, que nunca más volvería a escuchar su voz:

_-A pesar del poco tiempo que la traté, me llegó a agradar _–Las palabras de Marina Santibañez sacaron a Booth de sus propios pensamientos. _–En verdad, la voy a extrañar._

_-Sabes que yo también la extrañaré. El haber dado su vida por nosotros es algo que jamás voy a poder olvidar. _–Seeley no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas.

_-Ella lo sabe muy bien. Lo sabe donde quiera que se encuentre. Es por ello que debes seguir adelante. Para que el sacrificio que hizo no sea en vano. _–Marina intentaba confortar el alma del agente.

_-Es verdad. Por fin Stephan Lombardi está donde debe estar: En el infierno. Ahí es donde va a pagar todo el daño que nos hizo a todos. _–Recordar a aquel hombre provocó que Booth sintiera rabia y coraje pero ya nada podía ser como antes.

_-Olvídalo. No tiene caso que recuerdes. Lo mejor es cerrar este capítulo de nuestras vidas y dar inicio a uno nuevo lleno de felicidad. _–Ella tomó el brazo de Booth para hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.

_-Tienes razón. A ella le hubiera gustado estar aquí para celebrar con todos nosotros pero sé que desde donde quiera que esté nos está mirando con gran felicidad. _–A pesar de todo, él sabía que debía continuar con su vida.

_-Ya es tarde Seeley. Ángela y los demás nos deben estar esperando en el hospital _–Exclamó ella después de mirar su reloj.

_-Lo sé. Parece que por fin la vida nos sonreirá de ahora en adelante. _–Y dirigiéndose hacia la tumba que estaba frente a él exclamó: _-Gracias. Jamás voy a poder terminar de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Gracias por todo Cam. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón._

Y así, tanto Seeley Booth como Marina Santibañez, depositaron un ramo de flores frente a la tumba de aquella amiga que entregó su vida para que Booth pudiera ser feliz con la mujer que amaba más que nada en el mundo.

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, Ángela Montenegro estaba más que nerviosa, estaba realmente ansiosa. Ni si quiera su embarazo le había dado tanto emoción como el momento que estaba por venir. Por fin y después de tantos meses, su mejor amiga y hermana del alma Temperance Brennan iba a salir del hospital. Su recuperación había sido lenta pero finalmente su fortaleza aunada al amor y cariño que le profesaban Seeley y todos sus amigos la habían confortado y ayudado a salir adelante. Cuando entró a su habitación sintió una inmensa alegría verla parada junto al ventanal que mostraba la vista de la ciudad de Washington.

_-Me quieres decir por qué todavía no te has cambiado de ropa cariño? _–Expresó la Sra. Hodgins al verla con la bata del hospital.

_-Es que he estado pensando en todo lo que ha sido mi vida. _–Respondió Brennan sin voltear a verla.

Ángela se acercó a su amiga y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Temperance exclamó: _-Te entiendo Bren pero es mejor dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo con Booth._

Brennan susurró el nombre del hombre al que amaba: _-Booth… Él también ha sufrido demasiado. Todos hemos sufrido. No sé si tenga la capacidad para salir de este cuarto y regresar a mi antigua vida._

Ángela volteó a la antropóloga y mirándola a los ojos le dijo: _-A ver Brennan. Siempre has sido una mujer fuerte, que ha superado todo lo que la vida le ha puesto enfrente. Ahora tienes miedo de salir de esta pequeña habitación?_

_-No le tengo miedo a salir de este cuarto. _–Contestó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama _-Tengo miedo de enfrentarme nuevamente a la vida, a mi vida. No soy la misma de antes! Cuando alguien cambia, no es tan sencillo volver atrás._

_-Cariño… Ninguno de nosotros es el mismo de antes. Cada día cambia nuestra forma de ver las cosas, nuestro cariño hacia la gente que nos rodea, nuestro propio organismo... Ve como está el mío! _–Temperance no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver cómo Ángela hacía énfasis hacia su abultado vientre. _–Además, recuerda que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo. _

Brennan se quedó un momento en silencio para después decir: _-Es verdad. Los tengo a todos ustedes. Pero no siempre van a estar conmigo. Lo que Stephan me hizo… Sé que lo hizo para vengarse de Booth pero hay veces en que prefiero dejar de ser Temperance Brennan y ser Valerie Brewster-Duncan._

Esta vez, Ángela la tomó de las manos para convencerla de lo contrario: _-No vuelvas a decir eso ni de broma. Amiga, tú eres única. Eres la mejor antropóloga de todos los tiempos. Tu fama como escritora es tan grande como el globo terráqueo. Nadie es capaz de ver las cosas como tú, tan racionalmente. No tengas miedo de volver a esa vida. O acaso prefieres tomar fotografías de todo lo que ves?_

Esbozando una tímida sonrisa contestó: _-No sería mala idea pero quiero dejar todo atrás. Quiero comenzar de cero. Ser alguien más que puede ser feliz al lado del hombre que ama._

De pronto, Ángela le dio un cariñoso abrazo que confortó a su amiga: _-Booth te ama por sobre todas las cosas. –_Y volviendo a verla a los ojos continuó: -_Y una de las cosas que hicieron que se enamorara de ti es tu personalidad, por ser como eres. Obviamente, tal vez no puedas ser la misma de antes. Entonces sé una versión mejorada de ti misma._

_-A qué te refieres? _–Brennan quería entender lo que su amiga quería decirle en realidad.

_-Sé tú misma pero trata de ser mejor cada día. Obviamente nunca podrás ser perfecta como bien lo sabes pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar cada día como si fuera el último de tu existencia. No pienses en el pasado y piensa que no habrá ningún mañana. Por lo tanto deberás disfrutar cada día al máximo._

Los ojos azules de Temperance comenzaban a notarse más brillosos debido a la aparición de diminutas lágrimas: _-Gracias por todo Ange. Gracias por siempre estar conmigo cuando más lo he necesitado._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer Bren. Sabes que siempre vas a contar con todo mi apoyo así como sé que cuento contigo cuando lo necesite. _–Ángela no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada por las emociones de su hermana del alma.

_-Eso es un hecho._ –Ambas sabían que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, la una siempre contaría con la otra.

_-Bueno, ya basta de tantas palabras. Debes apurarte porque no tarda en venir el Dr. Adler a darnos el alta médica. Esperaré afuera._

Y así, Brennan se quedó sola en la habitación mientras sacaba su ropa de una pequeña maleta que su mejor amiga le había preparado. Después de tanto tiempo, Temperance Brennan necesitaba de toda la fortaleza que tuviera para enfrentarse a su mayor reto: Volver a su antigua vida.

**.**

**.**

Mientras su compañero de aventuras conducía hacia el hospital, Marina Santibañez no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día en que recibió el primer mensaje de Stephen Lombardi. Ella y Temperance recibieron el daño colateral de la venganza hacia Seeley. Y aquel día en el aeropuerto, todo había llegado a su fin. Todo estaba perfectamente claro en su mente. A pesar de que ya habían transcurrido 6 meses, ella lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior:

_-Te he vencido Booth! Elizabeth nunca más podrá estar a mi lado y Temperance jamás volverá a estar contigo! Me queda claro que esa mujer te ama de verdad! Así que… si no es mía, no será de nadie! _

_-NO! _–Gritó Booth al ver cómo Stephan disparaba su arma en dirección hacia el aeroplano.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que ese disparo que fuera lanzado hacia Temperance fuera recibido por otra persona. Nadie había visto que Cam estaba acercándose a Brennan mientras ella se dirigía al aeroplano para lograr sacarla del alcance de Stephan y poder llevarla a la ambulancia que estaba esperando en el hangar. Cuando finalmente pudo sostenerla, Cam estaba llevándola hacia la ambulancia cuando escuchó las palabras de Stephan. Al ver cómo dirigía el arma hacia la antropóloga, Cam se colocó detrás de Brennan para protegerla. Rápidamente, al ver todo lo ocurrido, Stephan empezó a correr para escapar del lugar. Al darse cuenta de ello Booth le gritó a Marina mientras corría hacia Stephan:

_-Busca la ambulancia! Yo voy por él! _–Booth sentía la necesidad de auxiliar a su amada Bones pero no podía permitir que Stephan escapara.

La detective obedeció sin chistar. Corrió hacia donde estaban Cam y Temperance. Ambas habían caído al suelo. La primera sentía dolor en la espalda mientras que la segunda había desfallecido finalmente.

_-Rápido! Una ambulancia! Oficial caído! En el hangar principal! Rápido! _–Exclamó a través de su teléfono móvil. Pero Cam exclamó con la respiración entrecortada.

_-Está cerca… Yo les llamé… para que… atendieran a Brennan… lo más pronto posible…_

_-No hables Cam. Vas a estar bien. _–Marina intentaba tranquilizar a Cam mientras veía como estaba Temperance.

_-No lo creo… Mis pulmones… no puedo respirar… _

Los paramédicos llegaron hacia donde estaban las tres mujeres. De inmediato comenzaron a revisar a Temperance y a Cam.

_-Las dos están muy graves. Debemos llevarlas al hospital. _–Dijo uno de los paramédicos mientras colocaban a Cam en una de las camillas.

Sin embargo, la agente sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo: _-Esperen… Dile… a Seeley… que fue… el mejor compañero… que pude tener… _

Por los ojos de Marina comenzaron a aparecer lágrimas pero trataba de mostrarse fuerte y de tranquilizar a Cam: _-No hables por favor. Todo saldrá bien._

_-Dile… que luche… para ser feliz… con ella… _-Las dos sabían que Booth y Brennan habían sufrido mucho así que era consciente de que a veces había que hacer sacrificios para encontrar la felicidad.

Marina asintió en silencio pero al ver que el estado de salud de Cam empeoraba le dijo: _-No dejes de luchar tú tampoco._

Cam cerró los ojos y en un susurro le agradeció a la detective: _-Gracias… por estar… conmigo…_

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Cam. La venganza de Stephan había cobrado su primera víctima mortal. Los paramédicos le indicaron a Marina que ya nada podía hacerse por ella. Sin embargo, tuvo que reponerse rápidamente porque aún tenían que salvar a Temperance.

_-Vámonos de inmediato! No hay tiempo que perder! _–Fueron las órdenes que Marina les dio a los paramédicos quienes subieron a Temperance a la ambulancia para darle la atención médica necesaria.

De camino al hospital, los paramédicos lograron estabilizar a la antropóloga pero estaba demasiado débil por culpa de todo el Rohypnol que le habían suministrado y ahora le hacía falta a su organismo. La detective no se separó de ella ni un solo segundo. No solo por lealtad y cariño a Seeley sino por todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Horas después vio llegar al agente con golpes en el rostro y sangre en sus ropas. De inmediato, Marina se acercó a él:

_-Qué rayos te pasó Booth? Estás bien? _–Exclamó mientras lo revisaba para ver si estaba herido.

_-Estoy bien. Algo golpeado pero bien. Cómo está Bones? _–Respondió Seeley bastante agotado pero sin dejar de pensar en la mujer que amaba.

_-Lograron estabilizarla a tiempo. Necesita descansar y empezar el tratamiento para desintoxicar su organismo de todo el Rohypnol que le suministraron._

Booth asintió y después de tomar asiento junto con la detective en la sala de espera le dijo con tristeza: _-Supe lo de Cam. Incluso al final, ese idiota nos hizo daño a todos. Lo bueno es que nunca más podrá hacernos ningún daño. Stephan está muerto._

Marina volteó a ver el rostro sereno de Booth y la ansiedad y preocupación le hicieron hacerle una importante pregunta: _-Lo mataste? _

Él no dijo nada. El silencio comenzaba a preocupar a Marina pero las palabras de Booth le quitaron toda duda: _-No. No te lo voy a negar. Estuve a punto de hacerlo con mis propias manos. Era tan grande mi coraje, mi rencor, mi odio hacia él que cuando logré atraparlo caímos al suelo y comencé a golpearlo en el rostro. Él también respondió a los golpes. Pero al recordar el sufrimiento que le causaría a Bren el verme en la cárcel me detuve. Al verlo casi muerto, lo único que quería era verla. Así que iba en dirección hacia donde estaban ustedes cuando escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre. Al voltear pude ver que estaba apuntándome con su arma. Con todo el odio que sentía me gritó que pronto nos encontraríamos nuevamente en el infierno. Después me disparó sin herirme. En ese momento escuché otros disparos. Los demás agentes que habían llegado para detenerlo le dispararon en el acto. Yo me acerqué de inmediato. Sus últimas palabras fueron: "Al fin me reuniré con mi hijo y contigo amor mío". Al verlo, sentí tristeza, pena, compasión. Todo lo hizo para vengar la muerte de la mujer que amaba. No lo justifico pero creo que en su lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo._

Marina no dudó en abrazar a Booth para reconfortarlo. Por fin, todo había terminado: _-Fue doloroso lo que pasó pero ahora en lo único en que debes pensar es en apoyarla. Su recuperación va a ser muy lenta._

Con el corazón en la mano, Seeley le respondió: _-Lo sé. Sabes que no me pienso apartar de su lado jamás. _

Y así había sido. Marina había sido testigo del inmenso amor que Seeley Booth le profesaba a la antropóloga a cada instante. Gracias al cariño y cuidado de todos, Temperance había logrado salir adelante y ahora se dirigían rumbo al hospital para festejar con ella su completa recuperación.

Por su parte, Seeley Booth tampoco iba a poder olvidar aquel día. Aquel en el que la pesadilla terminó por completo y en el que perdió a su compañera, a su amiga. Pero también había sido uno de los más alegres de toda su existencia. Nunca iba a olvidar la mirada de Temperance cuando lo vio junto a ella:

_-Booth… _-Susurró Temperance al abrir los ojos.

_-Bones. Por fin despertaste. Cómo te sientes? _–Para Booth el verla despierta le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

_-Mal. Me duele mucho la cabeza y me siento muy débil. _–La antropóloga intentó incorporarse pero él tomó su mano entre la suya para hacerle sentir su apoyo:

_-No te preocupes mi amor. Ya nada ni nadie podrá separarte de mi lado._

Brennan cerró los ojos intentando atar los cabos sueltos que vagaban por su mente: _-Todo ha sido muy confuso. Pero al ver tu rostro me inundó una gran serenidad._

Seeley depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de su amada: _-Descansa mi cielo. Todo estará bien._

Y con todo el cansancio que sentía, Temperance esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: _-Lo sé porque estás aquí… conmigo_

_-Así estaré siempre _–Booth no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría al verla por fin a salvo.

Ella necesitaba descansar por lo que cerró sus ojos y antes de que el sueño la venciera exclamó en voz baja: _-Te amo Booth_

_-Yo también te amo Bones. Te amo de una forma que jamás podrás imaginar._

La antropóloga abrió lentamente los ojos para buscar los del agente. Poco a poco trató de incorporarse pero el agente se lo impidió. Sin embargo, la cercanía de sus rostros llevó a la antropóloga a hacer lo que deseaba en realidad: Unir sus labios a los de su eterno enamorado en el beso más tierno que pudieran darse en ese momento. Segundos más tarde, ella cerró sus ojos para entrar en un dulce sueño mientras él permanecía sentado a su lado admirando la fortaleza y ternura de aquella joven a la vez que daba gracias a Dios por haberla dejado a su lado.

**.**

**.**

Después de una larga recuperación había llegado el momento que Temperance tanto temía. A pesar de las palabras de Ángela, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la realidad, a su realidad. Pero el recordar el amor de Booth y el cariño de Ángela, Jack, Marina, Sebastian y del pequeño Parker provocó que sacara fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser para volver a vivir.

_-Parece que por fin nos deja Dra. _–Una conocida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Dr. Adler. Creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. _–Contestó ella mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas personales: _-Le agradezco por todo lo que hizo por mí. Siempre voy a estar en deuda con usted. _

_-No tiene nada que agradecer Temperance. Lo importante es que termine de superar todo lo que ese hombre le hizo. Cuenta con mucha gente para ello._

Las palabras del médico la hicieron reaccionar: _-Es verdad. Ellos son mis amigos, la mejor familia que pude haber tenido._

El doctor extendió su mano a la antropóloga mientras le decía: _-Bien, entonces me despido. Fue un placer haber sido su médico. Aquí tiene su alta médica. Ahora, a disfrutar de la vida._

_-Gracias Dr. Adler. Espero verlo pronto. _–Ella correspondió al gesto pero un impulso la llevó a darle un efusivo abrazo para agradecerle por la nueva oportunidad que le estaba dando de vivir.

Después de recibir el abrazo por parte de la antropóloga, el doctor salió de la habitación. De inmediato, Ángela, Jack y Parker entraron a la habitación con miles de globos para celebrar junto a Temperance. Ella no podía ocultar la felicidad de verlos ahí, a su lado. Ángela era su hermana, Jack era su cuñado y Parker era su pequeño amigo. Pero había algo que no hacía feliz a Brennan:

_-Parker, dónde está tu papá? _–Temperance preguntó al pequeño que jugaba con los globos.

_-Me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que después nos veríamos. _–Respondió el pequeño inocentemente.

_-Pero… sabía que hoy me iban a dar de alta? _–Ella no quería creer que Booth no estuviera a su lado cuando le dieran de alta.

_-No te preocupes Bren _–Dijo Ángela al escuchar las palabras de su amiga _–Booth no debe tardar en llegar._

La antropóloga no quería pensar mal: _-No es eso sino que…_

_-De verdad crees que iba a perderme este maravilloso momento?_

Los ojos de Temperance se abrieron y su rostro mostró una enorme sonrisa al escuchar aquella voz. Al voltear a la puerta pudo ver la imagen más hermosa de toda su existencia. Ahí estaba él, el amor de su vida, Seeley Booth, aquel hombre que daría la vida entera por hacerla inmensamente feliz. Llevaba entre sus manos un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Brennan no pudo evitar acercarse a él y agradecer su detalle con un beso que los llevó a ambos hasta el cielo ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Debido a esto, Temperance no se percató que Marina también se encontraba ahí para felicitarla pero la detective sabía que aquel par de tórtolos necesitaban su tiempo para estar juntos. Al separarse, Booth la miró a los ojos y exclamó:

_-Creo que debemos irnos porque nos deben estar esperando._

Temperance se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras: _-Esperando? Quién? Dónde? _

_-No preguntes Tempe. Tú solo disfruta de estos momentos. _–Respondió Jack tratando de calmar la ansiedad de la antropóloga

_-Es verdad. Es momento de festejar! _–Exclamó alegremente Ángela: _-Tú te vas con Booth y Marina con Parker y nosotros. _

De pronto se escuchó una protesta en voz angelical: _-Pero yo quiero irme con Tempe!_

_-Creo que en estos momentos, ella y tu papá deben hablar de otros asuntos. _–Le contestó Ángela pero también tenía un as bajo la manga: _-Además, puedes seguir jugando con el PSP de Jack._

Parker miró a Brennan y después a Booth para finalmente responder: _-Está bien. _

La felicidad podía verse en el rostro de todos pero en el de Seeley y Temperance podía verse un auténtico enamoramiento. Así, emprendieron el camino hacia su destino. Jack y compañía iban encabezando el recorrido mientras Booth iba atrás de ellos con la mujer que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Ella miraba el paisaje en silencio, observaba todo de una manera distinta. Seeley se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo un momento, causando desconcierto en la antropóloga.

_-Qué pasa? Ya llegamos?_

Seeley la miró fijamente: _-No, todavía no hemos llegado. Pero te noto algo extraña._

Ella cerró los ojos para evitar decirle lo que pasaba por su mente: _-Solo estoy algo cansada._

_-Si quieres te llevo a mi departamento. O es eso lo que te preocupa? _–Tal vez no era el momento pero él quería saber qué era lo que ella sentía en realidad.

_-Un poco. No tengo donde vivir y no sé si después de todo lo que ha pasado quieras seguir a mi lado. _–Temperance tenía miedo de que el amor que Seeley decía sentir por ella hubiera cambiado después de todo lo que había vivido con Stephan.

Booth tomó sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le preguntó: _-Me amas Bones?_

_-De una forma que no creí posible que pudiera existir _–Respondió ella sin ninguna duda de sus sentimientos.

Al escucharla, el agente del FBI depositó un pequeño beso en sus manos y exclamó: _-Entonces no tienes nada que temer. Yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y lo que pasó hizo que te ame mucho más. Pero si tienes miedo de iniciar una vida de pareja conmigo, solo tienes que decirlo._

Ella lo miró a los ojos y con el corazón en la mano le confesó: _-Todo ha sido muy doloroso para mí pero no quiero perder más tiempo. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado cada día. Solo quisiera pedirte un poco de paciencia para adaptarme a nuestra nueva vida juntos. _

Él le sonrió: _-Yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Si he esperado muchos años, no me preocupa esperar un poco más. Ahora bien, Ángela y los demás te han preparado una sorpresa pero si te sientes cansada puedo llamarle y decirle que deseas descansar._

_-No. Vamos con ellos. Si estoy cansada pero me da curiosidad ver qué prepararon. _–Contestó con una ligera sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a Seeley

_-Está bien. _

Booth encendió el auto y emprendió el camino. Brennan seguía admirando los paisajes pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era como si redescubriera todo pero desde una perspectiva distinta. Dicen que estar cerca de la muerte te hace ver todo de una forma distinta. Y ella, en esos momentos, era el ejemplo viviente de ello.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue su llegada al Parque West Potomac. Al llegar pudo ver el automóvil de los Hodgins estacionado frente una enorme cabaña. Brennan no sabía qué hacían ahí en realidad por lo que esperó un poco dentro de la camioneta. Seeley se apresuró para ayudarla a salir pero ella seguía extrañada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que esbozó Booth hizo que ella se sintiera segura y con mucha confianza. Al entrar al lugar, jamás se imaginó que vería algo de esa magnitud.

Dentro de la enorme cabaña habían varias mesas y sillas lo que daba a entender que se trataba de un restaurante. Desde su ingreso pudo observar un enorme letrero que le daba la bienvenida y muchos globos que adornaban el lugar. Pero había otra cosa que había maravillado a Temperance. La cabaña contaba con enormes ventanales por los cuales se podían apreciar miles de cerezos que bordeaban el río Potomac. Brennan esbozó una enorme sonrisa, la cual hizo que todos se sintieran felices:

_-Vaya, no recordaba que en estas fechas tiene lugar el Festival Nacional de la Floración de los Cerezos. Sin mal no recuerdo, es un festival con el que se celebra el inicio de la primavera y a la vez, es un recordatorio del regalo que el 27 de marzo de 1912 hizo el alcalde de Tokio Yokio Ozaki. Regaló 3000 árboles de cerezos japoneses para incrementar la amistad entre los Estados Unidos y Japón. _

Ángela se acercó a ella y rodeándola con su brazo exclamó: _-Vaya, creo que tu inteligencia sigue intacta! Pero pensamos que te gustaría verlos como parte de tu bienvenida._

Mientras todos tomaban asiento Bren dijo: _-Les agradezco a todos el recibimiento y la decoración pero quisiera saber qué es este lugar._

_-Eso te lo puedo explicar yo. _–Aquella voz hizo que Temperance volteara a ver a un amigo muy especial para ella. Al verlo, ella le dio un efusivo abrazo mientras Sebastian continuaba: _-Digamos que tu bienvenida tiene doble celebración. Una es para celebrar que ya te dieron de alta y la segunda es para hacer una pre-inauguración de mi nuevo restaurante._

_-Eso sí que es una sorpresa! _–Respondió con alegría la antropóloga: _-Pensé que tarde o temprano regresarías a Londres._

Mientras saludaba a todos los presentes, él contestó: _-Lo pensé pero hay varias circunstancias que me impiden regresar por el momento así que debido a que hoy saliste del hospital, Ángela y yo decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para que conocieras el lugar ya que mañana será la inauguración para el público aprovechando la hermosa vista._

Estando todos sentados Temperance expresó lo que sentía en aquellos momentos: _-Me da mucho gusto verlos a todos aquí porque así puedo agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes todo lo que hicieron para encontrarme. En ningún momento se rindieron y eso jamás podré dejar de agradecérselos. Ustedes, más que mis amigos, son mi familia, la mejor familia que pude haber tenido. Así que muchísimas gracias._

Booth se levantó para confortar a Brennan. Después tomó la palabra: _-Yo también quisiera decirles algo a todos. En aquellos momentos en los que pensé que había perdido para siempre a mi amada Bones ustedes siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarme, para tranquilizarme, para dormirme… También yo les agradezco de todo corazón que, en la manera en que pudieron, hicieron todo lo posible para ayudarme a encontrar a Bren así como en su recuperación. No tengo palabras para expresarles todo lo que siento por ustedes. Gracias a todos._

Después de semejantes discursos, todos empezaron a aplaudir para disimular las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de los presentes. En efecto, todos y cada uno de ellos apoyaron a Booth y Brennan en los momentos más dolorosos de sus vidas. Entonces, Sebastian ordenó que sirvieran el banquete que había preparado para la grandiosa celebración.

**.**

**.**

La tarde se pasó rápidamente mientras comían, bebían y disfrutaban por el placer de estar todos reunidos. Llegada la noche, mientras seguían conviviendo, Brennan se alejó un poco para salir a la terraza del restaurante. Booth la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento:

_**Se incendia el suelo cuando pasas**_

_**se aferra mi respiración**_

_**en mi átomo de piedra**_

_**sabes que es frágil mi fuerza de voluntad**_

_**conoces mi debilidad.**_

Seeley Booth sabía que todos los sentimientos que ella le provocaba no los había sentido por ninguna otra mujer. Temperance Brennan era la mujer de su vida. Recordó en ese momento, todas las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de sentir sus labios, besar cada centímetro de su piel. Estar cerca de ella lo volvía loco. Aquella mujer era su gran debilidad.

_**Atado a ti**_

_**eternamente**_

_**a tu mirada de ficción**_

_**a tu indeciso corazón.**_

Amaba su forma de ser, su inteligencia, su forma de razonar las cosas pero lo que más amaba de ella eran sus brillantes ojos azules, tan claros y puros como el inmenso océano. Su mirada le daba la paz que necesitaba después de haberla perdido por jugar con el amor. Por accidente conoció el verdadero amor y por un gran error la había perdido. Afortunadamente, su corazón había tomado una decisión después de tantos años. Había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad al amor que sentía por ese joven que aprendió a amar en sus delicados brazos.

_**Atado a ti**_

_**por accidente**_

_**tus manos entran en acción**_

_**haciendo polvo mi razón.**_

Por su parte, a Temperance, no dejaba de mirar los árboles de cerezos que brillaban con las luces de la ciudad bajo el firmamento de estrellas en el cielo. Esa visión le daba una paz que pensaba no volvería a sentir. Tomó asiento en un pequeño reclinatorio que estaba en la terraza del restaurante. Recordó todos los momentos que había compartido con Booth. Desde el momento en que se le acercó en la fiesta de Jack hasta ese día. Quien hubiera dicho que terminaría perdidamente enamorada del joven que apostó que la conquistaría. Quien hubiera pensado que terminaría a los pies del joven más mujeriego del colegio. Quien hubiera pensado que sus caricias, sus besos, todo él la hacían perder la cordura y la razón.

_**Tus besos calman la pelea**_

_**ya no me quiero desatar no no no**_

_**y ya no soy el mismo**_

_**camino hacia el abismo**_

_**me vuelves irracional**_

_**y voy cayendo en espiral**_

Ella era una persona que pensaba demasiado las cosas, que no creía que existiera el amor y que la felicidad nunca se cruzaría en su vida. Sin embargo, al conocer a Seeley Booth, su mundo dio un giro de 360 grados. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos eran los mismos pero a pesar de todos sus cambios, él lograba ser el complemento perfecto para ella.

_**Atado a ti**_

_**eternamente ( eternamente )**_

_**a tu mirada de ficción**_

_**a tu indeciso corazón.**_

Su indeciso corazón al final comprendió que no podía negar lo que sentía. Había llegado un hombre maravilloso a su vida pero jamás iba a lograr que ella se sintiera plena. Cuando lo comprendió creyó que había sido demasiado tarde. Pero el destino sabe por qué hace las cosas de la forma en la que lo hace. No era el momento para ninguno de los dos. Ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, parecía que la vida les sonreía de una manera distinta.

_**Atado a ti (atada a ti)**_

_**por accidente**_

_**tus manos entran en acción**_

_**haciendo polvo mi razón.**_

Ambos sabían que Cupido había hecho de las suyas haciéndolos juguetes de su travesura. Entre ellos había nacido un amor que ni siquiera los obstáculos que se interpusieron en su camino lograron destruir. No importaba que ella fuera más inteligente y racional que él. No importaba que él fuera más religioso y temperamental. Simplemente estaban atados el uno al otro. Atados por un amor que cada día crecía más y más entre ellos. El amor había llegado a sus corazones para no volver a salir jamás.

_**Atado a ti**_

_**Atado a ti**_

_**Atado a ti**_

_**Atado a ti…**_

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que Booth la hacía sentir, Temperance cerró sus ojos por unos segundos pero los abrió rápidamente al sentir que le colocaban una chaqueta encima.

_-No deberías estar aquí afuera de noche y sin abrigarte amor. Recuerda que no debes dejar de cuidarte. _–Dijo Seeley en voz baja.

_-Lo sé Booth pero quería estar un momento a solas. _–Respondió ella también en voz baja mientras seguía mirando el paisaje.

_-Entonces, voy a regresar con los demás. Siento que ese pay de queso me está llamando. Con razón, Marina está como está. _–Seeley estaba por entrar nuevamente a la cabaña pero ella lo detuvo por el brazo:

_-Espera… A qué te refieres?_

Seeley se arrodilló junto a Brennan mientras le explicaba: _-La circunstancia más importante por la que Sebastian se está quedando en Washington es porque está saliendo con la detective Santibañez desde hace 4 meses. No sé cómo pero Marina terminó sucumbiendo ante el "delicioso" sazón y sabor de los platillos de Sebastian. Dicen al hombre se le gana por el estómago pero en esta ocasión fue al revés._

Temperance no podía creer en lo que acababa de escuchar pero esbozó una linda sonrisa que hipnotizó a Booth por algunos segundos: _-Me da mucho gusto que estén juntos. Sebastian es un gran hombre y creo que Marina puede ser la mujer indicada para hacerlo feliz. _

_-Creo definitivamente que hacen buena pareja pero voy a volver con ellos para dejarte sola. _–Seeley quería que Temperance estuviera tranquila.

_-Espera por favor. No te vayas. Quiero admirar el paisaje contigo. _–Booth sonrió ante tal petición. Tomó una silla que se encontraba cerca para tomar asiento junto a su amada Bones mientras ella continuaba: _-Nunca pensé que los cerezos brillaran con las luces que se reflejan de la ciudad. Aquí me siento a salvo, en paz. En verdad no creí que algún día volvería a sentirme así._

Él se acercó más hacia donde estaba ella para poder abrazarla con sus brazos y resguardarla del frío que comenzaba a aumentar: _-Me alegra que te haya gustado la vista. Pero más me alegra tenerte conmigo._

Ella se incorporó un poco con la finalidad de verlo cara a cara: _-Booth… Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado. Gracias por no dejar de buscarme. Gracias por intentar hacer de mi vida la mejor que pudiera una mujer tener._

Él tomó una de sus manos para llevarla a su pecho, para llevarla a su corazón: _-Bones. No digas más porque el que tiene que agradecer soy yo. Le doy gracias a la vida por haberme permitido conocerte, por haber hecho esa apuesta con Jack, por no dejar que la muerte te arrebatara de mi lado. A ti amor, gracias por hacerme cambiar para bien, por haberme demostrado que podía ser alguien mejor, por haberme enseñado lo que es el amor verdadero, por darme una oportunidad para estar contigo aunque no la mereciera. Gracias por ser amiga de Parker, por enseñarme a no rendirme nunca en lo que me propongo. Pero sobre todo, gracias por amarme._

Ella acarició su mejilla y con lágrimas en los ojos le confesó: _-Seeley… Yo pensé que el amor no existía y tú me enseñaste que era todo lo contrario. Ambos aprendimos muchas cosas en el doloroso camino que hemos recorrido pero al final de ello, seguimos juntos. Y como te dije por la tarde, ya no quiero perder más el tiempo. Quiero estar contigo. Ser tu pareja cada día. No puedo decir que por siempre porque el cariño cambia con el paso del tiempo pero quiero aprovechar cada día de mi existencia para ser feliz e intentar hacerte feliz._

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos del agente se tornaran llorosos: _-Soy feliz cuando me miras, cuando me besas, cuando me acaricias, cuando dices que me amas… Te amo Bones y te amaré por siempre._

Temperance Brennan esbozó una dulce sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al de su amado para darle un dulce beso de amor. Él correspondió sin dudar a ese beso que le hacía vibrar hasta el último poro de la piel. Segundos más tarde, Booth no tardó en volver a abrazarla y ella en sentirse confortable entre sus brazos mientras ambos miraban el espectáculo que las luces de la ciudad les brindaban en complicidad con los cerezos del río Potomac.

Ese era el principio de una nueva vida juntos. Tal vez no para siempre pero ambos estaban dispuestos a poner todo de su parte para que cada día el amor no desapareciera ya que su amor era puro y verdadero, y como esos es muy difícil encontrar. Afortunadamente, ellos se encontraron en el momento exacto después de un largo y doloroso recorrido. Quien lo hubiera dicho, Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth se convirtieron en protagonistas de un amor inolvidable y todo por culpa de una apuesta, un juego peligroso donde el vencedor fue el corazón.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Espero de todo corazón que este desenlace haya sido de su agrado, el cual dedico a todas las personas que siguieron el fic y que me alentaron con sus comentarios en cada uno de los 43 capítulos que tuvo Juego Peligroso así como en agregar este fic en alertas y favoritos: demilylover, Caris Bennet, CookiesChocolateCandy (Semper Fi!), Karina, Kriistii-G29, my friend Vidaly, kateloverByB, brennangirl, Arely Mainzer, bonesfds (Daniela), Kote Cullen Swan, I, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen, gabiibyb, Lau Bones, Karla, Mariapucasara, Margarita 1733, nattita 88, serie-bones, leah, bebe2580, Maberman, Marifer26637, ki, Andie Booth, Lizzybonesfan (felicidades por los mellizos!), bonesita, saray, bonesg12, booth bones, , gisytheblack, B-BSILENTSURRENDER, KAROBNS, HuddlyBBlove, naye, Polna, RosarioBoothBrennan, lizhz, AnSaMo, bybtyty, GISBONES, GimeFanBones, Yaiza, pimar, tatika chava, berryflower, It´s JJ Colferine y gisy. Ojalá también comenten el epílogo! =)**

**También agradezco a Angelo Booth 93, Helenita22, ioakane19, JhaVii-chan, magreylorena, mery229, More Black, moze cullen, MusicLoveTearsSmiles, Sofia Karpusi, Aerithsephy, Ashaki, Diekzfailz, La'twain, nidia-haydee, Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO por agregar el fic en favoritos y alertas. **

**Y a ti, querido y amigo lector, si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco que hayas leído esta historia. Por eso te pido por favor que me permitas saber tu opinión en un comentario.**

**En estos días retomo mi diplomado pero también retomaré mi fic "Trabajo Encubierto: Entre el Deber y la Pasión" con el tercer capítulo. Vamos trabajando poco a poco en él así que ojalá sigan acompañándome en esta travesía literaria. **

**Finalmente me despido deseándoles un maravilloso año 2012 lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias y nuevamente gracias por seguir mis locuras literarias hasta el final! Mil gracias!**


End file.
